A Lost Dragon's Journey
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: They were twins at birth, and even as eggs, he tried to protect her. But Cynder inevitably became the evil black dragon who served Malefor. This lost twin was forced to be without her as Spyro's legend came to pass, and Cynder was rescued and redeemed for her sins. Now it's this lost twin brother's turn, twenty years after Malefor was destroyed. Asher's search for Cynder has begun.
1. Prologue: The Lost Black Dragon

_**This is something completely different from what I usually do, but I feel an obsessive urge to make this out of the love I once had for Spyro in the old days. Please show patience, and I will try my very best to make quite the story for you the Spyro fans.**_

Prologue: The Lost Black Dragon

In the dragon realm, much of it's land was once ravaged by the evils of Malefor. Dragons were pushed to the brink of extinction, leaving all others to fight off his tyranny as well as his puppet Cynder. Cynder was a dragoness who was manipulated and taken into his dark and corrupting grasp. Forced to do his bidding, forced to bring harm to her own people and many others. For she was a mind easy to manipulate and control, and her power was nothing short of spectacular.

But there was a detail to her story that she had tragically forgotten about, and Malefor feared it. For she was not the only black dragon egg to be laid, there was another, one most special in it's own right. A black dragon who was just like her, who even held the very family blood she held. Why this one was not destroyed by Malefor himself? That was quite simple, and it was discovered the moment Malefor and his servant King Gaul attacked the very temple of dragons, where the two eggs laid.

"FORWARD! Leave nothing alive in your wake!"The shouts of the Ape king himself could be heard among the armies of grublings and apes.

This vile ape was larger than all the rest, and his heart was as dark as the one that he served, the one who began this uprising. This partially blind fiend was cunning and fierce, his cruelty knew no bounds and his green eyes could pierce the very soul of the strongest warriors. This ape stood a top a great hill above the forests, controlling the armies as they converged through the trees and towards the great temple

Then HE appeared, the dark one himself descending from a stormy black sky full of shadows and evil His mass of shadow fog spiraled down from the heavens and came to a landing upon the stone steps of the dragon temple, a laugh echoed from the shadows. Before it then began to take on the form of a large bulky dragon of darkness, his three horns around his head gave him away as the dark dragon of legend, Malefor. The very fiendish dragon that Gaul himself served.

The dark one himself now stood as a mere shadow, walking upon the very stone that he himself was once born in. Watching with satisfaction as apes and monsters smashed the dragon eggs that were made. His yellowish dark eyes savored the sight of smashed eggs that could have born the potential purple dragon much like his own color. Dark smoke leaked out of his spiritual self and his three curved horns before rolling into the temple. Allowing black explosions to erupt from the sides of the temple, he made to enter the building.

With his grubling minions at his side, the dark dragon spirit lead them into every room of the temple. Where they would find more eggs to destroy, and further seal his control of the great realm. However, he would not be satisfied until every egg was destroyed, along with the mighty fire guardian that defended them. Ignitus was his only concern, for the dragon was an experienced guardian in his own right. So he would not get to every egg without a fiery and vicious fight with the fire dragon.

"IGNITUS! Your time has come at long last! The dragon eggs are falling and there's nowhere to run!"The dark master roared throughout the temple as Gaul's gangly apes and the grublings followed him closely from behind.

Their clubs were at the ready while his demons crawled all over the temple from the outside. The dark dragon stomped as he entered the main room where he expected Ignitus to be. And it was most likely where he expected the egg of the prophet purple dragon to be. Upon entering the room, he was met with disappointment, the room was vacant, there was nothing to be found. Only statues and a pedestal that was just big enough for an egg remained in the room.

"Where are you Ignitus?! Your fellow guardians have fallen! There's no hope for you now,"The dark dragon roared out loud once more and stomped at the very ground he stood on,"COME OUT AND SURRENDER THE LAST OF THE DRAGON EGGS!"

"I will NOT! I will die before I let you destroy the last of our people, Malefor!"There had then came a slightly older voice of another dragon that dared to challenge Malefor.

"Then you may just get your wish…!"Malefor grumbled and slowly walked towards the pedestal.

He was scanning the room as he walked towards the pedestal, where he could smell the essence of an egg. His large snout needed to track the egg, for it was most likely with Ignitus himself. He sat at the pedestal, for it was clearly a thing of sacred importance, that was all he needed to realize. For he could now be convinced that only a special egg would lay upon it. The very egg he truly sought to destroy, the one that would bring forth his destroyer and new hope for the realm.

The moment, he smelled the pedestal for a solid moment to get the egg's scent. His head shot up and looked around, for it was much closer than he had thought. So close, that it forced the hidden red dragon to suddenly bolt from behind a statue with the purple egg in his grip. Malefor gasped and erupted with a growl before pointing out the runner.

"AFTER HIM! PUT THAT DRAGON IN CHAINS AND CRUSH THAT EGG IN FRONT OF HIM!"Malefor shouted, and his fiendish grublings were first to give chase down the hallway.

This left him to hope that his minions did not fumble and fail him in the pursuit. As holes were being blasted by his demonic catapults that filled the skies with fire and smoke. He growled and and tail whipped the pedestal in two, seeing as it would hold his most powerful adversary. All he could do was wait, and watch as the temple slowly began to crumble apart. Till Malefor himself had to quickly leave the temple with the forces he brought in with him.

He was just barely able to escaped the halls that collapsed around him, sealing off untouched areas of the temple. He could then only watch the temple from afar, hoping for all of it to burn away. He sat there snickering at the chaos that ensured that no purple dragon would ever oppose him. It was then that this dark master saw the return of his minions, all the ones that gave pursuit to Ignitus. Though any excitement he had quickly diminished the moment he saw no prisoner or pieces of an egg.

His vision sharpened, and his excitement was changing over to anger by what he saw. However, he then spotted two black and ruby red spotted eggs being carried by the baboons in the back. Though it brought little comfort to the master than burned inside for this apparent failure

"Master…! We have some…upsetting news…! The purple egg and Ignitus…escaped,"The commander of his grubling horde was first to address the outcome off their pursuit,"The red dragon took flight, and the egg simply just vanished…! We searched the bushes and river at the edge of the Dragon Fly Swamp but…"

"If I didn't know any better. I could swear that you were about to make an EXCUSE!"Malefor was not ready to handle an excuse for this failure that would go on to be his ultimate destruction.

"No! No…master…! We merely were going to say that…we'll have to extend our reach even further,"The imp looking grubling flinched and tried to reason with his angered master,"And with our forces needing to be stretched, we may be more vulnerable to retaliation for this cri-"

Before he could finish, great fires from the darkest pits poured from Malefor's jaws. Covering his commander in flames that melted skin and organs clean off his bones within seconds. It was only a few more seconds before his bones broke away and burned, leaving the creature to be burned away. Once the fire was ceased after a full minute, all that remained was gray ashes. Steam flowed from the dark dragon's snout before he slowly looked to the other imps and baboons.

"I don't care what it takes! That egg is to be found and destroyed! I will personally see to the demise of the guardians!"Malefor turned away from his minions as they bowed their heads in submission.

"We will do everything in our power to see it done master…!"The apes were more than willing to take up the task of hunting in the swamps.

"Good…! Now will one of you tell me why you have two eggs in your possession that aren't smashed?"His shadow aura flared as he turned to the arrival of the two black eggs.

"We…can't smash them sir…! They're…protected…!"A skinny ape was brave enough to respond as the two eggs were laid out before the dark master.

"What do you mean…protected?"Malefor question and stretched out his claws to touch the eggs, and get a burning surprise.

Suddenly, one of the eggs shrouded itself and it's twin around a bright and red glowing aura of heat. The moment the shadow of Malefor touched it, the magic sparked into a blaze of great white and red fire. His claw felt like flickering acid was splashed all over it, his spiritual claw could still feel it, even from another world. He roared and quickly gripped the one egg that the other tried to protect. He flailed and tossed one egg in the air, where a flying minion was able to catch it, leaving Malefor to step back.

He looked at his burning claw covered in a purple fire that made it twitch with pain. He growled and put his claw through the dirt in anger, he pulled it back out and gripped at his claw. While slowly looking at the blazing egg that proved to have quite the stunning bite to it. He glared at the egg for the longest time, till the burning fire on his claw at least died down and faded. The apes kept their distance from it while Malefor then looked to the other egg.

"Well... We have clearly learned that one's element. Bring down the other egg! I must…inspect it…!"The dragon growled and his flying servant was quick to obey him.

So the egg was brought down, and dropped into the shadowy grasp of Malefor. He then proceeded to sniff it and sense out the egg's essence to determine what it would be. Caution was taken this time around, since it's twin proved to be very defensive of itself and the other egg. Finally, Malefor sighed and lightly smirked at what he had here, it was quite the rarity. Full of potential, and her essence offered a sudden burst of life within his being.

"Black dragon, female. Sleek, but fast and quite intelligent. She's…perfect! I think I may have my key to freedom right in the palm of my claws,"Malefor assessed and looked to the twin egg that suddenly went quiet with activity, but Malefor was no less cautious about it"I suppose… This one must be assessed as well. It's clearly powerful…! And it's fire is stunningly hot...! Even for a dragon's standard."

He sat down the egg he held, and cautiously approached the other egg. He sniffed it and studied it's very identical shell to the other, but it's scent and essence was different. The smell was enough to chill his spine and force Malefor to step back, he shook his head to shake off the scent. He almost even sneezed before trembling and growling at the silent egg. This one gave him an eerie feeling of fear and intensity, this egg was dangerous, maybe too dangerous, it needed to be stopped.

"GAUL!"Malefor suddenly roared out for his most loyal servant and leader of the apes.

It wasn't long before the giant green eyed baboon came down from a hill through the forest. He grumbled and panted, age was starting to catch up with the ape leader, but he remained strong. As he made it down the hill and stood before the dark master himself before taking a kneel. He was almost tall enough to reach the dragon's chest, but he remained ever so loyal to Malefor. Though it barely was enough loyalty to keep him from questioning the dragon when Malefor suddenly presented an egg to him.

"Yes, dark master? The minions have overthrown the temple and all eggs on the grounds have been destroyed,"The green eyed baboon explained what he knew of the overall situation,"I've been told that Ignitus escaped with the purple egg, but we will find the egg at all cost."

"I already have a plan for that…! Here… Take this egg,"Malefor surprised Gaul by suddenly giving him the black egg,"This egg may grow to be my key to freedom, but she must be born during the year of the dragon…! This dragoness will need your special touch and a bit of my power to make her… Obedient…!"

"Uh…of course, master. And… The other egg? I'd hate for this one to go to waste while the other becomes your means of being freed from convexity"Gaul noticed the other egg that suddenly started to wiggle a bit with shadow like magic.

"As true as that is... And As much as i'd love for this one to become a mighty general and guard to my key. It won't work,"Malefor warned of the unpredictable danger and hostility of the twin black dragon egg,"This one is a male, strong, stubborn, and set in it's ways! If he were to be born...! His resilience and defensive nature would cause our plans to back fire. He'd more than likely try to kill us the moment we dare to corrupt or his sister."

"A resilient one, is he? I suppose you have a point...! Still... What a waste of great potential...! What do you suggest I do with the male then?"Gaul grumbled as burning and smoldering smoke left Malefor's jaws.

"He's just too dangerous... And seeing as his fire will keep himself and the female protected. He needs to be sealed away,"Malefore decided on the steps that needed to be taken to keep this egg under control, and unable to defend it's sister egg,"Take this egg somewhere impossible to be discovered by any one, but us. Make sure he never sees the light of day, and do not let him hatch from his egg EVER...!"

"Of course, seems simple enough. Perhaps…the egg may be useful in corrupting it's twin. Surely the other would do anything to ensure that her twin lives,"Gaul agreed to the order and held the female dragon egg,"Nothing teaches a young dragon obedience better than fear for a love one's life being threatened."

"Especially after this wretched thing tried to burn me alive for touching it's sister..."Malefor grumbled as his shadowy aura began to grow fuzzy and a bit weak.

"But sir…! How will we transport the hostile one without being burned alive by it's power?"A captain of the apes asked a good question that Malefor was willing to answer.

The shadow walked over to the deadly egg, and sighed, for this curse he would cast was going to drain his own power. Forcing the dark one to return to the prison his physical self resided in. But it was all worth it to ensure his reign was never threatened, by what laid in the egg. So he reared back and spouted a stream of yellow magic that swirled around the egg and began to cloud up. Black magic flared up Malefor's back and horns as he then watched the yellow magic change.

It began to harden like ice, covering up the egg and absorbing the magic of the twin. Till a boulder sized hunk of amber took form from the magic, the egg itself was frozen within it. It's magic was now contained, but even that would not be able to break the egg itself. But at the very least, it would serve as a seal to keep the egg contained and unable to hatch into a dragon. Malefor released a deep breath and fell into a kneel from how much strain the curse put on him.

"Now… Take him away…! Hide him somewhere he won't be discovered or turned into a threat. If this one was to be born... The purple dragon... Would not be... The only threat for us,"He panted and tried to spout a command to the minions and his loyal ape leader,"I must… Take my leave… The convexity prison is pulling me back behind it's bars… Do whatever you must with these eggs… and find that purple one…!"

"It will be done master! Before you know it. You will be free one day soon!"The ape leader bowed as the shadow of Malefor began to fade away to nothing.

"Do not… Fail me… Gaul…"Malefor growled before his eyes closed and his very spiritual shadow was forced to vanish away to nothing, leaving his servants to fulfill his wishes.

"I won't… Master Malefor…! Welp! You heard him, get the other egg up and lets move out,"The giant ape yelled to his servants as they struggled to pick up the amber prison,"We make for my personal lair, near the Well Of Souls! One egg will be hatched before me, and put under my personal care. The other will be taken deep beneath my lair's stone, and kept there for all eternity!"

With that, the evils of Malefor mobilized and made for their leader's home. Where the eggs were held there, and it was there that the first female dragon in years was born. A young black and red dragoness known as Cynder, a young female dragon that would endure dark corruption and abuse from the baboon, and the evils of Malefor. While right below the ape leader's lair, her twin laid undisturbed. Unable to hatch, unable to grow beyond the egg's confines, and unable to protect it's twin, but he could still hear her.

He could hear everything they were saying, all the harsh words the dragoness endured. The darkness they plunged into her mind, the screams he could hear her unleashing. It made his egg rumbled and try to crack away, even from within a prison of amber. His eyes trembled and a whimper left his lips as he turned away from her screams that sicked his body. His claws clenched as he remembered the voice of Gaul, as he whispered and sneered vile things at both him and her.

He himself suddenly felt light jolts of static in his body, they did not hurt, but it did scare another. For she screamed once more the moment he was struck, and his eyes shot half way open to see shadows, one big and burly, holding a small one down by the neck. The unborn dragon lightly kicked and slowly moved it's head up as it whimpered from the pain he could see happening to the innocent dragoness.

"You think I can't hurt him? You think I can't break that egg into thousands of pieces?! You want to see your own twin die?!"The burly and dark voice of the ape king questioned and spat down to the innocent and scared dragoness.

"No! Please leave him alone! I'll do anything! PLEASE!"He could hear her cries and pleas as his eyes barely made out small ape hands placed against his prison from within the egg.

"Oh, I know you will, Cynder…! For the sake of your twin's safety…! You will obey!"Gaul threatened her and slowly relinquished his grasp on the amber prison.

"Now submit to the darkness, for it eventually consumes the light and shapes the true form of the world...!"The great and terrible voice of the one that imprisoned them whispered more wicked things to the dragoness he could hear whimpering from such poisonous influence.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! STOOOOP!"She cried before the searing noises of lightning and fire were flaring so violently in the unborn twin's ears.

The dragon inside moved a bit and tried to open his eyes as he whimpered, forever registering the name, Cynder. But for the longest time, there was nothing he could do but listen to his twin sister cry and suffer. He could not tell how long it could have been, but it had to be quite a while at least. It could very well be years, so many years of listening to his sister's cries of pain and dread from the evils of Malefor. And now there was nothing he could do, not while he was an unborn dragon from within a prison.

One day however, everything had gone quiet, no more screams were uttered. For a solid hour or maybe even many hours, all was quiet around him, not a stir or a bit of rabble. Then he heard the approach of something, something small but clearly brandishing sharp claws of sorts. He tilted his head and tried to follow the noise, before he then felt those tiny claws grasp his prison. His eyes slightly opened, but it was enough to make out the head of what looked to be something else.

There was a sniffle, and a shuddered breath of emotion from the spikey headed creature. It could very well be a dragon, but how would an unborn dragon know that? Perhaps by the words he heard this new stranger utter, while controlling a strange urge to weep.

"Hey…! This is the first time I ever got to hold you…! The first time I ever got to talk to you,"He tilted his head to the sweet words this female voice spoke to him with deep breaths,"My gosh…! It's the first time I ever felt happy and free…! My mind has been scrambled and picked at so much, I feel like I'm going insane…!"

He simply laid on his side, trying to open his eyes a bit more to see the figure. As she rested her head against his prison, she choked a bit on a sob perhaps, and petted the amber. He truly wished he could retain these memories, and some how, these sounds and this figure was in fact sticking with him.

"I can barely remember my name any more…! And I'm scared… Scared that I may forget you,"the voice continued on and grabbed at her head with pain and dark thoughts,"You… Who helped us survive being destroyed by these evil apes…! But now… I need to return the favor…!"

What could that have meant? Why would this new face that was truthfully so important suddenly say such a thing, unless she knew him by heart? Either way, it sounded like she was soon going to leave, shortly after speaking with him.

"So… No matter what happens… No matter the monster I may become. I want you to know something,"She whispered this and held him like a mother about to leave her child forever,"I'll always love you… Your sister, Cynder... Will ALWAYS love you...! And when you're finally free, make your own destiny away from all this evil and corruption…!"

His eyes began to close. As he slowly rested against his shell that slowly began to crack. This stranger's love would never be forgotten, no matter how young he was. Especially when she wept so sweetly for him, before she then slowly released him and began to walk away.

"CYNDER! You have a lot to do today! Get up here, immediately!"The disgusting and scratchy yells of the ape king echoed, demanding her presence.

"Remember me for what I was… Not the monster I may become…"She gave final words before vanishing away from his sight, just as he fell back asleep.

He never heard from the stranger again, he never even heard her screams again. Just roars, snarls, chanting of evil spells and enchantments, and the monkey like whoops and howls. At some point, he was starting to miss her, and his egg's patience was running thin as it cracked up even more.

Many more years have passed, aside from mumbles and grumbles from the ape king. There was nothing else to hear, and the young dragon had grown a whole lot in that time. He was nearing the point that he had grown too big to be within his egg any further, he needed to get out. And after many years later, he heard the rumbles of great power making the cave quake. As well as the screams of Gaul himself sounding out, till the king of apes was finally silenced once and for all.

Before he felt everything caving down all around him, and that's when he heard it. The small voice of the one that spoke to him, but she called out to another, and that other answered. The name Spyro came to mind from her, and he would remember that name and the voice that came with it.

"Get close to me, now!"The newest voice demanded as the young dragon's eyes opened to a new power.

Then suddenly, the yellow light of the amber prison suddenly went pitch black. His vision full obscured, forcing the infant to go right back to sleep, no matter how cramped up he was. He remained curled up, to be within an egg for so long was starting to finally take it's toll. He was so developed, he had no place in an egg any more, he needed to finally come out of his shell. And finally after four more long years of imprisonment within an egg that had started to become torturous, his time had finally come.

He suddenly heard the dark roars and screams of one so evil, the very one who put him in this prison. The death roars of Malefor himself were like a sweet melody that treated his own pain. The monstrous dragon was no more the moment he then fell silent forever. And with that, the curse was slowly being lifted, and his prison was cracking and breaking away to his broken shell. But then things were cutting close, for the remains of the collapsed lair threaten to crush him slowly.

But it was then that luck came to his side, in the form of a group of Avalar mercenaries. Wild feline like warriors, fast and nimble, proficient fighters and killers in their own right. Shortly after the death of Malefor, they decided to go robbing the old lair of his underling for extra treasure. Little did they know however, they were about to discover a treasure they wish they could not believe. As they began moving stones off the amber prison that crumbled apart and turned to nothing.

Most of them were of course, Cheetahs from the Cheetah village to the south east, but there were others. Ranging from lynx's, leopards of different types, and some were even bizarre mixes of different feline creatures. Either way, they were a team in a bad spot right now, and they were desperate to make some quick money since things were slow on the actual mercenary business.

"Hey! I think I found a deposit of amber! A big one!"A clouded leopard like warrior with a red and brass laced bow called to his fellow mercs as they lit torches up in the lair.

"Well, don't just stand there! Start digging it up! You're the look out here!"His very lynx like friend with the green scarf and the shiny chest plated armor yelled before they both started digging it up.

The moment they started digging, it became panicked the moment they saw what happened when the amber hit the floor. It remained in their paws, but turned to dust the moment it hit the stone floor. So they were quick to pack up as much amber as they could, and just in time too. For the rest of their party was arriving on the calls of their find, and they all wanted a piece of it. Including a very tall tiger like Avalarian in deep brown cloak and black metal armor, and an X scar on his left blind eye.

"Amber you say, fellas? How much?"The tiger like leader called to his two diggers as he brought a torch over to them.

"A really BIG deposit! You all better hurry if you want some!"The clouded leopard warned after showing them the dust from some of the amber.

"The amber turns to dust once it hits the stone floor! So get some in your pockets before it all turns to dust!"That was more than enough to get a crew of five others to run in with shovels and pick axes.

"Take only what you can carry! Overburden yourselves and you might get left behind!"The leader warned as his boys went in and started pounding away the rock to expose more of the amber.

However, the pick axes were able to get only a few swings in before they froze. For the sound of crying began to start up from the deposit itself, slowly they all lowered their tools to it. Even the leader tilted his head in curiosity and walked towards the deposit to investigate it. Some of his crew even dropped their amber, being that they were paranoid about curses that came with greed. But at least they made plenty of room for the leader to shove some loose rocks aside.

Once he used all his strength to heave a large rock off the amber, he then found it. A small black dragon of very abnormal size spread our on top of the mass of amber. It finally cried for the very first time and swung it's tail after so long of being trapped in the prison of expensive mineral. The leader of the mercs gasped and instinctively gestured for one of his crew to hand him a blanket. And once he got it, he was quick to wrap the baby dragon up regardless of his size and development.

He watched it wail and wag it's feet and claws around to finally exercise them. The leader was a loss for words, he could not believe what he was seeing, an actual baby dragon. And after it was thought that all the dragons aside from the guardians and two legendary young dragons were destroyed. As he cradled the young dragon, he noticed some scary familiarity's about the baby. His black hide, and the pearly white spikes that shaped like a crown around his head, the purple like under belly and chest.

He had to be careful and catch his breath, for the dragon also had a blade like tail. He could have easily jabbed someone's heart out of their chest or taken an eye out possibly. So he was careful as he carried the baby out of the tight squeeze and showed to the rest of his mercenaries.

"What is it, Felious? What did you find?"One of his crew decided to finally ask the big question before it was presented to them all.

"It's… A baby…! And not just a baby. A dragon baby."The one known as Felious crew exclaimed and stared at the dragon with mixed emotions of fear and fascination.

"But… That can't be, all baby dragons were destroyed…! Only the four guardians and some old newcomer dragons remain."The Lynx grew skeptical of what they were looking at, for this anomaly was hard to accept.

"As well as Spyro the dragon himself and his betrothed, Cynder…!"His friend chimed in as Felious quickly sexed the baby dragon to learn it's gender without the crew seeing.

"Really? Then if you can. Kindly tell me what else THIS could be,"Felious challenged the crew's skepticism by removing the blanket for a moment to show off the baby,"Because it certainly appears to be a baby dragon boy…! And surprisingly developed from the looks of it."

"Yeah… Maybe his mother over incubated him?"A blue caped merc with an ax added a thought to it.

"I'm not even sure that's possible…!"The lynx shot down the thought while their leader walked with the baby.

"Did either of you perhaps notice how he looks? Because he looks very familiar to another certain dragon."A very fuzzy looking archer with cheetah spots pointed out the look of the baby.

"Yes… The black scales and purple belly, the way his spikes are lined up and that crazy long tail,"Felious took notice of the dragon's breed, and a dragoness came to mind, the very one who redeemed herself for great mistakes,"He's the splitting image of Cynder perhaps? He must be some sort of relation to her."

"Who knows… So what do we do with him? Drop him off at Warfang perhaps?"A black furred Avalarian with folk glasses asked the more important question for the dragon's future.

"And give him up to the four guardians that don't need him? Malefor is gone, they don't need him,"Felious suddenly showed off a strange interest in the child he carried,"We on the other hand could make GREAT use of him…! We might just have a blessing on our hands here, gentlemen!"

Felious carried the baby dragon over to the lair's entrance to see him in the sunshine. He brushed the dragon's head and finally got him to stop crying as he raised the baby to the sky. For the glitter of sunlight that showed off his scales further proved that they may very well have a blessing.

"We can take this child and raise him. Train him in our ways and discover his true potential,"Felious went on a vision of what this child may very well mean for their future,"With this ultimate predator at our side. We will rise through the ranks and become the greatest mercenaries the dragon realm has ever seen! We will be back in business once more!"

"Really? And what will we call him then, sir?"The lynx questioned while Felious chuckled at the glittering dragon.

"Asher! Asher the black dragon! Future right hand of the Alpha Mercs!"The leader announced and praised the dragon they would now call their own.

And so, a new dragon story was about to begin, a story that might not be a legend. But it be a grand story of a long lost dragon growing up alongside these mercenaries. And going on a great adventure to find what truly mattered to him, the very last family he had in this realm.

 _ **I understand if some of you are skeptical of this story, especially when I'm new to it after always doing mlp fics. But this became an instant obsession after dawn of the dragon, and I wanted to make something a little bit more. So I hope you will all like this, let me know what you think and I will see about how I can fit this into my writing schedule to keep you all updated, also, review and such so I can hear from you the Spyro fans. Stay awesome every one.**_


	2. Chapter 1:A Dragon's Merc Life

_**So far, you all seem interested and like the story. So we may have quite the story here. So this story will be full fledged and we will go on quite the adventure. Also, in response to a review about back ground dragons, I can't really remember every detail such as this. I'll fix it soon, but chances are I won't be involving other random assorts of dragons in this story.**_

Chapter 1:A Dragon's Merc Life

 _20 Years Later_

The humble village of Avalar, at least that's how it started out before the death of Malefor. But now it had prospered and grew under the growing fairness of their old leader, chief Prowlus. He was an old cat now a days, but at least age has made him a more generous leader, perhaps too generous. For the Alpha mercs practically became the law and authority around the village. For the village itself became more of a town now through the years, at least they were prospering.

And the Alpha Mercenaries had their newest member to thank for their rise to the top. They trained the young dragon fiercely, through exercises like push ups with five to ten ton boulders on his back. To sit ups that involved two guys pounding on the dragon's gut to tighten it up. And forcing him to exploit a sudden physical talent he appeared to have in the form of shocking and even cringe worthy flexibility. The dragon was trained to the absolute fullest, since dragons always had unprecedented power.

So they were not going to hold back on making this dragon everything he could be. At age four he was able to reveal that his natural element was fire, but it seemed he had no other talents. At least until he shocked them with his reflexes, his speed, and the scary strength he then showed at age eight. During some stunning strength training, he reduced a small cliff side to a crumbled gravel hill. His speed proved to be just as impressive especially when the Avalarians taught him to walk on two legs rather than four, it matched his bulky torso and chest that grew in by age fifteen.

His abnormal physical prowess proved impressive, but his fire element could not be exercised much. He could barely get a strong stream of fire flowing from his mouth. His only hope of properly being trained to use this elemental ability required the teachings of Ignitus, one of the four guardians that had sadly pershed. And his mercenary family refused to have him exposed to any one that was affiliated with the guardians. For they did not want the dragon being taken away from their group.

He was better off with them, at least that's what Felious believed for the sake of their group. Especially after the dragon had then began to carve a path to fame or infamy for the mercs. By age eighteen, the young dragon was garbed in a well made red long coat with black iron greaves and bracelets. And he showed the promise they all hoped for, hunting down the scummiest of people. Or even going after innocent people who made the mistake of running into the wrong ones.

That was his life, walking the thin line between a bringer of justice or a cold blooded killer. But it was the life he knew, and the life he was willing to live with among his fellow mercs. But that did not mean his life was completely devoted to them, he had a personal mission in his life. One that his leader agreed to let him take up, but on the condition that he never goes looking in Warfang, the dragon city. This put quite a cold touch on his mission, for he desired to find her, the long lost twin he came to know.

The one that suffered and gave in to darkness in hopes of keeping him safe. Cynder, the dragoness that had disappeared along with the legendary dragon Spyro, destroyer of Malefor and savior of the dragon realm. None had seen the two in years, but the guardians insisted that they still lived. But Asher would not be satisfied until he saw this long lost sister and her betrothed with his own eyes. This turned into his obsession since he was twelve, and it remained as such to this very day.

Till then, the Alpha mercs were currently finishing a job that they waited for due to a drop in crime rate. A simple bounty on a certain hermit that has now been spouting nonsense and tainting the dragon name. His spouting of propaganda and calling out the dragon's for being corruptible enemies of the realm became his undoing. For a supporter of the dragons added his name to a bounty. And three mercs from the group were more than happy to take up the offer, two hundred gold for the hermit's capture, double that if he's killed.

That's all they needed to hear, and so the clouded leopard merc and his pure cheetah friend took up the job. Along with their secret weapon, for this hermit has been into some strange things lately. His own staff rumored to be casting spells and using magic that no mortal should dare be messing with. They needed to proceed with caution, for even mercenaries knew better than to get cocky. So they were currently giving chase to the hermit as they spoke, the two warriors manage to scare him out of the Avalar town.

Now their pursuit took them into the land's wild valley, full of rivers, forests, and natural dangers. The hermit was fast for an old codger, but the mercs were faster, the leopard took to the trees with a bow at the ready. Jumping to each tree he could see while the cheetah pursued on foot. Brandishing twin short swords, ready to get in close a make a slice for the hermit's back. But the old hooded cat was tenacious, and nature itself seemed to be on the hermit's side.

With just a wave of his glowing staff, vines sprouted from the grass and whipped at the cheetah. While the clouded leopard had to avoid branches coming to life and grabbing at him. Finally they got out into an open plain, forcing the two mercenaries to run together across the grassy plain.

"The trees are no safer than the ground! The old fool brings them to life with that staff!"The archer warned as they continued running against the whipping wind.

"Then we get in close and we get that staff away from him! Can you get a shot, Leo?"The cheetah asked of his friend as he decided to test it out and see about getting a shot on the hermit.

Unfortunately, he got a moment glimpse of the old one's back before a wave of his staff made it impossible. For birds fluttered into the archer's view, and he could not make out the target. He growled and lowered his bow, before shaking his head in response to the question.

"Alright…! Then we get up close and personal! And make haste,"The cheetah warned before slashing a path through the swarm of birds to close the distance,"He's making for the river, and we don't have boats to continue the pursuit!"

"Then we can't lose him! Strike at the first opportunity, Swifter!"Leo called out as he lit an arrow on fire to scare the swarm away.

The hermit spotted his pursuers approaching him from the rear, their youth served them well. He lightly snarled, but it then turned to chuckles as he rubbed the orb within the tip of his staff. Letting the orb glow green with unheard of nature magic before he was coming upon a geyser field.

"Persistent and determined Mercs! I like it…! Alright, lets play gentleman!"The cloaked grey cat chuckled and suddenly leaped to a high column of stone at the end of the flaming geyser field.

The duo of mercenaries quickly stopped, and Leo took immediate aim at the hermit. While Swifter scanned the field the target had stopped them at, this geyser field was dangerous. So of course the target would lead them here, he would let nature be the one to do them in.

"Excellent work so far! You have me almost winded, gentleman!"The hermit clapped his furry paws together with fake amusement.

"Give it up, old timer! You know what this is all about!"Leo demanded of the hermit as he prepared to send an arrow piercing clean through his target's heart.

"You finally said too much, and now the people want your head on a platter,"Swifter explained as smoke raised from the smoking geysers of flame,"Give it up and we might just settle for the two hundred and bring you in alive!"

"Hah! Silence is golden, isn't that what they told you! Am I to suddenly be silent when I could share so much reality of the world with the good people,"The hermit decided to exchange words with his pursuers while slowly swirling his staff over the geyser field,"Granted I left my people behind, but hypocrisy is unavoidable, I'm afraid…! And these fools in the meantime remain blind and turned to the very beings that brought Malefor's wrath down to us!"

"That's your problem, not ours! You can say what you want, but at your own peril fool,"Leo made their deal short and sweet with the old cat before they were ready to move,"Now are we gonna really do this the hard way, or are we gonna actually do this nice…and peaceful…?!"

"How about a third option? How about… The FUN WAY!"Suddenly the hermit lifted his staff to the sky and let green magic shoot like lighting down and into the geyser grounds.

Immediately, massive gushes of steam erupted from the geysers before the mercs. The steam masked a swift escape the hermit made for as he hopped down the side of the pillar. Swifter quickly cross slashed the steam and dared to step foot upon the land mine of geysers. There he and Leo were able to spot the old cat making a break for the river in the distance. They were quick to give chase, only for a row of geysers to explode with flames and a sudden earthquake.

They backed away with frustration, before the geysers before them began to collapse. Allowing the fire to grow larger and more blazing, Leo tried to find a way around it. Only for the ground to quake once more, before a sudden hand of fiery black stone gripped at the ground. A roar then followed as the two readied their weapons for the creature that formed from fire and rocks. The ghoulish head of a familiar creature than lifted up and roared at the sky, it towered over them at almost twenty feet.

Lava leaked from the cracks on it's smooth stone chest as it slowly looked down to the two mercs. They growled, while the monster held on tight to the ground to roar at the two warriors. They were less than pleased to be distracted with a monster, but also scared by what kind of monster it was.

"Is this some golem impersonating…Grubling?"Swifter asked before already targeting the monster's lower belly and arms.

"It sure is…! This old fool is starting to worry me… He's messing with the remains of Malefor's minions…!"Leo assessed while pulling brisk ice arrows out and slowly readied his bow.

"Then death it is…! Magic gamblers like this have to be slain, immediately!"Swifter decided just in time to see the first move coming for him.

He jumped back just in time to see a stone fist smash into the ground in front of him. He took the advantage he was given and hopped onto the fist to start running up the arm. The creature went to yank his arm out and shake the cat off, but Leo was quick to prevent that. As he shot an arrow of ice into the joint of the arm, letting it explode with a rush of ice that covered the whole arm. But the other arm was still free, and the grubling used that free arm to smash his frozen one.

This forced Swifter to jump off and land behind the beast as the frozen arm shattered. Only for a sudden swarm of rocks and stone to float up from the desolate geyser land and attache to it. Allowing a new arm to form in the old one's place, it then swung that new arm behind itself. Swifter side stepped and scissor slashed at the arm, he manage to chip the arm. Before he had to dash around the side of the creature, drawing it's attention towards him, as Leo drew more arrows.

"Arms are tough! But they're not impervious!"Swifter called to his ally while Leo pulled out cylinder metallic arrows.

"Explosives it is then…!"Leo got the arrows into his bow before he too had to jump back.

The grubling beast tried to snatch him up, seeing as Swifter was too quick for him. But Leo proved no easier to attack, as he hopped onto it's arm and shot his two arrows. They soared like the fastest of flies, and rammed directly into the eyes of the beast. An explosion then erupted from the arrows, blasting chunks of stone and magma from the creatures head. The top of it's head came off, and a green crystal was exposed, giving the mercenaries what they needed.

"Crystal! At the top of the head! Just like the golems!"Leo yelled before he then needed to back flip off the monster's hand.

In mid air, he avoided being thrown for a loop and managed to shoot another explosive arrow. Letting it drill into the beasts arm once more and blasting the arm clean off it's shoulder. It fell back with a roar and gripped at it's shoulder to assess yet another destroyed limb. While Leo landed right next to Swifter and released a breath of relief and slight weariness. He looked out to the distance and saw the hermit already untying his raft to escape down the river.

"I do hope we can kill this thing within the next moment! The old buffoon is already prepping his raft!"Leo called out to his comrade as the monster began to recall more stone to repair it's loss limb.

"Don't worry…! We may not be able to pursue him on the river, but our boy sure can."Swifter smirked before dashing towards the beast with his blades ready.

Meanwhile, the hermit just finished untying his raft and stepping onto it. He looked back and watched the mercs fight the monster he left to combat the merc hunters. Though it looked like the creature was falling, for after trying to vomit up some lava all over the warriors. It only resulted in both mercenaries jumping up and landing right on top of the creature's head. Allowing Leo to pull out one last ice arrow, and shoot it right into the creature's forehead, freezing it's entire head.

The old cat growled and opened up the sail to his raft before pulling up the anchor. He then looked back to see Swifter perform a fast triple X slice that diced up the head, and the green crystal. The hermit spit at the monster the moment it's head shattered and it began to collapse back into the hole it raised from. But at the very least he got the raft going before the monster could even be destroyed. So he sat down and buried his anger to wave off the mercenaries, as they watched him in the distance.

"Farewell boys! May wanna brush up on your training! You Alphas are losing your touch!"The hermit yelled as the mercenaries quickly tried running at him and hoping to catch up.

"You won't get away, old codger! Not this time!"Swifter promised as they began running down the side of the river to keep up with the hermit.

"Whatever you say, gentlemen…! Whatever you say…!"The target chuckled and laid back a bit to enjoy his raft ride down the river.

However, his relaxation was quickly interrupted by a sudden crash that rocked his raft. It nearly swung his head into the crystal clear river before he gripped at the wood tightly. His legs and arms got shaky a bit from the rocky raft, as he slowly attempted to stand back up. He looked around and noticed a piece of his raft smoking and burning like tinder at the front edge of his escape vehicle. He cautiously approached the smoldering black piece of damage that grew smokey.

"Strange… He must have had a spare fire arrow at his disposal. But... That one was known for never missing his mark."The hermit thought, and missed a shadow flying over his head before shooting down towards his raft.

That was when he then got another sharp crash slamming down on his raft. It shook his wooden escape vessel and nearly launched him into the water, forcing him to hold onto the wood. This time however, the raft was quick to stop rocking and even stiffen up. For it got a new arrival to it's wooden deck, one that he barely knew a thing about, other than who he worked for. Slowly the hermit stood up and sighed with relief, only to look to his rear and see his newcomer.

His attire was easier to recognize, the ragged red long coat and black gauntlet like bracelets around the scaly black wrists and arms. The multi plated black greaves that covered up his reptilian feet of the same color. A hood hid his head while he wore a black cat mask to cover his face. Slowly the hermit tried standing as tall as he could well slamming his staff down, caution was needed. He may have managed to dance around the other mercenaries, but this one was different, he was their go to.

"Well well… The Alpha's wolf in sheep's clothing…! welcome to my raft,"The hermit greeted him while the new merc stood at least twelve feet tall and almost shadowed the hermit,"Is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

"Stop the raft…!"The mystery merc demanded in a low, but adolescent like voice.

"I'd love to… But I can not do that. Not until those other Alpha's are called off,"The hermit politely replied and waved his staff towards the pursuing cat mercenaries,"Might you be able to do something about them?"

"Sorry, but I bargain with clients. Not targets…! Now stop the raft, please…!"The mercenary demanded before the hermit shook his head with defiance.

"I've got a better idea…! You can get OFF my raft!"The hermit decided the moment they went under some trees.

The green magic shot out of the staff like natural gas, and brought the tree limbs to life. Before they shot down and made a grab for the tall mystery merc, but they could not touch him. For this one was the dragon that survived the odds and grew up to be one of the Alpha's best. He dove forward, and squeezed himself through a diamond shape hole the branches left open in their attack. He rolled into a kneel and growled, just as the hermit waved his staff, bringing jet streams of water snaking up from the river.

The two currents of water swirled around the one that called upon them. Before they blasted right at their target, hoping to wash him off the raft, but the hermit underestimated his pursuer. As the dragon simply bared a a long pearly white spike that grew out of the side of his wrist. It was his weapon of choice for close encounters with armed targets, he charged at the water columns. He reared back and threw a punch forward, as his arm pumped up and filled with sudden muscle.

He took the whips and force of the water that tore holes in his long coat, while his hood got blown clean off. Allowing his pearly white crown of spikes around his head to be shown. But he was able to push through the water and plunge his wrist spike right into the shoulder of the old cat. He listen to the screams of the hermit as he then lifted the target up into the air till they were eye to eye. The old one struggled and tried pulling at the spike in his shoulder before thrusting his staff forward.

The dragon saw the water ready to rise again to blast him away, so he yanked his spike out. Before jumping back and into the air, letting the hermit land on his back against the raft. His water streams missed their mark, while the dragon narrowed his sights on the hermit's raft. He let out a deep breath, and clenched his right fist tightly before he flashed deep red for a moment. His eyes opened wide and he exploded down in a sudden show of blinding speed towards the rest.

The hermit laid there panting and trying to catch his breath while gripping his wound. Only to slowly look up and get water splashed all over him, in nearly blinded him from the real danger. As the dragon descended down with a pumped up fist that he directed right at the raft itself. The old cat rubbed his eyes with a free paw to clear his vision, before he then saw it coming way too late. As he saw the red garbed blur, his eyes widened in that split second before it all exploded around him.

The dragons slammed through the raft, causing the wood to shatter into chunks and splinters. While water erupted like a forming water spout that helped pull the raft apart. Swifter and Leo watched the massive explosion of water raise high into the air, causing water to rain down like a storm. Before they shielded themselves with their capes against the pieces of wood that pelted them. Water rushed up like waves at the sides, yanking pieces of the ground into it's river.

Quickly the mercenaries used their capes to then shield themselves from the raining water. Slowly the spout of water began to die down and sink back into the river it raised from. With a big splash and giant waves that plashed against the river sides, the water began to calm down. Allowing the two cats to recover and look around to the very wet chaos their comrade made of the situation. Leo could not help but chuckle, for he had hoped for this kind of karma to come to the trash talking hermit.

"Well now…! I'm glad we brought Asher with! He spotted the raft from the skies, didn't he?"Leo asked as he started wringing out his gray wet cape.

"Yep! Told me to not worry if he manages to get to his little boat. He would be ready for him."Swifter explained as he holstered his two swords and watched the disturbed water.

"Well now…! Well played on his part, I suppose. Now we just need to search the river for that old geezer's body."Leo sighed and crossed his arms as he too looked to the rushing river waters.

"No we won't…!"Swifter patted his comrade's shoulders as he pointed to the right where his ears flickered from the faint sound of groans.

There they spotted the old hermit on his belly, his leg completely broken to the side. He gripped at the grass and tried to crawl away, hoping to retrieve his staff that laid a solid five feet away. One arm gave away to numbness due to the wound in his shoulder, and all he had for movement was his left arm. He groaned and struggled to breath as he desperately crawled for his life. He could hear his two other pursuers chuckling wickedly and slowly approaching him from behind.

This put a small pep in his step as he groveled and struggled to get to his staff. He came so close to snatching it up, he even allowed his wound to open up more when he made the lunge for it. But instead, all he got for his effort was the searing pain of a spear like blade ramming into his left paw. He yelled out loud with pain and lifted his paw up to see what looked like the metallic looking tip of a tail going clean through it. He gritted his teeth and growled to endure the pain.

"What's wrong? Trying to go for this?"Came the voice of the dragon as he appeared right next to the hermit with a light sneer while kicking away the staff.

"You should have taken the offer when you could, you dusty old scab!"Leo yelled to alleviate the stress they were put through by the fleeing hermit.

"Hey…! Look at us when we're talking to you!"Upon approach, Swifter was the one to force the hermit onto his back where he then raised his paws in defeat.

"Well done my cold blooded, dogs! You finally caught me. So how did you like the chase? The fighting? The chaos?"The hermit chuckled while the dragon knelt down and grabbed him by the chest of his cloak.

"Not as much as we're going to enjoy the money we make off your sorry carcass…!"Asher quietly growled to the defeated hermit, only to make him laugh even more.

"Oh yes… I forgot… It's all about money with you mercs! You'll go with any belief so long as you're paid for it, right,"The hermit laughed and coughed as he felt the dragon tighten up his grip,"You truly are dogs…! Dogs that do whatever their masters say as long as they get their treats in the end! It's never about conviction or beliefs any more."

The dragon tilted his head, and then looked at his comrades with an mused look. The both of the mercenaries could see his expression through the black mask he wore. Against better judgment, they decided to let the hermit in on a little secret since he was going to die after all.

"Dogs are we? Us maybe, but our boy Asher here? He's a bit more than that…!"Leo chuckled as Asher released the old cat and sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead and show him. Let the geezer know what he was really dealing with…!"Swifter encouraged as Asher reached for his mask.

He gripped it tight, and released a breath before pulling it off his face like a band aid. He lifted his head up to let it breath after being in a sweaty mask for quite some time. His sharp pointy snout finally manage to take in air without too much of a struggle, as he rubbed at his green eyes. His cheeks held some masculinity, but the curved white spikes that grew out from them and curved slightly forward to the corners of his jaw covered it up. But the hermit was more than surprised by what he saw.

This was a dragon, a large, bulky black dragon, a creature he never thought he'd see again. Not after the hermit himself had once met another black dragon that accompanied the legendary purple dragon. Even the scent this dragon bared was very similar to hers, this could not be some sort of coincidence.

"This… This can't be…! There wasn't meant to be any other black dragons left! That puppet to Malefor was the only one,"The hermit suddenly exploded with disbelief and shook himself around with outrage,"How can another dark beast like Cynder still exist?!"

"Excuse me,"Suddenly that name brought out a sudden stroke of interest in the dragon as he grabbed the hermits neck,"How do you know that name?"

The hermit struggled at first, but then paused the moment he began to recognize the scent more clearly. He slowly realized the look of Asher, the black scales, the way his white spikes were set up. The purple chest and belly, he was just like her, the dragoness he still begrudged to this day. He could not help but chuckle at this discovery, even when it was before an inevitable death. To see a dragon just like her, just like Cynder who carried the very same scent she did, this was all too good.

"You're just like her… Just like…Cynder…! Malefor's favorite pet…!"The hermit slowly began to speak of his long lost sister's past, the one Asher vowed to one day find.

"You've seen my sister? Where? Explain yourself hermit!"Asher demanded information from the hermit.

"You know what the funniest part of this is…? You're no better than her… Ironic really,"The old hermit slowly looked to his staff while the gem within the tip of it began to glow,"Both of you turned out to be vile scum that ruin our good world…! Only difference… You do it for money… While she did it to please a dark dragon she had hoped to be a mistress to…!"

Slowly Asher began to stand back up and glare down at the old one for his mockery. The very sister he heard from tales that Felious spoke of, as well as what travelers from Warfang spoke of. Now this old one was daring to bring up his sister's past, when he knew deep within that everything she did, she did for him.

"Hehehe…! A brother who's no better than his sister that hangs on to Spyro the legend to cushion shame from her wrong doings,"The hermit taunted and laughed while Leo pulled out his bow to ready an execution,"How does it feel to know that you're just as cold blooded and irredeemable as your cursed sister?!"

"Ok, you've said more than enough you crazy old cat. Say your prayers…!"Leo aimed the arrow right for the old one's head, but he never got the chance to use it.

For the moment the hermit dared to burst with more laughter from the irony. He was then silenced forever, as the Asher made a quick and fiery spit shoot from his mouth. Unlike what happened at the raft, this time it hit the target, piercing right between the hermit's eyes. It burned a clean hole through his head before his head jolted back, and slowly crashed back into the grass. He went motionless, and limp, before he slowly died right there on the grass that flowed with the wind.

The mercenaries fell silent for a moment, Leo even shouldered his bow. A respectful moment of silence was given, but Asher had anything but respect for the hermit's words. Once the minute was up, he then grabbed the cat's body, and put the lifeless hermit over his shoulder.

"How does it feel? Feels better than being the old fool that couldn't keep his mouth shut,"Asher finally remarked and turned away from his comrades to start walking,"Let's drop his corpse off at the steps of the client, collect our money and head back to the guild!"

"Whatever you say, Asher…! Mission accomplished after all."Swifter agreed and ran after Asher, while Leo seemed more concerned for the dragon.

He held his tongue any way and slowly followed his comrades without any words. Knowing that Asher was now a bit irritated by the insults thrown at the sister he longed to finally see. Him and Swifter understood that more than the others, and so did Felious, so they needed to be sensitive.

* * *

After a long walk back to the Avalar town, the mercenary friends brought in their bounty. They left the hermit's body literally on the doorstep of the client's door step after getting paid four hundred gold. This turned into an impressive profit for the Alpha Mercs this day. The money they collected was taken to a large building just across the home of Prowlus the leader. When the building was not used as a tavern for travelers and workers, it was the home guild for the Alpha's.

And they were just now beginning a celebration for the profits of this day. They began at sunset, and they started with jolly to even romantic songs all around the bar. Every merc had a quart sized mug of ale to enjoy, the night called for some uncontrolled drinking for their celebration. However, Asher proved to be the only one that didn't drink, he never like the taste of ales. And such drinks had a lot of alcohol in them, and alcohol would not mix well with a dragon who can breath fire.

So he just sat at his signature giant table in the corner, more than big enough for a grown dragon, looking out the window to the rising moon in the east. He sighed, the words of the hermit stuck with him, for he had obsessively read about Cynder as a young dragon. She was in fact a servant to Malefor, but Spyro defended her, proclaiming she was being forced into servitude. And from what his mind could recall from a long long time, her screams of pain, and her sweet words further proved it. She was a victim of corruption, she did not deserve such scorn.

He wondered if that was the very reason her and Spyro have not been seen for so long. Or perhaps there was something more significant was happening, and they needed to be alone. Then again, why wouldn't they just go to Warfang to sort everything out after Malefor was destroyed? These were questions he still did not have answers to, and only one place may have those answers. But Felious forbid him from ever going to Warfang, for that's where the guardians lived, but why that was a problem never got explained.

So he could only sit there and accept some mutton from the waitress. He gripped his mutton, and waved her off, leaving her to handle the more rowdy mercenaries. He took a bite out of his mutton, the taste was pretty good, piping hot and fall off the bone, he considered it his reward for today. He then had his moment interrupted by the arrival of Felious, as he slapped his mug down on the table. He sat across the table and offered Asher a bit of hot tea while making conversation.

"Four hundred gold in one day…! That's gotta be a record, Asher…! You should be proud,"The dragon slowly finished his hunk of mutton and sat back to listen,"Leo let me in on what the hermit spoke of… Do not let your sister's past make you think so differently of her in the here and now…!"

"That's not what bothers me…! Screw what that old cat spoke of,"Asher sat his mutton down and decided to shed some light on what really bothered him,"What bothers me is that she became that monster for me…! Everything she did as Malefor's puppet was because of me! And they speak of her as if she wanted to be part of Malefor's darkness!"

"Your sister redeemed herself. Together, her and the legendary Spyro ended Malefor for good,"Felious enforced his respect and knowledge of the two famed dragons,"You have nothing to fear…! I'm sure wherever they are, she's a gem of a dragoness, and having quite the life with Spyro."

"As much as I want that to be true… Seeing is believing for me, Felious,"Asher slowly took up his tea and downed it in one go before sitting back again,"Besides… She deserves at least an apology for having to get put through that just for me."

"I see… You may be a dragon, and you may be one of us, but… You're still pretty warm blooded,"Felious chugged his ale and stood up to leave Asher's table,"Not sure if it's a good thing or not… But as long as it keeps you kicking. Do what you gotta do…!"

"Can do, sir…!"Asher gave a slight salute to his boss as Felious chuckled and walked away to join the others in song.

He nodded, and then looked back to the window while putting his black mask back on. Just in case he was being watched by unwanted eyes, Felious's words brought some comfort. But it did not stop his thoughts that obsessed about the well being of his lost twin sister. He let out a heated huff of steam and watched the moon glimmer with it's pale light that illuminated the night. Bringing forth fire flies and nocturnal creatures that chirped and croaked, a peaceful night seemed possible.

"I'll find you… I promise…"Asher reminded himself of the promise he made when he first learned of Cynder.

* * *

 _8 Years Ago_

"Felious! Can I speak with you about something?"A young Asher, all petite and small still entered the guild bruised and bleeding from the lip, the spikes on his head and at the corner of his mouth just now started to grow in.

Felious sat up after enjoying some lunch to see the young dragon walking in on four legs, he still had trouble walking on two. But he was no less interested to see the dragon returning from training, and wanting to meet with him first before relaxing his body. As it bonus, it appeared that the dragon was starting to no longer register pitiful injuries that weren't worth noticing, pain endurance was important in this line of work.

"Hey! Looky here, boys! Our beastly little scamp got his second bloody lip without weeping! Get this boy a mutton,"Felious announced and got his fellow mercs cheering for the young dragon before letting Asher hop up on a seat next to him,"What do you need, kid? A rag for that lip? maybe something for the bruises? Or just a mutton for your hard work?"

After he said that, one of the waitresses came over with a hot steaming mutton just for the young dragon, he was almost up to Felious's chest in size. So the dragon needed to be well fed, last thing Felious needed was for Asher to start eating targets or even them. Asher took up his weapon, and waved it at him for a small show of gratitude, but that's not what he was here about. What Asher was here for, was something he overheard from two guards of Prowlus himself. Something regarding the very name he retained since his time within his egg.

"I heard some guards talking about... Cynder the dragon... I've heard that name before,"Asher admitted and bit off a chunk of his mutton while Felious froze in place from that name,"I remember her name being said, and... I swore I heard that she was my sister... It's hard to remember the things I heard as an egg."

"Is that so...? Honestly, that wouldn't surprise me. You're both black dragons, and you have that dragoness's witty and sharp stare,"Felious kept his eyes forward and placed his sandwich down to sigh and properly worry for this moment,"You wanna know about her? Well... There's not too much to tell. She became a servant to Malefor, and almost set the fiend free. But a purple dragon known as Spyro freed her, and...together they destroyed Malefor, and...saved the world."

"Wow... You really don't read much on subjects do you...? Ever read a book?"Asher couldn't help but snicker at Felious's cut, clean and simple explanation that would only please three year olds.

"Not unless those books make me some sort of money... Why do you think I never volunteered to read you bed time stories?"Felious chuckled and slapped Asher's back to share the laugh together.

As humorous as the moment was, Asher wanted to be serious again, this felt all too important. So he stopped laughing and released a deep breath, before he then punched the leader in the arm and looked at him more solemnly. The minute Felious saw that look, he knew there was no dodging this curiosity and this moment that the dragon would want to know his true life, especially if it was truly possible that he was a lost sibling to Cynder herself.

"Now I'm serious... I want to know who I am... And I want to know who she is, and if she's really my actual family... I want to learn...everything...!"Asher spoke in a low and solemn tone, as Felious let out a huffy sigh.

He kept his head low, and closed his eyes to think about how he could either avoid this or help the young dragon. He quickly engulfed the last of his sandwich and stood up, knowing that Asher would not be fooled out of forgetting this personal endeavor. So he slammed his paws down on the table, and collected his thoughts before putting up his brown hood and standing at the dragon's side.

"You wanna know so bad? Get your mutton and come with me... We're heading to the library."Felious decided as the dragon hopped off his chair with the mutton in his grip.

"Really? We're actually going on a trip to get some book smarts?"Asher joked, but was more excited than anything to actually have a personal desire fulfilled.

"You can, but I don't want any of that dumb book smart wisdom crap! That's going to be all you,"Felious made himself clear as they began to walk together to the door to leave,"After you're done at the library though, don't be bothering me about this again. Don't let these interests become obsessions."

"Whatever you say, Felious... Whatever you say..."Asher replied before they left the guild, and went on their trip to the place that Asher learned of his true self, and his true life.

* * *

"Hey, Felious! How would you like a gift to go with your ale, eh? Maybe a staff,"Asher snapped out of his memories and watched as Swifter suddenly approached Felious with the hermit's staff, and the crystal that was still in it,"We nabbed this off the old codger! He won't be needing it any more thanks to our boy!"

The crew cheered for Asher, and the dragon merely brushed them off to look outside a bit more. Felious accepted the gift he was given, only to grab for the gem that laid in the staff's top, and tossing it aside. Allowing him to look into the gem, and snicker with curiosity on it's worth, and perhaps even it's supposed magical properties.

"Indeed he has... I owe the gift of this old fools crystal to you, Asher!"Felious announced while the dragon merely gave him a thumbs up, and that was more than enough to get the party started again.

With that, he was ready to just kick his feet up on the table and slowly go to sleep. That was more than likely going to be the place for all the other mercenaries, especially after some heavy drinking. So he pulled his hood over his face and tried to slowly go to sleep. But just as he was about to start falling asleep, a knocking came to the door of the guild, no one ever knocked. Only strangers and unwanted visitors of Warfang tended to knock on their doors.

The music stopped and every Alpha froze in place with their eyes darting to the door. Asher lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the door as they got off the chairs and tables. They were slow to sit down and hide their drunken behavior with stern looks, Felious gave a shush. As he then walked calmly to the door, just in time for a second round of knocking to sound off. His stare became sharp as his paw reached for the door handle, and slowly pulled the door open.

Once he peered out into the outside world that glowed from the pale moon light. He was less than interested by who was standing on the steps of their guild, a well known ally of the guardians. The Avalarian that knew his stuff with a bow, and aided Spyro and Cynder himself. His brown garment with gold lacing gave him away, as well as the badge that held his cape together. The badge that symbolized not only what he did, but what his very name was, Hunter.

"Good evening, Felious. What might you be celebrating this night?"Hunter asked as he entered the guild regardless of the lack of space Felious gave him.

"Just a finished mission. Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Hunter,"Felious was quick to try and shut down any small talk Hunter would try to rope him into,"What do you want? You got nothing on us…! You got no reason to be here…!"

"Actually I do… I have a little something for one of your mercenaries,"Hunter explained, for he was in fact on a mission to deliver something important to an certain Alpha,"And that mercenary happens to be one of your best… He has a gift to receive from the three guardians themselves."

 _ **Gonna end it there at the start of a conflict, a sort of cliff hanger perhaps. So I hope you're enjoying this, and I hope my Spyro knowledge isn't too rusty, memory tends to be bad at times. But I am going to do my best to bring you some good reads, and take you all on quite an adventure. So till next time, stay awesome every one.**_


	3. Chapter 2:A Long Awaited Offer

Chapter 2:A Long Awaited Offer

"We don't have such a Mercenary around here, Hunter. It's just us here…!"Felious insisted that there was only him and his fellow mercenaries of the same race.

"Felious… We know about the black dragon you hold…! She made us aware of his presence,"Hunter argued with the leader of the Alpha's as his crew stood up from their seats,"And after hearing so much about a mysterious large mercenary of black scales in Cheetah town. It was all too obvious."

"He doesn't want anything to do with you or those dragons…! Just leave your gift on the table and leave…!"Felious warned as daggers and curved swords slowly began to get pulled out from their sheaths.

"I can't do that…! Cynder herself wanted this gift to be delivered directly to him,"Hunter explained his reason for being at the guild without so much as a hint of fear,"She returned on her own ten years ago and gave this gift to us for the twin she was at long last able to remember. Though she feared that he had perished within Gaul's lair…!"

Asher sat up and became more serious as he watched the lone warrior and servant of Ignitus. Standing up to Felious all for the simple delivery of an important item from Cynder herself. His interest was piqued, and against the very wishes of Felious, he needed to meet with this, Hunter.

"I'm not defiling her wishes just because you're so protective of your money maker,"The mere mention of that word made Felious head tremble, if not for all the fur, veins could easily be seen,"The guardians figured this would be an issue. Always about money, right?"

"Gentlemen! I think we're about to end the life of a second blabber mouth in one day,"Felious announced before Hunter was gripped at the shoulders by Swifter and the ax wielding large green cat,"Lay him out and let's see how much pelt we can skin from our friend here while he's still kicking!"

Hunter surprised Asher with his sudden reaction timing, he gripped the wrist of Swifter. Twisting up till it broke before high kicking him so hard, Swifter's swords flew out of their sheathes. He then back flipped over the towering green cat and kicked him in the back right into Felious. They crashed through a table as Hunter took out his bow and quickly shot two arrows. Pinning another merc against a wood pillar with arrows stuck in his wrists, he was quick to side roll over the back of another.

Before he then threw a rising knee straight into the gut of his roll platform. Watching him drop to his own knees before his lights got put out by a swift kick to the side of the head. He jumped to dodge an incoming dagger, before taking an arrow out and simply using it like a dagger to ram it through an attacker's paw. Pinning him to the table so he could take a knock out jab to the head. Finally one Alpha was able to pull out his pair of iron studded Caestus, punching Hunter against the bar.

Hunter ignored the numbing pain in the center of his back and kicked a chair towards the iron fisted fighter. He manage to punch the chair into wooden piece, but Hunter was ready for him. As he manage to set up two arrows, and shoot them into the wrists of his close combat combatant. Before running to screaming foe, and drop kicking him clean through a pillar. Leaving him to yell with pain and look at the arrows in his wrists that slowly took feeling out of his paws.

He could barely catch his breath before back stepping to avoid an incoming great sword. It just barely sliced op the chest of his garment, leaving a slam cut in his chest before pulling out a bladed arrow. There he was able to face Felious, as he wielded a might claymore sword. He slowly began to point it at Hunter with a chuckle, though it was mixed in with outrage. For Hunter dared to enter his guild, and make a mess of their celebration, such things never went unpunished.

"You come in here, spoil our party, and make all sorts of messes of our guild,"Felious spat with anger while approaching Hunter with his sword at the ready,"I'm going to skewer you like a fire roasted fish, you wretched vermin!"

"I'll leave once I've given Cynder's gift to her brother, Felious…!"Hunter responded cut and cleanly before stepping out of the path of a thrusting great sword.

Felious got his sword stuck, but quickly yanked it out of the pillar it pierced into. Once he turned to face Hunter, the lone cat already had his arrow aimed straight for Felious. It appeared that they met each other in a stalemate, but there local hawk eyed comrade Leo said otherwise. As Hunter just barely realized a razor sharp arrow touching the back of his head, compliments of Leo. The stalemate turned into an advantage for Felious, as Leo readied to execute Hunter right on the spot.

"You forget… You're not the only top archer around the valley of Avalar, Hunter…!"Leo reminded his pinched in target as Felious approached the both of them.

"That's it, Leo…! Hold him still so I can claim that head of his!"Felious ordered before reeling his sword back to lop off the head of Hunter, while Hunter noticed a flashing in Felious's eyes, and a green glow in his front chest pocket.

As common as these things tended to be, this one felt different to Asher. Hunter had something from his sister, and he was willing to just give it to him without so much as a task. As much as he normally just look the other way for situations like this, a higher calling came out of him. As he he quickly stood up and stopped Felious from taking Hunter's head.

"Felious, WAIT!"Asher roared and shot his tail forth to wrap it around both of Felious's paws, causing him to drop his sword and the green glow to fade.

Hunter looked away at first, only to see the claymore drop to the wooden floor. He let out a deep breath, and looked back up to see Felious with his paws bounded up in a scaly tail. The black scaly tail with an end to it that looked much like the blade of a sword, an all too familiar look. Felious and all the others looked to Asher as he stood taller than all the others. Hunter was more than surprised to actually be seeing the dragon in flesh, even when he was heavily covered up.

Leo lowered his bow while Felious was given his paws back from the tail's grip. Hunter shouldered his bow while Felious looked begrudgingly to the merciful dragon. But he then slowly stepped away from Hunter, gripping whatever was in his pocket and allowing him safe passage in silence.

"The guy went out of his way to come from Warfang all the way to the valley just to deliver something to me,"Asher explained the means of showing common courtesy for a brave messenger,"We can at least respect him by leaving the guy to his mission, regardless of our need for secrecy…!"

"Very well…! You got five minutes, Hunter. Then we want you out!"Felious growled and slowly walked away to retrieve his great sword.

"Of course, Felious."Hunter bowed respectfully, while the crew around him began to lower their weapons and their butts into their seats.

With a sigh of relief, Hunter began to approach the dragon as Asher sat back in his seat. Letting his tail curl up and take up most of the room, but Hunter proved to have stunning patience. As he slowly sat down in the little space he had at Asher's table, he took what he could get. While Asher rested his claws at the side of his seat, sighing as he looked back to his merc family. Knowing that they were looking for one chance to tear Hunter limb from limb.

But Asher was thankfully the one in control, and they knew better than to mistrust Asher. The dragon slowly took his black mask off to reveal his face to the brave loner. Before leaning forward to let his green eyes study Hunter, hoping to figure him out as they spoke together.

"The Alpha's don't like it when others go looking for one of their own, especially me,"Asher warned the lone server of the four guardians,"The only reason you haven't been made into a rug is because of whatever gift you have from my sister… So this better be good…!"

"Let start off by saying that… It's beyond a miracle that you are alive and well. All the dragon's would be pleased to know that you're alive,"Hunter decided to start with some respectful talk of great relief that Asher was among them,"Your sister feared the worse before she disappeared with Spyro once more ten years ago…"

"I am aware…! I've been searching for her ever since I started to learn about her as a young dragon,"Asher solemnly admitted his own knowledge, but kept the more personal knowledge to himself,"You yourself aided her and Spyro in defeating Malefor, am I correct?"

"Yes. And they have been the most treasured of friends for all the self sacrificed they gave to my people and this world,"Hunter agreed and put his paws together tightly, showing respect for his friends,"Now it's time I returned the favor for my friends… That is why I was sent out to find you…!"

"Returned the favor… Returned the favor… Is that a fact,"Asher remembered such words that were once spoken by Cynder herself so long ago,"Look… I'll warn you… I'm not meant to step foot anywhere near Warfang. Felious's orders…! And he's not the kind of guy you go and just disobey."

"The three guardians offer you all the information on Cynder, training, and a strong lead to follow in your search for her,"Hunter quickly threw out a sudden bit of glorious information onto the table,"Please… They're eager to meet with you. The mercenaries here can't tell you what you or what you're meant to do…! It's your destiny, not theirs!"

Hunter slapped his paws down on the table, but Asher barely moved from it. He understood Hunter's conviction to the dragons and the respect that they deserved. But Asher was in quite the testy pinch when it came to being in a gang of lethal mercenaries, then again. How could he pass up such an opportunity to finally get a lead on Cynder and maybe even find her after so long. The temptation was so strong, it made his scaly skin crawl and the words of his sister sound off in his head.

"Look…! I would honestly give anything to see my sister alive and well after everything she's been through,"Asher sighed while holding his head that ached from the memory of her screams and cries,"I remember… How she suffered… And slowly fell to darkness…! The screams she uttered…! Egg or no egg, I should have done something regardless of the state I was in!"

"That is in the past now! You can still live for the future, and finally be there for her…!"Hunter insisted upon this offer from Warfang city.

"Why exactly do YOU and these guardians want to know where they are? What could you gain from it?"Asher questioned and tapped his claws on the table.

"We want to help you because Ignitus died hoping to atone for the mistakes he made with Spyro and Cynder. Now that we've learned of you, we wish to honor Ignitus's memory by fixing his final mistake, so that his spirit can rest in peace,"Hunter explained their intentions that was oddly big hearted for such war torn and old dragons,"And we'd hate to disappoint your sister after she worried so much about you. It was Cynder who told us that you were among us in the first place."

As flattering as it was that these guardians were actually doing a heart followed mission to reunite the the siblings. That still offered little leverage to what Asher truly wanted, and what he was willing to give up in hopes of at last, meeting his lost twin. It all went back to his worries about how the rest of the mercenaries would react if he were to disobey Felious, and leave their group.

"Look… What you're asking of me involves throwing away EVERYTHING I grew up and lived for,"Asher gestured to his fellow mercenaries that were willing to care for him when no one else would,"I need to sleep on this… Leave an open invitation or something, and I'll get back to you…!"

"I understand, and we're willing to wait on your decision. But remember… She wanted to find you as well,"Hunter informed before finally standing up and remembering a little something,"Almost forgot…! Can't leave without giving you a gift from Cynder herself…!"

Asher lowered his head and cupped his claws together to think on what they talked about. It all seemed both far fetched and possible, the offer seemed too good to pass up. But he was not one for turning his back on the Alpha's, the decision was already growing heavy on him. And it only got harder once he felt something hard, metallic and shiny get placed into his claws. He looked up a bit, and was hit by a sudden scent, much like his own, but more effeminate.

The source of that scent was a round silver dragon bracelet that looked quite refined. It felt sturdy in his grip, as he pulled it towards him to sniff at it with deep curiosity. He tilted his head and rubbed at the smooth metal bracelet, before he could not help but to nuzzle against it.

"She wore two of that very same bracelet ever since she became Malefor's slave for so long, and even sometime after she was freed,"Hunter explained the bracelet's origins and revealed who's scent he was smelling,"She left one behind for you. She deemed that wearing both meant that she was still shackled to Malefor's will. But with the both of you wearing one, it meant that your shackles were broken, and you both are free…!"

"This was hers… She truly once wore these… What's this?"Asher spotted what looked to be a piece of paper inside the bracelet, and slowly pulled it out.

He unfolded the piece of paper, and he got the best picture he could have hopes for. The photo showed what looked to be two dragon's perched upon a cliff looking out to a new dawn. The purple dragon with the gold goat like horns and the gold rattle snake looking tail was easy to make out. It was the legendary destroyer of Malefor himself, Spyro the purple dragon. But Spyro was a commoner compared to the black dragon that stood next the Spyro, the dragoness he searched for.

The white crown of spikes around her head, just like his own, the same colored scales too. He could even spot her wearing both of the bracelets, just like Hunter said. She had green eyes just like him, but they looked softer, more gentle, more comforting to the innocent. She was beautiful, everything he expected her to be, gentle enough to approach, but still appeared to be strong. He held the photo and the bracelet tighter and shook his head as he took deep breaths to handle his hard beating heart.

"I can't believe this…! It's truly her, I can't believe tha-"Asher started out before looking up to see that Hunter was gone.

"He took off while you marveled over your sister's momentum. That's quite a gift,"Felious called to Asher as he slowly sipped some of his ale and sighed,"He offered me a thousand to let you go. But I turned it down… You don't need them…! You can find your sister without them."

"How would you know that? Do you forget how long I've tried searching for her,"Asher questioned Felious's awareness of his own wishes while Felious downed his ale,"Now I have a solid chance to finally find her, and you're really going to stand in the way?"

"That's right, I am…! I'm just looking out for you. For the family you got here."Felious stood up and slowly approached Asher a bit tipsy while gripping what was in his pocket tight.

"What about the family I also have out there? The family I was desperate to search for?"Asher questioned as he stood up strong as Felious grumbled and shook his head.

"That dragon didn't diaper your skinny hide…! She didn't make you into one of the greatest mercs in the realm,"Felious began raising his voice and ranting about what the Alpha's did for him as his eyes faintly glimmered with green again,"What did she give you?! Nothing! That's right, NOTHING! Just an obsession that gives you headaches!"

"We agreed that I could search for her!"Asher argued right back as him and Felious surprised the crew by actually fighting.

"So long as you never go near Warfang! I don't care how old you are, and I don't care that they know of you,"Felious did his best to stand tall against the dragon regardless of the size difference,"So long as I draw breath, you are not to go near Warfang!"

"And what are you going to do, if I choose to go any way?"Asher decided to challenge Felious, as a young dragon he never had the guts to do so, but now he was different.

"Don't you even go there, Asher. You know what happens when you try to defy me-"Felious slurred and raised a fist, only for his fist to get lost in the large left claws of Asher.

Quickly, half of the Alphas burst out of their chairs and tried to intervene with words. Simple please and exclaims of concern along with a whole mother load of whoas. While Felious struggled to free himself from Asher's grip, but thanks to the muscles that suddenly bulked immensely in Asher's left arm. The abnormal strength he possessed was in use, and it created a vice grip. There was no escaping from it once Asher had him, he shook his head and tried to resist the dragon.

"That stuff may have worked in the past, but you can never hope to control a thing like me,"Asher warned as he lifted Felious up to the point that his feet barely dangled off the ground,"We made a deal, I can search for her at any cost, and do whatever it takes. No matter what I must do, and that involves breaking the rules…!"

"Asher, let him go! Come on now, we don't need to turn this night sour!"Swifter tried to be the voice of reason between the two as others tried to pry Asher off Felious.

"So I'm gonna do whatever it takes…! Whatever the cost…! You can kick and moan all you want,"Asher continued on as Alphas dangled off his bulked up arm,"But I will find her! With or without your help or your permission!"

"Please…! Just…think about this…! Don't…turn your back on the family that raised you…!"Felious growled as he finally got lowered back onto his feet, while he finally took his paw out of his pocket.

"Asher…! Let him go."Leo stepped in to reason with the dragon, and the dragon finally relented the moment he deemed Felious calm and collected.

With a small huff, Asher released Felious and and quickly downed his hot tea. Before he then took out a key from his red long coat and twirled it around his index claw. He decided that he had enough for the day, and the time had come to hit the hay and juggle around his thoughts. Leaving a half drunk Felious to come to terms with what just went down between him and the dragon. His authority was just challenged, and the black dragon proved to be more than he could handle.

Asher slowly put the bracelet and the picture in his front pocket for safe keeping. As he turned in for that night, it was spent in a room with the biggest bed they could find for a dragon. He laid there, looking deep into the photo as moonlight reflect off it, giving him a good look at her eyes. The things they may have seen, the dark things she experienced from within. What were those eyes going to have within them once he got to see them personally?

Slowly, he put the photo into the bracelet and brushed his cheek against it. Taking in the scent of his lost twin, wishing he could see her and embrace her after their dark past. He needed to know and see that she was safe, that she was truly under the watch of Spyro the legend. His claws graced ever so gently against the metal of the bracelet, its idea of symbolizing freedom. It did give him a bit of trust in it, and he decided to take this bracelet up for what it was worth.

He put it over his right wrist and hooked it in to respect what Cynder wanted it to stand for. He let it gleam off the moonlight as he then turned to the window and watch the stars twinkle. As he began to slowly close his eyes to the night, and slowly let himself slumber in peace. Allowing the dreams to settle in, the dreams that reminded him of what he witnessed as an egg. The screams, the apes howling, the dark words whispered through the cave, and the gentle words she spoke to him.

" _I'll always love you…!"_ Her voice echoed in his head as he slept through the dreams and into a new day.

* * *

That new day began early for him, for he was greeted with toast and a small job. One that he would only need one comrade for, and he would merely need that comrade as a look out. For this was a peculiar pathetic but warm blooded task, it meant a bit of gold and teaching an unfaithful wife about cheating. As Asher casually walked through the town in full gear and concealment. While his big green cat with the ax was at his side, Thoranos was his name, and axing people questions was his game.

Tallest of all the other mercs, and just made it to Asher's chest length, that was impressive. He was more of an action guy rather than a clean up artist after a simple but messy mission. But he was more than willing to do anything that kept tensions low after what happened last night. Thankfully, Felious turned out to barely remember a thing from last night. He tended to go heavy on the ale after late hours, and he never handled it well, memory failed him all the time during hang overs.

None of the others bothered to remind Felious of what happened that night. Fighting among themselves was not to be condoned or allowed, even if it's their own leader with a problem. That brought some mild relief to the dragon, and he was able to enjoy some toast with Thoranos. As they walked casually through Avalar town, searching for the unfaithful spouse. This gave Asher a chance to think over the offer Hunter gave him, but whether he could trust Thoranos or not remained to be seen.

"So! You go from hunting down some magical nature loving hermit to punishing a shrew,"Thoranos decided to go on a rant on the simple and menial task they were on,"Why the heck am I here?! I could be off with the Guild's servers or smashing in some would be tough guy's head!"

"Maybe this is a good lesson to you about the women you get with."Asher replied and nudged two kids out of the way before unwrapping a sash full of the target's scent from his shoulder.

"Right… Because any one of these tiny pussycats could teach me a lesson about being a lover of many!"Thoranos laughed at the notion out loud to intimidate any one who dared to be brave.

"Really? And what if it was me they hired? Then what?"Asher asked as Thoranos quickly went from laughing to playfully chuckling.

"That's funny right there, boy…! I just want this to be over with…!"The big green cat chuckled it off to not picture the idea of duking it out with the dragon for his misdeeds.

"I know…! I'm…surprised that none of you snitched about what happened last night to Felious,"Asher admitted as he sniffed the sash and got the scent he needed,"I expected him to be slamming on my door and hollering for an explanation last night."

"It wasn't worth ruining the mood and a bright and shining day for all of us,"Thoranos explained their reason for not telling the boss last night about the quarrel,"You need to be careful when talking about going to Warfang and denying everything Felious has taught you. Never forget who your REAL family is…!"

"I haven't… Her screams of pain never left my mind. So how could I?"Asher informed before stopping Thoranos, for he spotted the target.

"I was talking about us you-"Thoranos was shushed by Asher before he could rant about Asher only thinking about his biological family.

"There she is…! Lorenia, dirty little shrew. Touching up on Prowlus's guards,"Asher pointed out the female cat in the white gown talking and getting touchy with a guard outside Prowlus's home,"Funny thing. She hired me to teach her husband about cheating on her. I Bashed his skull in only to find out that he was just seeing his sister at the doctor's place after she lost her eye sight. Left a couple gold pieces on his step as an apology."

"Let me guess… He's the one who hired you for the job?"Thoranos asked with a snicker while Asher simply nodded.

"Poor guy is caring for his sister at home and his wife is screwing around after she accused him of being unfaithful,"Asher explained before slowly walking out into the center of town and began to make his approach,"This is what one would call irony, sweet and succulent irony!"

Thoranos stepped out and kept an eye out for any signs of white knightish type guys. Ones that regardless of another's sins or wrong doings would aid them because of a petite principle or because of the offender's gender. But that was not going to be the case here, almost no body dared to challenge the Alpha's. So Asher seemed to be in the clear as he stomped towards the woman. The guard she was just then starting to kiss all over each other, he never even noticed the approaching mercenary in time.

"I thank you for giving me this break from my lousy husband...! Private...!"The lady admitted while kissing at his cheeks while his paws got to explore her a bit.

"Dang... Your husband doesn't know what he has...! What got you two so distant?"The guard pretended to care so he could continue receiving a lady's touch.

"He finds his needy sister more important than me. ME! The woman he's meant to love and care for in this new world...!"The frisky cat spat insults about her husband's compassion for family rather than just her.

"Guess you just gotta sacrifice some things for the women you love, huh? I might be able to help you there...!"The guard offered with a chuckle before they were practically using the wall for their hanky panky.

"Oh I know you can...! You already are...!"She purred while trying to remove the armor on the guard, only for the private to finally notice the approaching mercenary storming over.

"Heads up…! We got company, ma'am!"The guard warned and pushed her aside to draw out his spear.

Asher read his next movements like a book before the thrust of a spear came for him. He simply let it go between the side of his body and his right arm, before clamping it between them. Allowing the dragon to spin a whole three sixty degrees to snap the spear in two, and back fist the guard across the cheek. This got him slammed up against the wall, where Asher then kicked him in the chest. Forcing him through the wall and into a family's home, guards were all too easy.

Slowly the dragon looked to Asher, as he slowly turned to show off his infamous black mask. She dared to make a run for it, but Asher's tail was always useful for such kind of runners. She tripped over it instantly, and once she face planted to the dirt, his foot was immediately on her back. Grinding her body into the dirt as he bent down to the side of her head.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it! I swear, I had nothing to do with whatever it was tha-"She felt a claw dig into her back before she could go on a cowards tale of circumstance.

"So…! I recall skull stomping your husband's head in a couple months back because you thought he was being unfaithful,"Asher explained as his toe claw dug into her back and got her screaming for mercy,"Now we know who the real unfaithful one was…! The one who cried wolf turned out to BE the wolf…!"

"My husband put you up to this didn't he?! Look, I'll pay you whatever my dues are, just don't hurt me!"She begged him not to go through with what needed to be done to cheating spouses.

"Sorry, but I work for the client, not the target…! I told you that the moment you once hired me..."Asher whispered to her and did he deed in the form of several punches.

One punch nailed her in the hip so she could not run or make a quick escape. The second cracked her in the nose and broke, a signature blow of punishment to rattle up the offenders. A third went to the side of her head to knock her out cold, this at least allowed her to be out cold. And not feel the punch that put a crack in the back of her skull, Asher then appeared to be done as he slowly stood up. But then he decided to give her a good kick to the stomach, just to leave her a stinging surprise once she awoke.

He gripped his claws tightly and looked at them after they had done their jobs. He began to walk away, but a quick glimpse of his claws allowed him to see the bracelet on his wrist. He then gently brushed the other set of claws against it, and his obsession came pouring back in. He stayed nice and quiet as he rubbed at the bracelet, before he then returned to Thoranos. Who just looked at the lady he punished, and shook his head at what Asher seemed more distracted on.

"She gets the message. So at the very least, they'll squash their issues or they'll move on,"Asher made the end of the issue short and clean for Thoranos to understand,"I certainly would move on for my sister. Especially if she's blind."

"Right… So…that's that, right?"Thoranos was unfortunately not the most fast minded fella in the world, but he tries his best.

"Yeah… Now let's move on before I start thinking of Warfang again."Asher griped and lightly punched Thoranos in the shoulder as he began walking away.

"Whatever you say, Asher…! Whatever you say."Thoranos agreed, but was now growing a bit more uncomfortable about Asher's thoughts.

For it was starting to look like these ideas of leaving the group for Warfang were not going to leave. And Asher may very well choose to leave them after all that they had done together. If this were to happen, Felious would not be pleased, for he was merc that did not like to lose things, or feel abandoned or betrayed.

* * *

And currently, Felious was dealing with his own struggles, and it wasn't just the hang over that turned his head into a drum. But he was getting some comfort from the very gem he was given that night during the celebration, it whispered encouraging somethings into his ears. It glittered with green magic as he sighed and marveled in it, rubbing his right temple with his free paw to endure the headache. And it became the ultimate distraction from the light rays of green magic that flowed from the gem and all around his head.

" _He will abandon you...! He will turn his back on all of you! And you will end up with nothing...!"_ Suddenly the voice murmured strange and darker things to Felious as he twiddled the gem in his furry fingers.

"No...! Asher will not...! He's our boy...! No one will have him. He's mine...!"Felious growled at the gem as his eyes glimmered with green light of unsettling enchantments.

" _We will see...! Once he decides to leave...! What will you do then?"_ The voice instigated the weakened mind of the leader.

This lead Felious to feel some dark thoughts he never thought possible, but they had a strange merit to him. Thoughts that warned him and made him defensive against the thought of betrayal and abandonment, something he was already paranoid about. And it would only get worse the moment Asher and Thoranos finally returned from their minor job.

 _ **So, what would you guys choose to do given the circumstance? Stick to the family that raised you or find the one piece of real family that once saved your life? Decisions, decisions, they can be difficult to make, but adventures and stories begin with choice. And next time, Asher has to make one. Stay awesome every one.**_


	4. Chapter 3:A Dragon's Life Choice

Chapter 3:A Dragon's Life Choice

Finally the slow walk through town came to an end for Thoranos and Asher. The dragon had made the walk all too long and slow to think about the offer he was given last night. Thoranos seemed to be pressuring him into forgetting about it, but his own thoughts said otherwise. His obsession and desires beckoned him to take up the offer, regardless of what it would mean between him and the Alphas. He needed to make the decision before it made his brain explode from the stress and aches.

Thoranos honestly did not help, other then push him into choosing to let his own purpose go. Thankfully, Asher and Thoranos finally made it back into the guild after so much walking. Thoranos was more than happy to go in and get some lunch and a drink. Asher on the other hand had something else to handle, and it required him to remain alone for a bit. So he leaned against the wall of the guild, while Thoranos turned to the dragon and sighed with no amusement.

"Want a mutton or something? Perhaps some slow roasted chicken from the fire,"Thoranos offered some hot lunch that might help Asher get his mind off his sister,"Come on… Let this thing go, and lets just enjoy what we got here before it all goes to the fire pits…!"

"Just go inside and let me think, please…!"Asher growled and slowly sat down against the guild while Thoranos shrugged his shoulders.

He then respectfully left Asher to soak in the inner struggle his was in. While the big cat enjoyed some cheers and some lunch the moment he went inside to get a meal in his gut. Asher looked at the bracelet he was given for a silent moment of deep thought and solemness. He had a memento of his sister around his wrist, and within it, there was a picture of her to give him plenty of closure. But that did not feel like enough, he wanted to see her, hold her, see how Cynder has grown in so long.

But would she even recognize him, or even be comfortable around him should he find her. Will Spyro trust in him after the cold blooded work Asher did while Spyro watched over her. He was known to be forgiving and even a believer of second chances for the wrongly made wicked ones. But he's also powerful, and knows how to punish the ones he truly deems wicked and vile. Would he trust another black dragon near Cynder when it was learned that she became his betrothed.

Slowly the dragon began to pull out the photo he had hidden in the bracelet. Asher took a good long look of the two dragon's standing triumphantly after Malefor's destruction. It felt good to see her actual face after the world was saved, she seemed to be growing strong and respectfully. If only he could have been there to help them, if only he could have fought for his sister. As it stood, he did nothing but remained imprisoned in an amber prison and listened to his sister get corrupted by Malefor's darkness.

He held the picture against his head as he once more remembered the screams she let out. Before all went silent, his head shook and a groan rattled through his sharp teeth. Her words of sisterly love came next, it did quite a number on his stone cold heart, compliments of his Alpha mercs. They made him sturdy and able to resist any sort of strong emotions other than anger. But it did not mean he was immune to them, especially during this struggle of what truly mattered.

"What do I do…? Is peeving off Felious worth finally finding her?"Asher asked himself as he slowly loosened his grasp on his head, and looked at the photo.

" _Your sister Cynder loves you very much!"_ That voice racked at his brain as he pounded away at the wooden wall.

Would she really still love him after all that she had suffered through for him? He sighed, wishing there were answers to all these questions as he slowly began to stand up. For he did realize one answer to one of many questions, his answers would be given by the guardians at Warfang. And what questions remained could easily lay with Cynder, she was the key to what his life had been. It started with him, her, Malefor, and Gaul, two were now dead, and only Asher and Cynder lived on.

There was only one way to find the true closure he was looking for in his life. To do this, it would involve turning his back on the mercenaries that took him out of the ape cave and raised him. Then again, he was made into mercenary just like all the rest of Felious's crew. And boy was he a key to the Alpha's success and rise to both fame and infamy, without him the Alpha's would be nothing. Perhaps Hunter had merit to his words after accusing Felious of caring only for what Asher could give him.

Finally, Asher made his decision in that moment, his time had come to pursue what he searched for. With a shake of his head and a pound of his fist against the wall, he stormed for the door. He swung the door open with a shove from his right claws, the door slammed open. Some of the Alpha's got a small spook as Asher marched into the guild and fast walked passed his comrades. He kept his eyes forward, not even paying any attention to an instantly concerned Felious.

It did not matter, all Asher thought of was what he wanted to do for his life, and Cynder. He charged up the steps while slipping the photo back into his bracelet for safe keepings. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and rushed in to get some choice provisions for this trip. Warfang was at least a couple days away on foot, but flying on the other hand would cut the time in half. So all he needed was a blanket to sleep on, a small pocket knife, and an old metal canteen.

He folded up the blanket and manage to strap it to his back for easy carrying. He even managed to slip the knife into a crevice of the blanket, keeping it hidden for emergencies. Once he strapped a small leather survivor belt around his hip, he was then able to fasten in the canteen. A couple survival tools, and a blanket to sleep on was all he needed when in the wild. But he did need money, but that was beyond an easy thing to get, all he had to do was go downstairs and talk with Leo.

Leo was usually one to handle money in ways of personal payment for the Alphas. So Asher went back downstairs and into the guilt, he got an immediate response of looks around the room. Seeing the supplies on his waist and his back put quite the scare into the Avalarian Mercenaries. Leo simply leaned against a pillar next to the steps, chuckling and shaking his head at Asher. Before pulling out a medium sack full of gold pieces, and twirling the sack around and between his fingers.

"Leo? Care to tell me how much I'm due for after all of last week?"Asher asked before Leo simply slapped the sack into Asher's claws and chuckled.

"Just take the hundred pieces before Felious tries to stop you…!"Leo responded as Asher nodded and watched Felious look like he was about to have a silent break down.

"Right… Do me a favor… Don't hunt me down or I'll have to kill ya…!"Asher offered a favor of the archer before quickly making a fast walk for the door.

"Sure… Whatever you say…!"Leo said to himself and remained where he was, chuckling away at Asher's very grown up choice.

The dragon passed by Felious and stopped for a moment to look down to his old boss. His eyes narrowed down as Felious held his own head full of stress and left over hang over. Asher closed his eyes, and released a sigh before he then moved on to what was more important. He made for the door, leaving Felious behind as he gripped the gem he still kept hidden in his pocket. He shook his head and felt the enchantments surge through his body, forcing a sudden anger within himself.

The moment Asher swung the door open and took in the fresh Avalar air around him. The realization of what he was doing began to dawn on him, his life was about to change. He was actually leaving for Warfang, and leaving his mercenary family behind to find his true family. He looked to his bracelet and tightened up his grip before pounding at his chest. Filling himself with conviction for this mission, he just had to hold his wish to see his sister and have all his questions answered close at heart.

But now he had one more thing to settle before he could move on, there was no easy way out of this. As he heard the door swing open and slam against the guild's wall before Felious walked out. Where he then stormed down the steps and tried following Asher a good bit of the way. After a dozen feet through the town, Asher decided there was no just doing it quick like a band aid. So he stopped walking and stood in the middle of town, as Felious stopped following after standing several feet away.

Felious had some choice words to give Asher after what he chose to do. And the chances were high that Asher may never returned to him if he truly does go on this adventure. It made the Alpha leader's blood boil as he took his paw out of his pocket and finally voiced his outrage.

"ASHER! Where the heck do you think you're going?!"Felious yelled while Asher lowered his head, thinking of what to say in this moment.

He then slowly turned around, showing that he was no longer wearing his black mask. His face was just out there for all to see, and Asher even went as far as to throw off his hood. Allowing many of the other citizens to see his black face with pearly white spikes, his true identy was now revealed.

"I think you know where I'm going, Felious! This was going to happen sooner or later,"Asher replied and finally faced off with his boss and surrogate father,"I have to leave…! I need to know what happened while I was sealed away and kept hidden from the world. I need to know what has become of my sister."

"Then she should seek YOU out! But no! She does not care about you any more!She's not worth it!"Felious argued without restraint, causing every one to back away from the tension.

"That's for me to decide! But I need to see this through! I must find her!"Asher made himself clear and remained defiant to Felious.

"Is a sister that truly did not care for you really more important than the family that gave a crap about you?!"Felious roared as he bit back the temptation to grip and console the gem.

"If she did not care about me… Why am I still alive after being in the grasp of Gaul as an egg?"Asher questioned before he the turned away from Felious and decided to leave.

"Asher! Don't you run away from me! ASHER! ASHER!"Felious wanted to follow the dragon even more, but fell to his knees with anger and growing grief.

"If it means anything… Thanks for everything you did for me… I won't forget what I had here with you and the Alphas…!"Asher admitted and lowered his head once more before finally getting on his way.

"You're abandoning us! You're leaving behind the only ones that will ever care about you, Asher,"Felious spat and yelled, only to be short on breath and starting to lose his mind,"Asher! Asher…! Come back here…! Asher…!"

His roars and spats of insults turned into groans and wails of crippling misery. This was common among a lot of manly cats like Felious, abandonment was sensitive to them no matter their masculinity. And it was destroying Felious, as he slammed his fists into the dirt. He could only keep growling and calling to his favorite dragon, as Asher slowly left him for the world outside Avalar. He truly did feel sorry, but the dragon had his own adventure to take, no matter the pain it would cause him.

His head remained low as he listen to the fading calls of his old guardian Felious. He felt for the bold and respectable leader, it was not always easy to say goodbye to such a big cat. It was even starting to bring back memories, memories of a time where Felious was the only one he ever trusted.

* * *

 _16 Years Ago_

He remembered it, four years old, sitting in a seat next to Felious all quiet. He was taken out to do some hunting, in the valley of Avalar, mercs needed to know how to hunt for survival. Those were useful skills for when they had jobs that took longer than just a day or so. And after Leo shot down a deer right through both of it's eyes, Asher was a little bit disturbed. It did not help that Felious was drinking ale to celebrate a successful hunt, but he wasn't drunk quite yet.

And once the big cat finally noticed that Asher was unhappy and troubled by the hunt. He sighed, he was pretty young yet, so he needed to be at least somewhat gentle or helpful to the dragon. Felious sat his mug down and put his feet up on the table to keep this chat comfortable for the both of them.

"So! This was a good hunt today! The boys will be eating good food on the jobs for two weeks,"Felious heartily laughed while some of the crew came down with deer jerky,"You did pretty good with tracking…! That dragon nose of yours made it impossible to lose that deer."

Asher did not answer, he could not stop thinking about how the deer was killed. Just shot dead in the eyes, and then the mercs quickly went to work on it while the body was still warm. Skinning it with razor sharp fillet knives to remove the pelt and skin itself from the animal. And seeing it's very flesh and lack of fat due to it being a lean type of animal was an unsavory sight. There was so much blood to clean out before the deer was ready to be cut up into meat for the crew.

"You shouldn't let that kind of stuff bug you. It was either the deer or us in the end,"Felious finished with the hearty laughter and tried a more frontal approach,"We hunt like this all the time, and you'll have to as well when you're out there in the wild. You gotta find food wherever it is and wherever it's plentiful, or you will starve out there in the wild."

The young dragon looked down to his claws, his tiny claws that were sharp, just like the knives. He could easily tear into the deer if he wanted to, it would be as easy as taking a breath of air. But taking a life did not seem right, even if it was for the sake of survival in the wild.

"The deer gives it's life so we can live for survival, dragons in particular did this kind of thing all the time,"Felious added and watched the boys sharing the jerky with each other, they even tossed him a piece,"No matter what evil doers have bit the dust. The world is going to get cruel at times, and only the strong will survive the cruel things in it. Believe me, you want to survive it."

"Even if it means killing…?"Asher quietly answered with a question at long last with uncertainty.

"Yes… You gotta be ready to toughen up. A lot of these boys want to one day fight by your side,"Felious pointed to the mercenary crew that surrounded them on almost all sides,"I wanna make sure you fight good and lead them to victory in every mission possible. So you'll need to be strong, and get over these sympathetic feelings for anything other than yourself and the crew."

Asher looked around to his cold blooded family, all of them having a blast it seemed. To be working side by side with them in the wild was a high and inspiring honor he wanted. So against his better judgment, Asher lifted his head and sighed for the family he wanted to prove himself to.

"Can you do that for the future? For the sake of your family here?"Felious asked as Asher took a moment to think before giving his answer.

"Yeah…"That was all he could answer before watching the crew enjoy their quarry, all thanks to his sensitive nose.

* * *

 _Present_

This memory, and so many more would be with the black dragon through this journey. As he finally exited the town at long last, where he was now facing a vast valley before him. He could have taken a shortcut, but there was no way he'd convince Prowlus to let him pass. And last thing he needed was to create and attract notoriety on his way to the city of dragons. Thankfully he had the gift of flight, so the long way wasn't all that bad, it gave him a chance to take in all of nature.

Once he was clear of all the people and out of the town, he made a simple stroll to the nearest cliff. He shuffled the blanket and knife on his back for a better hold on it. Before he stepped out onto the ledge, taking in the gleaming morning sun that would soon make it to high noon. He took in the warm rays of sun, and spread out his arms to embrace the light and a gentle breeze. Before Asher finally took the plunge, and casually fell forward and off the cliff with grace.

The breeze changed to a gust as he fell from the ledge and let it ripple through his long coat. Before he was able to sprout his long and wide wings, allowing him to get the breeze under his wings. Asher was then able to suddenly shoot right up swiftly and take to the air. He went up, passing the ledge within seconds before he was flying for the proud blue and cloudy skies. He did not stop ascending to the sky until he then went clean through a cluster of fluffy white clouds.

Allowing his scales to glitter from the sunlight that he would follow to his destination. Warfang was the destination, and nothing was going to stop after he manage to get pass Felious. Now the time had come to go to the city of dragons, and speak with the guardians, he was going to be among his own kind.

* * *

 _Warfang_

And this great city that Asher was now departing for was something truly unique all on it's own. It truly was a city that dragons lived in, alongside a race of mole people that grew a friendship with the dragons. They helped to build and maintain this grand city of stone and gold. It made the city shine from afar, even the most treacherous of cliff sides got a good view of the vast city. As it overlooked a plain that was once ravaged by the violence and death of moles and grublings.

But now the great green fields have flourished with flowers and new found life. A sight to be hold for the great city with the thickest of stone walls, and the most creative of homes, statues, and mechanism. Some of which were used for city defenses that miraculous stood up against the grublings. Gates that were closed up by black iron mechanisms and locks made of dragon fire that merges together. Before cooling off and turning to a solid forged iron lock, quite creative and cultural for dragons.

The Avalar village may have prospered to the point that it grew to a town, but Warfang was on a whole other level. All the gold and jade jars and statues of dragons and moles of old. All that wealth was enough to make the greediest of people sick and insane with desire. But it was distributed, and proper wealth shared among all people common, poor or rich prevented such chaos. With such a grand city so at peace and able to give all a chance to thrive and live a good life.

It left more important matters to the very important beings that helped guide this city. Three guardians of the four great elements of nature, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. Ignitus was the bearer of fire, and the very red dragon that left the temple to protect Spyro from destruction, He unfortunately sacrificed himself to help Spyro stop Malefor, but his spirit lived on with a higher calling. While his other guardians, Volteer, the dragon of lightning, Cyril, the dragon of ice, and Terrador, the dragon of earth. These three were once held captive by the corrupted dragoness herself, Cinder.

But now they lived free and proud within a more freshly made dragon palace. Where the guardians and many esteemed moles lived when they weren't helping the city. It was located on a more elevated level of the great city where the more noble and wealthy moles thrived. While the lower level was occupied by the military and the lower class but equally respectful moles. The palace even had a long strip of road and gardens where dragons and other flying creatures could come in for a landing.

This time around however, it was merely Hunter walking up the steps at the side of the stone landing strip. For he had at long last returned to the city through the secret tunnel and by pony ride. He was slow to make it up the stairs, he had grown weary from the travels he went through. The afternoon sky glimmered on his back and wide across the landing strip stone. A slight warmth was like a sweet welcome to the Avalar archer, he longed to return to the palace to rejuvenate.

But first, Hunter needed to consult the three remaining guardians of the city. He needed to report that his mission was a success and hope for good news from Cyril. For he was a wise icy dragon that read a lot in the palace archives, if there was any one to consult, it was him. Volteer was smart too, but he was a dragon of many words, and he made it impossible for any one to pay attention after he started talking. So Hunter preferred it to be Cyril he spoke to, as he slowly pushed the red double door gates open.

They were heavy and studded with thick gold studs, but they opened without too much trouble. Allowing Hunter to enter the palace, green and black jaded flooring was under his feet. Great gold and red pillars lined up next to the middle of a great hallway that lead to more steps. Steps that were covered by a rug also colored with red all the way to the end, but that was not his direction. He made a sharp right and went through a small jaded door with a loose handle knob that required pulling.

He rushed in where he then had to ascend up a spiral stair case of the same colored jade material. As exhausted as he was, his patience kept him going as he calmly walked up the stairs. This gave him time to think about what he talked about with the long lost twin of Cynder. He seemed a bit harden, but he was clearly more open minded than the other mercenaries in that guild. Plus the dragon proved to be the merciful type, but his eyes showed that he had shed more than a fair share of blood.

But Cynder was a dragon with a dark past as well, she could never hold anything against her twin. At least that was what Hunter would liked to believe, and she sounded sincere when she gave them this long time request. In fact, she seemed heart felt and worried more than she did before. So the conversation he had with Asher had more significance than he knew himself. He steeled himself to stay dignified and patient for the result, but his heart hoped that Asher would take the offer.

Hunter was almost too absorbed in his thoughts, and almost missed his final step before he entered it. The very archives located atop of one tower of four that surrounded the dragon palace. But he was saved from such a stumble thanks to a glowing old friend who would remain a memorable friend and brother to Spyro.

"Hey! Hunter, you made it back just in time!"Came the greeting of the glowing yellow dragon fly himself, Sparx.

"Ah, Sparx. Your chatty self has actually saved me from hurting myself on the steps,"Hunter admitted as the dragon fly shook his head, for he had gotten use to the jokes about his chatty self,"It's good to see you, my friend! The journey all the way from Avalar has take a significant toll on me."

"Well, yeah! That's a long way to walk between Warfang and Avalar. But I guess you really had to do it, huh,"Sparx went on and agreed with the state Hunter was in from his travels,"So did you find this long lost brother of Cynder? And was he just as…"kind and gentle as her?"

"Hehe… I did find him as a matter of fact, and he turned out to not be as bad as the guardians expected,"Hunter explained as he then began to walk with the sparkling dragon fly,"We spoke, and he seems deeply interested in finding Cynder. He actually saved my neck from his less than savory family of mercenaries."

"Ok, score one for the friendly type versus the annoying and witty type…!"Sparx of course spoke of the testy and sassy relationship he and Cynder shared in the past.

"But the leader Felious doesn't appear to share Asher's personal goals to heart,"Hunter went on to remember how vicious the Alpha leader was when it came to keeping Hunter away from Asher,"I nearly lost my head to that foolish merc. He means well, but I can sense his greed for the wealth Asher brings in is stronger than his compassion for the dragon."

"Hah! And they say dragons can have a ridiculous greed streak in their hearts!"Sparx laughed before they then paused to see the blue dragon Cyril putting away some books.

"So… Is Cyril open for my debriefing, or is he busy?"Hunter respectfully asked of the dragon fly, not being one for rude interruptions.

"He just got done reading a book about Ignitus's young days, but I think he'll be fine,"Sparx admitted while crossing his arms at the sight of the blue dragon,"But…to be safe, I'd stay away from any nostalgic talk with the guy."

"Understood… Thank you, Sparx."Hunter replied and walked to the blue dragon of ice.

He was quiet to approach, for he needed a moment to think of what to say. But he didn't have long before the ice dragon spotted him approaching from the reflection on the flooring. Cyril turned around and made Hunter take a kneel before him, the dragon bowed to Hunter in return.

"I have returned, Cyril…! And I have found the lost twin of Cynder. In the town of Avalar itself."Hunter began to explain what had transpired during his mission to find the black dragon.

"Excellent, so he does live. Ignitus would have been pleased to know of his survival,"Cyril responded with relief and a stroke of happiness for this good news, but he remained steeled,"Were you able to meet with the dragon? And was he at all compliant with you."

"Well, he did keep his fellow mercenaries from cutting me into pieces,"Hunter admitted as he stood back up and regaled the tale of fighting mercenaries to see the dragon,"And he was willing to sit down with me and talk. So he was a bit more pleasant than any of us expected him to be."

"Good… A dragon of rational thinking among those Alpha mercs. And did you bestow to him Cynder's gift?"Cyril asked of the experienced archer friend, his curiosity was truly piqued.

"I have… He was grateful, and was enticed by the offer of possibly finding her at long last,"Hunter explained the conversation him and Asher had about Cynder,"He said he'd think about it. But I worry that his crew might try to keep him away and hidden from us."

"Mercenaries… Moment please…"Cyril suddenly requested before he then suddenly walked towards a center mechanism.

Hunter fell silent for the dragon's request as he approached the strange mechanism. It held six different balls of different sizes, ranging from a boulder size to small bouncy ball size. The ice dragon slowly blew a cold breath that streamed into a tube spiraled around the large spheres. Causing the tube to fill up and start to glow with strange enchantments. They then began to turn the orbs around the room, as a bright blue light filled them, along with a black swirl.

The large orb got a respectable breeze blasting around the entire room. Before the glow from the large ball of crystal swirled down and into the ones below it, as a mist of blue masked it slightly. They all watched in silence as Cyril slowly grabbed at the final small orb. Feeling out it's magic as the orbs transferred the magic lower and lower down the line. Till it finally reached the final one, and caused the small orb to let a first of magic and images surround the entire room.

Hunter and Sparx looked around and saw a whole town that was all too familiar to them. It was the Avalar town Hunter had just came from, but it showed a much different image. It brought them to the spot where Felious angrily tried to follow Asher himself out of the town. Sparx was surprised to actually see another large dragon, for he had only known the guardians and Malefor to be the big ones around the realm. So this was quite a sight to behold, and it only got more tense.

As they had then began to hear the dramatic and intense fight between Asher and Felious. As unsympathetic Hunter wished to feel about the cat who tried to have him beheaded. Once he saw Felious drop to his knees and give into a heart wrenching defeat, sympathy was felt. Sparx didn't know him, so he could not feel bad for someone who tried to kill a friend of his. With that, Asher departed from the town, and they even got to see the dragon take off into the skies, heading in their directions.

Cyril smirked and nodded with satisfaction, and a bit of sympathy of his own for the merc. But now they had the answer they were hoping to get from the black dragon. Asher was coming to Warfang, just like they hoped, this meant that they needed to roll out the red carpet for him. Quickly, Cyril tapped the small orb with his claw, and the magic began to quickly shut down. The images lightly exploded into mists of blue as the orbs were quick to be drained of it's magic.

Once the magic was gone, the orbs stopped spinning, and the room went dim with light. Only the sunshine of several windows kept the room lit to some degree, it was enough to see. As the ice dragon slowly turned around to face Hunter and Sparx with new orders that needed to be fulfilled.

"Hunter… Do gets some much needed food and rest. I'm sure your journey was costly to some degree,"Cyril decided to let Hunter get the rest and relaxation he needed from his journey,"Sparx! Move around the castle, tell the guards, and tell the people to prepare a welcoming for the lost black dragon!"

"You got it, Cyril! One big celebration and welcome wagon coming up!"Sparx replied and took off through a window to spread the word of Asher's arrival.

"Are you certain that you won't need any further assistance?"Hunter made perfectly sure with the dragon before he would leave for his much deserved break.

"Yes…! He will arrive by tomorrow around noon. He'll need your guidance, so you'll need your strength and knowledge to help him through the city,"Cyril responded and slowly pulled out another book from the shelf on dragons that were born,"Once he is here… Then my fellow guardians and I will take it from there."

Hunter sighed, as much as he liked to honor the dragons with his assistance on the matter. He respected this personal endeavor of the dragons and bowed to Cyril's wishes. Before he then slowly left the dragon to his book, and made for the stairs to leave and get some much needed food first. This gave the ice dragon a chance to look over the final three names that appeared on the book. Spyro, Cynder, and Asher, these were the last three dragons ever born in this realm.

"Get here safely lost one…! You must be the one to find Spyro and Cynder…! They need you,"Cyril gave a small hope for Asher's survival on the journey he was making to Warfang,"Without you… I fear a deadly fate will befall the two dragons, and all hope for our race will perish."

As general as his concerns were, he could recall a time when Cynder at long last visited them. Ten years ago, she and she alone came to the palace for an unexpected request of them, she seemed so sincere that day.

* * *

 _10 Years Ago_

It was quite the surprise, the guards were the first to see the grown black dragoness in her familiar yet most refreshing form. She was full grown, her body almost as slender as a snake, her legs sleek while her claws and spikes were as white as snow. Her green eyes were gem like, but they were no longer filled with evil or darkness, there was only beauty, kindness, and bravery in them. She may have taken on the adult form she once bared as an evil servant, but she was anything but a servant now. And her purpose for being at the palace was anything but evil.

The guards were wide eyed, they did not know what to think when they saw her in the form she now took on. Out of respect for her redeeming rescue of their city, they then decided to take a kneel to her, as she bowed her head to them with respect. Slowly the black dragoness passed them, and entered the palace, folding in her red wings for safety. Once she was in the jade hallway, the dragoness found herself a bit lost in the palace. Rather than risk getting lost in the palace, she simply decided to call out to her old friends.

"Volteer! Cyril! Terrador! Please, show yourselves! We have to speak!"Cynder called out strongly before her calls were quickly answered.

"Well! This is an expected visitor!"Cynder recognized his voice immediately and sighed heavily, as the dragon fly of the hour buzzed right in front of her face.

"Of all the help that i could find in here... I get the chatty dragon fly... Hello, Sparx,"Cynder greeted the dragon fly she did have some past issues with,"Have you seen the guardians? I have to speak with them on an important matter."

"Wow... Just a small hello and a sigh before you're straight to the point. That's a heck of a way to break the ice after ten years,"Sparx huffed and buzzed around the black dragoness,"Where's Spyro? I thought he would be with you?He is still around isn't-"

"Spyro is waiting outside of Warfang for me... There's... Some other things we want to do before we ever return,"Cynder explained that there was apparently some personal things that they felt needed to be cleared up before they could move on to the future,"I'm here because I need you and the guardians help with finding some one."

"Who?"Sparx curiously picked up on the important and low tone Cynder suddenly took.

"My twin brother..."Cynder answered and did the impossible by striking Sparx with disbelief, and making him fall silent, no words could be said.

"A twin brother, you say?"Came the deep and bellowing voice of the earth guardian himself, this gained Cynder's attention towards the stairs.

There she witnessed the three elemental guardians that defended the last of the dragons now stood before her. Volteer, the great yellow dragon of lightning with a mouth as fast and vocal as Sparx himself. Cyril, the blue great dragon of ice, calm and collective in his own right and recently started to catch up on more reading. Then there was Terrador, the strong green great dragon of earth, stern but respectable for his strong heart. This was quite the refreshing sight to see, though it was bitter sweet not seeing Ignitus with them.

"Hello...! It's good to see you all after so long...!"Cynder knelt down to the guardians that her and Spyro looked to for guidance.

"It's been too long, Cynder. You and Spyro are managing in the new age of peace, I take it?"Terrador asked of the dragoness as she raised back up and stood tall.

"We have...! The two of us have been...flying...! Traveling to areas around the realm, fixing mistakes from the past,"Cynder explained a bit about the travels that kept the two of them apart from the others,"And I'm here on the matter of fixing one last problem..."

"Of course... It is this...twin you apparently have?"Cyril took much interest in this lost secret about Cynder's past.

"Yes... He and I were taken by Gaul under the orders of Malefore...! I'm remembering more and more of it as I go,"Cynder approached the guardians while spinning a tale of her perspective on the life as a slave to Malefor and Gaul,"For some reason, my brother was sealed within a prison of amber. Malefore chose not to do to him what he did to me."

"Well that's for the best...! I mean, you were a big enough issue in the past when we first met. Why would we want a beefy male version of you trying to pound us into dirt,"Sparx questioned and saw Cynder actually bite back temptation to snarl and chew the dragonfly out,"What? It was just a thought."

"Why do you think he spared your brother from Malefor's corruption?"Terrador asked curiously about this odd behavior from an old enemy.

"I don't know... But he was used as leverage against me. To make me surrender to the darkness,"This made the guardians feel a sort of grim and gentle fury after a child or even baby being dangled around and used as insurance against another,"Eventually I had to submit, or Gaul promised he would kill him... But that time was over, and I learned that Gaul never killed him...! So me and Spyro went back to his lair."

"And did you find him...?"Cyril asked.

"No... Only his egg shells remained... He had to have hatched, so me and Spyro are leaving to find him,"Cynder answered and started to play with her right bracelet and casually remove it,"And we were hoping to request some help from all of you... He's out there somewhere... And I want to see if you will keep an eye out for him..."

"Of course we can look out for him, Cynder! Just the thought that there's another young dragon only means so much more hope for our people,"Volteer got started on his endless share of words that got his fellow guardians groaning and bracing for an imminent annoyance,"A dragon like you helping to grow back our world would be an absolute boom to the dragon realm, the only concerns we have is what he might be like if he was in your presence as an egg during your time with Gaul. He may very well be scarred mentally or even insane from what he retained as an egg."

"Volteer is right, we will keep an eye out, but be prepared if things might not go the way you hope Cynder..."Terrador agreed and warned Cynder of a bad outcome that was possible for her if she was to find her twin.

"Man... That sounds like a...tough break..."Sparx admitted and suddenly went silent the minute he saw Cynder lowering her head a bit.

She was hoping never to worry about such possibilities, the idea of actually losing her twin after what they endured together. That was not a fitting end that she wanted for him or her, death or insanity was never something she thought possible in this endeavor. But the facts and possibilities were to be respected and understood. So all she could do was slowly remove the bracelet from her right claws and look deeply into the shine. Before she would give it up and hope it would help prevent such an outcome.

"Me and Spyro are going to search for him regardless... If he's alive out there, we will find him,"Cynder made her determined desire clear before slowly offering the bracelet to the guardians,"But if you are able to find him... Make sure he gets this... As a symbol of our freedom."

Sparx looked to the guardians with confusion, and they just nodded in response to her plea. So the dragon fly zipped forth and took up the bracelet to give it to Cyril for safe keeping. This left Cynder to turn away and look to the exit, knowing that she had quite the adventure on her claws with Spyro.

"When I wore both it symbolized my slavery to Malefor, and Gaul... But if we both wear one, it shows that we have broken our chains of servitude, and we are free,"Cynder explained and slowly began to leave the palace and the friends she just got to see again,"I'm sorry to leave you all this soon... I missed all of you... Even you Sparx..."

"We understand... We will keep our eyes vigilant for any sign of your twin... Is there... Anything we could tell him if we do?"Terrador asked of Cynder as she froze at the door.

"Tell him... If he wants to find me... He just has to do this..."Cynder thought about the means of her brother finding her, should he miraculously be searching for her.

 _ **Cliff Hanger! And so the first part of a grand adventure for the lost black dragon begins here. A journey to Warfang will ensue, and it will prove to be the first test of Asher's will and desire to find Cynder. Feel free to review and such, I'd like to hear from you the spyro fans, I don't know a lot of Spyro fans, and I'd like to. So stay awesome every one.**_


	5. Chapter 4:Journey Through The Wild Pt 1

Chapter 4:Journey Through The Wild Pt 1

He was now up against the elements and the very nature of Avalar's valley. But this was merely one of many adventures that Asher once took with the Alpha mercenaries. Learning about the wild and what it has to offer them in terms of survival during long trips. He had put at least a mile or two between him and the Cheetah town, and at long last, it was time to embrace his own true journey. Warfang was to the east, and it's a whole day away by flight, and he couldn't fly the whole time.

So after a few moments more of flying through the clouds and great blue sky. He needed to descend and find a place to land where he could rest his wings and continue on foot. That was no problem, he was ready for the wild, he was not that squeamish hatchling any more. So as he floated down through the clouds and back into the wild, he was prepared. As he found another cliff to perch himself on as he saw the view of forests to his left and right, separated by a grand river.

His objective was to follow the grand river, it would lead all the way to Warfang. Once he was close to the shoreline, go two miles north, and Warfang would be sitting there nice and pretty. So there was no time like the present, and nothing would be gained by just standing around to look at the view. So he took a breath in, and leaped off the cliff before driving his feet into the cliff. Letting his claws drive into the rock side and slow his fall as he slid down the shear drop.

The wind rippled through his red long coat and the dust littered his legs and the armor around them. He raised an arm in front of his face to mask any dirt that flew at his eyes. He remained steeled and focus, mistakes in such position would end in death by shattered bones upon impact. His eyes aimed for the soft dirt and grass below, there were even some dandelions for style. He closed his eyes, and released his grip on the cliff side and did a single front flip.

Before he felt himself slam down with shocking force that rattled his ankles a bit. While dirt exploded all around him along with a cloud of grass that whipped through a breeze. His feet were almost submerged into soft cold dirt before he released a breath and slowly stood. His ankles felt a bit shaken up, but they weren't broken or currently all the way up into his gut. So he was able to show that he still remembered his training, and his experience under the guide of mercenaries.

"Ok…! That's one obstacle of many out of the way…"Asher assessed and took one last look at the forests around him and the shimmering clear river three feet to his left.

Before he began to follow the river, he first needed some water from it for the road. So he pulled out his canteen and walked slowly to the side of the river, letting it's glimmering light entice him a bit. He stuck his canteen in, and waited for a solid two minutes until the canteen grew some heft. The water would not be his only acquired goody, for his keen eyes spotted something right in front of his canteen. On instinct, he went zero to sixty, shooting his free claw forward with his wrist spike at the ready.

In a flash of blinding speed, the water exploded from his punch and the spike made it's mark. As it violently pierced and hooked into an impressive sized salmon that tried to fight him. But he was out of the water in a flash with Asher's wrist spike going clean through it's mid section. He stood up and moved away from the river with a filled canteen, and now he had some lunch. He sipped a bit of water from the canteen before hooking it to his belt, and started to walk with the fish.

Quickly, Asher threw a quick punch to it's head to kill it quick and put it to peace. He then used his claws to cut and carve the fish's head clean off and leave it behind for the vultures to feed on. Then he could happily eat the fish, normally he'd eat it after some hot cooking time over a fire. But he still had a lot of ground to cover before he could settle down, so he went with raw for now. Besides, fish was a better lunch, quick and full of protein, he'd save cooked food for something bigger.

So he simply took hunks out of the fish's body as he continued walking next to the river. It's rushing waters were like a very simple tune to make him feel at ease for this trip. Even after also hearing the faint crunch of a fish flesh and bones in his jaws with every second of chewing. He felt a bit relaxed now, and he could think about the journey he was on, and why he was going on this journey. He began to think of the dragoness he longed to see, her face would not be forgotten now.

He had a photo within his bracelet that he could look at all he wanted during his travels. It would give him a boost of courage and determination to continue on his search for her. He grasped the bracelet in his right claws, as he looked to the river that burst with sudden life. More Salmon was swimming through the river in swarms, he let a small smirk of interest shine for them. These salmon had to be on their way to the shoreline where they could get to the sea to continue their lives.

He ripped another piece out of the fish and spit out a bit of fish scales. Watching the natural activity in the river, it was like his mind was able to finally take a break for once. He was able to enjoy the sights and the calming nature around him, but he would not lower his guard. For the wild held all sorts of dangers to it, it's beauty was not to be taken as harmless. So he began to scope the trees to his left, there was no telling what could be laying in wait for him.

But so far, all he could notice about the trees was how they moved gracefully with the wind. It looked almost like the trees were dancing to the river's gentle water rushing tune. It was like nature was blessing him with good graces for his adventure, but he was wishing that he could already be at Warfang. But he needed to exercise some sort of patience, too much impatience could lead to insanity. His obsession was not to become twisted and unhealthy, but he needed to keep it close at least.

He then finished his fish, only the tail fin remained while the rest of the fish was skeletal. He tossed it into the river, while he then caught the scent of something sweet. Almost like a sugar sweet milk perhaps, he needed to track the scent of this sweet and succulent smell. He quickly rushed down the river, following his nose at it's side and feeling the sweet smell grow stronger. Quickly, he made a sharp turn to the left and went straight for the line of trees.

Where he then spotted a standing out tree that had a sweet and dangerous treat for him. A beehive was perched at the mid level of the tree, and there had to be almost a hundred bees flying around the hive. Honey from a hive would be good for energy in the morning, if he could retrieve it. After a moment of thought, he decided to accept the challenge of retrieving honey from the hive. It would be dangerous, but unlike all the other mercs, Asher was a dragon, and dragon's had thick skin.

Asher pulled out his knife before he jumped and latched onto the tree to start climbing. His claws held firm as he scaled the tree with ease, though his weight was a bit disconcerting. It definitely got the tree creaking a bit as bees caught on to his approach, and wasted no time rushing in. But Asher kept going, and braced as bees started to pelt him with their stingers. Only to bounce right off him like tiny pebbles flying at his face, annoying, but by no means painful or crippling.

They fell off his body, littering the ground below from losing their stingers in the battle. While Asher casually got all the way up to the hive and drove his knife deep into the hive. Honey immediately oozed while he then quickly went for a little vial he had in his belt.

"Feels good to have the kind of hide that even some common swords can't damage,"Asher admitted to himself and started to chuckle a bit with entertainment to see the bees trying in vain to stop him,"Sorry, but I could use a little bit of your sweet nectar for breakfast you angry fruit flies."

He waited till his vial filled all the way up with eight ounces of sweet honey. After that, he was willing to stop making the bees attack and die against an impervious enemy. So he simply let go of the tree and corked up the vial before flapping his wings for a slow and gentle landing. He landed softly and put his vial away, before he then saluted the bees for their contribution. The black dragon then began to move on, and continue follow the river, as something caught wind him, and watched the dragon from the shadows.

But Asher was feeling good now, and able to carry on down the river to Warfang. With the river giving him a nice tune to enjoy, and a fertile area to hunt and harvest for resources. He appeared to have a smooth venture down the river as he went peaceful, and remained deep in thought.

This occupied him for the next several hours, he was quiet, still listening to the river. But now he could hear hawks chiming in as well as they circled the skies for any source of food. But they manage to find it in the form of the salmon that still swam next to him in the river. Splashes erupted from the water, salmon jumped, only to get pounced upon by the hawks. And carried far away where they could get devoured or fed to the new generation of predator birds.

The late afternoon sun was starting to beat down on his dark back that even a red coat could not protect. Especially when he had black iron armor around his arms and legs, not a good thing to wear in such heat. Thankfully He spotted a mile wide plain that separated the two chunks of the forest. And beyond that smaller cluster of trees, there in lied the coastal area that lead to the ocean. Once he had reached the edge of the forest, all he needed to do was go north and in ten or twenty miles, he'd be at Warfang.

So the plain was perfect for setting up a campfire and sleeping for the night. He made good time by non stop walking, so a break for the night was warranted, but now he had work to do. It took him almost an hour to finally reach the plains, and by that time, his legs were starting to get weary. So upon arrival, he simply pulled out his blanket and laid it out twenty feet from the edge of the larger forests. Doing this would ensure that nothing could sneak up on him without being spotted or heard.

Blanket was a bit small, but it would be able to get almost his whole body on it. But now Asher needed to get a fire going for warmth, thankfully he wasn't too far from the trees. And he already had the tools for chopping down some trees and cutting up some logs for a camp fire. That was his two pairs of bare claws and his staggering and unnaturally great strength he possessed. And he knew how to use all that fast and efficiently, where he lacked skill with his fire, his physical prowess more than made up for it.

But before he went for a nice work out with his fists and some nice chops at the trees. He went to the river side and selected some large but smoothly refined stones, nice and oval shaped. They would make for a good pit for the wood to go in, and due to their size, the fire pit could be big. So he collected at least a dozen big stones and held them in his strong arms as he carried them back to the set up. He lined them up in a nice sized circle right in front of his blanket, mere inches separated them.

When the stones were ready, the time had then come for Asher to get the wood and some leafs. He popped his knuckles and marched right to the trees, using the orange light that glowed from the sun. He needed to ready the fire before the evening was in full motion and darkness would fall. Fire would be his friend through the night, scaring away beasts and keeping his cold blood warm. So he wasted no time getting to work as he began to prepare, and swing some well aimed karate chops.

His claws went through the first tree like butter, and then he just needed to give it a light kick. Before the tree went down like a loose broken tower ready to fall over from the damage. The ground underneath him trembled a bit from the tree slow falling and kicking up dirt. Asher waited for the dirt to settle and walked to the top of the tree to find some branches thick enough for a long lasting fire. He pulled some of the thicker branches out and cut them down to a good size.

Leafs were also a requirement, but a claw full of leafs was more than enough to start the fire. So the wood was more important, and it needed to be handled first before all else. He was fully focused on collecting the wood, and missed a faint couple of growls from the woods. Eyes were watching him, golden yellow and red eyes glared at him as he snapped the branches off. Before the eyes backed away and into the Shadow, and that's when he finally heard the warning, a mere snap of a stick, and a rustle of the bushes.

"Huh? Company…!"Asher shot up and the mere small sounds, and his worries were truly confirmed when everything around him went dead silent.

In the wild, a dead silent area meant only one thing, predators in the vicinity, and they're hungry. So his defenses were up as he scoped out the edge of the forest, just waiting for the next move. Then he heard a faint growl, as he lifted his claws up and into fists with his wrist spikes at the ready. Then a rustle to his far right drew his attention, and he was then set up for an attack. His eyes left his front view, and that's when he was blind sighted in a flash of teeth and silver fur.

A loud bark came with the explosion of leafs and bushes, a large wolf appeared. It slammed into Asher and put him on his back before it tried making a vicious go for his neck to quickly kill. But Asher was quick to react by putting his arm forth and letting the wolf bite down on his thick scaly arm. That bought him the time he needed to get his free arm up as the other fought with the beast. He brought his free claw up and rammed his wrist spike into the side of the wolf's neck.

He shrill whimper came out of the furry beast before it slowly began to drop dead. But not before Asher threw the creature off and on it's side, giving Asher a chance to roll to his feet. He then looked down to the attacking beast, just as it died within a minute, dead from a spike in it's throat.

"Great wolf…! Pack hunter, one of the top predators of the Avalar forests,"Asher assessed his attacker before catching the rustles of bushes that then allowed the pack to appear,"And here comes the rest of the brood…!"

The wolves ran out like roaches exposed from their home, and they were hungry. Asher backed away a bit before the wolves started to surround him and look for their opening. These beasts were big, so they would be able to overwhelm him if they were given the chance. So he was cautious and waited for them to make the first move, never make the first move, remain unpredictable. Patience paid off, and three wolves made the first move as they attacked his front and sides in triangle formation.

Asher was quick to make his next few moves count, and be ready to do a lot of moving. He reared back, and went for the one coming right for him from the front, a full force hay maker was prepared. He swung it forth, and let it smash into the side of the canines jaw, he felt the jaw bone shatter. Before it yelped and flew back, skipping in the grass till it crashed back into the trees. Quickly he then jumped back and spun to avoid getting jumped on from the sides, one wolf went under him, the other went over.

The one under him almost manage to nip his hip as he spun through them and landed. Before doing a quick and hot spit once more, letting it melt through the back of a wolf's head. It yelped and face planted, and this became a trigger for the rest of the pack that quickly joined in. They charged in with snarls and wild barks, their claws ripped up the dirt and grass. As they rushed the dragon, hoping to overwhelm him, but he was at worse odds a couple times as a teenager.

He vaulted right over the back of one, and drop kicked a wolf that came behind the first. It was enough to crack it's neck in two and send it rolling across the grass dead. Before Asher landed and turned around to see another wold tack him to the ground, but he got his right claw under it. Plunging them into the beast's chest, making it shriek as he back rolled and tossed the body off him. He got back to his feet before back handing another wolf across the jaws, and putting it on his side.

He put a foot down on it's neck, just in time to catch a charging wolf to his left. He snatched it up in his grip, letting his spike drive right into it's neck and crush the wind pipe in it's throat. While his foot easily crushed the neck of the other to rubble, he then tossed his captured wolf aside. Only to miss another lunge and cut the side of his right arm open with it's long dagger like fangs. Asher yelled with pain as he watched a bit of blood splash onto the slow moving grass.

"filthy overgrown, pups!"Asher growled as three final wolves lined up together right in front of him.

It was like they heard and understood his insult, they all growled and stared him down. As a heat began to build in Asher's mouth, the wolves attacked in perfect sync with each other. He growled, straining his body and using all the muscle he could use to try and make this next move count. As the wolves jumped for him, hoping to grab his arms and his neck for a take down. Asher closed his eyes, remembering what he was now fighting for, what drove him to leave his home, the sound of her voice, her emerald eyes.

"Cynder…!"Asher bellowed, and snapped his eyes opened before he unleashed his fiery fury.

Fire gushed out of his mouth, and engulfed the faces and heads of the wild canines. They howled and yelped before they fell back, crashing to the ground with their heads inflamed. This left Asher short of breath, but satisfied with the destruction with the last of the grunt wolves. That only left the alpha wolf to deal with, and he knew exactly how to handle an alpha once the grunts were dead. Slowly the dragon stood tall to catch his breath, before looking back to the forest just in time.

The big bad alpha of the wolf pack exited the woods, all covered in black fur that complimented his silver fangs. It's growls were more primal as it's ruby eyes glowed like underworld fires. It's size matched that of Asher's and it was only on four legs, and it's larger size meant more strength. But Asher already had that part taken care of, and he wasted no time going for the wolf. The alpha dog accepted the challenge and roared before charging at the dragon, ready for furious fight.

The battle was fierce, glorious, and honorable, but it ended in half a minute. After a flurry of claws, teeth, punches and even a little bit of fire that burnt the dirt just a little bit. Blood stained the grass, and the ending was a grim sight for mother nature to see, and it needed cleaning up. Asher was willing to do that a little bit after an hour of collecting wolf bodies and taking them to his camp. And it was almost another two hours before he took "proper" care of the pack of hard fought wolves.

First he needed to take care of the wound on his right arm, as he sat comfortably by a campfire he made. He made sure he was relaxed on his blanket around a nice blazing campfire as he used string that was torn off by his coat. While a strong pine needle was plucked from a rare iron pine tree. Together he was able to tie them together, and start fixing his wound, he didn't even bite down on a stick. He went raw and braced for pain as he dug the iron needle into his scales, and started to stitch the wound closed.

He growled, and panted, hoping to keep himself calm and not think about the pain much. He kept focusing on the dinner he now had, a nice big hunk of meat roasting over the fire. Two forked sticks, and a sharpened thick branch driven through the meat allowed for it to be cooked evenly. It's sweet succulence was savory, a bit of special plants he found helped to keep the meat moist. It was almost too much for him to resist, but the dinner had to be perfect, it did help him though.

With his mind distracted by the sweet cooking meat, he was able to smoothly rinse and repeat with the stitches. Needle went through one side of the skin, went across to the other, pull it out, and do it again. Once he made it from one end of the open wound to the other, criss cross and go back the other way. His breathing was all the rest of the help he needed to complete the routine. Before he was then able to pull the wound together nice and tight, blood seeped out of the wound as a result.

But that wasn't something a little pressure to the wound and a splash of water from the canteen couldn't fix. Once his wound was cleaned, he was able to slow his breathing down and relax. After all, he now had a large black cover made of black wolf fur to keep him even more cozy. He looked over his wound, seeing that it appeared to be all sealed up, so he finished it by tearing off another piece of his coat. Using it to wrap his wound up, and finally leave it to heal.

This gave him a chance to turn his slab of meat a bit over the fire to cook another angle. Before he then look to the bracelet that once belonged to his sister, he sighed peacefully and grasped it. Rubbing it's refined metal surface before slowly reaching for the photo inside it. He pulled it out of the bracelet, and spent the next few minute gazing at it, seeing his sister as a hero alongside Spyro. As much as it prided him to see the change she underwent after once being corrupted by evil, it only offered so much.

As much of a good life she more than likely had, none of it felt like enough to him. He only had memories of her torment and pain, and her sorrows for him before the darkness took her. The lost dragon wanted something more, memories of happiness were what he truly wanted. That was the true fuel to his obsession, a desire to know her, to see her smile with happiness after all the pain she endured. To finally hold her, and make memories that were full of peace and love.

"I'm coming… I've been a couple decades late… But I'm coming for you…"Asher promised in his heart as he slowly reached for the stick and pulled his dinner off the rack to enjoy.

He took slow bites while lazily gazing at the photo for the longest time. He then took a small glimpse at one last piece of art that he made from the wild beasts that tried to eat him. He smirked, seeing a little creation known as effigies, decorations used for intimidating predators. Nothing like severed wolf heads stuck on top of sharpened branches to scare away any thieves or predators. He would be able to sleep peacefully with those effigies set up and slowly being set on fire.

After a half an hour of eating at the crisp clear night, he was able to finish his dinner. He was then able to toss away his stick and lay back on his blanket while getting cozy in his wolf fur cover. He turned to his side and continued watching the photo, hoping to find what he needs in Warfang. And hoping he could at long last find the one he lost so long ago, he was ready to promise himself that he'd never give up. As he slowly fell asleep looking at the photo, and sleeping through the hope filled cool night.

* * *

 _Cheetah Town_

While things were cooling down for Asher under a star filled night full of calming moonlight. Things were getting beyond heated back in the Cheetah town, for a mercenary's corruption was building. It was much like the fireplace that mercs were around, some were even arm wrestling. Others watched and cheered for the ones they had money on, as they drank without restraint. But Felious was in no mood to drink, his mind was too chaotic and distraught from the departure of his dear Asher.

The dragon left him and his family of mercs, one of their best just gone like that. Who did he have to blame, himself perhaps, or maybe it was Hunter and his means of appealing to Asher's interest? He held up the green gem that remained with him, letting his mind offer up the question. For a bit now, he sat there at the table, wondering if he should drink or just wait for an answer. Then his temptation to try and embrace some sort of entertainment with the others grew stronger.

But what was the point? Without the dragon around to be the watchful one or even the wholesome fun one, always being aware of activity around the world. There was just no point, nothing felt the same without Asher, and he felt that it was the fault of Hunter, and maybe even Asher's. After all, Asher had pestered about his lost sister at times, and begged for ways he could learn about her. His ambition with this obsession was stronger than supporting the ones who raised him.

"These thoughts of yours are justified, but there's clearly nothing you can do. He's gone now…!"Suddenly the voice of the gem spoke to the mercenary leader at long last after so much silence.

"You think I don't know that…?! You think I'm that unaware of what just happened before my eyes…?!"Felious snapped at the gem as it glimmered green and let some green fog pour out of it's edges.

"Of course not… I'm just say… It's over between you and the dragon. As far as he's concerned, you're all dead to him,"Felious was ready to just toss the gem against the wall and hoping it would shatter,"You need to do something about him, however…! All he can now do is dishonor your group of professionals."

"No… Not after the way we've taught him…! He knows better!"Felious growled and argued with the voice as his eyes grew bright with green light.

"He is a dragon. Dragons tend to follow their own path without regards for others. They don't remain at your side forever,"The voice argued back and explained another side that dragon's,"Just look back to the origin of Spyro. His dragon fly parents raised him, and he left them for his own desires…! Now it's as if they do not exist to the purple dragon!"

"This is different…! He's not like the purple dragon…! He's so much more!"Felious slammed his forehead down on the table as the gem only chuckled at him.

"Only more reason that he would want to leave you. He's a great dragon of immense potential,"The voice continued on, slandering the relationship Asher and Felious shared,"Why would he want to keep being a part of a simple group of petty mercenaries? Why would he even want to respect your ways when he thinks he's so much more…!?"

"You think so, do you? Ok…! We'll settle this then…!"Felious growled and stuffed the gem back into his pocket.

He got out of his chair and looked around to the crew that was present, he needed the services of one. Someone who could move fast and had the most keen of eye sight for spotting targets. One who also had much experience with patience and skill in a tight situation. Then the chosen merc just now came down from the rooms upstairs, garbed in a signature black hooded robe, laced with bronze. He always wore this attire for the night shift, and his timing couldn't be better.

"Leo! I need you for a little trip!"Felious announced as the top shot archer stood tall and at attention.

"Yes sir? Is there something troubling you?"Leo remained cool and contained, even when his leader was storming over to him like he was about to start a bar fight.

"I need you for something…! Since you were so kind to give Asher money for his…departure,"Felious started out right in the brave clouded leopard's face,"I want you to get out there, track him down, and follow him all the way to Warfang."

Leo was immediately taken by interest to be instantly put on a sudden undercover mission. Hunting down the dragon they all valued and following him all the way to the dragon city. Sounded like quite the curious adventure, but the purpose behind it seemed unsavory.

"I want to know what his intentions are after he finishes in Warfang, and what he plans to do after he's found his sister,"Felious explained a bit quietly so none of the others became alerted and tense from the information,"I want to know if his loyalty will at least remain to us after this obsession is satisfied…!"

"Of course… I'm sure we will always be the family he is loyal to, but if you insist,"Leo quietly spoke and bowed before noticing the glow in his boss's eyes, it chilled his spine,"I will… Gather supplies and set out within the hour sir…!"

"Good… Be careful out there. And find my dragon…!"Felious grumbled as Leo slowly nodded and turned around with great unease before leaving to get a pack to gather supplies.

With that, Felious stormed away from the stairs and went right back to his table. Where he could sit there and think about the actions he was carrying out for this troubling issue. He now wondered if the things he now wanted to do were right, and if he would get the closure he was hoping for. But what he wanted above all else was to prove the talking gem wrong, for it's words were ancient, and sounded wise. And a wise voice destroying all hope of keeping his dragon merc seemed horrifying.

As much as he hated the idea of listening to such an ignorant gem full of harsh words. He could not help but pull out the gem the moment he sat back down at his table with a sigh. Turning and viewing the gem from all sides, both anger and fear were in his enchanted eyes.

"We'll see where my dragon's loyalty lies. And we'll see if your words are truly wise,"Felious spat before putting the gem down on the table and turning to the bartender,"Maidens! I need a heavy ale over here! I need my dose of pain numbing nectar!"

 _ **This was merely part one, by now I'm sure some of you know where this story is truly centered around. It's the mere adventure, the chain of events, and the harrowing obstacles that will be thrown at this protagonist. So saddle up and get ready for quite the journey, the journey to Warfang is only the beginning. Stay awesome every one.**_


	6. Chapter 5:Journey Through The Wild Pt2

Chapter 5:Journey Through The Wild Pt2

There was no time to waste, he needed to be up at the crack of dawn to move. Asher was already up and rolling his blanket up to get it on his back, he decided to keep the wolf fur cover. He snuffed out the campfire so it could not be used without some repairs, slow down potential pursuers. He folded up the blanket, put away the knife, and tied the cover around his body. As for the wolf head effigies he laid out last night, he decided that they would remain at the abandoned camp sight.

He took a good look at the river that still shimmered from the light of the approaching sun. The new dawn was his, it meant more than just a new day, it meant a new start for him. Asher was officially on his own, yesterday was where it ended for him and his time with the Alphas. His time was now, and he needed to seek out his own destiny, something he's desire this whole time. To fulfill the wish of his sister, and to find her as a part of his own path, for the sake of her, and himself.

With that, he pulled out the small vial of honey he collected yesterday, and opened it up. Like a shot, he down the honey as quickly as he could to get a sweet rush of energy from it's natural sugar. This gave him all the pep he needed to get going on his travels once again.

So there was no point in standing around to admire the looks of the crystal clear river. He quickly got moving once more, following the river down the stretch of plain between two forests. Once he got to the other section of forestry, then he needed to make a sharp left to the north. And withing several hours, he'd be able to spot Warfang from one the great mountains around the territory. This helped him to get some excitement and spirit in his walk by the river side, all was quiet.

It was just him and the rushing waters at his ears making his walk calm and tranquil. Nothing but his memories and the river's enchanting rapids kept his mind occupied on the walk. It was the same old same old, wondering what has become of Cynder now that Malefor was gone. Was she happy now with the legendary Spyro, and was he taking good care of her? Just more and more questions poured into his mind, and he needed them all to be answered on this journey.

Suddenly, after mere moments of walking by the riverside without any disturbance. He then heard something, a rumbling of sorts, as if rocks were rollings and bouncing off the ground. It could be thought of as rolling thunder, or swirling tides at the edge of the shoreline beyond the forest. He look to his left, and he saw a great rise of dust and dirt at first, but it was so much more. He watched the dirt storm coming towards him, it slowly started to make the ground tremble from under him.

It was then that Asher was able to focus much closer and make out the cause of the dirt cloud. It was a pack of wild horses, one was clearly a pitch black stallion as it raced next to a pure white mare. Asher watched and lifted his arm to shield his face, not knowing how the horses would react to him. He closed his eyes and braced as the dirt approached him, and began to pelt his body. He waited, feeling the rumbling approach of the wild horse herd, wondering what to expect.

He waited, letting the dirt ripple and stain against his garment as the rumbling stopped. It was very abrupt, and sudden, as if the horses were coming over just for the sake of seeing the dragon. The dirt took a moment to settle, before Asher lowered his arm to see the herd standing before him. Their shiny marble like eyes of black were then on him, curiosity could be made out on their faces. Asher remained silent, letting the horses investigate him a bit before they dare to trust him.

The mare was the first one to approach the dragon, she stepped lightly towards him. Slowly, she sputtered and tilted her head while Asher simply raised an arm in a presenting fashion. This signified peace and allowing them to pass by, the mare bowed, and the horses that she and her mate lead trotted. Passing by the dragon casually so that they would all get a much needed drink. The stallion then came forth and stood by it's mate, while Asher then noticed an issue with the horses.

"You and your herd have gone at least a couple days without food… Yet you have not wavered,"Asher assessed by noticing their ribs were looking a bit noticeable through their large bodies,"If it's food you seek, you'll find healthy plant life at the edge of the forest."

Asher spoke with the horses, and pointed out the other side of the forests. He then waited until the other horses finished drinking, and the two lead horses got themselves a long cold drink as well. Then he offered some information to ensure that the herd's travels would be safe.

"I slaughtered a pack of wolves to the west side of the plains. You should be safe,"Asher explained further just as the two finished their drink of water and turned back to him,"I have to go to the edge of the trees before going north, I can escort the herd if you both wish?"

The two horses looked to each other, leaders needed to address each other before deciding for the herd. After a minute of thought, the two looked back to the dragon and lightly whinnied. Before walking to their herd and alarming them with louder neighs to get the herd ready to move. But they then looked back to Asher, and gestured him to take the lead, so the dragon got his answer.

He then backed up his promise by running across the rest of the plain with the herd right behind him. He hoped that the horses could keep up, seeing as Asher had yet to lose a foot race with any one or anything. So he at least slowed down a bit to make sure the horses kept up with him. The wind whipping and passing around his coat and hood, it had to feel the same as the wind going through their manes. They neighed and went full speed to close the distance between them and Asher.

The dragon smirked and accepted the challenge of a race to the forest edge, so he went one more notch faster. Going twice the speed as some of the swiftest ponies, or even the fastest of predators. The horses still manage to keep up, but just barely, as they continued on to the forest. And after ten long minutes of non stop running across the field, they arrived to the forest at long last. Asher stopped after a quick and hard grind in the dirt, before he then looked to the edge of the new woodland.

The dragon then looked back and saw the horses arrive just a moment later. They simply slowed to a walk, and came up from behind the dragon to look at the edge of the woods. There was plant life in every directions, tall grass, healthy plants, wild berries, and even flowers with nectar filled centers. The temptation was too much, and the horses went by Asher and started to feast on the plant life. There was next to no restraint for them, while Asher stood there with some level of satisfaction.

He watched them fill their empty bellies for the long trip they had ahead of them, much like himself. It made Asher feel a bit better for being a warm blooded merc that got dumped on occasionally for having a heart. He was going to calmly leave without needing any sort of gift in return. But he then saw the stallion stop eating for a moment and pick something out of the trees. It turned around, and showed a strange blue crystal that was impressively large and shiny in it's mouth.

"Huh…? A crystal…? I haven't seen one of these in quite a while,"Asher admitted while the stallion carried it over and dropped it to Asher's feet,"I heard these things are able to grant dragon's extraordinary abilities and unlock their true potential…! Thanks."

Asher slowly took up the crystal and bowed to the horse, and the horse bowed back. Before he then returned to it's mare's side and continued eating, leaving Asher to his own journey. But first he needed to assess the crystal, and find out if what he learned about it was actually true. He bit at the crystal and shook it in both of his claws, wondering how he could get it to work. He then attempted to squeeze it, perhaps let his abilities trigger it, and boy was he right on that third guess.

Using all his physical abilities, he squeezed it by wrapping his arms around it, rattling with speed to get some sort of reaction. And by doing so, the crystal then began to glow like a lit up lantern. He kept on squeezing, hoping for a bit more, and that's when the crystal responded to the dragon. It suddenly shattered, allowing shards to fly all around him, allowing a great energy to be unleashed. The shards were like planets surrounding him like he was the sun, he marveled at the occurrence.

Before the shards then turned to energy, and all the crystals power shot right into him. It was like lightning rumbled and flowed into his chest and forehead, it burned a bit at first, but it then turned into a great rush. His adrenaline kicked in, and he was roaring from a sudden burst of power within his body. It was like a door opened, and new found strength was spreading through him. His claws clenched into fists as his arms and legs pumped up with muscle, the veins could even be seen.

And this time, the veins even began to glow deep red through the black scales of the dragon. Before the energy quickly stopped flowing as fast as it first happened, he fell to one knee. His body smoldered and steamed from the burst of magic and power, it made him tremble. His head lowered, looking at the pulsing muscle with glowing red veins shimmering through. It looked like he was just put through the biggest stone furnace and nearly go cooked till he was medium well done.

He groaned and growled, looking to himself as his arms twitched from the shocking bulk. Only to then get spooked when his claws and arms erupted with a sudden array of blazing flames. His arms glowed fully red in an instant, as orange and yellow fires surrounded his limbs. They looked like they could easily reduce bones to dust and turn rocks to magma within seconds. His very grasp looked lethal to the touch, he stared wide eyed for the longest time, before he needed to cool down.

He started doing some deep breathing exercises, it was what he always used to bring down his bulk. And as always, it did the trick, as his bulging muscles slowly deflated, and the fires died down. This was surprising to watch, he expected something to happen to his physical prowess. But it turns out, the crystal felt his natural element of fire was a more important ability to improve. He could not argue with that, as he watched his limbs shrink down, and turn slender once again.

His fire element was weak to an honest degree, it took all his strength just to unleash a respectable flaming stream. So perhaps this new ability of lightning his body on fire for a burning touch was the answer to the issue. He checked the bracelet, making sure that it was not burned or scorched up. Other than his long coat's sleeves getting burned to ash, nothing else seemed damage. So there was nothing to worry about, and it was time for him to move on, the horses had the same idea.

The herd was already heading south, trotting towards a small route across the river without swimming. While Asher turned to the north, where he could see some mountains in the distance. That was where he needed to go next, this next stretch would be the last of his long walk. For he planned to fly up the mountain, and over it where he'd then be able to see the city of Warfang. He wasted no time getting a move on once again, his walk started out casual and slow to start.

This time however, the river's natural music would soon fade away from his mind. Now that he was departing away the river, all he had was the grass beneath his feet, and the thoughts in his mind. His obsession with finding his sister still remained, and he refuse to let it leave. As risky as it was to think of an obsession without tranquility of some sort to balance out his sanity. It at least carried him forth across the plain, as the sounds of the river faded away after ten minutes of walking.

At one point, he felt the urge to try and shut down the thoughts in his mind for peace. But they were so strong, they fought him to remain strong and on his mind on this journey. If not for the honey this morning, he swore he'd grow tired and maybe even start to gain a headache. The screams then returned, and he was forced to grab at his head and try to endure the screams. How much suffering did she go through, and what all did they do to her before Cynder submitted?

"Why the heck did Malefor not use me? Why seal me away and torture her?"Asher asked himself, once more he had a ton of questions without answers.

The only way they'd be answered was for him to get to Warfang, so close, yet so far. He needed o get to the mountain before he went crazy with questions and the old memories. After a small thought, he decided to just go for it, and run the rest of the way towards the mountain. He took off at his own desired speed, even when it risked him being tired and making him slow. And being slow during a flight up the mountain would be costly, but he finally ran out of patience.

So he took off, breaking speeds that rivaled that of old dragons specializing in speed. The wind would ripple through his hood, his eyes remained forward and braved the powerful winds. The mountain was getting a whole lot closer and closer, and at a much faster rate too. He remained strong, and took smooth but quick breaths while running to remain fast and controlled. But he could not help but spread his arms wide, and take in the rush of running at abnormal speeds.

But he still managed to remain in control, as he quickly approached the mountain side. His eyes sharpened, making sure he didn't forget to stop and smash face first into solid stone. He exhaled long and deep, and came to a grinding halt in the dirt he kicked up with his abrupt stop. Letting the dirt he carried pelt the side of the mountain, while he looked up to get a good view of it. The entire side of it was bright brown, it was pretty dirty even before he arrived, very rough and very bulgy with rocks.

It almost seemed a bit odd that the mountain was so massive and bulky, so many rocks oddly shaped against the mountain side. How the heck did erosion and time cause a mountain to get shaped into that? He did not know, and honestly, he did not care if that question remained as such. All he cared about was now flying up the side of the mountain to get to the top. So he took out his canteen, a bit of water would hydrate and get him going, even after the hard run across the plain.

Unfortunately it was the last of his water, so he needed to get moving and get to Warfang. No distractions, and no delays were allowed, or else he could easily dehydrate in the bright sun. So he made the water count and sprouted his wings to take flight, he planned to make a go for the ledge. And a quick walk over the top would guide him to the perfect view of what laid beyond the mountain. With Warfang so close, he jumped, and flew into the air as he then soared straight up the mountain.

He leaned and steered pass the rocks of the mountain, they were jagged and strange. But they only appeared to be a mere obstacle that he could easily fly by, they are just rocks after all. So it became quite the surprise when he noticed small rocks and pebbles were falling off the side. Other than a couple cracking apart against his forehead, they posed no real threat to his objective. So he kept on going up the side of the mountain, not noticing a rumble about the treacherous mountain.

Suddenly as he got half way up the mountain, a massive chunk of rock broke off. It then rolled and smashed right down the mountain side, and it was coming straight for Asher. Now this was getting weird and ridiculous, this time he decided to go through, barrel rolling would be risky. He'd have a chance of clipping his wing when he tried to maneuver around it, and he'd be going back down the mountain. Last thing he needed was to simply climb the mountain, and let it cost him another day.

So he curled a nice and tight right fist up, and aimed for the dead center of the boulder. His right arm pumped up, filling with extraordinary strength and bulk before he took a swing. He growled, and felt his fist start crushing and crumbling the very stone of the rock in two. He flew right through the rock as it split apart from his fist, he exhaled and waited for the dust to clear. Before looking back to see the rock pieces crumble and smash to pieces along the mountain side.

He shook his head and brushed aside the strange behavior of the mountain to focus. Only to finally feel the quaking grow and the mountain side under his belly suddenly crack apart. He then saw the rocks suddenly emerging all together in the forms of three giant and bulky fingers. His eyes widened, as an arm forced it's way out of the mountain with the three fingered hand. He followed the pattern that the arm lifted up from, and slowly began to look behind himself, then he could see it.

A massive back raised out from the mountain, tons upon tons erupted and flew outward. Dust masked the very ground below as another hand and arm pulled itself out of the stone. Both arms connected with the back and emerging torso that began straightening up and out. A growl rumbled the very air around the dragon as he then quickly tried to pick up the pace. He picked a good time to do so, for that was when a giant head began to emerge, and it nearly clipped his tail in the process.

He manage to out pace the sudden rise of a new foe that would stand in his way. He looked back, and saw red eye glimmer and become bright with sudden enchantments and power. A mouth then carved and formed, letting dust escape the corners of the forming jaws before they opened. Allowing a great mouth to roar at the sky, as a great creature revealed itself from under the ancient stone. It was a creature thought to have only been possible to be made by the dark master, Malefor.

Asher recognized it, a completely stone version of the monster Spyro and Cynder once defeated. A stone Earth golem, it's size was clearly not exaggerated from the tales he heard about them. And he would soon learn that the beasts aggression and chaotic nature were equally true. Once it was done roaring to the bright and shining sky, it's head slowly lowered and looked to the mountain. And there he saw the dragon flying upon it's resting place, daring to invade it's territory.

That was all the motivation it needed to deem him a tiny but annoying nuisance. And for this, he must be destroyed, it roared once more, and quaked the mountain as it slowly began to pursue the dragon. It's very hands stretched out wide and could easily make a grab for him, Asher needed to be fast and flexible. So he took quick glances to the monster, and then looked forward to focus. As he felt the creature's hands lunging and trying to crush him in their rocky grasp.

Asher barrel rolled to avoid the right hand, and nearly got his right wing crushed. Before the left hand slammed down in front of him, forcing the black dragon to speed up and fold his wings in. Allowing him to squeeze under a small crevice in the hand, and snake his way through two of it's fingers. This made the creature growl with annoyance, and continue it's pursuit. But now it knew there was no catching this slippery black fly, it could only be patient and chase it to an opportunistic spot.

It's three crab like legs finally manage to get free from the mountain, allowing for better traction. The golem could then move faster, following Asher up the side of the mountain. It even then found more options in which to try and destroy the dragon, the mountain itself could be a weapon. It exploited that by reaching so high that it was able to touch the ledge of the mountain top. Before swinging back and throwing a punch like a chained mace, smashing an avalanche of rocks off the mountain.

Asher felt the pressure rising as he saw numerous rocks and boulders descending from the peak. He furrowed his eyes and growled, as he watched the creature smash apart more of the mountain. Till a giant storm of stones came for him, this was going to be a bumpy and tight flight.

"You have got to be kidding me…! You stone faced piece of dirt…!"Asher growled and went full speed, preparing for some swift maneuvers through the stone avalanche.

He slipped through two stones before they slammed together, he weaved under a fast rolling rock. He spun several times to shred the small rocks and pebbles that would obscure his view. Before he needed to land on the mountain side and run up it for yet another tight squeeze under a massive boulder. He even had to dive down to his knees and slide, before he was just barely able to avoid the boulder. He felt it scratch his nose before it went over him and smashed into the mountain.

Asher quickly jumped up and started flying again, just in time to fly over some rolling stones. Before he felt the monster's hand try to grab for him, and crush against the mountain from behind. Asher almost lost his balance and flailed a bit before shooting up like an arrow and clearing a cluster of boulders. A small hole gave him the escape he needed through the cluster. Before he had finally shot over the edge of the mountain peak and stopped to regain control after the panic moment.

He flapped his wings and looked for a place to land on the peak, preferring to fight on solid ground. He had little time to be picky about it, since he then noticed an incoming fist. The creature emerged from the mess of rocks and roared as it threw a strong right hook at Asher. There was no time to dodge this one, not while he's stopped in mid air, he needed a second to take off again. So instead, he decided to trade blows in this one, and tightened a left fist to let his arm bulk up.

This fast action was costly, the sharp and fast bulk up squeezed his nerves and strained his bones. He roared as he drove his fist forward and felt it smash into the fist of the golem, His arm immediately went crazy and wild with vibration and shock through his entire limb. While the golem witnessed all three of it's fingers shatter into a cloud of gravel and pebbles. This sudden force left Asher's fist smoking while the golem shrieked and fell back and down the side of the mountain.

Asher gripped his arm and tried to breath, knowing that he was in quite a bit of trouble. His arm was buzzing, and he felt some of his fingers lose a bit of feeling, he needed to land somewhere. So he quickly flew down as quickly as he could, and landed on the rocky and grassy mountain top. He groaned and flexed his arm a bit, thankfully, it appeared that it only fell partially asleep. Something that could be fixed with some movements and a couple minutes of patience.

Unfortunately, he did not have such time, for his adversary was not finished with him. One hand slowly reached up, and gripped at the ledge, making the mountain tremble from it's strength. Before the golem peered over and saw Asher staring right back at him, holding his arm. An injured prey was just what a monster like this hoped for, as it slowly raised over the ledge. Letting it's size be shown while it's legs heaved it up and over the mountain ledge, allowing it to rise.

Even it's stump that was once it's right hand was used for leverage before it stood before the dragon. It's three legs gripped the mountain top firm as it looked down to Asher. This was a showdown now, he could try to run, but it would pursue him relentlessly all the way to Warfang. Last thing he needed was Warfang vilifying him for bringing yet another golem into their home. So there was no alternative here, he needed to fight, and hope that he could win against this ancient beast.

"Ok… Challenge accepted…!"Asher responded to a primal roar from the beast before it then made a move.

The golem reached for the dragon, hoping to crush him in his stone grip. Asher was quick to jump back and turn to his side to slip right through it's fingers, leaving it to grab and crush only rocks. Once he landed, he focused on the creature's head, heads were a go to target on larger monsters. So he ran for it's hand, and jumped on it like a flea ready to dig into it's host, but the golem was smarter than the average beast. It reared back and took a big inhale, as Asher went up it's arm.

He was then thwarted, as the golem roared, and unleashed a sudden wind tunnel of dirt and stones from it's jaws. This pelted and blinded Asher, allowing for the beast to whip his arm and throw Asher off. The black dragon tried to land it, but the golem kept up it's breath of pure earth. Blasting Asher out of control and drilling him into the grass and stone on his back. It felt like he was trapped in a sand storm, only there were pebbles pelting and stinging his body all over.

Thankfully, he manage to get his arms up and defend his face just as the golem made one big mistake. It started lowering it's head closer and closer to Asher, hoping to blast him clean through the mountain. But the cloudy dirt it attacked with obscured it's vision, but it's glowing eyes allowed Asher to see him. With that, the dragon tightened up his right fist and pumped himself up. His new target would be right between them two glowing red eyes the golem sported.

Slowly the dragon found a footing in the crater that formed around him, and forced himself up. His knees trembled and struggled to keep him up as he tried to spot the red eyes. He tightened his fist up, and made a desperate leap for a spot right between the eyes, thankfully he seemed to have made his mark. As his fist crushed right against it's rocky forehead, feeling it shatter around his knuckles. Just as the monster shrieked and instantly ceased his breath, and stumbled back.

It nearly teetered to the edge of the mountain, gripping a mortal looking injury in it's head. The forehead of the beast had been completely crushed and broken apart. Leaving what looked like a weak and dimly lit purple crystal blinking with light that was strangely weak. While Asher back stepped away from the force of the attack, only to almost go right over the ledge. Thankfully he grabbed at the ledge with his toe claws, he growled and hoisted himself away from the ledge before dropping to one knee.

He still had yet to get all feeling back into his left arm, and now he was winded. This monster was tough, walking the line between being smart, and just being a brute throwing his muscle around. It was even able to recover from the strong blow that exposed the inside of it's stone head. It stood tall and roared, while Asher took notice of it's strange crystal that shimmered with weak purple light. A weakness was the first thought that came to mind, but he needed a new approach rather than just rushing the golem.

Rushing the monster would just result in getting blown away and crashed against the rocks again. Thankfully, the monster seemed easy to bait into making some very bad moves. In fact, a plan was quick to form, and it was so simple, walk back to the other side of the mountain edge, and wait. Let the monster come to him after it rubbed it's head and stomped forward to approach him. Asher decided to tempt the golem even further, as he then shot a red hot spit wad at the creature.

It nailed the golem straight in the tallest crystal piece of the cluster on it's head. It made a high pitch ring that rattled the vision of the golem, this also sent it into a pain induced rage. It flailed and roared to the sky before charging at Asher, and preparing a hard right hook for the dragon. Asher simply stood firm and braced for the beast's strongest punch, ready to spring a trap. He twiddled his claws, as the monster reared back, and roared through it's mighty swing.

Asher closed one eye and tightened up, almost feeling the wind get knocked out of him. The stone punch made his vision go white before he then saw the blue sky and the fluffy clouds passing by in a flash. His claws gripped the fingers of the golem, as it carried him clear off the ledge. Thankfully he endured the punch, and held onto the fist as Asher looked straight down. Looking to the shear drop off to the mountain that lead to a hard grassy plain, he now had the opportunity.

So the dragon looked back to the golem, letting his arms bulk up once more with muscle. He released a deep breath, as his vision returned and narrowed straight at it's target. Asher growled, and quickly yanked downward, dragging the monster forward and right at the mountain's ledge.

"Alright…! Going down!"Asher roared before pulling with all his might, until the mountain ledge collapsed under the golem.

Before they knew it, both Asher and the golem found themselves going off the side of the mountain. Asher was flipping and flailing backwards, while the beast rolled till it was on it's back. Looking up as Asher let go of it's fist and fell right above it's head, it became enraged once more. Now that they were both plummeting to a certain death, so it was going to kill him at all cost. It swung it's left arm like a club, just because it's fingers were gone, didn't mean his hand wasn't useful.

Thankfully, the monster was slow with it's swing, allowing Asher to move easily. He rolled to the side, gripping it's wrist to help him with momentum that would swing him over the attack. Asher was then ready, as the beast made a desperate grab for him, only for the dragon to fly towards him. Going through his fingers, and uppercutting the golem in it's chin, hoping to knock it out. It would not allow him to escape unless it was taken care off, so trying to simply fly away would be too risky, last thing he wanted was to get swatted out of the sky.

So he decided that the time had come to make a desperate move on those crystals. Smashing those crystals seemed to be the key to stopping the golem, so he needed to take the opportunity. But the monster was not going to let it's withering essence of life be destroyed by such minuscule prey. So it looked back to see Asher coming in for a direct shot to his head, it was quick to defend itself. As it unleashed another torrent of dirt and rocks that began blowing Asher away, and pelting his body viciously.

But this time, Asher was willing to endure, not just for survival, but for his purpose. He was not ready to die before he could see his sister, he refused to fail her now like he did as an egg. Now he had to refuse death at all cost, he needed to persevere through such beasts and obstacles. For only his will to press on would ensure that he would finally see Cynder happy and free. With that image of seeing her happy and smiling, it made his heart beat strongly and burn like a furnace.

In that moment, he suddenly felt a sudden explosion of raw power heat up around him. Flames flared from his claws all the way up his arms and finally spread all over his body and head. His long coat burned away, allowing his scaly body to be shown as it flickered and glowed with bright red fires. Pieces and pieces of his long coat were burned off and reduced to nothing. Till he only wore his black iron armor, and the bracelet he was given by his sister, it was time to hold his promise to her.

So as he let his body burn with glowing red fires of conviction to his destiny. He quickly powered through the column of dirt and rocks, his flames melted away the offending stones and dirt. Leaving him to descend and prepare a fiery left fist pack with a hundred percent of his power. His only focus were those crystals, shatter the crystals, shatter the monster they brought to life. He reared back, and closed his eyes before throwing the swing that brought him straight into the the golem's head.

At that moment, the golem saw the dragon drive right into the center of it's head. And his head instantly blew up in a sudden blaze of fire that scorched the exposed crystals in his head. It roared as the flames consumed it's head and continued exploding, sending blazes of smoke though the air. As the monster then began to plummet, twirling like mad as it's head crumbled apart into rocks of fire. Melting in the air before it finally reached the bottom of the mountain, where even more chaos erupted.

It's body crashed to earth like a meteor, smashing a deep crater into the ground. Dirt and grass kicked up like mad and blasted out from every direction like a sand storm. Filling the area with clouds of dirt and rocks that pelted what was left of the mountain, moles from Warfang could see it. From their watch towers set up with the walls, they could see the sudden explosion of dirt in the distance. It's rumbling noises were like distant thunder as they watched the chaos start to settle.

The cloud of dirt slowly started to dissipate, letting the last of the rocks fall and crack apart. While the ground took a full minute to calm down and stop quaking from the thunderous impact. The golem itself watched the dust settle, just in time to grumble with only it's lower jaw remaining. With that, he went limp, and it's limbs fell apart now that there was no longer a crystal keeping him together. Even it's jaw came apart before it rested for eternity where it now laid.

After a minute of absolute silence and calm from the chaos of battle, a dirt pile quivered. The dirt rolled apart, before a slab of solid stone was then lifted completely out of the pile. Allowing Asher to slowly emerge and climb his way out of a the pile that could have served as his grave. He was panting and struggling to stay breathing from being buried under dirt and the body of the golem. He felt sweet relief to be alive, as he crawled out and rolled down the hill of dirt.

He came to an abrupt stop by slamming his back against a stack of crumbling rocks. He sighed, waving a small cloud of dirt he kicked up so he could continue breathing. He then laid flat on his back, and stared up at the sky to take in the sudden calm after the violent storm. He chuckled, looking to the birds flying high through the skies that he fought in just moments ago. Slowly, he then looked to his left to see the fallen golem he had miraculously defeated, his chuckles only continued.

"Hehe… Could have just stayed asleep…! Now you can enjoy the dirt nap."Asher mocked as he slowly sat up, only to feel a sharp jolt of pain in his left arm.

He grunted, and looked to his arm, only to see it bent the completely wrong way. He wiggled his arm to feel out the injury, he felt his lower arm feel like jelly moving painfully free. It was completely dislocated out from his elbow, and it resulted in making three of his claws go numb. That was the cost of going full force with his abnormal strength, especially after it was already messed up. He groaned, for he knew what he had to do to fix his arm, he did not wish the Warfang moles pestering and worrying about him when he arrived.

To fix this, he shook his head and slowly stood up on slightly shaky legs. With a deep breath, he walked over to the down golem and spotted himself a nice crevice of stone next to the remains of it's head. He then nodded and knelt down next to the crevice while looking to his fallen foe. This gave him a moment of peace while he slipped his dislocated arm into the crevice to get it locked in. This time, he needed to take a piece of stone to put in his mouth to help handle the pain.

"I'm borrowing you for a moment, hope you don't mind…!"Asher spoke to the dead monster while preparing to stretch his arm out, and start trying to sling shot it back together with his elbow.

He pulled and stretched his arm out, and felt his bone wiggling free in his lower arm. He breathed and placed the stone in his mouth before he then felt his bone lock on to his elbow. With one more deep inhale, he then pushed his arm together as fast as he could, and felt the sick pop of his bones. He felt the bone sling shot back into place, and it brought a whole lot of pain. Causing him to crush the stone to rubble in his jaws and force a roar of absolute pain to erupt into the sky.

At least he could feel his arm again, even if it was hurting from getting reset. He held it, and pulled it slowly out of the crevice before looking to it, he needed to wait a bit before using his arm now. Not only that, all his supplies aside from his canteen and belt got burned to a crisp back when he became a living match stick. He didn't have the clothes that were on his back, just his leggings and his gauntlets. Thankfully, his sister's bracelet was spared as well, so he still had that to keep him going.

He lastly checked the photo within it and it merely had a slightly dark burn at two corners. As bitter sweet as it was that he was a bit fatigued and recovering from some injuries. Not to mention he lost everything but his more valuable possessions, there was still plenty of hope. That hope shined a light in his eyes, thanks to it's golden flare that mixed with it's stone walls. To his far left, his destination stood large and proud, the great city of dragons and moles, Warfang.

He spit a couple pieces of stone out, and turned to look at the glorious and shiny city. Knowing that it was a completely new place, and full of many new wonders that differed from Cheetah town. That city held the answers he was hoping for, at least half of them, and from the three guardians no less. It was just a calming two hour walk across another plain to the great city. He had it in his sights, plus the supplies, the food, and maybe even a place to sleep for the day could be waiting for him.

So as much as it would have been recommended to rest for a bit, Asher decided to continue. Holding his arm for a bit as he began to walk on the final stretch between him and the city. Leaving the mess of the mountain behind him, and letting his hopes grow after such an arduous journey.

 _ **A lot of fun, adventure and secrets are about to be revealed as Asher makes his way to Warfang, and a darkness is starting to arise from within the Alpha leader. What will this all lead to? You're just going to have to stick around and find out in the next chapter. Stay awesome every one.**_


	7. Chapter 6:Welcome To Warfang

Chapter 6:Welcome To Warfang

The journey was long and full of hardships, his body was a bit worn from the struggle. From fighting wolves, to hunting and collecting food and drink when deep in the wild. Not to mention his flight up the mountain and fighting off the might of an ancient Earth golem. Asher was winded, and he did not have much of anything any more, he didn't even have his red long coat any more. His left arm was tired after being fixed up from a dislocation, and his right arm's wound needed to be redressed soon.

Thankfully, he was at long last reaching his destination, the city of dragons itself, Warfang. It was so shiny and gold, like a lovely and colorful oasis mirage within the harshest of deserts. But this civilization was all too real, and it humbly awaited his arrival, much like the people inside. The weary dragon was looking forward to this, he needed a hot meal and some relaxation. Above all else, he needed answers to his sister and all that filled his mind, his obsession needed sustenance.

But he continued to go slow, and make sure he had plenty of energy to explore the city. He was on the approach to the city's main gate, he looked up to see for any lookout moles watching the gate. None were on top of the gate itself, but there were plenty in the towers beside the gate. He raised his right arm up to wave, and two pairs of binoculars were already on him, two moles nearly jumped out of their fur. Quickly, they rushed to the corners of the towers, and blew their great horns.

"Open the great gate! The lost black dragon has arrived!"A black and gold armored captain of the moles called out and got the moles to mobilize to the gate.

Asher looked up to witness the moles mobilizing to the top of the great city gates. He kept on waving for a minute more as the horns slowly ended, and the moles blew into strange tube like contraptions. Suddenly, that's when the double door gate began to slowly open for Asher. It was almost flattering to see the moles opening up the gates just for him, usually such treatment is unheard of for a merc. But it was more than appreciated, as the city opened up for the dragon.

Asher slowly started to stroll his way through the great gates, as mole soldiers mobilized to the gate. Preparing to close it back up with torches and oil to blast hot flames into more tubes. Once the dragon was in, he turned to see this mechanism in use, as flames filled the tubes. They swirled and flowed till they were filling up to in sync bars, the rest of the moles slowly closed the gate up. Then they needed to hold it shut and wait, while the bars filled with molten fire till they reached the circular center piece.

All that was left to do then was dump buckets of cold water onto the bar. This was a team effort for a dozen moles consistently filling and splashing the bars, letting steam gush off the bars. This was a repeated action until the iron hot bars cooled down and harden into an impressive obsidian bar. This locked up the gate with a seal of obsidian, this would guarantee that no intruders made it inside. This left the moles to relax and release the gate, allowing them to leave, accept for three.

Another humble mole captain, and two spear moles stayed behind and stood at attention. The captain removed his dragon head shaped helmet and kindly bowed to the black dragon. As did the two spear moles, for they were expecting him, and this was truly the very last black dragon they would see.

"Greetings, and welcome to Warfang, lost dragon. We were told to prepare for your arrival."The captain respectfully informed Asher of the city's awareness for his arrival.

"Really? Word gets around Warfang fast, I suppose. Even for a large city,"Asher figured as much as the next round of small iron bar gates opened up for him,"Then you know that I seek the guardians and Hunter for some answers on Cynder. But first, I'd like to find a place to get some hot food, and much needed rest."

"Of course. Just head into the lower city, after you make it down the first main street, an inn will be right next to a gate leading into the military section of the lower city,"The captain was quick to inform Asher of a place serving all the needs he required after his journey,"The Inn is known as The Dragon's Cauldron, serves some impressive meats ranging from smokey to spicy."

"Good… The journey felt longer than it truly was after leaving Cheetah town."Asher admitted and attempted to leave for the city, only for the captain to notice the wound on Asher's right arm.

"Wait! I would suggest you redress that wound. That bandage job looks a bit old,"The captain insisted while Asher looked to him, and then to his old wound,"Infection might not be recommended for when you meet the guardians. They'd hate to see you grow sickly…"

"You should see the beasts that gave me this… Where might I find a doctor?"Asher asked after assessing his dressed wound that was drenched in blood that was old and black.

"First building on a secondary street before the main one. Look for the mole mistress with the red mask,"The captain explained before putting his helmet back on and saluted,"We must take our leave now. The citizens will greet you warmly, and Hunter will be meeting you at the Inn."

"Thank you. I look forward to enjoying your city."Asher responded, and finally got on his way to see the city.

The moles returned to their work, and the dragon casually passed through the iron gates. Before he was able to enter the city of Warfang, it's golden statues and foundations were quite the sight. Ancient dragon structures were interesting looks for the dragons of old, if only he could see live ones. He liked the styled houses of red and stone, it's like everything in the city was to compliment dragons. There was so much he wanted to learn, and who knew how much time he would spend in Warfang.

But before he could look around and be a tourist to the city, he needed to get his wound redressed. That seemed easy enough, at least until he entered a square that put him out in the open. Before he new it, numerous mole people were out and about after finishing up their first shifts of work. Crowds either went home, conversed with each other on their day, or went shopping. But now they had a special guest in their grand city, and boy was Asher an easy visitor to spot.

Many eyes darted to the big and dark dragon that truly stood out and over the crowds. Asher's eyes rolled in both directions to scan the crowd that was now staring right at him. He then cleared his throat, hoping to perhaps snake his way pass the crowd of moles and make it to this doctor.

"The dragon fly's words were true…! It truly is another black dragon…!"He could hear their gentle and quiet conversations that surfaced from the curiosity.

"He really does look a bit like her… Cynder truly did have a twin…!"Once again, he heard another compare his looks to that of his sister.

So much more was said, but he needed to stay focused on where he needed to go. But that only got more difficult to do once moles were then following him, and wondering about him. Normally, he would either scare unwanted attention away with some roars and sneers, but these people were dragon lovers. Nothing could scare them, barring the actual warning of great pain. But just like with the Cheetah town, it would be a very bad idea to vilify himself and lose this one chance he had to learn about Cynder.

"This is going to require my full patience… Just please don't stand in my way…!"Asher begged to himself that no one gets between him and where he needs to go.

"Please, take this necklace of drakes. It will give you the best of luck for the future."A lady suddenly offered him a necklace with small red drake heads threaded together with some gold looking wire.

"No thank you, I've got plenty of luck at my side already."Asher tried his best to be polite, but politeness was in short supply when raised by obnoxious and cold blooded mercenaries.

"How about a lovely obsidian dagger? Capable of piercing the hides of iron scaled salamanders!"A mole offered a straight dagger made with refined obsidian and a golden tip.

"I've got plenty of weapons for whatever comes my way."Asher replied, getting a bit irritated as he tried pushing his way through the crowd.

"But do you have a shield for that extra defense for the creatures of the wild?"The same mole tried to then offer him a kite shield of black iron with dragon scale patterns.

"Don't need one…!"Asher insisted as he then spotted a open window business with a red cross on it, just what you'd expect for a doctor's place.

So he tried rushing through the crowd, hoping not to knock people around since they were only trying to be kind. Even so, whatever patience he tried to have, it was burning out fast. Especially now that he was being offered gems and jewelry, like he was some sort of greedy feral dragon.

"Take this sacred heirloom, it will give you unfaltering confidence!"

"This chest plate will make you impervious to the strongest of raw steel weapons!"

"How about some rings that will give you bountiful strength?"

"No, no, and NO! Please, I just want to get to this doctor and patch myself up!"Asher tried to keep his voice from getting too loud, but these enthusiastic moles were unbearable.

"Oh goodness, your arm! Please, I can offer you some leeches to remove some blood!"A mole lady offered a bizarre and unwanted treatment.

"I can offer an elixir that will take away all the pain your feeling at the-"

Finally, Asher had enough, if they weren't going to respect his need for space or his mission. Then he was going to scare them into getting out of his way, and nothing did that better than a simple roar. He cut off the next offer of elixir by rearing his head back, and unleashing a primal roar. This was a rare thing for dragons to do, especially in this day and age, where dragon rage was almost nonexistent. But Asher brought it back as his roar, nearly split their ears and traveled through the skies.

He let the fear of his potential rage and future actions sink into the crowd that was so bold as to push his buttons. Once his roar finished echoing through the skies and through the chilled spines of the people. He slowly brought himself down and watched the moles try to recollect themselves. Such a sudden burst of anger was unexpected from dragons, then again this was Cynder's alleged twin. So perhaps their fear was understood, while they started to understood what Asher was about.

"Now PLEASE! Will all of you disperse? I have important places to be, people and dragons to meet,"Asher gave them a moment to collect themselves before sternly insisting that they leave him be,"As kind as your gestures are, I can handle myself. Please stay out of my way…!"

With a little thought, the crowd quietly dispersed and allowed the black dragon safe passage. Asher nodded in kind and walked through the crowd, letting his eyes watch the crowd. They seemed a bit devastated by his outburst, and after he simply roared at them to give him space. Were they just behaving like children, or did he really scare them that bad? He didn't bother with it, he just focused on making his way to the doctor's house, and knocking on the door.

The dragon then waited for a solid few minutes before knocking again, and getting an answer. That answer was indeed a female mole opening the door, wearing a square shiny helmet with a red cross on the face. While the rest of her was garbed in a sort of church like white robe. She looked around, and saw the crowd silently watching them, she scoffed at their prying eyes. She then looked to the client before her, and gasped lightly before swinging her door open for him.

"In here…! Quickly, dark dragon. Come in and away from all these nosy moles."The doctor insisted and Asher was more than willing to do just that for her.

So he entered the building, and shut the door behind him, leaving the people to be on their way. Asher was finally able to relax for a moment after that heated moment with the moles. Before the fiery lanterns lit up the building, and the mole mistress gestured him to follow her. The building was a bit cramped for his size, but Asher was willing to make due with what he had.

"Apologies for all that. Those people tried way too hard to be friendly, it goes from endearing to unbearable in a flash,"The doctor explained while clearing space on a wooden table and placing a white cloth over it,"We were all informed of your arrival, and told to greet you warmly. But not smother you."

"You don't say…? Now they're all sporting long faces just because I snapped at them,"Asher admitted his shock for their lack of strong hearts for handling a small scolding,"Among the Alphas, we either just laughed it off or just understood and stayed strong."

"Well… We live in a time of peace and softness, and last thing they wanted to do was upset the brother of Cynder,"The doctor put on her mask and patted the table to invite Asher to it,"After how much grief your sister was given for her past. So failing to warmly greet her brother is quite the blow to their soft hearts."

"I see… Well I apologize for lacking the patience that could never be shown among mercenaries,"Asher sighed and felt a bit bad while sitting next to the table and putting his arm up,"Now… Can you redress this wound? A mole captain insisted I get it redone."

"Of course…! Lets have a look here,"The doctor agreed and lifted his arm up to unwrap the make shift bandage and see the stitching,"The field dressing is good, and the stitching is pretty good. Though I have to tighten the stitches a bit, and disinfect the wound."

"Do what you have to do. Whatever is gonna get me on my way faster."Asher responded and relaxed to let the mole doctor redress his wound.

"Care to explain where this wound came from?"The doctor asked while tossing the rag aside and pulling out some ointment and alcohol.

"Great wolves, ferocious pack hunters of the Avalar forests. One of them scratched me in the scuffle,"Asher explained as he felt the doctor wet a cloth with water to wipe up the dry and dead blood,"Killed the pack and it's leader in return."

"I'd hardly call this a mere scratch, but so be it. So, you lived a mercenary life, did you,"The doctor asked and got deep into the wound to get it cleaned out,"Boy, if Cynder knew that, she'd have quite the stern conversation with your group's leader. The way she has changed since Malefor, she never would have tolerated such a life style for you."

"I wouldn't know… All I remember of her is her screams while Malefor and Gaul drilled their corruption into her head,"Asher admitted while the doctor then started to tighten his stitches up with a real needle,"And some… Choice words she offered me before I never saw her again…"

"Ah… Did you hear that she has not been seen since her visit ten years ago?"The doctor asked while cleaning up some excess blood that leaked out once the stitches were tightened.

"Yes, she dropped off the present I now carry on my right claw. We wear one, and it symbolizes our freedom."Asher explained what he knew of Cynder and the things she said to him.

"Indeed… They say when she left… She went on her own journey to find you."The doctor admitted a rumor that was floating around ever since Asher was spoken of among the city.

"Really? Is she going to get a surprise when I find her…!"Asher manage to let out a little chuckle before the alcohol and new bandages came out.

"Sure will… Now you may want to brace yourself for this next part."The doctor warned as she got ready to bring the burning pain of pure alcohol on an open wound with some ointment laced bandages.

The half an hour was filled with quite the work put into Asher's wound getting washed clean and disinfected. Half way through the process, he nearly blasted the windows out with some hot fire. For alcohol on open wounds were not a fun process, whether you were a child or a grown dragon. Thankfully, it was over before too long, and some clean white bandages were around his arm. Stopping the bleeding, and ensuring the wound's full recovery, it was quite the relief.

As much as the rest of the treatment stung, it was at least something he could handle. Now that he was patched up, the time had come for him to be on his way to this Dragon Cauldron Inn. He held his wrist to fix his bracelet and moved his arm to test out the work that got done on it with some flexes.

"Nice… That should be all the tending that my wound will ever need, thank you."Asher gave the doctor his gratitude for patching him up, though he decided to keep the dislocated left arm a secret.

"Just try not to do anything that might open up the wound again. Dragon scales are quite the chore to stitch,"The doctor informed while cleaning up her table from the operation,"Where will you go, now? Straight to the palace of the guardians, perhaps?"

"No, first I need to get to this Dragon's Cauldron Inn, and meet up with Hunter,"Asher stretched it out and walked to the door before spotting some dragon lilies on the window sill,"I need to get some hot food in me and rest up before meeting these guardians."

"Suppose that is wise. Fighting wolves and traveling through the treacherous regions of the Avalar valley,"Asher slowly picked up one of the lilies and smelled it before looking outside to the moles,"That's almost enough to be made into a small novel."

"And I'd be the only one to read it when I'm feeling nostalgic… Thank you for your help,"Asher bowed to the doctor for her kind assistance with his wounds,"May you discover great fortune in the future."

"That's a new one, but I can make that a new trend to pass around…"The doctor thought as she watched the dragon leave her home quietly with a flower.

With that, he emerged from the doctor's building, and into the public once again. Where the crowd was more quiet and more spread out, still a bit nervous to even approach the dragon. Fearing that he now only had hatred for their meddling, it gave him a small bit of guilt inside. He almost wanted to turn green with the guilt trip he was getting, this feeling deeply annoyed him. So the dragon needed to mend this situation before it made him puke, and act of kindness should do it.

So as a token of his apology for getting irritable and yelling at the people, he looked to a small mole girl. He knelt down to her, and offered the child the dragon lily as his means of apologizing. She was slow and hesitate to accept it, for she now believed that he was a temper mental dragon. But new found patience aid off, and she kindly took the flower into her small paws. With that, Asher was able to show his more peaceful side, and prove himself at least a little bit reasonable.

With that, it loosened their fear somewhat and gave them a sense of ease as he looked to them all. Before he then turned away and walked pass them to get on the main path to the Inn. He kept his head low, and thought deeply about how different this city was, as well as it's people. So much bigger, so full of life, so full of many complex and different characters, it was so very strange. But so far it did have a charm about it, the people like to be nice and offer peace and prosperity rather than violence.

Sounded like the place to be if he were to completely retire from the life of a mercenary. Perhaps even after he found his sister, that would be more than enough for him to retire from the life he lived. He let a smirk form as he thought of the possibilities that awaited him in the future of this visit. As he found the main street and traveled down the path on his way to this Inn. Before he then caught wind of fluttering clothes flapping from within another building, he froze in place.

Before walking to the open window that allowed him to look into the building. Checking out all the outfits the building had to offer, he could use some worth while clothes to look civilized. He preferred a civilized look, it helped disguise his savagery and his true self when he wanted to be under the radar. However, it appeared that there wasn't anything that looked to be his size at all, not even close. So he pounded on the table of the open window, and moved on with disappointment.

So he continued on, wondering what Cynder might have done here while she was among them. Was her small arrival and rescue of the city really all she did here, or was there more? Better yet, what was this legendary Spyro fella like if he was the one who saved her? Asher was quick to shut his mind down a bit, for it had threatened to give him even more questions than he already had. He needed to keep himself focused on the here and now, until he could meet with these guardians.

After minutes of walking, he then stopped to take in a sudden glorious smell. It smelled the flesh, smokey burning meat that was a heavenly aroma for any predator, especially dragons. The smell was strong and it's steamy musk right in his face, it was too much for him to pass off. So he ran off, following the lovely steamy smell that called to him so sweetly with the promise of good food. He would soon find out that he would not be disappointed with what the smell had to offer him.

Sure enough, the dragon made it to the iron gates that would take him up the steps and into the next section. And right by that guy was the building he sought, the Dragon Cauldron Inn. It's foundation and walls were made of pure red wood and paint, with a style matching green roof. It even had a black iron sign that spoke it's name, while right below the red and orange letters. A red dragon was crawling out of a black cauldron and blasting fire underneath it to get it smoking.

"So this is the Dragon Cauldron…! They couldn't have made that more obvious,"Asher thought and took a moment to admire the inn and the good times it had to offer,"You better be able to top the food at my guild…!"

With that, he slowly walked in and demonstrated more patience, hoping to get awarded for it. He pushed open the small red door with gold dragon carvings, and entered a very homing place. There was fancy red wood tables and chairs with gold legs, and backs to them. There was some fiery foundry looking fire pits with black iron bars lined up with meats from beef brisket to sausages. All of which was being cooked and smoked from burning pieces of either apple wood or cherry wood.

The other pits, all lined with black iron protected hardwood behind the bar in an open kitchen. The colors were off, and the people here look less rough and tumble, not an ounce of intimidation. But it still had some forms of home to it, the laughter, the worker moles messing around and eating dinner like pigs. Not to mention the arm wrestling and classic dart games, it was just like the guild, except for it's more civilized atmosphere. Asher nodded and approved of this inn, he needed to give this place a good try.

Then he spotted the big cat himself, sitting with his hood over his head and keeping it low. But his feet gave him away, unless there was some other Avalarians working undercover in Warfang. The dragon snickered and decided to play it cool and casual, as he took a seat at the bar next to Hunter. He sat tall, though the seat seemed a bit small and struggled under his weight, while eyes were on him. That was to be expected, after all these people were made aware that he was coming to the city.

But Hunter was incognito as well, that was a bit disconcerting and unexpected of him. That was the thought, until he recognized a familiar face he got to know outside the Alphas. The dirty looking shrew in rags he knew as Grits, Felious's go to for knowledge outside the Cheetah town. If he was here, then he was on the job, and he was playing it discretely with mugs of ale. As Asher cleared his throat, and put his claws up before the cook saw him waiting at the bar and ran to him.

"What can I get for you, black dragon? We've been looking forward to your arrival."The cook admitted while Asher took a good look to the fire pits.

"Thank you, I'll take vanilla chai tea, hot. And How about some thick cuts of that brisket?"Asher suggested, and the cook nodded before getting into the kitchen to do some work.

"Hungry after your journey through the valley?"Hunter decided to break the ice with Asher while peeking over to the shrew in the corner.

"You might say that. An earth golem and a pack of wolves were also involved but they weren't nearly as much fun,"Asher joked and slowly looked to the discrete hunter,"I was told you'd be waiting for me… Care to explain all the discretion you got going on here?"

"That shrew over there is shady. He's been watching me non stop, along with the goons to the right,"Hunter gestured to his right, and Asher spotted some bandit looking moles with curved daggers at their sides,"I'm not so sure that they're big fans of mine…"

"You mean, Grits? Yeah… He's a rat for Felious, doesn't surprise me that he's giving you the stink eye,"Asher informed before his piping hot cup of tea came out in a red jade cup,"Probably got wind of me leaving Cheetah town, and he's suppose to be a spy or something."

"Not exactly doing the best job. Not when he's easy to recognize through the eyes of an Alpha."Hunter pointed out and Asher chuckled while taking up his tea.

"Don't worry, he's far from any kind of fighter. He's more of a cowardly hit and run guy."Asher let Hunter in on the methods and actions of the shrew.

As Asher then went to slowly sip his tea, the shrew then decided to make a move. He huffed and got out of his chair, twirling a finger to the nearby waitress to give him another ale. He marched over and planted himself in a seat next to Asher, he was a dwarf compared to Asher. Though his abnormally large nose could beat Asher's hands down, either way, he was a runt. His fur looked dirty, he wore the rags of a common thief with some smudged up plated armor over his chest.

His beady little black eyes watched Asher sip his tea before swinging his paw up. Knocking the cup of tea out of Asher's claws, and letting it spill on the wood floor next to a waitress. Asher paused in that position for a moment, before his eyes slowly looked down to his spilled cup of tea.

"That was my vanilla chai tea… You don't get that kind of tea very often,"Asher explained and slowly looked up and into Grits's small eyes blankly,"And you just made me spill it… I'm thinking you owe me another cup there, Grits."

"You owe an explanation for leaving the Alphas, boy…! Felious might have dropped you on your head one too many times."Grits demanded answers after hearing of Asher's desertion from the Alphas.

"You gonna buy me a new cup of tea or not?"Asher felt that there was nothing that needed to be explained to a lowly rat of a shrew like Grits.

"How about I fill you up a cup of my hot piss for dodging the question,"Grits suggested an alternative drink, deciding to play his connection to the Alphas card to seem fearless,"You upset a lot of your comrades by just suddenly leaving them. Felious is more than furious about it."

"Right… Excuse me miss? Are those blue berry muffins?"Asher suddenly confused Hunter and Grits by flagging down a waitress with a plate full of muffins.

"Why yes they are. They're for a gentlemole at a table for three."The waitress insisted while Asher casually took a muffin from the middle that had a knife stuck deep in it.

"Tell him to take a gold piece in exchange for this one."Asher responded and placed a gold piece on her plate before holding up the muffin by the knife handle.

"Very well, good dragon."The waitress humbly nodded and moved on to her waiting customer while Asher looked over the muffin.

"You know… We all have our families and our places in this world. And for a time, I though it was the Alphas I belonged to,"Asher suddenly went on a deep thinking explanation as he slammed the knife down and cut the muffin in two,"But I would never come to be with them if it wasn't for my sister. She made me a possibility for the group."

Asher then suddenly took up one half of the muffin and looked at it closely. Before he then proceeded to eat it slowly and casually, Grits was beyond confused by these calm actions. Only for Asher to take up the other half and slowly offer it to the shrew, as if he was giving up a peace offering.

"She sacrificed her sanity and good will to keep me alive, for that she was given a second chance,"Asher got a bit more stern with his words while Grits slowly reached for the muffin,"The least she deserved was the satisfaction knowing I was alive and that I am here in this world for her…"

"Yeah…? But how does that excuse what you did?"Grits asked before he got one painful answer.

Asher went zero to sixty, snatching up the shrew's paw and raising the knife to it. Before ramming the knife down and clean through his paw, and even completely into the bar. He yelled with pain, only for Asher to grab the back of his neck and slam it down on the bar. He was then held there while Asher kicked his stool out, and held the rodent in place to listen to much fiercer words.

"Because I got more family than just the Alphas in my life, and she's out there somewhere,"Asher viciously explained and twisted the knife in the mole's paw to stretch the injury open,"That's more than what I wanted to share with a rat like you…!"

"Let me go…! You'll have a lot to answer for after this…!"Grits warned while struggling to maintain himself, even with a blade through his paw.

"Lets clear something up so we both understand each other nice and clear,"Asher squeezed at the shrew's neck while ripping his paw wide open and freeing him from the knife,"I have a path of my own that I must walk, and my sister lies at the end of it. And I will kill everything that stands between me and her, even if it happens to be the ALPHAS!"

Asher threw the shrew to the ground, as he gripped his paw in agony letting it bleed. Once Grits was on his back, the cronies shot out of their seats and pulled out their daggers. Hunter was ready for them, and swiftly slipped his bow out from under his cloak with arrows at the ready. Before the two lackies could even advance towards them, Hunter aimed and shot his arrows in a flash. Letting two sharp arrows drill clean through their legs and pinning them to the floor.

Allowing Hunter to jump, and kick one mole to his left, while using momentum to twirl and round house the other. This put out the cronies lights, breaking off the arrows in their legs before they were on their backs. Leaving Asher to deal with the shrew and send him on his way, beaten and a bit wiser.

"You can go ahead and tell Felious that I will not return till I find her,"Asher jabbed his wrist spike against the shrew's neck,"Or I can send you to him in pieces with a note, your choice!"

"Ok… I'll go…! But you're going to pay for all this…!"Grits warned while crawling back and standing up to hold his injured paw.

"We'll see…"Asher neutrally responded while watching the shrew run away and leave the inn.

"Leave…! Let this inn be, now. Take what remains of your prides and go."Hunter demanded gently to the cronies, a soft spoken voice to mask his ferocity and skill.

He then watched the moles slowly try to help each other up, as eyes all remained on them. It took minutes before they were able to stand and get limping out, while the two victors watched them with pity. They were seen all the way out, and once the last of the trouble makers were gone. Hunter and Asher then looked to each other, respect was easily forged between the two of them. And just in time for their food to arrive, thick slices of brisket for Asher, and a dozen chicken legs for Hunter.

"You fight well, you'd make one heck of a mercenary."Asher admitted as they both stared at each other with approval.

"My loyalties lie with the dragons and my friends. I will serve them for the good of this realm and it's people,"Hunter professed his true calling before sitting back down at the bar,"You're welcome to join us if things go south for you and the Alphas."

"I'll sleep on it… Though I'm guessing it would make my sister happier with me."Asher admitted while sitting down as well and driving his fork into a slice of brisket.

"She certainly would… Cheers for new found friendship and a brighter future to come?"Hunter offered and stuck out a chicken leg to give cheers.

"Wouldn't say friend just yet… But I think a comrade will work."Asher agreed that much and tapped his brisket with Hunter's chicken before digging in to some hot food.

 _ **Next time, it'll be time for Asher to meet the guardians and learn the truth of what transpired in his time. Many of his questions will get their answers, and his adventure will soon begin. An adventure that will test his will, and his skills to survive the wild, and the enemies to come. Stay awesome every one.**_


	8. Chapter 7:Meeting the Guardians

Chapter 7:Meeting the Guardians

As of tonight, Asher was welcomed to Warfang by the people and Hunter himself. With that, he celebrated his arrival with Hunter and after that, it was time for him to get to bed. For he had a meeting with these guardians coming tomorrow, and he needed to be ready. Not only did they have information and assistance to offer him, they oddly had training to give him as well. He was already well trained in close combat and quite the control over his three physical abilities.

Sure he had his basic fire element, but the only one that could train him was Ignitus the fire guardian. Unfortunately, he had given his life to help Spyro and Cynder stop Malefor. So how else was he to be trained, Asher did not feel that he should be trained any further. But he would argue that another day, for now he swung open the door to his suite, once again, bed was a bit small. But it looked wall made and the mattress looked plushy, it's red frame was wood and gold enforced.

It had a circular window right next to it oddly enough, but it brought a lot of moonlight into the room. Moonlight did serve to be quite the lullaby for the dragon when ever he traveled to places. And it offered him peace and relaxation, he slowly walked over to the bed and rolled onto it. He laid on his back and looked to the ceiling for the longest time, sighing to relax his body. Before slowly reaching into the bracelet and pulling out the picture of Cynder once more.

He took a couple moments to look at the picture deeply, wondering about her. Thinking of what it would be like if he was to see her at long last,where would they even begin from that first moment? How would he adjust to life with Cynder and this legendary purple dragon she was with?

"This Spyro fella better be taking good care of you…"Asher mumbled and slowly turned to the window that poured in the moonlight.

He sighed, and continued watching the photo in the moonlight, hoping for the best. Wondering what else could await him on the next day, there was only one way to find out. After finishing up his few minutes of watching the picture of Cynder and Spyro, he put it away in his bracelet. Before he rolled onto his side and slowly began to fall asleep looking out the window. Letting the gentle moonlight wisp him away to a peaceful sleep, letting his dreams take over his mind.

And strangely enough, the world of dreams had something new to show him all together. He was peaceful at first, the calming blackness of his closed eyes letting him slumber without any disturbance. Then there was light of ghostly blue and night skies forming all around him. The stars twinkled, he felt as if he was indeed awakening to the dream and taking in the new world. As he found himself floating down and coming to a stop on a large chunk of floating stone.

Then the mist started to fade away, leaving more of the black world full of stars to be seen. He looked around, everything seemed quiet so far, and this world appeared harmless enough. Then from out of the distant sky, an old voice called out to him, an old voice that seemed… Familiar,

"Come forth… Show me what you can do…!"The voice echoed before fiery black spirals of magic raised from the ground before Asher.

From out of the flames, apes shaped from pure shadow crawled forth from the depths. That cackled and jumped like mad, their irritating noises were all too familiar to him. All the mad cries and cackles from these cretins and their king haunted him from the time he was a mere egg. Now he had the opportunity to tear into the apes, show them what happens when they cross a black dragon. He charged, and the apes ran to him with staffs and daggers at the ready.

He viewed his attackers, seeing a thrust from the dagger coming and a swing from the staff. So he went down and slid on his knees to make it under the swing of the ape staff, and grabbed for the dagger. He quickly got up after grabbing the ape's wrist and twisting it behind the foe's back. Where he then rushed in with it, and drove the dagger straight into the stab happy monkey. He was then quick to bend back, and kick the body forward to avoid a returning swing from the staff wielder.

Once the staff glided right over his face, Asher sighed and let his right forearm pump up. Filling with muscle before he stood back up nice and tall and threw down a solid karate chop. The ape responded with a horizontal blocking stance with his staff, but that was a mistake. For the chop went clean through the staff like butter, before it sliced the ape in two right on the spot. Only to then burst into a thick black smoke and go flat against the cold ground they stood on.

Before they then suddenly stretched out and multiplied, the shadows violently bubbled. Before eight shadow apes spawned in place of one, as did the other destroyed ape. Sixteen replaced two, and now Asher was ready to be a bit serious against this new mass of apes before him.

"There is more than that, young dragon. Physical abilities will only go so far."The voice demanded more of Asher before the apes came at him again.

"Are you sure about that? Seems more like you just wanna kill me…!"Asher ranted before leaping like a deer to soar over the group of dark apes.

He front slipped and rammed his wrist spikes through the throats of two apes. Rather than stand, he quickly leg swept and toppled three other apes before charging in with his fists at the ready. A jab, a hook, and a jumping strike cracked three apes in the nose and sent them skipping across the ground. He then whipped his tail forward, letting it jab another ape clean through the throat. Before jumping back and flailing his tail around and using the ape as a club for his comrades.

His tail became a chained mace, cracking up the skulls of apes that dared to attack. The edge of his tail even slashed and cut into arms and legs before the apes could even jump for him. Leaving Asher plenty of time to dive under the jumping monkeys and release the one in his tail's grip. He raised his fists up, ready to start scrapping with the rest, but is situation turned dangerous. As the slaughtered apes around him continued turning to shadows, and then began to spread even wider.

Before he knew it, he noticed that there was now a little over a hundred apes on all sides. Asher slapped his claws down to his side and released a heavy sigh of growing stress. He shook his head and started to really resent the voice that was clearly behind this sudden attack.

"Whatever you're trying to do here, it's not really doing what you might have wanted it to do!"Asher yelled to the void before his fists suddenly a lit with bright red roaring fires.

"Let your element go! Let your dragon spirit shine bright with it's great flame,"The voice insisted before the army of apes surrounded Asher and jumped to dog pile him,"Let your fire burn hotter and stronger than all other flames, and allow it's light to guide you to what you seek."

"You're kidding right? I'm no good with my fire, you old-"Asher was ready to chew out the voice for it's weird test that Asher was stuck with.

Before he was derailed by the ghostly wails of his sister appearing in a shroud of shadows. He could just barely see her, her green eyes glittering through the darkness before she vanished. Leaving Asher to be surprised by the apes jumping all over him and trying to bring him down. He felt small daggers trying to stab and plunge into his body, but his scales managed to hold up. As he gripped at all the monkeys he could with his flaming claws and toss them in all directions.

His mere touch lit their heads a blaze as he tossed apes all over the place and slashed at them. He spun and swung a kick all around the place to crack others away from him, and make room. He gave himself a thirty second window once he stopped himself with a sweep to pull out dagger blades. Before the apes ran to him again, ready to just charge right in while the dead ones multiplied. The pressure was on as he started swinging jab and hook combos in every direction.

He punched three at a time, watching their faces burst into great roaring flames. While back handing other to break their necks, but no matter how many he took down, they just kept coming back in greater numbers. More and more apes came and soon he was feeling overwhelmed. Especially when two of them finally got a hold of his arms while others swarmed his legs. He panicked the moment he went down on his side, but he was still swinging at all the faces he could see.

So many teeth, so many monkeys laughing and cackling at his meaningless fighting. So many mangled ape hands grabbing for him and covering the last of his light before trying to consume him. Darkness crept in, covering his vision in complete blackness that was colder than arctic winds. It felt like the end, like he would fall into a slumbering darkness and never awake from it. With only the wails and cries of his tortured sister to haunt him before all conscious would end.

"You want him to live? Then you will do everything the dark master says then…!"The dark voice of Gaul grumbled out of the darkness and made Asher widen his eyes.

"Please…! I'll do whatever you want…! ANYTHING! Just leave him alone…!"Cynder's voice begged for mercy to be given to Asher.

"Anything? Good… Then be mine to control…! You will control our armies! You will hunt the resistances,"he deeper and more ferocious voice of the dark purple dragon himself growled,"And when I am free… You will be MINE…! FOREVER!"

"Yes… I am yours…to do with as you please… Destroy the realm, to free you… And bare your…"The next word that threatened to come out would not even get the chance to be uttered before his rage exploded.

"No…! NO! You will not touch her!"Asher growled, and suddenly felt a great burning fire erupt from his body.

A column of red and white fire suddenly exploded and shot through the sky. Scorching all the apes that dared to climb onto Asher, and this time, the fire did not stop burning till they incinerated before him. The group of apes backed away from the dragon, giving him a chance to stand back up. His wings sprouted out and flapped as he brushed himself off and looked to his body. Fire was all over him, burning red, yellow and white fire flickering and rumbling all over the dragon's being.

He looked to his claws that turned white hot like knives freshly pulled from great forges. He clenched his fists tightly when he felt a sudden burning in his throat and mouth. It felt like even more fire, it matched the rage that boiled in him after remembering so many more things. Never would he ever let his sister be tormented and used for evil ever again, not while he drew breath. And it was time to show that fierce breath, as he slowly opened his jaws and roared.

The flames expanded and blasted in all directions while a stream of pure fire power unleashed from his jaws. His spiraling flames peeled and melted the skin and flesh off their bones. Causing them to scream for only a few seconds, before the inner stream hit them next. Causing their bones to crumble and blow away into ash, the screams went dead silent like the owners themselves. As even the remains of their darkness burned away to a fire hotter than any other that has ever existed.

It was like hardened dead leafs were instantly blasted away into absolute nothingness. The very shadows that captured Cynder then burned away to dust, leaving her safe in the flames. While the small nova blast pierced the dark sky and illuminated the entire area for all to see. All Asher could do was look around and see the devastation his fire brought, the absolute power it showed. Until he closed his eyes and sighed, letting the fire instantly start to shrink and smother out.

Smoke replaced the violent sky high flames, before Asher slowly emerged from them. Watching as his flames withered away to give him a better view of his sister, and she looked very different. She was not the dragoness he expected to see like in the photo, this one was older and more mature. She was slender in body type, her snout sleek and narrow with four long white spikes on her head. Her tail was long and blade looking just like Asher, her colors were the same in tone and form.

Her eyes were still green like his, but they still had the sparkles from the photo. He walked closer to the grown dragoness to observe her closer, and that's when she saw the bracelet on her left arm. Asher then reached out to her, through the ashes of the fallen apes to touch her cheek with his right claws.

"She's very pretty… Is this the closest thing to her true form…?"Asher thought before his claw suddenly went through her head and shattered the moment.

As she then vanished in a sudden puff of ashes, leaving him confused and even a bit sad. This distracted him from the apparition that formed in a great blue glow from behind. Taking the form of a grown and even old looking dragon, who stared solemnly at Asher's back. He bowed his head for a moment, before the glow dissipated and gave away to the dragons fire red color. He cleared his throat, slowly gaining the black dragon's attention as he slowly turned around to meet the old dragon.

"You the old one who tried to drown me in hairy monkeys…?"Asher blatantly questioned after growing irritated from getting a moment shut down cruelly.

"In a way, I suppose… I needed to see how you have grown since you were rescued from Gaul's lair,"The old dragon responded and put a claw to his chest to offer a respectful apology,"Apologies for that, I'm still a bit sloppy with my new role after death… So things tend to get a bit… Chaotic…"

"Right… Who are you?"Asher only had another question to offer rather than gentle words.

"I am Ignitus, former fire dragon and guardian of the dragon realm. I've been hoping for a chance to meet you at long last…!"Ignitus admitted and bowed, finally getting Asher to lightly bow with some sort of respect.

"Ignitus? The fire guardian that gave up his life for Spyro and Cynder? Thought you were dead?"Asher paced slowly with a bit of calm confusion as he looked to the sky.

"Yes… I was also trusted with your generation of new dragons… Spyro and Cynder included,"Ignitus explained while Asher looked back to him, knowing that this guy was in charge of the twin black dragon's lives,"Unfortunately all but you, Spyro, and your sister perished to the evils of Gaul the ape king, and Malefor…!"

"Only for my sister to become some corrupted dragoness and me to be used like a hostage,"Asher finally stood tall towards Ignitus with more questions that he felt could be answered,"I do hope those animals suffered long and painfully…! Just like Cynder did…"

"You were a witness to your sister's corruption weren't you?"Ignitus asked back while Asher slapped his tail down to deny questions of the darker past pieces.

"Forget about it…! Just tell me what you want and be on your way."Asher decided to shut down the conversation before it dared to get into deep uncharted territory.

"If you insist, Asher… To start… I want to apologize for not doing enough for you and Cynder,"Ignitus offered one more hope for forgiveness for past mistakes Asher did not even know of,"And I hope that with this lesson about what it takes to control your fire element. It will give you all the power you need on the journey that awaits you…"

"Save it… There's nothing you could do… Gaul and Malefor's army together? You were lucky to survive that raid,"Asher sighed and loosened up a bit after remembering the sacrifices this old dragon made,"My sister is alive and redeemed for her sins because of you… You died…for her and your Spyro… If anything I should be thanking you for all you did…"

"That's awful kind of you to say… I don't blame you for trying to staying strong after all that's happened,"Ignitus walked closer to the black dragon and lowered his head a bit,"All three of you suffered and endured so much… That's not the life your ancestors would have wanted for you. It certainly wasn't what I wanted for you…"

Asher looked down to the red dragon, the mood between them turned solemn for a moment. This dragon lived with regrets, and died in hopes of cleansing out all his mistakes for a peaceful afterlife. Now there was one more that only reminded him of the old problems he had before.

"Hey… I'm sorry you had to give everything up… I can imagine that such sacrifices weren't easy for you,"Asher explained and put a claw on the red dragon's shoulder to humble up and give Ignitus the closure that was needed,"I'm…going to do this… I'll unite with Cynder and all your mistakes will be fixed… You've done quite enough for us now…!"

"Just… Be safe on this journey. And when you find her, treasure each moment with Cynder and Spyro,"Ignitus requested before suddenly leaning in and suddenly wrapping one arm around Asher for a hug,"That's all I want for the three of you now… I can rest well knowing that you're all together and happy…"

"I will… If it means anything… I forgive you…"Asher admitted and one arm hugged Ignitus right back.

Ignitus nodded, and suddenly pulled away as his red colors faded away to his spirit form. Allowing him to slowly pull away to the sky in small strips of spiritual energy. This would be the last time he would ever see this dragon again, so it was a struggle to find the right words to leave him with.

"May the ancestors look after you… Asher…!"Ignitus wished great luck before disappearing into the dark sky.

Asher only watched as the mysterious dragon vanished into the sky like a soul being put to rest. Leaving the black dragon to wonder what more could come his way on this journey. Soon those thoughts would be answered the minute a flash of white blinded him while his body shook. In that instant, his mind rattled back to reality and his eyes truly opened to the blurry sight of Hunter. As he shook Asher awake, this spooked the dragon, his mercenary training kicked in with this sudden surprise.

"You must wake up…! The guardians are not to be kept-"Hunter got out a good bit before Asher lunged at him and tackled him from his bed to the floor.

Asher wrestled and put the archer face down before going for his arm by gripping the wrist. He twisted it around before the arm twist to the side, allowing Asher to then bend it back and against Hunter's backs. Putting him in a tight and uncomfortable position with a startled dragon.

"Don't do that…!"Asher warned before slowly loosening his grip on Hunter.

"This was a unnecessary course of action. I just needed you up and about…!"Hunter was lifted to his feet before his arm was released from the grip of the dragon.

"One thing I learned as a merc is to always be ready. Any one who can sneak into a room without being noticed is dangerous,"Asher informed of his slight paranoiac ways given to him by the Alphas,"This time it was you, but next time. Some one might just have a knife to my neck, ready to open a vein…!"

"But you are not with the Alphas any more. There is no need for such defensive nature,"Hunter insisted and rubbed at his sore wrist,"The guardians await you at the palace, it's important that you don't keep them waiting."

"Do I have time to shower…? Since it sounds like they're so formal?"Asher questioned as Hunter only snickered at the sass Asher was having a tendency to have.

"You sound just like your sister when she grows impatient… Shower up and meet me outside."Hunter instructed before casually strolling out of the suite, leaving Asher to his business.

Once he was out of the room, Asher sighed and calmly walked to the shower. He may have slept good, but all it took was some more thoughts about his sister to stay focused on the objective. And it would not allow him to feel good or even a bit happy, not when there was a piece of real family somewhere out there. He turned on the hot water and walked in, he was a bit too big for the shower. But he was able to fit when he sat down in the shower, so at least he could get clean regardless.

For once, as much as these thoughts about his sister filled him with determination. For once, he would have liked a break from them so they didn't make him feel so incomplete. Not only that, but the head aches it gave him weren't making things any better or easier for him. It just added to the conflict, but he was a born and raised mercenary that was trained to endure and handle such pain forever. So there was no more reason to contemplate or bother with the struggle from within.

Quickly he cleaned himself off, getting rid of any remaining more stink he had. Till his scales were nice and shiny, and he carried no noticeable scent that would be attractive or disgusting. It took a bit just for the dragon to squeeze his way out of the shower after needing to stand. Sadly he could not stop himself from tearing the shower rod and curtain to shreds and scraps. So now he had to be quick, making sure he had the bracelet and his armor strapped on before going out the door.

He was calm and casual, as the dragon strolled down the steps inconspicuously. Not wanting to draw too much attention and get out of the inn before house keeping saw the mess he made. He didn't even bother to stop for some breakfast, his only concern was meeting with Hunter. A quick look around verified that his former friend the shrew was gone, probably wasn't up for another butt kicking. He wasn't the most cowardly, but if he needed to, he'd run the first chance he had.

Thankfully he was not here, so Asher was able to get through the the crowd and out the door. Where Hunter was waiting for him, right next to the door in peace and silence. Asher crossed his arms, trying not to chuckle at how casual and patient Hunter continued showing himself off to be.

"You ready to head out, cool guy?"Asher questioned and mocked Hunter's casual behavior playfully.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Try not to fall behind…!"Hunter teased and chuckled, before he took the lead with Asher right on his tail.

The two were on their way, stopping at the iron gate for a passage way into the upper level of the city. Thankfully Hunter had such a pass to get up there with Asher as his plus one and special guest. So the guards let them pass, while in the distance within a crowd of humble folk. A certain merc had finally made it to the city just a few hours ago, and he was already spying on them. He chuckled as he remained anonymous and a part of the crowd, till he could sneak his way through the city.

Till he could find a way to slip on through the walls to closely pursue his former comrade. But he held a curiosity of his own for what Asher was doing, and why he was doing it. It didn't take him too long to spot a few scuffs and bent up crags in the upper wall for him to climb on. So he waited for the moment and kept on walking with the crowd until the made a sharp turn away from the wall. Before he pulled away and put his back against the wall, thankfully no one noticed.

He gripped the wall in it's fractured points and dibbets, and began to climb. He jumped and scaled the wall, his claws knew how to climb like a lion knew how to slaughter a gazelle. His bow swung in the wind a bit, but remained on his shoulder as he stared down to see guards just now walking under him. He huffed with confidence and a sly smirk as he began to really get up high. He only jumped where he needed to jump, it was vital to remain calm and not exasperate himself.

He got tired and he would be falling faster than a murderer falling into hell. Only difference is that he would die before going there, and he was not ready for the afterlife just yet. So he needed to take his time, climb slow and with ease, and only jump when he truly needed to. He needed to breath slow and watch his footing, some of these crags in the wall were a bit slippery. An inexperienced climber would fall immediately and paint the grass below mushy bright red.

Thankfully Leo had thirty years of free running and climbing under his belt. And it allowed him to speed up and scale the wall within ten minutes, he growled a bit on the home stretch. But he manage to grab the edge of the wall as he poked his head over to investigate the surroundings. He quickly needed to lower his head to avoid getting caught by a mole guard. He could play a waiting game, but one could only hold on to the side of the wall for so long, plus he had a job to do.

So instead, Leo decided to pull out a little gadget out for a quick ghosting with the guard. A bamboo made pea shooter, a weapon that was very good for discreet infiltration. Especially with the small needle like darts he had for it, he spotted the perfect window for a quick take down. Before taking out the darts that were laced with a mix of oil from a venomous flower that paralyzes aggressors. As well as the venom from a Goliath Cicada killer, capable of making small bugs and rodents permanently comatose, but able to knock out larger animals for several hours.

He only needed one dart and a clear shot to the guard's neck, as always. He slipped it into the shooter and peeked over the wall edge to get a view of the guard, he then put his lips to the shooter. Before the merc needed a few seconds to line up the shot with the guard's carotid artery. And the moment the guard turned around to march back towards him, he got the shot he needed. Spitting out the dart, it was small, much like a fly or dragon fly, the guard never saw it common.

Even as it stung him on the neck, and he could only notice the sting slightly before the concoction took affect. His vision immediately turned blurry while his body felt like it was shutting down. His body jolted and spasm in a panic, it was unable to process the paralysis that froze his body. His arms fell to the side as he let out a small groan, while his eye sight went completely dark. Thankfully the mental panic ended within seconds as his mind shut down, and put him to sleep.

The moment the guard toppled over and slammed on his back, Leo vaulted over and onto the wall. He chuckled and put away his pea shooter before hoisting the guard over his shoulder. He then simply walked over to a small quarters in a tower and hid the mole in a closet. He dusted off his paws and looked over the wall and zero'd in on Asher, as he and Hunter walked up a hill. The archer once again showed his curiosity for Asher, wondering just how far his old comrade would go just to find his twin.

"Strange… What is it about this noble desire that I can't seem to shake or understand,"Leo thought, his mind being that of a cold blooded mercenary made it hard to understand such a thing from one of his own,"It's just so…commendable… How far would one go for the one he longs to see…?"

He scratched his chin and continued to watch for as long as he could before he would need to move on. The two were already entering the high class area of the city, soon they'd be out of sight. But now this was no longer about Felious's orders, this now had some personal interest to it. As he lunged over the wall, and began to climb down to continue his pursuit, leaving behind his victim.

Meanwhile, getting through the high class section of the city was surprisingly easy. The standards must have been shockingly high, sure there was a few stares and excitement. But clearly they had become more accustom to seeing dragons, perhaps from seeing the guardians more often. At least Asher wasn't getting bothered by the people, and it gave him a chance to relax from his travels. Then again, he now had a new comrade in his company guiding him to these elemental guardians.

He thought for a bit, so far Hunter seemed like an upstanding fellow in his own right. His patience was abnormally high, he was full of honor and respect, even in the most serious of situations. He remained calm and never lost his cool, even when the Alphas nearly skinned him alive. He seemed to have unwavering loyalty to the other dragons, loyalty that came with the friendship he shared with them. It was a bit relieving to know Cynder had a surprisingly upstanding friend like Hunter.

"When did you first come to know my sister?"Asher decided to break the ice with the dragon serving archer of Avalar.

"That's a curious way to break the ice. I met her and Spyro in an ancient underground ruin,"Hunter found interest in the small talk about his personal adventures with the young dragons,"They were bounded together with collars and forced to fight for their lives. I manage to offer some help where I could, but they were able to break free and defeat an ancient earth golem…"

"You mean like the one to the mountains in the south? Giant stone demon of titan like size?"Asher questioned after remembering what he read about earth golems, as well as the one he fought.

"Is that what the commotion was? A few guards did alert of a disturbance at the mountains yesterday morning."Hunter took even more interest when hearing of Asher's encounter with a golem.

"Yes… The giant oaf almost dinged up my sister's bracelet. Thankfully it's more clumsy than a drunken ape…!"Asher admitted while Hunter began to chuckle a bit.

"That's quite impressive. I did not expect this much skill to be honest,"Asher didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted by Hunter's sudden assumption of his strength,"Not when raised by such a clumsy group of mercenaries…! Was there any form of outside help other than-"

"You say that because you fought them when they were drunk…! You never fought the Alphas sober,"Asher felt the need to clear up a little something about Hunter's underestimation with the Alphas,"They may not look it, but the Alphas are much more formidable than you know… It wasn't just me that helped them rise to the real authorities of the Avalar Valley."

"If you insist. I will take your word for it."Hunter chose not to stir up an argument and keep it peaceful for the rest of their walk.

Thankfully, this walk didn't have to go on any longer, the palace was just pass the buildings of the high class section. A few mole people tipped their hats a bit, while some plus size ladies giggled at him. Asher breathed deeply and picked up the pace to move on before he felt sick to his stomach. Once they got pass that, all that was left was a large mass of stairs that lead up to the landing strip. After traveling from the Cheetah town, down the river, over the mountains and into the city, some stairs weren't so bad.

The dragon was quick to start going up the stairs while Hunter fell behind a bit. Watching as he spotted just a bit of excitement leaking out of Asher, clearly he was eager to finally meet these guardians. He would get to learn about his sister, and he would even learn some new things from them. He clenched his claws tight, and he nearly slipped on a step, taking a tumble down these large steps wouldn't be a good idea. So he needed to get a grip on his excitement and remain steeled.

Asher felt the thoughts flashing through his mind, he had made it to Warfang. Now he could get so many questions answered, and he could at long last find his sister after so long. While the dragon was here, he would push for as many answers he could, and he'd give these guardians his all. They wanted to see what he was and what he was made of, he'd show them that and then some. Nothing would be too hard or challenging for him, and he would never stop until he did what he set out to do.

This carried him up the rest of the stairs before he then looked back to see Hunter. The comrade was getting there, but what truly got his attention was seeing the city from a new view. From up top, he could see the two layers of city all together with the large walls that looked made of iron. The bright and shining sun gleamed over the city from high in the sky, it really showed off some detail from the buildings. Hunter finally joined Asher at his side and looked to the city.

It was so much bigger than it felt, and there was so many more moles. This city was flowing with life, so much business and so much care among others, with a few trouble makers. But peace was definitely a strong suit of this city, peace and pride for it's people and dragons alike.

"So far I'm liking this city…! It's bigger, more flashy, and has so much more to offer."Asher admitted and crossed his arms while staring out to the plains beyond the city.

"It has that effect on new comers… You the dragons made all this possible with the moles,"Hunter pointed out a bit of history about Warfang's origins,"This city would actually be in ruins if not for Spyro and Cynder fighting back the earth golem and the grublings."

"Yeah… I read about that… This Spyro sounds like good dragon so far…!"Asher admitted before the time had finally come.

"Spyro was so much more than you know, black dragon…!"Came a deep bellowing voices that turned Asher stern and steeled before turning around.

At long last, he met face to face with the three living guardian dragons themselves. They appeared as fascinated and interested in Asher as he was feeling about them, this felt very strange. To finally meet other dragons after living for twenty years in the valley, something in his heart awoke. He has met with his own kind, and not only would he get everything he had hoped on this journey. He would now be able to learn who he truly was, and what he was truly capable of.

 _ **Next time, Asher speaks with the guardians, and he must show what he's made of. The story must now move on, and the true journey is soon going to begin. One that tests the will, the desire, and the heart to persevere through what awaits him later on. Adventure is not without it's struggles and sacrifices, stay awesome every one.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Dragon's Learning Together

Chapter 8: Dragon's Learning Together

This was all too new for Asher, for his whole life he walked alongside mercs on missions both good and bad. Hunting people or taking things, and maybe even burning things to the ground. This was an all new experience for him, walking among his fellow dragons and an honorable Avalarian. And these dragons had new ideas to share, things Asher needed to know about himself and the dragon race themselves. All the things he was kept away from, it was time for the black dragon to learn.

First they needed to break the ice before they actually made it inside and to the archives. Asher was kept away from fellow dragons, and the life of the mercenary was all he knew. So they needed to offer him something new try, live like a dragon, see if honor was his thing. See if he was as strong as they have heard from his hidden missions, an already skilled dragon was a fascinating one. Cyril had to study the black dragon, see where he compared to Cynder.

"So… Being among mercenaries your whole life, eh? Must be quite a tough guy world for you to lead,"Volteer decided to be the one to break the silence and stir up a conversation among dragons,"What's it like to live among these Alphas? Hunter says they're sort of mediocre in skill."

"Is that right? Well like I said to Hunter. You haven't seen them when they're sober."Asher made that point clear with the dragons like he did with Hunter.

"Really? Mercenaries of respectable skill? I'll need to see it before I believe it."Terrador needed to be honest about what he believed to be the common trait of a merc.

"And why exactly are you actually walking on two legs? That looks awfully uncomfortable,"Volteer admitted the moment he witnessed an actual dragon on his two back legs for the first time,"Did those brutes force you to walk like that?"

"Not sure if you would call It force. After all it turned out to be pretty helpful in a tight situation,"Asher defended his second nature form of walking,"Plus now my claws don't get as dirty, and I can enjoy a more clean meal."

"Hmm… Never thought of it that way…"Terrador admitted to only himself as they finally made it inside the palace.

"Look… You guys messaged me here, wanted to chat, wanted to help me find my sister,"Asher was not one for too much small talk, he was here to finally learn,"You fought alongside her, and you helped her and this Spyro defeat Malefor. Please…! I wanna know about her…"

"To the point, are we? The journey to find her will be very long and require much patience,"Cyril warned and felt a tense urge of aggression growing in Asher,"You'll need to exercise patience if you want to find her."

"Exercise patience? You're going to tell that to a guy who's been looking for her since since he was young?"Asher questioned right back, not liking the idea of being told to wait on finding Cynder.

"Things take time, young dragon. There are things you need to learn, things about the world that you must know,"Cyril defended the requirements Asher needed for his search,"It won't take too long to learn, think of this as preparations for-"

Asher silenced Cyril by stomping and coming to a cold stop full of silence. First they call him young dragon, they talk down to him like a child, and now they seem to already deem themselves his masters. Acting as if Asher needed to follow their rules and regulation, not in their life or his. He slapped his tail down in defiance, refusing to go any further if he was going to be talked down to like this. So far it seems like they underestimate him, or they see him as the innocent student Spyro.

"Lets get something straight here before I go any further…! I'm not some young child, so don't call me young,"Asher slowly crossed his arms and flicked and whipped around with aggression,"And I'm not some school boy with half a dozen books tumbling out of my arms. I'm here to learn a few things and be on my way to find my sister, nothing more!"

"Asher…! At least try to show some restraint and respect while among the guardians…!"Hunter insisted, hoping for a peaceful resolve, rather than a heated one.

"So I'd appreciate if you stopped acting like school's in session. I'm a grown dragon with a lost sister out there,"Asher approached them, hardening his mind and throwing up his defenses to meet the guardians face to face,"If you wanna show me some tricks, fine! But all I'm here for is a couple points in the right direction and whatever info you can offer, after that, I'd like you to move out of the way!"

"Hmph… This should be expecting by someone raised by mercs… We will see if you're ready to leave…!"Terrador remained calm minded, but did feel a need to keep his guard up, now that Asher was proving to be testy when his patience was thin.

"Though I suppose we should remember you're full grown dragon. And you never agreed to be our student."Volteer added to help lighten the mood of things.

"But if you wish to learn this info you will need. You must exercise patience…Asher…!"Cyril decided to try giving a bit to Asher, when he got pass the yelling, Asher's requests weren't all that unreasonable.

"Hey! Sorry I was late! I had uh…not sleeping things to do around the palace,"Suddenly the bright shining dragon fly himself flew down to say hi to the group,"So I heard the twin himself finally showed up and made himself at home…! I wanted to come down and see him for myself!"

"Greetings Sparx, and yes, Asher has arrived to Warfang."Cyril responded as Sparx floated around them.

"Asher huh? That's not too different of a name from Cynder, you know they both have a thing to do with fire and ash,"Sparx trailed off and floated pass them without realizing where he was floating,"I guess it makes sense since they're both twins, so they need to be related in some ways-"

Sparx did not look where he was flying, thanks to his impressive chatty nature. So it was barely a surprise when he bumped right into the snout of the black dragon himself. He grabbed at Asher's snout and collected himself when his breath got knocked out a bit, that's when he met eye to eye with Asher. The dragon stood there looking a bit confused, this was his first time seeing a sentient dragon fly. So he was in for a surprise when Sparx started chatting it up with him.

"Whoa! Talk about Cynder two point zero! This guy really is the real deal,"Sparx exclaimed and backed off to get a better look at this black dragon,"It's like Cynder if she had more spikes on her jaws and her wrists…! Also if she ate nothing but steak and chicken six times a day!"

"Who's this giant fruit fly?"Asher questioned, seeing as the dragon fly was ready to throw some judgment on his looks out there.

"Whoa…! Someone definitely has his sister's bad attitude. You know? Back when she was working for the bad guy,"Sparx decided to compare Asher's sour mood to Cynders cynical one when she was a servant to Malefor,"And look how that turned out? Got taken down by me and Spyro, and probably never got over it in her ow-"

Suddenly Sparx's big mouth got him into trouble once again, he was suddenly grabbed tight. Trapped in the large claws of the steaming dragon who already found irritation in the dragon fly. He was a profound talker and quite the trash talker it seemed, the same kind of people he silenced for coin.

"You know what else I can do like her back in those times? Incinerate big mouth pests that are all bark and no bite!"steam and embers grew in his jaws as fire threaten to come out of his mouth.

"You know this doesn't help your case whe-… Ok ok easy with the fire big fella!"Sparx muffled through the tight squeeze he was in, and started panicking when he saw the fires growing.

"Enough of this! Release the brother of Spyro, immediately!"Terrador demanded that Asher do the respectable thing and relinquish his grasp on Sparx.

"This bug is the brother of Spyro? Color me skeptic."Asher had some issues buying the idea that a legend's brother was a mere dragon fly.

"Well I am…! And crushing me isn't going to help your journey if you were to go find her,"Sparx gagged and struggled to squeeze free from his capture's grasp,"So you mind letting me go? You won't find her or my brother if you crush me to pieces…!"

"You better be telling the truth about that, for your sake, insect…!"Asher slowly released the dragon fly, letting him stretch his wings and flex his arms.

"Enough! Now please, follow me Asher. The rest of the group have some preparations to do for today,"Cyril insisted that Asher went with him so the others could work on something a bit more important,"I have some things to show you in my study. You'll want to listen and learn…"

"Very well… Lead on then, ice dragon."Asher agreed and followed Cyril to his study, leaving the rest of the group behind.

This left the other two guardians to give their first hand opinions on Asher. Sparx already had his opinion, he was no different or less insufferable than Cynder was with him. Hunter however felt their opinions were simply because this was possibly their first time dealing with a young but full grown dragon, not a teenaged or very young dragon.

"He's undisciplined, and not very respectful. He tries to distance himself from us, not at all interested in knowing his own kind."Terrador finally came out and said what he thought about the black dragon.

"Well Cynder wasn't all that different too, aside from being a bit more respectful and humble with her mistakes,"Volteer pointed out a bit more clearly about the black dragon and his similarities with Cynder,"Perhaps we should also remember that this dragon is full grown, not a youngling by any means. He's lived a full life to this point and has accepted his own views and ways."

"Ugh… This is why we only agreed to train YOUNG dragons…"Terrador still felt a bit upset that a dragon like Asher wasn't like most dragons they once knew.

"Try not to lose faith, guardians. Asher may appear to be a bit hardened and not the most respectful,"Hunter decided to make his case about the faith he had for Asher,"But he has passion in him, I've seen how he can be. And I know he wants nothing more than to see the only family he has left."

"I do hope so… Cyril sees some very dangerous things that will stand in his path…!"Terrador warned of an unknown danger that was lurking between Asher and Cynder.

Meanwhile, Asher followed Cyril out of the hallway and into a small dark room. It was another hall, but a lot smaller with torches lighting the path up to some degree. He had a feeling this palace would have some secrets and things to share with him, and it's size would fit his need for exploration. He looked to Cyril, not knowing what to expect from this much older ice dragon. For all he knew, they could be planning to capture him and do who knows what with the only other black dragon in the world.

They both then went through a door at the very end of the very long hallway. In the next room there was a spiral stair case, and that meant a whole lot of steps to walk up. Thankfully his cardio was top notch, but that only traded one issue for another, what to expect at the end. So they walked up the stairs, it was longer than it felt at first, it didn't hit him until halfway up. At least there were windows for him to look out to see that they were ascending up one of the towers.

The higher they went the more of the gold and red city of stone he could see. It was quite the impressive city indeed, he had to give it to the other dragons for that. Together that city was made by both them and the moles, and remained an unstoppable and nearly impenetrable city. The view was becoming a bit worth while, but just as he was starting to enjoy himself. That's when Cyril chimed in with some small talk, interrupting Asher's train of thought.

"Not sure if I should start with the basic things… You clearly done your home work on Cynder and Spyro,"Cyril started out as he looked to the door they were soon approaching,"Spyro was the pupil we trained that cleansed Cynder of the darkness and freed her from Malefor."

"Yeah… Don't worry, I'll do my best to sprinkle in a thank you for being there for her."Asher sighed, remembering the tale of Spyro the purple dragon, destroyer of Malefor,"Has… Has he been good to her as far as you know?"

"Far as we know, they have become inseparable. They both set out to find you ten years ago,"Cyril and Asher came to the door, and the ice dragon slowly opened it with a ice cold touch of his claw to the lock,"And it began after she paid us a long awaited visit."

"And she told you that she was looking for me?"Asher asked before they both went into Cyril's abode for learning.

"There's more to it than just that…"Cyril remarked before they both got a gander at the library like room.

Cyril always knew this place as his area for learning and foreseeing oncoming events. But this was all too new and interesting for Asher, the books, the gizmos for memorizing and learning. This was more than an upgrade from what the Cheetah town offered, he felt the urge to explore.

"Feel free to look around a bit. There's something I need to retrieve…"Cyril informed and walked on to search for a little something to give to the black dragon.

Asher took the advantage he was given to walk off and explore this massive library. There were many books, that was to be expected of course since this seemed to be a library. He tapped a globe and then made it spin with a push of his claw it spun for the longest time as he moved towards the books. Scoping them out to see any book of interest, he made it through one shelf without interest. Most of what he saw so far he already knew of, from the origins of the dragons, to Malefor the dark master.

Then he noticed a book that looked a bit more newer than half of the others, still had a bit of dust on it. So he took it out and dusted the book off before reading the title, it seemed to be a book about Spyro. He read the basic things on the purple dragon before, but this seemed to speak of his training and his abilities. As well as the feats he conquered using these abilities, now Asher was interested. He opened it up, and began to read, learning the extent and complexities of the purple dragon.

 _The mighty purple dragon, only one had existed before Spyro's time. And all we ever knew was fear for it, then Spyro's time had come. Like the dark one himself, this purple dragon's ability to learn and gain power had no limits, everything became his own to command. Ice… Fire… Electricity… Earth… He could learn it all, much like Malefor himself._

He silently read, and felt great surprise to hear that all Spyro could use four natural elemental abilities. Fire, ice, lightning and earth, Spyro mastered all of these powers. But of course this went much deeper than he knew, realizing that Spyro could have easily become like Malefor. After all, with so much power at his disposal, how could one not be consumed by it.

 _For some… We feared Spyro, for he was the purple dragon that the dark master was. The dark dragon Cynder once witnessed the dark side of Spyro, a dark form brought forth by sorrow, grief, anguish, and anger. Yet he went on to be our savior, when a darker but more awarding path was offered to him. He purified Cynder the black dragon with his unique enchantments, defeated Malefor, and used his magic to repair the entire planet itself, even if it meant he could die._

"So… It's not what you are that defines what you will be… It's what you choose,"Asher saw a lesson from these two paragraphs alone, and they started to make him think a bit,"Props to you ya gold hearted purple SOB… So… Does this mean I could have just chose to not be a mercenary?"

"I found it! This will be your greatest aid on the search that awaits you."Cyril once again interrupted his train of thought and got his nose out of the book.

He closed the book up and slowly put it away with a sigh before walking to the guardian. In the ice dragon's claws there rested a very tiny ruby that glimmered like a small red star. He stood before the guardian, and looked to the tiny ruby, not understanding it's purpose.

"Place this gem into the bracelet and your sister's path will be revealed."Cyril stated while Asher was hesitate to take the gem.

"What do you mean, her path will be revealed?"He asked while very slowly reaching out and taking the ruby from Cyril.

Cyril did not answer, instead from out of the blue, he gestured Asher to follow him. While Asher slipped the ruby into the bracelet, the ice dragon took the lead and made for a balcony. Asher looked up from making sure the gem was in nice and tight before noticing where they were walking. Glass doors were pushed open and they walked out onto the tower's balcony. There, Cyril froze for a moment and let his wings spread wide and full of freedom before looking to Asher.

"I'm going to show you how he gem works. Just try to keep up now…!"He teased and suddenly leaped over the railing to take flight down the tower.

Asher hyped himself up with confusion, and ran for the ledge to pursue the dragon. He vaulted over and quickly spread his wings to start pursuing the ice dragon down the tower. Hid vision narrowed to the guardian, making sure that he did not lose Cyril during the flight. Quickly the ice dragon pulled up and flew towards the large stone landing strip, So Asher followed. Cyril looked back and saw Asher quickly catching up to him, the audacity of youth never cease to amaze him.

So for a scenic route, Cyril took the young black dragon around the edges of the strip. Flying at full steam to enjoy the strong sky wind rolling off his ancient scales and through his wings. They quickly made a sharp turn around the circular curve of the strip, Asher mirrored Cyril in kind. But once he had made the turn, he was the only one to notice a little wall flower up against the wall of the strip. Cyril kept his head forward while Asher and the climber locked eyes for a moment, recognizing themselves as old comrades.

"Leo?"He thought, recognizing the bow that belonged to only the best archer he knew.

"There he is… Watch your front, fool!"Leo quickly yelled and jumped to the side to hide away from any other eyes.

Asher quickly looked back to his front, an barely manage to make a sharp right. Avoiding a wing breaking slam to the side of the wall, he slowed down and saw Cyril make some distance between each other. Quickly the black dragon realigned himself and shot towards the guardian once more. Letting some of his enchanted and abnormal speed be his guide in the pursuit. This allowed him to fly as fast as the great gales of wind themselves, it took no time at all to catch up to Cyril.

He even slowly got in front of Cyril and decided to kick back, flying backwards. Cyril was astonish to witness one of Asher's abilities in use, his speed was more than he expected. Volteer was a fast dragon as well, but this was a first to see a fast flying dragon without electricity as an ability.

"I'm keeping up! How about you?"Asher bragged a bit before Cyril silently chuckled.

"We're going for the hallway where we first met!"Cyril warned before Asher flipped over and flew forward again.

"What's waiting for us there?"He asked before they approached the door.

"A place to test the ruby, and begin the path…"Cyril answered before they both came in for a landing.

They both came to a soft landing at the door, Asher let out a deep breath from the exhilarating flight. He brushed himself off while Cyril shook himself off, it had been awhile since he had a high octane flight. How he longed to be the youthful dragon he once was, just like Asher.

"You nearly steered off course. What happened back there?"Cyril asked and Asher looked away for a second to think about what to say.

"I thought I saw something on the wall, it distracted me… I steered straight again though."Asher decided not to rat Leo out since he did help Asher stay flying straight.

"Fair enough, we are reentering the main hall, and we're going to test the ruby out,"Cyril explained before slowly opening the doors and guiding Asher inside,"Stand in the middle of the hall and raise the bracelet into the air. This will allow you to witness the words we shared with Cynder before she left."

"Really? So this is… Like some sort of key to seeing past events?"Asher thought as he looked to his bracelet.

"Correct, and since this belonged to Cynder. It is following her past events and the path she took after she left…"Cyril explained further before Asher slowly raised the bracelet to the air to let it do it's business.

"Then let's give this thing a world…!"Asher decided before the ruby began to sparkle and crackle with sharp static.

He watched as the ruby in bed itself on the top of the bracelet and made his arm rumble. They a little glittering light suddenly shot out of the gem and floated to the middle of the hall. Before it then grew bright white and red, exploding with great light that coated the room in glittering images. As if it was then coated in small crystals, turning the hall into a crystal cave. Once the stage was set, then the images of the bracelets owner appeared as she did ten years ago.

Along with all the dragons and even the dragon fly she spoke with, Cyril remembered it well. She entered the building, and of course, Sparx was there to greet her after a long time. She immediately found herself mused by the greeting, Sparx was always a bit of an irritable talker. Judging by her behavior, Asher could tell her and Sparx did in fact have a history together. But he was more distracted on actually seeing her, as she spoke the very same words she did before.

" _He and I were taken by Gaul under the orders of Malefore...! I'm remembering more and more of it as I go_ _._ _For some reason, my brother was sealed within a prison of amber. Malefore chose not to do to him what he did to me."_

Slowly Asher approached and started to circle around the conversation continued on. As she spoke of Malefor imprisoning him and using him to corrupt her, it was a bit infuriating to hear this. Then she admitted that she had returned to the lair to find him, but Asher was already in Cheetah town by then.

" _And did you find him…?"_

" _No… Only his egg shells… He had to have hatched, so me and Spyro are leaving to find him. And we were hoping to request some help from all of you… He's out there somewhere. And I want to see if you will keep an eye out for him."_

 _"Of course we can look out for him, Cynder! Just the thought that there's another young dragon only means so much more hope for our people_ _._ _A dragon like you helping to grow back our world would be an absolute boom to the dragon realm, the only concerns we have is what he might be like if he was in your presence as an egg during your time with Gaul. He may very well be scarred mentally or even insane from what he retained as an egg."_

After the exchange of words between Cyril, Cynder and Volteer, this made him reflect a bit. He wasn't crazy, but he still did some pretty bad things growing up among mercenaries. It still upset him to hear that Volteer believed him to potentially be a danger to the world after what had happened. But all he really cared about was the point to this past event he was seeing, as he reached out to her. As she turned away to actually contemplate that possibility.

" _We will keep an eye out, but be prepared if things might not go the way you hope, Cynder…"_

This allowed for more deep thinking to take place, Asher felt worried for her. He thought that might actually put the damper on her spirit and desire to find him, but then it happened. She stubbornly refused to give up on this personal endeavor and continue to go about the search.

" _Me and Spyro are going to search for him regardless… If he's alive out there, we will find him. But if you're able to find him… Make sure he gets this… As a symbol of our freedom…"_

Asher watched for a moment as she surrendered the bracelet that was now on his arm. He then looked to the bracelet with so much more content and care, understanding it's meaning a little bit more. She explained it's meaning of freedom from Malefor, and he nodded in response to her words.

" _We understand… We will keep our eyes vigilant for any signs of your twin… Is there…anything we could tell him if we do…?"_

The doors were opened, and it looked like she was about to leave without words. Then she stopped right in front of Asher, looking forward as if she was now looking at him. Silence took over as they both stared into each other's eyes, this built up a great burn of weird feelings in his heart. To see her this close, desperate to find him, it made Asher reach out to her again. His claws went through her, but all that derailed the moment she finally voiced some final words.

" _Tell him… If he wants to find me… He just has to do this..."_

Asher leaned in close to hear the key to finding her, as if she was meaning to say it directly to him.

" _Follow me…!"_

With this sudden message delivered, she calmly walked away from the group. She looked back one more time and exited the palace before sprouting her wings to take off. The black dragoness took to the sky no longer looking back, on her way to find the only family she truly had. While that very family was now watching her leave, until the gem's illusion disappeared. The lights and images vanished, and the light that caused it returned to the ruby itself, Asher was left in a somewhat solemn mood.

He looked to the bracelet, and raised it to his front before the ruby glowed once more. He let out a deep breath and watched several rays of light shine through the sides of the gem. Before they both came together to form a blinding red column of light that focused in the very same direction she took flight in. After a moment of assessment, he nodded, for this gem was showing him the way. At the same time, Asher understood the meaning behind her words, follow the path she took.

"I get it now… I need to follow where she went to find me, right?"Asher admitted and Cyril slowly nodded, for they understood everything Cynder meant that day.

"Yes… That conversation wasn't just for us, but it was for you as well. She was hoping you'd hear the message,"Cyril explained and grasped the bracelet to show Asher a little bit closer,"You missed our final words, but when she looked back. We showed her this, and she was made aware that her message would be carried on. When she left, a clear path was made for you to follow."

"Sort of like a scavenger hunt through past events? A bit of a new game for me, but doable."Asher remained confident regardless of the different sort of journey it appeared that he would be going on.

"You could say that, but there will be dangers on this path… We've seen these threats,"Cyril warned before gesturing Asher to follow him once more after getting an eerie feeling,"Monsters, old enemies, fiends, and worse… They're all obstacles in your path."

"And like obstacles before all this, they will fall and die to me…! No one will stop me!"Asher showed the very same determination Cynder showed before departing for the search.

"Those are some bold words, but that will only get you so far. Your skills have yet to be determined,"Asher slowly looked to Cyril, it sounded like his strength was being questioned,"You may be confident, but we need to be sure that you are ready. You may be a grown dragon, but you are still young."

"And because I'm a young dragon, it means I'm too weak? Say what you wish, but know I'm ready to prove all of you wrong!"Asher challenged that thought and cracked a tight fist to back up the defense.

"If that is true, then you won't mind showing us what you can do, and prove it…!"Cyril accepted that challenge as they continued on down the hall towards a studded red door.

"You saying you want to challenge me in some sort of arena or battleground?"Asher asked before they finally came upon the large door before a chuckle left Cyril.

"Something like that."That was Cyril's simple answer before he started opening the doors.

Both doors were slow to be opened, even as Asher decided to assist the older dragon. Once the doors had finally entered, he could already tell where this challenge was really going. They were now staring into a large round room, there were large red columns holding up a roof with an opening in it. Letting the sun shine down upon a round ring with sand and earth for ground. The ring itself was a respectably large area, plenty of room for flying and letting power unleash a bit.

That would be required, seeing as Volteer and Terrador were standing right before the ring. Hunter sat to the side, looking to Asher and Cyril, knowing why they were now here. Asher did find interest in what was now clearly a challenge of combat between himself and the guardians. This meant he couldn't pull any punches, as confident as he was, these dragons were experienced. And the Alphas always warned him of the dangers of fighting older and more experienced foes.

"I'm guessing you already know why you are here, now?"Terrador asked while Asher slowly crossed his arms.

"Yeah… Apparently I need to kick your tails all over the place before you agree that I'm ready to leave,"Asher answered and got a chalenging chuckle out of Terrador for his bold statement,"So which tail am I kicking first? The hard one? The chatty one? Or the cold one?"

"I think I will be more than enough for you?"Terrador already volunteered to be the one to fight Asher, eager to put the younger dragon in his place.

"Indeed, all though, it's actually because Terrador would be perfect for testing the strength abilities you possess,"Volteer explained, but changed his mind a bit when the eyes darted at him for being techinical,"But… Anything is allowed to go in this friendly sparring if you wish. Let's just remember to be good sports about this…!"

"Right… Age before beauty then, big green."Asher decided that Terrador would go first and he'd follow him into the arena.

"Very well… Cocky young dragon…!"Terrador agreed and turned to enter the ring first before Asher followed in kind.

They all watched as the two entered the sands of the ring in complete silence. All accept for Sparx, who returned with a bag of buttered up butterflies for a nice snack to go with the battle. He cheered before finding a spot on a wood beam right under the roof, this would be exciting for him.

"Alright! Let's see if the big bad black dragon can back up all that talk he's got!"Sparx cheered and took a tiny handful of butterflies to eat.

"At last, we get to see what you're truly made of, Asher. I want to see it and remember it true,"Hunter insisted while failing to notice another secret onlooker spying from the edge of the roof opening,"It's been a long time since two dragon's fought each other like this…!"

"Show me how far you've truly come Asher…! Let's see your power truly show…!"Leo watched from the roof's edge as Asher and Terrador went to both ends of the ring to stare each other down.

 _ **Next time, I'll try my best to make this kind of battle something special to remember. Hope to entertain you all, and hope to do a good job of making this story epic for all of you. Time to prove how far one will go and how hard one will fight to find something or someone special. Stay awesome every one.**_


	10. Chapter 9:Proving A Dragon's Will

Chapter 9:Proving A Dragon's Will

A challenge was made, and it needed to be answered in full when one's conviction came into question. So Asher was willing to answer the challenge, and show the guardians his will. To do that, he needed to fight them all, but he was at least able to start with Terrador. They both stood across from each other, standing upon the sands and solid ground that was still. Knowing Terrador however, the ground was not going to remain settled for long, he was prepared for the worst.

So far it seemed like a simple calm before the storm, perhaps he was being studied. Seeing as Terrador was older and experienced, he'd probably want to figure his opponent out. Learning your foe was a good first step to victory, learning weaknesses and soft spots of the body and mind. Asher only ever fought a claw full of experienced enemies in his time, so he couldn't be reckless. Patience would need to be exercised if he was to challenge and fend off the green guardian.

"You might as well make the first move, earth guardian! I'm not gonna make this easy for you!"Asher decided to rain on Terrador's patience and studying.

"Really? You're awfully confident for a young dragon who doesn't even know us,"Terrador pointed out Asher's confidence and his set in his ways attitude,"You have not known us personally or seen what we can do, yet you're so certain you can win…!"

"Wouldn't have accepted the challenge if I didn't, but you want me to prove myself, don't you?"Asher questioned, and Terrador looked to the sand and smirked, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"This is true… Very well then, I'll make the first move…!"Terrador responded, and quickly went on the attack, roaring and unleashing an earth raising breath.

Giant chunks of rock and sand kicked up from the mighty roar, blasting right at Asher like a tidal wave. There was at least a hundred tons of rock flying at him, this appeared to be a form of test. So Asher was willing to take the test as he let his muscle build in his right arm. Before he through a fist down towards the ground, growling as his fist drilled the sand and smashed up his own barrage of crumbled ground. They collided and smashed together before the wind of the punch took over.

It drilled through ground and collision of rocks and blasted Terrador with pure force. The wind whipped at his face and forced him to grind back in the sand until his back smacked against a pillar. He covered his face and endured the wrathful wind till it slowly died down. Once Terrador could look up from the show of force, Asher was letting out a deep breath and raising his fists up. Ready to start brawling, and prepared for any other earth based tricks that the guardian had at the ready.

"Impressive raw power…! That must be his strength ability at work."Cyril realized as he and Volteer sat down to get comfortable to witness this exchange of blows.

"Impressive, yes. But that's still muscles and flesh being put to work for that power,"Volteer gestured to the noticeable twitching that was happening to Asher's right arm,"Using so much excessive force could prove very costly to his body's interior health…!"

"So... He has enough power to match my earth powered breaths…? I need to be sure!"Terrador decided on his next move and prepared the same roar of breath.

His breath erupted and carried another rushing wave of sand and stone at Asher. And the black dragon responded with another right fist fully pulsing with pure strength. The same result happened as he punched the ground, destroying the incoming tide of rock and dirt. Letting the wind tear a path through it and blast Terrador away again, this time he was forced to just dig his claws into the sand. Or he would end up soaring into the air this time around, he needed to take a pelting of stones to the face and chest in exchange.

His arms were feeling a bit burned from the excessive force, but he could take the muscle strain for some time. His only issue was how insulted he felt that the guardian tried the same trick on him. It was like he was seeing if Asher was stupid or absent minded, like he wouldn't remember the same trick.

"He's trying to test me like I'm some sort of child…! This old timer needs a lesson on what I can do!"Asher thought and decided to go on the offense in a very aggressive way.

He lowered a claw to the ground, tearing into the sand and stone, creating a rut. He readied to slash up the guardian's chest with an uppercut, his arm pulsed with muscle once more. Terrador expected as much, since he was also tested for patience, and it seemed that Asher's limit was learned. So Terrador took advantage of the the younger dragon's shortened patience. He curled a fist up nice and tight, before rocks and stone shot towards his claw and coated it in a rock solid gauntlet.

He back stepped to avoid the upper slash, and twirled to the right to get behind Asher. Allowing him to back fist Asher in the back with his stone claws, knocking him face first into a pillar. The black dragon's face cracked the pillar to the point that it nearly split in two. He manage to turn around to face Terrador, only to take a punch straight into the gut, it forced grunts and spit to fly from his mouth. He growled and tried to keep himself from losing any wind in his body.

He strained himself to stay strong, and headbutt Terrador as hard as he could. Cracking open a small gash in the guardian's head, it forced Terrador to stumble away, gripping his head. While Terrador seemed a bit winded and stunned, and that opened an opportunity to attack. So Asher took the opportunity and rushed the guardian while Terrador was reeling from the gash that soaked his claw with blood. Terrador heard him coming though, and endured the pain to see the incoming attack.

Quickly, his wings swung hard and lifted him off the ground to avoid a hard fist. He watched as Asher slammed his fist deep into the ground, blasting up a large ring of sand around himself. Asher looked up to see the sly and slippery green dragon, just in time for Terrador to attempt a counter his move. As he flew down and readied his stone claws to swipe at the black dragon's face. Thankfully, Asher was quick to throw another fist up, letting it catch in the palm of Terrador's claw.

With the two locked in, Terrador saw his chance to bring Asher down nice and quick. A powerful roar erupted from Terrador before a green blast of high velocity stones and force reigned down on Asher. The powerful force came down, smashing and putting a solid crushing pressure on his head and back. The glowing green stones pelted his chest and started softening up his black scales. Before Asher knew it, his scales would splinter and peel away, and his body would be destroyed.

It was like being in a merciless wind tunnel full of small stones pelting him violently. His eyes were almost completely closed, his vision was blurry, he had no way to stop this attack. Then he could only think of one thing, swing and hope for the best while Terrador was locked in with him. He curled up a right fist and focused his muscle one more time, hoping to end this struggle. He kept Terrador in place as the earth breath started to put a crushing weight on his bones.

Thankfully he had the initial strength to throw his punch, and Terrador's own attack masked it's approach. Only when the fist made it through the green rock spray, Terrador's eyes widened to the threat. It was too close, and there was nothing he could do to avoid the incoming punch. He could only close his eyes and hear the loud war cry of rage, before the fist made it's mark. Violently drilling against Terrador's cheek, taking two teeth out and rattling his head before it's force took over.

It launched Terrador like a doll, sending him spiraling across the arena. Before he came to a brutal crash landing through a pillar and into the solid marble ground, this shocked his fellow guardians.

"Impressive! He was willing to risk the damage and the injuries to cripple his foe."Volteer took not as Terrador trembled and struggled to stand, only to fall to a kneel.

"That pure muscle appears to be more dangerous than I thought. Caution will need to be taken much more seriously,"Cyril decided and walked to the arena to stand between the two,"This spar here is now over, Volteer will take over for Terrador!"

"Really? Not even going to let me rest up or recuperate from the first bout,"Asher panted and tried to give his arms a chance to relax from the struggle,"So this test is all about endurance and will power…! Ok then, I've been in a few situations like this…"

"Well, since you're so very confident in your abilities, certainly fighting us won't be too much trouble…!"Cyril teased Asher for his confidence in fighting them.

Volteer casually strolled into the arena as Cyril aided Terrador out of it. Asher rubbed his arms, knowing that he would have to use them again, even after they were already pushed to their limit. These guardians wanna try and give him a hard lesson, and he was going to throw one right back. All was fair in love and war, or in this case, respect and war between dragons. So he was readying up to go again, but the battle started in a flash the moment Cyril and Terrador stepped out of the ring.

Immediately, he felt himself get jabbed in the snout and suddenly kicked in the back. He flew forward and face planted as Volteer appeared behind him, only to then appear above him. A stream of electricity showed off his speed, clearly it wasn't just for power and scale piercing.

"Sorry…! Were we suppose to wait until someone said go?"Volteer asked, immediately angering Asher enough to earn a kick to the snout in return.

"Now you bearded lizards are just trying to piss me off!"Asher spun to his feet and made a grab for Volteer's neck.

Volteer zipped away in a bolt of electricity, weaving and swerving around Asher. The black dragon tried to track him, but speed gave Volteer the advantage he needed as he went on the attack. One small jab to the right cheek surprised Asher, before a hook swiped across the other cheek. Quickly Asher made a grab for a sudden incoming electric claws coming in for a swipe. He manage to make the lucky grab before his face would get torn up, but he was still wide open.

Allowing Volteer to slap his claws into Asher's gut and give him quite the shock. Electricity surged and scorched Asher's belly, scales burned away from the white hot power. The black dragon roared and yelled, feeling the lighting of Volteer's claws sear his scales and flesh. The pain forced Asher to release Volteer, before he took a swift jab and an uppercut. This forced him back, only to get his own claw grabbed, allowing Volteer to hoist him up and over, slamming the black dragon back first into the sand.

"Are we now? I couldn't tell, to be honest."Volteer mocked and went to curb stomp Asher's head.

The black dragon thought fast, focusing his power out of muscle and into reflexes. This allowed him to lift both legs up till they were about to touch his head, they snapped together around Volteer's claw. This saved his head, and allowed him to lift the dragon up and over. Slamming Volteer in the same way while Asher then sat up and gripped the wrist of the electric dragon. He laid back and forced Volteer to turn over and face plant while he was then in a merciless arm bar.

The guardian's cockiness was understood, and he needed to start getting serious. He dug his claws into the sand, using all his strength to slowly get up, he even started lifting Asher up. But the black dragon growled, twisting Volteer's wrist, and switching sides and bending Volteer's body down once more. With another face plant, Asher showed his strategy for fighting slippery and fast foes. This had Volteer immobilized, no mobility meant no speed or control of the arena, he was at Asher's mercy.

"So maybe it wasn't a good idea to mess around! Ever hear of kicking the lion's cage?!"Asher roared, still angry and aching to bring the pain as Volteer was losing his cool.

His friendly attitude gave away to pain and stress from the tight lock he was in. His claws dug deeper into the sand as he felt himself pushed to extreme measures. So he focused his electricity, letting it glow and sparkle through his whole body, his scales sparked, making him glow. His full power was being brought forth, it was beyond a rarity for the guardians to use their full power. But a dragon this resilient required full strength, so he used all the electricity he could conjure up to fight.

With a powerful roar, his trapped claw manage to blast a beam of lighting right into the face of Asher. This shot the black dragon away and sent him crashing into the pillar. Volteer rolled away and stood tall, panting as the column collapsed and smashed to pieces on top of Asher. The black dragon groaned and shook his head, looking around to the pile of crumbled stone he was in. But he was more than happy to take pleasure in the fact that he angered a guardian and forced his full power to the surface.

"I have as a matter of fact, and boy did you give it quite a kick young dragon,"Volteer warned while Asher slowly crawled out of the rubble that was being stained by the blood from his mouth,"Now we're about to teach you a lesson on respecting your elders…!"

"Then less lip and more whip, chatter box…!"Asher challenged while wiping blood away from his mouth.

The moment those words left his mouth, Asher was up against the pillar by his neck. It cracked up before Asher was then choke slammed to the sand, he then got tossed in the other direction. Thankfully Asher caught himself and hand stood before back flipping to his feet. Just in time for Volteer to get in his face and tail whip the black dragon even further back. He slammed against another pillar and dropped to a kneel, realizing he needed to counter that speed some other way.

But quickly he needed to avoid an incoming fist full of electricity. It missed his head and cracked the pillar in two, while Asher made a grab for Volteer's arm and his head. He curled one arm under Volteer's electrified arm, and his other arm wrapped over and around the guardian's neck. A guillotine was put into effect, The arm was being bent up, while the neck was being put in a tight refused to be taken down the same way once more, however, and fought to escape.

His free claw started swinging and scraping at Asher's legs, while his electrified scales zapped at the black dragon's face and chest. The struggle came down to raw strength and endurance, something they both had. The static pricked and stung Asher's body like veracious bees, but like the bees from before, he could persevere. Until he felt the claws scratching and slashing at his legs. He growled in pain, and for the injuries, he returned the favor by suddenly lifting his leg up and drilling a knee into Volteer's snout.

This immediately dazed Volteer, his snout went numb and his vision went blurry. It manage to desensitize him for when a second knee raised up and smashed his snout in, drawing blood. Asher finally got the opportunity he needed to release the arm and fully grasp the guardian's neck with both arms. Before he threw him away, letting him slam to the sand and bounce a bit across the arena. Volteer came to a grinding stop on his side, and trembled as he slowly started to stand back up.

"Reflexes… Flexibility isn't a normal thing for dragons of his medium build."Terrador admitted and studied the battle, feeling a mix of respect and irritation for the unwavering younger dragon.

"Indeed it looks almost unnatural… But so were Cynder's abilities in fear and shadow,"Cyril thought and partially agreed while pondering on another thought,"He's much more than we expected… Some of it could be argued that his prime youth is keeping him strong and at his peak."

"But perhaps Hunter was also correct about his passion and heart…?"Terrador dared to admit it, even through his distaste for Asher's attitude.

While the two guardians watched the two size each other up and collect themselves. Sparx was still a bit on the fence, hanging out on Hunter's shoulder and watching the fight. He already didn't like Asher, he was just like his sister, violent, a bit defensive, quite mean and hard headed.

"Still a bit upset about your first encounter with the new dragon?"Hunter asked after seeing Sparx's arms crossed with disapproval.

"Not at all! Just stretching my arms some more after he nearly crushed them to pieces and threaten me,"Sparx showed a bit of passive aggressive attitude and deep sarcasm when it came to Asher,"Totally not like evil Cynder at all, I was thinking it was just his way of saying, lets be friends!"

"Well, you should be more careful about what you say. He's been looking for Cynder since he first learned about her."Hunter reminded Sparx of the choice words he shared that nearly got him crushed to death.

"Well, I haven't seen Spyro since he flew off with her, but you don't see me complaining,"Sparx argued his case with Hunter, comparing and contrasting his intentions with Asher's,"I'm not threatening or being violent, or trying to put on some hard butt personality like in them action stories!"

"His story is far more complex than that, Sparx. You seem to view Asher like you viewed Cynder before her salvation from the darkness,"Hunter noticed this pattern of behavior that was similar to how Sparx felt about Cynder,"You need to let go of these past views you've had for Cynder and see the true picture…!"

"What's there to see? He's a tool just like she was, only with more muscle."Sparx did not want to buy the idea that there was much more to Asher than just a nasty attitude that rivaled the old Cynder.

"He wants to find his family… Just like you do, Sparx. He's desperate, so that is why he's trusting us,"Sparx eyes went a bit more wide as his stubbornness loosened only slightly,"Believe it or not, he's going to need you more than the both of you know…"

Suddenly Volteer finally went on the long awaited offense, using his speed and electricity. Asher readied himself, only for Volteer to disappear from view until he was right behind him. Before the black dragon could look to the guardian's swift move, both arms were grabbed. Static jolted and vibrated through his arms while Volteer then put Asher into a lock of his own. He yanked and pulled both arms back against their will and collar bones, making Asher groan and growl with growing pain.

This was pay back for the guillotine clearly, and the guardian wanted to pay him back in full. So he was going to take out his arms, and force Asher to surrender to him and the other guardians. But surrender was not an option, and it was never an option in his mercenary days. He might as well die rather than surrender, any sign of weakness or cowardly behavior was meant with immediate death or savage abuse. So all Asher could do was decide on how to escape this lock.

Then a simple idea hit him, and as he braved the volts coursing through his arms. He dipped down to a kneel and bent backwards, loosening his arms and putting his reflexes in full gear. He listen to the cracks and twists of his upper arms and collar bones, as they began to turn against their natural form. Volteer widen his eyes, feeling the arms crackle and suddenly extend out of the collar bones. Allowing the arms of the younger dragon to twist up and over Asher's head till they were in front of him.

He broke a sweat as Asher pulled his arms and Volteer's arms together till they were against his chest. Then he was able to pull forward and swing his head back, ramming the guardian in the snout once more. Once Volteer was forced to release Asher with a loud yell of pain. The black dragon decided to go for a take down, turning around in a flash, and tackling Volteer. Wrapping both arms around Volteer's neck and left arm, and slamming him into the sand with a strong crash.

Once he had Volteer winded, he made his move and bent the old dragon's arm against his neck. Once he was locked in, both arms tightened like a noose, putting Volteer in an arm triangle. This was how Asher handled aggressive and speedy creatures, a little endurance to bait his enemy into a vulnerable position was a true strategy. Once they fell for it, all that was left was to put them to sleep or even break their necks. For how old this guardian was, it surprised Asher that Volteer fell for this trap.

"For a polite chatter box, your fuse isn't as long as you make some people think," Asher growled and started to focus all the power into his biceps for the ultimate squeeze,"I knew you'd get reckless and do something stupid that left you open. Yet I'm still shocked…! Because it should have been obvious for you…!"

"What…?"That was his only word before the guardian felt immense force constrict around his neck.

"Now it's time to put you to bed, old timer…!"Asher growled as he unmercifully choked Volteer out.

Volteer went to try and shock his way out as he did before, but this time Asher had him on lock down. His arms inflated with muscle, cutting off circulation from within, keeping any electricity out of his body. Allowing the black dragon to finish the guardian with a bit more strength. Slowly Volteer felt the light of his vision fading, his arm could only struggle and flail. Before they were losing energy after attempting to finish Asher off with his full power, it turned out to be a grave mistake.

After a minute of struggling, they all went silent as Volteer wheezed and went limp. Once The guardian was out cold, Asher closed his eyes and released a deep breath of relief. Before he slowly eased up and released the yellow dragon, falling back with a louder breath of relief. He looked around, and saw some scared and very shocked faces, as they slowly looked down to Volteer. It took him a minute to understand, but he then nodded and slowly moved over to Volteer.

"It's alright, he's not dead…"Asher assured and grabbed Volteer's legs to lift him up a bit and shake some blood back into his head.

After a few good shakes, Volteer slowly came back to them, and awoke with a gasp. His vision was a bit blurry and his body was exhausted, it was even trembling from the shaky take down. Asher tossed his legs aside and sat back down, while Terrador decided to help Volteer.

"You nearly killed him!"Terrador snapped at the younger dragon as he just brushed it off.

"If I wanted to kill him, I would have used my full strength to crush his neck to dust,"Asher finally caught his breath and stood up to explain himself a bit,"I didn't use all my strength like I nearly did with Terrador, I needed to save some strength for, Cyril…"

"He could have matched Volteer's speed with his own, but it would just go back and forth, dragging out the fight,"Leo quietly judged Asher's strategy for fighting Volteer,"Asher's speed is physical while the guardian's is elementally natural. Eventually he would have burned out of steam and Volteer would have bettered him…!"

"So I simply did some freak show tricks and burned Volteer's energy out by pissing him off and getting him to go full force,"Asher finished his explanation right where Leo secretly left off,"I'll take a little abuse to tire your guardian out, and finish him off with a simple submission…!"

"Clever… We have underestimated you… Clearly, but I'm afraid it's time for you to stop,"Cyril suddenly decided to demand an end to this battle between them and Asher,"You're at the end of your ropes and you have next to no means of fighting…!"

"How do you figure that…?"Asher asked, before he felt something wrong in his arms.

He couldn't feel them, they were numb, no feeling remained in them. They were like dead weight hanging down his shoulders, his digits couldn't even flex no matter how hard he tried. His eyes grew wide as he looked down and saw residual static from Volteer, a parting gift for his conduct.

"I… Injected pure electricity…into your arms after putting you in that… Tight lock,"Volteer was slowly catching his breath, revealing what he did in their scuffle,"The static shocked all the nerves in your arms all the way up to your shoulders… They won't be of any use to you… For hours…"

"Really? That's kind of dirty…"Asher admitted as he looked to his arms with frustration, and great distaste for feeling weak.

"Well is that not… The kind of work… You used to do…?"Volteer sat up while Asher glared a him, only to then smirk.

"Now we see where you need to improve…! We will cease this test and you will get rested up,"Cyril decided, but Asher had something else in mind, since they wanted to take him for some sort of quitter,"You'll need to learn more discipline, and learn how to harness your natural element, seeing as you cou-"

Suddenly, Asher denied his words with a cold whip to Cyril's shoulder. He was in no mood to surrender, and he made that perfectly clear to the guardians, regardless of his position. This shocked the guardians, his assault was beyond outrageous, and his resilience was ridiculous.

"I'm not done yet…!"Asher stated as his tail slithered and waved around like a serpent ready to strike.

"Yes…you are…! You have no means of fighting any more! Now cease your resilient attitude!"Cyril decided to turn the other cheek and resist temptation to fight.

"Never…! You clearly take me for some quitter or weak youngling! I agreed to this to prove you wrong,"Asher growled as his legs slowly grew with muscle,"Now are you gonna fight? Or am I going to have to fight?"

"Asher…! You don't want to go down like this…! You're cripple! You cannot fight as you did be-"A kick interrupted Cyril , forcing him to jump back after taking it in the chin.

"My arms may be down… But I still have plenty of ways to kick your hide!"Asher challenged while Cyril slowly rubbed his chin and stood tall.

"Very well…"Cyril accepted the challenge.

He felt a burning anger brewing in his chest from the stubborn and irritable nature of the black dragon. To be assaulted and disrespected was not without a demand for punishment. As he stomped his front claws down, and a giant serpent of spiked ice burst from the ground. It trailed towards Asher, and the other guardians jumped to the sides while the black dragon skipped back. He manage to get one foot up and balance it on a spike of ice, letting momentum hit him instead.

He went back and slammed on his back in the sand, he growled from the landing. His arms were like noodles attached to his body as he leaned back and leaped back to his feet. Just in time to see Cyril fly and land in the arena with a roar, he seemed ready to teach Asher some manners. He looked to both of his arms, and shook his head to ignore the little bit of doubt in the back of his head.

Without his arms, he needed to be cautious seeing how chaotic and fast the ice appeared to be. So it was time for some speed, as was his plan for a highly defensive foe like Cyril. Fast ice abilities, large wall like or even serpent like ice clusters going on the attack, this required an even faster and aggressive approach. So as his legs allowed muscle to pulse and pump within them. He waited for the incoming attack he foresaw, a giant wave of ice erupted from the mouth of the ice guardian.

It lifted tons of sand into the dirt as it violently charged with hundreds of ice rods ready to pierce and penetrate. With his arms flapping in the wind, he bolted to the side to evade. Before pivoting back and jumping into the large wall of ice, he then raced through the mess of ice. Cyril saw him rushing up the ice and flew into the air to spray a thick sheet of ice over his last attack. It spread like wildfire, Asher saw the attack a moment too late and found himself trapped in a massive tube of ice.

"That was easy enough perhaps now the young dragon will learn when he needs to surrender and show…respect…?"A rumbling from the ice stopped Cyril from saying any more.

Asher exploded from the ice with a hard mid kick that shattered it like glass. Before he round housed, cracking Cyril at the right side of his face, stunning him so Asher could wrap his legs around his neck. He leaned back to back flip with the guardian, forcing them to plummet. Until he slammed face first with Cyril back into the ice and against the hard sand. He then attempted to choke the guardian out, but this time, Cyril would not be subdued like Volteer was.

This situation was stopped by a sudden collar of sharp ice spikes bursting from his neck. Asher saw the spikes sprout and instantly piercing his legs, the ice was cold, but the punctures burned with pain. Asher was forced to release Cyril, and the guardian was quick to roll to his feet. Before roaring and letting a bright blue beam of ice ring from his mouth, Asher bit his lips to take the pain. As he quickly scurried to his feet and quickly started running, not wanting to know what would happen if that beam hit him.

He ran circles and swerves around the arena as the ice formed in thick lines of spikes. Speed was his only option here, this kept Asher a step ahead of the ice and able to out maneuver Cyril. He proved this idea by waiting till he made it behind Cyril and shot down towards him. Managing to kick Cyril in the right cheek before the ice guardian turned and shot the beam towards him. This ensured Asher's advantage, he had now made Cyril's mind frantic, and was shooting wherever Asher was.

Once he shot his beam, Asher bit back on his legs injuries, and bolted for the hit. Cracking the other cheek before quickly backing away the moment Cyril shot in the other direction. He was caught in the strategy, now it was time to soften him up and tear him down. So Asher circled Cyril, swinging a kick into his back before the black dragon bolted away, Cyril looked behind. Allowing Asher to knee him in the chest, he bolted away and circled before he went for the head.

He brought a kick down to the back of Cyril's head and backed off. Before speeding to the side and stomping down on the side of Cyril's leg, this caused the guardian to drop to a kneel. Asher then decided to try something a bit risky, and decided to put his flapping arms to use. He went for a frontal charge, narrowing his sights to challenge Cyril, but this was merely a bait. Cyril's mind was still frantic, so he took the challenge and stomped both claws down to let a tidal wave of ice burst forth.

He leaped after a strong push off from his left leg before it gushed with blood. He just barely made it over the wave of ice before spinning down towards Cyril's back to let his wrist spikes do some work. His arms swung like ball and chain spiked maces, slicing into the center of Cyril's back. This finally forced a yell out of the blue dragon as he stumbled forward while his wings fell to his side. Asher landed and felt like his legs were ready to burst, so he went for one last attack.

He leaped back and put the last of his initial muscle into his legs before he stuck to the pillar. He kicked off just as Cyril turned to see the incoming attack, the guardian responded with a breath of ice. Frost formed on Asher's chest and face, but he took the blistering cold and head slammed Cyril in the jaw. While Asher face planted, Cyril got knocked across the arena and crashed into the sand. His ice immediately crumbled away as he laid there winded and grasping his chin.

Asher looked up and watched the guardian collect himself, it took a bit to catch his breath. Once Cyril was able to pull himself together, his mind was cooled and thinking straight again. Slowly he stood up with a sigh, seeing Asher laying with his arms as dead weight and his legs bleeding. He was losing strength, but miraculously, Asher was refusing defeat and slowly standing up again. This turned Cyril's outrage to concern, blood was pooling under the dragon's feet as he stumble onto them.

"I… Insist you yield, do you not see the state you are in right now,"Cyril questioned with slow breaths, before Asher slowly began to walk to him,"You're wounded…! You're bleeding out, and you have no other way to fight! Cease this reckless combat at once, before you destroy yourself!"

"You and your guardians want to keep trying to treat me like I'm not ready? Like I'm still some child like your Spyro,"Asher questioned, admitting his offense for the guardians immediate opinions of him,"I'm not the purple dragon…! I'm a grown black dragon looking for my sister! And I won't have you trying to stop me…!"

"Hmm… You sound like her… Always wanting to prove herself. Not wanting to be seen as a nothing,"Cyril suddenly admitted as Asher then slow ran to the guardian,"Never letting her bad past define what she truly was… She was willing to go through any ends of the world to show what she could do…"

Asher took advantage of Cyril's sudden plunge into deep thought, and went for a leaping round house. His plan was to kick Cyril upside the head and wrap his tail around the neck. Another form of choke hold, this would end Cyril right then and there, making himself clear to the guardians. But suddenly the ice dragon snapped back into reality, and made a firm grab at Asher's foot. Ice cold breath hissed out as ice formed and crawled up and down the guardian's spine, coating his spikes in ice.

"Just like you are willing to do the same for her… We understand this deep yearning,"Cyril responded to Asher as both claws and his horns were armored up in ice,"But we will not allow you to destroy yourself in the process. We will not fail your sister because you do not know when to surrender! I'm ending this…!"

He threw Asher's leg down and gripped his dead left arm before punishing the younger dragon. A Flurry of solid ice punches busted Asher's snout up, cracking it and drawing more and more blood with each punch. A dome of ice formed on the forehead, and Cyril headbutted Asher between the eyes. He released the black dragon, and spun his tail to smack Asher in the chest. This sent him smashing into the edge of the arena, Asher groaned and breathed a little faster with anger and frustration.

He looked to Cyril, he looked a bit bigger than he did before, a lot stronger too. So like Volteer, Asher managed to force Cyril to show off what he was truly capable of doing. But this time Asher did not have the means of putting Cyril into submission, his legs felt ready to give away. His arms still felt like dead weight waving in the breeze, but he was in this situation once before. A fifteen year old Asher, Brutas, Leo and Felious, combating a rival group of mercs, he was all beaten, his arms broken.

Brutas nearly lost his eyesight, and Felious now had a wound that looked like someone carved a game of tic tac toe into his chest. Fifteen mercs had them surrounded and had quite the huger for blood. But even then, Felious only laughed and stood his ground, he even praised the numbers. He saw this impossible fight, and rejoiced it, as if this was the fight he had been looking for. Out of madness or joy, they all chose to follow him to whatever end, even if they were shot down right there.

Instead, that day ended in them charging in, slaughtering like mad barbarians. And in the end, their comrades arrived just in time, killing the attackers and even their foolish leader. That ended any competition the Alphas had, and they dominated as hired fighters and killers. Slowly as Asher began to slowly stand up, gritting his teeth and growling to ignore the pain, he did not let this memory mean nothing. This meant the time had come to never give up, a former merc like himself never would.

This was really frustrating Cyril, the stubbornness of this twin black dragon was unheard of. So far their expectations had been exceeded, but now this seemed to be just plain ridiculous. He needed to just knock Asher unconscious to end the fight, it needed to stop before Asher damaged himself beyond repair.

"I think this guy got hit one too many times in the head. He's going to get killed if he keeps this up,"Sparx widen his eyes and started to get worried as Cyril went in beat down Asher,"What is this tough guy trying to prove?"

"He wants to show that he's more than ready to fight, suffer, and claw through anything for Cynder,"Hunter answered before they both looked away the moment a hook smashed Asher across the jaw,"You wish to see Spyro, don't you? Well Asher wants the same thing for Cynder…!"

"Well…! Is it really worth all THIS?!"Sparx gestured to Cyril jabbing and slugging every inch of Asher's head and face, trying to knock him out cold.

"You should ask yourself that before questioning Asher on that."Hunter responded as Asher then took an uppercut and a swinging tail whip that drove him into the sand again.

Asher spit out the blood that nearly filled his mouth half way, and lightly chuckled. Slowly then, he stood back up and looked to Cyril, who could not tell whether to be angry or scared. He needed to stop this, so he put all the muscle he could in his next blows as he punched Asher against a pillar and pinned him.

"This is out of hand…! Surrender yourself now, before you kill yourself!"Cyril demanded while Asher only continued the light chuckles.

"Never…!"He finally grunted and suddenly headbutted Cyril in the forehead.

He then kicked him in the chest, forcing him to back away rather than think he had this won. He stood up against Cyril, panting as Cyril shook his head, not wanting this fight to last any more. So this left him with no other choice now, he needed to finally stop Asher here and now.

"Then you leave me no choice… This is over…!"Cyril admitted before sprouting his wings and harnessing the true power within.

He closed his eyes, this was a trick Cyril never thought he would ever have to do. The great icy fires of his enchanting power surrounded him like a great aura, his true fury power came forth. He was unable to fly, but all he needed to do was focus his power and aim it all to Asher. His eyes grew pure ice blue as pillars of ice raised around him and spun like the most enchanted of glyph runes. A roar erupted as a great column of pure icy wind and magic shot out of his mouth.

The pillars of ice soared like high speed arrows after surrounding the beam. A foggy brisk mist surrounded them as Cyril clutched his claws and let burning cold ice form around his fists. Asher slowly raised his arms up and let them spread wide, as if he was greeting this true attack. His eyes managed to close before the brisk fog hit him, frost formed across his body, nipping him with freezing bites. Before the stream of ice, magic and sharp pillars overwhelmed him and drilled him into the ground.

It was impossible to see what was going on, as Cyril then performed the final move. As ice cover all of Asher's body, shock overwhelmed all the onlookers, Leo bit back all temptation to jump in. As Cyril charged in full force with both fists coated in his most solid and dense ice. With a mighty roar, his fists drove into the gut and chin of Asher, shattering the ice he nearly got trapped in. While the shear power of the double blow caused the fog and ice to spread out and clear the arena.

Snow took the place of the mist and ice, and it was everywhere. At the very least, they could all see the arena and the result of Cyril's final resort, and it did appear to be over. Asher was laying five feet away from Cyril, he was face down and breathing weakly, his breath was still cold. His body felt frozen from within, everything was numb and he was losing consciousness from the trauma. His eyes were slowly closing as he tried to claw at the sand and stay awake.

"No…! There's no way I'm… Losing to these guys…! I'm no quitter,"His eyes were sutting and all was going black as Cyril stood before him exhausted and weak,"I don't let these… Old ones… try to tell me… How strong and ready I am…! I'm suppose to prove them wrong…!"

Asher appeared to go limp and out cold, Leo lost his breath for a moment. This was not what he expected to witness, he had hoped for victory against the guardians, seeing as he was representing the Alphas. He felt a twitch in his wrist, he wanted to drive an arrow through Cyril's skull. But he was not allowed to be discovered, he would surely be imprisoned for trespassing and possibly confused for an assassin. So he only remained on the roof, watching as Cyril approached Asher.

"It's over now… Cyril just barely pulled through… Asher went down fighting."Hunter sighed and looked down, feeling a bit bad for the younger dragon's fall after all the confidence he had.

"Bout time…! I'm not sure this place could handle much more,"Sparx pointed out that crumbled pieces of the roof, the shattered pillars and the tortured battle grounds,"The architect is gonna be steamed about this…!"

"It's over now, Cyril…! He's finally down."Terrador called out to ensure that Cyril came down from the tense struggle.

"I know… You fought valiantly, Asher. You did not know the meaning of surrender. It's both respectable, yet reckless,"Cyril nodded to his fellow guardians and gripped Asher's arm to lift him up,"There's still much to learn. But I doubt it'll take long at all, several days, or a week at the most."

"Get up… Come on… Get up…!"Asher mumbled to himself before seeing visions through the darkness.

It felt like he was in the egg again, eyes were closed and all he could see was darkness. Then when he heard the screams, he would open them up just enough to see the light and it's shadows. The torture his sister went through, the evil things that twisted her mind to Malefor's will. She was taken away, but even then her will kept on fighting, even if it was through an older body. He had no means of protecting her, yet he wished there was more he could have done since she accepted her torment for him.

This weakness he was feeling right now, he could no longer feel such a thing. He needed to be strong, unable to be stopped or overpowered, he needed to find her and be there for her. No more weakness, no more falling or floating in darkness, he needed to get back up and fight.

" _Remember…! Physical abilities only go so far, Asher…!"_ Suddenly, Asher heard a voice in his ear, one that he had heard before in a dream.

The black dragon was about to be assisted by the guardians as he slowly gripped the sand.

" _Your dragon spirit must shine…! That is what makes your fire burn brighter and hotter than any other,"_ He knew it for certain now, it had to be Ignitus, the one who showed him the path towards mastering his fire," _You have plenty of spirit…! Let it shine if surrender is not an option! Bring it out for not just yourself, but for your sister!"_

"My sister… My…sister…!"A growl barely made out pass his lips as he was lifted up by Terrador and Volteer.

"That fight took more than we thought, perhaps he wasn't completely blowing smoke,"Volteer thought as Cyril rubbed at both of his wrists that were worn down from the all out assault,"It took almost all our strength to stop him. Well done, Cyril."

"Thank you, but this is nothing to celebrate. We should merely be pleased that this didn't end in tragedy,"Cyril sighed and slowly approached Asher to inspect his injuries,"Stubborn young dragon nearly destroyed himself. His pride and ignorance toward reason nearly left him crippled…!"

"Indeed, but it also kept him fighting us till the end… Reckless as it is, such a mentality is powerful."Terraor admitted before he was the first to notice Asher's claws clenching into fists.

"Such thing will need self control before we can even worry about his natural element,"Cyril sighed again while Volteer then noticed the fists clenching and starting to steam,"If only we still had our brother, Ignitus. He would know how to-"

Suddenly, Asher yanked a right fist out of Terrador's grip and grabbed Cyril by his chin. Just as flames started rising like the start of a forest fire, his claws were like a vice grip the was turning into a hot iron. Static crackled around his arms before vanishing in the rise of smoke. His arms were free to allow the fire to grow and spread up his arms while his black scales suddenly began to turn red. Finally, Asher was able to open his eyes to let them go red and orange, as his true power began to surface.

"That's it…! Don't you quit now…! Show these guardians what you're made of…!"Leo cheered as fire suddenly flared around Asher's whole body as if he was splashed with gasoline.

Asher growled, letting his wings spread out wide and pride before grabbing Volteer's wrist. He crushed Volteer's wrists, and swung the guardian into Terrador before staring to Cyril. It was then that he released Cyril's jaw, letting the guardian drop his jaw with shock to see this rise in power. Asher then closed up Cyril's jaw with a swift uppercut, launching him into the center of the arena. While Asher's feet stomped into the sand, scorching the ground while a heat wave like aura formed around him

"You won't break me…! And you won't stop me from finding her,"Asher growled as an orb of fire formed in the center of his horns while his limbs regained their strength,"You wanna to go all out? Then so be it!"

He lifted up and let out a roar, letting his body bulk up, all his abilities came together. Strength, speed, reflexes, and fire to merge them all together to create something more powerful. Once he was all bulked up, he stared down a guardian with next to nothing else to fight him with. While Asher finally felt ready to end this fight at long last, and to prove them all wrong. Then the other two guardians jumped to Cyril's guard and began to glow with green and yellow auras.

Hunter and Sparx turned back to see this sudden turn of events with shock. Hunter could not help to feel some sort of fascination by this last breath, while Sparx was growing down right terrified. This mentality to never surrender was too much, something he never expected from a mere mercenary.

"There's no way…! There's just no way!"Sparx yelled with an urge to deny what they were witnessing.

"You really do not know when to give up… Then you certainly have the will for what you may face…!"Cyril finally admitted as his comrade prepared to give Asher everything they had left to give.

"Yeah… And I always will… Now don't blame me for what's about to happen."Asher warned and stomped forth a great ball of red heat surrounded him along with rings of flickering flames.

"Give him everything!"Cyril shouted and shot a concentrated laser of ice and magic at Asher.

Who simply raised his left claw up and leaped forth, fire formed in his claw. Melting away the beam as he ran to them with right fist inflamed and packing every last bit of power he had left. Terrador and Volteer backed Cyril up, while the beam vanished in the flames. Volteer summoned the lightning from the greatest storms he himself conjured in his younger days. While Terrador let a green wave of stones, boulders, and rock pillars burst forth, shattering the entire arena around them.

Asher threw his fist into the attacks, smashing clean through the rocks that melted away. The lightning remained the only element that did not go down so easily. He gritted his teeth to fight the stabbing and scorching spears of lightning that drilled against his fist in rebellion. This came down to a battle of will power, and Asher was ready to let it all show as fire erupted all around them in the shape of a dome. Fire even raised like lava through the open hole of the roof, making the sky glow.

Red light filled the skies and blackened the clouds, causing it to suddenly rain. The clouds rumbled and shot lightning bolts through the skies, outlining the dragons in the struggle. Asher made his final push and went pass the limit, forcing his fist through the lightning. Till he drove it and the flames into the guardians, an explosion then blew the roof completely off the room. Lightning lit up the sky as the roof incinerated in mid air, letting more fire raise into the air.

Hunter grabbed Sparx and managed to take shelter out in the main hallway. While Leo made a desperate jump off the side of the palace, and disappeared to the ground below. They all waited for the quaking that rattled the palace to subside while the power needed a moment to die down. Their ears rang from the sharp lightning, and the chaotic explosion that felt like a war zone. Smoke then filled the arena as the rain began to put out the flickering flames around the room.

Hunter held on tight to Sparx, waiting for the longest one minute of his life. Till all they could hear was the sound of rain dripping and pelting the palace above their heads. Then they were brave enough to open their eyes and release deep breaths, showing their scared moment for the explosion. Hunter panted, and looked down to notice smoke seeping out from under the doors. He released Sparx for a moment, and put his back against the door, listening for the dragons.

"So… Do we dare to open the doors…?"Sparx asked, worried about what they might see behind the doors.

Hunter simply looked to Sparx, and released one more sigh before turning around to the doors. He put both paws against the doors, feeling a bit nervous to open the doors up himself. He even gripped them a bit, before turning to see Sparx fly to his side in silence, a first for the dragon fly. Once Sparx was at his side, he nodded, and slowly began to open the doors with a big push. They creaked very loudly and slowly, this felt very foreboding, neither good or bad from the feeling.

Once the doors were open, they ventured into a derelict of an arena room. Pillars broken or burnt, roof tops blown off and scorched to ash, half of the floors was cracked and broken. Even the arena was in shambles, almost no sand remained within the ring, but what did remain was quite a sight. A battered and broken Asher barely stood up, had a wrist spike aimed right at the throat of Cyril. While Terrador and Volteer laid burned and bruised up on their sides, unable to do a thing.

"No way…!"Sparx could not believe what he was witnessing, the dragons he knew when alongside Spyro, these three great masters… Defeated.

Asher stood there panting, him and Cyril both breathing fast and heavy from the long battle. Their eyes locked onto each other, both knowing and understanding how this fight had ended. Though Cyril did not want to, but he had to understand since it happened right before his eyes. The rain pelted and tickled their scales gently as distant thunder rumbled in the distant sky. This was a dragon that proved to be much more than they expected, back in the young days, he would be the perfect sibling student for Spyro.

Once they had finally come to a mutual understanding, Asher was finally done. With a slow and long breath, he tipped back like a broken tower, and crashed to the ground completely out cold. He laid there motionless, while Cyril remained where he was, panting and overwhelmed by the battle. In a way, it made him feel invigorated and fresh after so many years of peace. Now they truly know what they were dealing with, they knew what Asher could do, and the only things he needed to learn.

He could only sit there and watch while his fellow guardians slowly got up. Watching the black dragon that showed so much potential since the days of Spyro. They would spend moments reflecting on this battle before cleaning up the arena, and getting Asher the medical attention he needed.

 _ **Hope this didn't seem too ridiculous, kind of gave the guardians a bit of a bump. Never saw much about what they could truly do, I felt like there's way more to them than what they appear. They had to become guardians and masters for a reason, right? Hope that was an epic fight and fun to read, and I hope to see you guys around for some more of this story.**_


	11. Chapter 10:Guidance For The Journey

Chapter 10:Guidance For The Journey

 _Cheetah Town_

Since the departure of Asher, things could have been much better for the Alphas. They spent half their days getting drunk, wondering what was going to happen to them now. Where were they going to go from now on, since they didn't have one of their best at their side anymore? Would they fall from grace and be brought down by Prowlus at long last? These fears weighed heavy on a mind that was already being troubled by a voice that was all too dark.

Felious gripped his head, it became sore and weak from the loss of his dragon. And it was not helping that the gem would speak cold hard things into his ear, it spoke of betrayal and no chance of redemption. He did not want to think of his Asher as such a being, but the voice would not stop speaking.

"Be silent…! I will no longer listen to your putrid tongue…!"Felious whispered to the voice the continued fill his ears with his influence.

"Whether you choose to listen or not. This is the reality of it, pitiful merc,"The voice grumbled as a dark serpent eye appeared from within the gem he still carried,"Your dragon is no longer yours. You are nothing but a memory to a mighty dragon that will humiliate and end your group…!"

"No he won't…! He's loyal to us and only us…!"Felious struggled and gripped his head as a glow grew from the gem.

"Then perhaps you should see it for yourself if words will not convince you…!"The voice growled and made Felious's eyes glow with green enchantment.

His reality had instantly given away to a vision, a vision among a great storm. Rain fall coming down like tiny needles as thunder rolled across the sky, it's lighting surged through the clouds. The gloomy area around them was full of mountains soaked by the heavy rain, where a final battle had just ended. What remained were the last of his mercs, bloodied, battered and even butchered. The alphas were no more, and where Felious laid was all too shocking to see.

He laid in the center, alongside a wounded Asher who was missing an arm. The drizzled and tapped against their broken bodies as they stared at the dark and stormy sky together. Before they then slowly began looking at each other with solemn looks, as if to reflect on what happened. Felious tried to move, but he could feel his body shutting down from one jab clean through the chest. Asher did not bother moving, his body was broken and stiff, but not fatally.

After a little bit of force, he slowly manage to grip Asher's shoulder with a grunt. He could feel it, he was dying, his heart was beating strong for the last few minutes before shutting down. But before he would die here, there were some questions that he felt needed answers at least.

"Is this really how it was meant to go down…? After everything we've been through,"Felious questioned the dragon as Asher remained staring at the sky,"From when we found you…! From when we raised you and fought along side you…! Was that all for nothing?!"

"You got in my way…! Left me with no choice…! Especially with how you changed…"Asher only answered part of the question rather than being straight forward.

"You didn't answer me…! I did whatever I could to stop you…!"Felious argued before he lost all the strength he had left and released.

"And look how that turned out…! The Alphas are gone, and I lie here among them."He groaned as the rain got a bit heavier while a sigh left him.

"You lie here… With the family that you abandon for another…!"Felious coughed and gripped the dirt and stone in his paws.

"I needed to find my true family, only when I see her will I be at peace with my past,"Asher defended his desire to find Cynder, even after the things they had been through,"Hunter and Sparx won't be too far now, they'll pick me up and we're getting out of here… This… Is where we truly part ways…"

"So was this really nothing to you now…? Were we really…nothing…?"Felious asked before Asher slowly looked to Felious at long last.

Before any words could be said, that's when this tragic vision froze in time. Leaving the current Felious to soak in this apparent premonition, it was almost impossible to stomach. He shook his head, wanting to walk away from what he witnessed, his own adopted child killed the Alphas. He even started to shake, as the voice began to laugh in a most demonic matter, as if he enjoyed the show. Felious put his back against a wall that was not their, feeling his sanity was starting to slip.

"No… No… No no no…! This is a lie…! This is a lie! It's not real, it's not REAL!"Felious spat and panicked, as if his world was coming down from everywhere.

"It's real…! And it's going to happen… Whether you want it to or not,"The dark one growled and began drilling his twisted reality into Felious,"He will kill you…! All of you! You will not be able to stop him! As he slaughters your group of mercenaries for his beloved sister…!"

"No…"

"This is inevitable…! Unless you stop him before hand…!"The voice pushed before reality came back, while Felious sat in his seat, taking in the green magic that infected him.

He could feel this darkness clouding his mind, but the vision seemed too real. These vile words felt too truthful to ignore, no matter their harm to his heart or his mind. Felious couldn't stand it, his mind was breaking and giving into the darkness and the only thing he could think of doing. Something clearly needed to be done, he could not let his comrades fall even by the claws of Asher. Something needed to be done, something serious and perhaps even drastic.

"Noctorias! Drink! I have…things that need to be figure out…!"Felious demanded a drink to recollect his shattered thoughts.

A short silver lynx responded to the calls of the leader and rushed in with an ale. Felious rubbed at his glowing green eyes as he struggled to fight the influence that was clawing it's way in. He growled, trying to force his drink down and think about what to do, but killing Asher seemed like the only way. These thoughts were making his head pound like a drum, and ache with pure torment. Before a knocking came to the guild's door, it immediately alarmed every single mercenary.

They remained in dead silent, any one who had to knock on the door was an outsider. Chances were that it could easily be Prowlus, a guard, or even Hunter if possible. Either way, there was a high chance that it was someone who was unwelcome to the guild, and needed to leave. Felious growled a less mortal like growl, his look turned to that of a dark grim reaper shape. Slowly he stood up and decided to answer the door, should it be Hunter, he would not hesitate to slaughter the one that took Asher away.

He took a crossbow from one of his grunts and prepared it for action. He rushed to the door and readied a bolt to fire, with one more growl, he quickly swung the door open and aimed. Only to then get a less threatening surprise, for he was aiming directly for the skull of his own informant, Grit. The shrew was beyond spooked, he expected a warm welcome from his employer. This was only the second time Felious ever had a weapon aimed straight for his head, and looked quite enraged.

"Felious…! I-I…see you're not in the most…p-pleasant of moods…! I can-"Grit was interrupted by getting grabbed and dragged into the guild.

"Just get yourself an ale and start relaying the words around Warfang, Grit…!"Felious grumbled and allowed Grit to get himself a drink and relax a bit.

"If you say so…! I actually do have some…important news to share…!"Grit stuttered while slowly making his way over to the bartender for a drink.

Felious watched him closely, for Grit was quite the little weasel at times, even among the Alphas. He strolled back to his seat and awaited the shrew, if he had things to tell him, then so be it. Grit got his drink and rushed over to Felious's table and sat down with a small scummy chuckle. He quickly sipped his drink before coughing a bit, but he was quick to whine down a bit. For Felious still appeared to be in a bad mood, and being obnoxious was a good way to get skinned.

"What's the word? The guards of the lower walls still letting us through for business?"Felious started listing what he had in his thoughts about the current state of the city.

"No… They were made out and fired. But I made borrows and secret entrances to get passed it,"Grit answered and quickly attempted some other form of good news to ease the leader,"Some of the old gangs high tailed it there as well, so we could open a guild there."

"Good… Any signs of potential bribery and corruption we can push?"Felious followed up before noticing a slightly bloody and not too old wound bandaged up.

"Chief of the city's guard perhaps. Definitely seems a bit sick of his job. Probably just needs his salary "sweetened" if you know what I mean…!"Felious nodded to the answer he was given and finally asked the question.

"What happened to your paw…? Tried to fight with the palace guards?"Felious questioned and Grit looked to his paw before huffing with annoyance.

"No…! This little hole through my paw! This is thanks to our boy, Asher,"Once the name came up, Felious shot up straight to hear his dragon's name,"I bumped into him and a new friend he made at an inn. I wanted to know what was going on between him and you guys, THIS was his answer!"

The dirty shrew's rant started to be noticed by all the other Alphas in the room. They didn't know what to think, this sounded far beyond what was to be expected by Asher. Some even got out of their seats and slowly walked over to hear the tale, a tale that sounded like the start of what was to come. Felious felt a cold pit of fear in his stomach, rushing up to his heart. This was the beginning of what was coming, the voice appeared to be speaking the truth, the vision was now clear.

His eyes glowed green as the other mercenaries gathered around them in outrage.

"So his new friend Hunter trashed my boys and he spared me out of pity,"Grit showed off the wound that was made, thanks to a knife that once held a delectable muffin,"He told me he'll go through any one to find his sister, even all of you. He preaches that he will never be stopped!"

"What…!? Are you absolutely certain of this?!"Felious roared with outrage at the sudden threat and gave a look that showed a dark building rage.

"He made it vividly clear before sending me on my way to clean myself up,"Grit noticed that he was being surrounded and felt a lot less comfortable,"You uh… You gotta do something about that dragon…! He's getting dangerous, man…! He is nowhere near as stable as he was before all this!"

"I'm well aware of that…! What I wasn't aware of was how you can sit there saying all this after you did nothing to stop him…!"Felious suddenly twisted his thoughts around and blamed the shrew for not doing more to reason or stop Asher.

"I…beg your pardon…?"Grit noticed the mercs getting closer, till one of them grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stand.

"You ran off like a cowered…! My boy was confused and not thinking right, and you ran off rather than trying to stop him,"Felious walked around the table to meet the shrew face to face,"You watched him grow up and you never bothered to really care about the troubles he was facing…!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Felious…! What's going on here…!? You know I'm not that kind of guy."Grit slowly put his hands up, only to have them grabbed and forced behind his back.

"Right… Grit the weasel of a shrew who always ran away and avoided making himself of any true use to us,"Felious growled and reached out to grab at the shrew's face,"Now you have just sealed an impending fate upon my dragon…? Such betrayal will not be tolerated…!"

"Felious…? No…! I would never…betray you…!"Grit insisted that he was still loyal to them, but Felious only chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry… You know I'm a forgiving cat. We can work this out so easily,"Felious incited as he grabbed the shrew's face and stared him down, showing the darkness and green magic in his eyes,"So with that said… It was nice having you around, Grit. But permanent consequence is needed…!"

"Please…! Please…! Don't…!"The mole quivered, realizing the growing insanity of the Alpha leader, before the paws wrapped around his throat.

"Don't what…?"

Suddenly, Felious tackled the shrew through a table and put the squeeze around Grit's neck. He was immediately choking and gasping for air as Felious strangled the underling. He kicked and flailed, scratching at Felious's wrists and even trying to desperately grab at the attacker's face. Blood vessels were bursting in his eyes as the grip tightened, cutting off his oxygen completely. Felious stayed stern, the voice laughing like the devil himself as the leader killed his subordinate.

But then suffocation didn't sound like the proper death for a coward like Grit. Then he noticed how ugly the mole's eyes looked, almost going fully red with blood from his bursting vessels. That needed to end, so he changed up the execution with a brutal and classic kill. As he pulled back both his thumb claws and aimed them directly for both bleeding ocular cavities. He growled drilling his thumbs into the eyes as blood splatter against his face, but he was undeterred.

He kept digging in, until he felt Grit give his last attempt at a grasp for breath that simply came off as a gurgling scream. Then his paws instantly dropped, and he went quiet with an unnerving death rattle. His voice failed from the choking, so he couldn't even scream from the torment his eye endured. Blood flowed down his cheeks and across his mouth, as he laid motionless before the trembling Felious. He was breathing heavily, this execution took quite a bit, but the deed was now done, and his Alphas remained silent.

"That's that… That's what happens when you fail my boy…!"Felious sighed and slowly stood up, pointing at the body to demand it's removal.

Brutis and Noctorias both grabbed the dead shrew by his arms and slowly dragged him away. He would be dumped outside the walls of the town in a ditch, where vultures would dispose of the body. This left Felious to sigh and stand up, ready to explain the trouble that had come to his gang.

"Gentlemen… We have a…very upsetting development regarding Asher,"Felious started as he walked over to his seat to relax himself,"You are all of aware of his departure, of course. But now the issue has turned dangerous and sorrowful."

The group of mercs looked at each other, remembering the troubles Felious faced when Asher left. It seemed to upset him, possibly emotionally, but such weakness was not usually a thing in the Alphas. Yet here they are, listening to their leader speak about the trouble with Asher that disturbed him.

"He's chosen a new path…! He's going to find his sister, the black dragoness, Cynder,"Felious informed while they all grew a bit grim, knowing the stories around Cynder,"And He's vowed that he will go through any one to find. Even WE are potential victims of his crusade."

"Are you sure about that? Asher is our boy! The Alphas were always family to him!"Brutis felt baffled by the sudden change that was happening with their dragon.

"Not…anymore… He now wishes to search for his sister. And he will kill us to find her…!"Felious insisted that they were on a collision course towards conflict with their own comrade.

"If he has already attacked Grit and sent him to warn us…! We may be his next targets if he thinks we know anything,"Swifter feared, knowing that Asher can be fast to draw conclusions,"In that case, he must be stopped before he taints his loyalty to all of us…!"

"We still have Leo out there keeping tabs on him though! Maybe he can reach him!"Noctorias chimed in, speaking of potential hope to defuse the situation.

"That's what I'm praying to the ancestors for… And you all know how much I forsake the ancestors,"Felious admitted that he actually went as far as to pray for a peaceful resolve,"We will wait till we hear from Leo…! His words will decide what we do next to end this situation, agreed?"

The mercenaries got a moment to think about it, now that they were made aware of the situation with Asher. The fear of losing and possibly being hunted by the dragon was now planted in their minds like a seed. Felious could see the worry on their faces as they finally nodded in agreement.

"Good… Return to what you were all doing… I need to think…"Felious went back to his seat and sat down to collect his thoughts.

They did as they were told and moved back to their tables and spots in the room. Picking up their drinks and quietly conversing among each other, now they were on edge like their boss. Who was looking down to the table and rubbing at his green glowing eyes that blazed with darkness. His left paw clenched and crackled into a fist, as wrathful thoughts of violence filled his head. His own dragon, the one he treated as his son now sought to betray and kill his entire family just like that.

"After everything we've done for you. After how we made you our family when your sister abandoned you…! This is the thanks I get,"The table cracked and rumbled underneath his fist before his voice suddenly mixed in with another's,"I will destroy you for this impending betrayal…!"

* * *

 _Warfang_

As Felious now sat and simmered in his growing wrath and corruption, Asher was in recovery. He had been transported from the arena to a room in the abandon tower of the palace. Where nurses were dispatched to give him extensive medical attention for his injuries. Both arms were broken, lacerations were all over his legs and a chip in his right shoulder blade. A moderate concussion left him very vulnerable, but miraculously there was no permanent damage to his head or body.

But it would be weeks before he was ready to be moving around and starting his journey. Over doing his body left him pretty sore, he just didn't realize it while he was unconscious. But he would process it soon after he had finally opened his eyes to the large distant ceiling of the tower. He groaned, his body felt like mountainous dead weight as he laid there for the longest two minutes. Then he attempted to turn his head, getting a peek at the door that he hoped to leave through.

But his body was dead weight, he could only tremble and sigh from his injuries. He wasn't going anywhere, there was only pain and soreness settling in now that his mind was awake and aware. His legs couldn't even wiggle, everything just hurt like one of the biggest pulled muscles. Thankfully there was some one to help lift up his arm while also rubbing a cold rag against it. The cold water against his arm spiked a chill from his arm through his whole torso and spine.

He cringed, before turning his head to see a female Avalarian cleaning his arm. This was a strange, Hunter was the only Avalarian known to prefer living in Warfang rather than Cheetah town. But he couldn't complain too much, even when women were a less interesting topic, an Avalarian nurse beats a mole nurse any day.

"How long has it been since I lost consciousnesses?"He softly spoke, and nearly gave the nurse a bit of a jump.

"Oh…! Two and a half days. Apologies for the sudden scare I had there,"The nurse answered and calmed herself before continuing to clean his limb,"After how your bout concluded, they were worried you might be asleep for much longer. They'll be pleased to see you awake."

"Right… I just want to get better as quickly as possible,"Asher responded and groaned from the slow pain in his body as well as the numbness in his legs,"So…what's the damage? What's broken and what's ruptured?"

"Not your first time in recover, I see. Your legs are lacerate to the bone, some nerves have been severed, but Volteer is capable of fixing that,"The nurse got around his wrists and was cautious with his claws,"The left arm suffered only minor fractures to the pinky claw and the fore arm. The right arm was broken in eight spots all the way down to the wrists."

"And my insides? I can definitely feel some internal injuries…!"He grunted, wanting to grasp his gut.

"Lower and upper intestines bruised, and muscles in your chest and lower belly were torn."She answered him on the rest of his injuries.

"Ah… Anything need to be taken out? I lost an appendix already to a rival merc group."He lightly chuckled to make sure he didn't ache too much.

"No… Now I must do your tail. Please hold still for a few moments."She finished his right arm and placed it over his gut for him to hold while she went for his tail.

"Right… Can't really move much to begin with, so I think you'll be fine,"He chuckled and watched his arm go over his belly, before he then noticed something missing,"Hey…! Where is it?"

"Where's what…?"She asked and saw him eyeing up his right wrist, then looking around, as if something was missing.

"My sister's bracelet…! It was to stay on my wrist at all time. Where is it?!"He nearly sprang up to find the bracelet, only for the pain to force him back into bed with a loud yell.

"Lay down, and don't try to move so much. You'll damage your body further,"She kept the dragon on his back as he grunted and showed growing fury that his prize possession was missing,"It's in the dresser right behind me, it needed to be remove so medicines could be applied."

"Get it! It mustn't leave my wrist! It's my guide to Cynder and it must remain with me!"Asher demanded with a growl before being forced to lay back and relax himself.

Once he was tamed and controlling himself just a little bit, the nurse bowed her head to him. She then walked over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer where the silver bracelet laid. Quickly she took it and rushed it over to him, slipping it back where it belonged. Only when the bracelet was back on his wrist was the dragon able to breath slower, and cool his head.

"Apologies… This is a symbol of our freedom from the prisons Malefor had me and Cynder in,"Asher explained what the bracelet stood for when he wore it,"As long as we wear the bracelets, we are free from him."

"I understand… We will take more precautions when it comes to the bracelet,"She reassured him that his bracelet would be handled with more care next time,"Hunter is coming with bandages for your arms. He'll be pleased to see you awake as well."

As she said that, the door knocked before slowly opening up for Hunter to enter. He was holding a folding towel and bandages on top of it, he seemed a bit surprise to see Asher awake. But he had proven to be more than meets the eye, relief then settled in as he set the towel aside.

"Good morning. And here I thought you'd be out for at least the rest of the week."Hunter greeted while the nurse rushed for the towel to dry Asher off before starting the tail.

"Now I know you're not giving me enough credit…!"Asher breathed slowly as he tensed up at an ice cold cloth wiping up his tail.

"Sorry if I was late Catra, even after years of living here, you can sometimes get lost in the palace,"Hunter admitted while collecting the bandages to start working on Asher's arms,"Plus Volteer really does like to talk."

"It's no trouble, Hunter. His arms are clean and awaiting bandages."The nurse responded as she gently scrubbed the large tail of the black dragon.

"Already on it."Hunter replied and knelt down to start wrapping up the left arm first.

"Watch the sharp end of my tail, I lost count of how many people that I impaled with it."Asher warned before watching his left arm getting all wrapped up like a mummy.

"I'll keep that in mind, Asher…"She quietly agreed an continued washing the tail, it was at least willing to keep relatively still.

"So, did I impress your guardians yet? Or are they just annoyed now?"Asher went into a conversation with Hunter to pass the time.

"They're more impressed than you know, but they are also worried for you now,"Asher almost snickered at the response, being worried about him seemed ridiculous,"You nearly killed yourself just to prove something to three old masters, valiant as it was, it was also reckless."

"Tell me something I didn't already get told before…!"Asher sighed as the nurse finally finished up his tail.

"This is serious, Asher…! We want you to succeed more than anything, but we don't want you to get killed in the struggles that await you,"Hunter insisted that Asher stopped trying to brag and be strong so he could understand the severity of the issue,"And you don't want to die before you get to finally see Cynder, do you?"

"Of course not…! What kind of selfish mongrel do you take me for!?"He ranted while the nurse came up to the left side with Hunter to start cleaning Asher's face.

"The kind that will get himself killed if he gets that reckless with anything that stands in his way,"Hunter decided to just go out with it regardless of how Asher would feel,"And frankly, the guardians would prefer it if you would reframe from such things."

"I can't exactly promise that. I'll do whatever I must to find Cynder."Asher made that clear while Hunter prepared to give a bit of news nice and clear for him.

"They figured that would be your response, and that is why you will not be going alone,"Hunter revealed as he finished tying the bandages tight around the arm to keep it together,"Me and Sparks have been asked to go with you on this journey, no exceptions."

Asher's reaction was nothing short of shocked and outrageous as he shot up from bed again. This time, the pain was sharp but not enough to deter him this time, for the outrage was greater. Not only was this journey decided to no longer be his own, but Hunter and Sparx of all people was going to accompany him.

"You gotta be kidding me?! They can't just decide that this is no longer my path,"Asher roared with outrage as the nurse waited before pressing the cloth to his cheek,"You I can possibly comprehend, but Sparx? That glowing fruit fly?! What good is he on this sort of journey?"

"Shh… Try not to push yourself, Asher…! You can't afford to be so aggressive with these injuries."The nurse insisted that he remained calm and tried to be a bit open minded.

"He's been around most of the world alongside Spyro himself. He would be quite the useful guide for us,"Hunter offered a use for what Sparx was capable of, even if he wasn't a strong fighter,"True he can't fight, but he volunteered for this because he wants the same thing you do. He wishes to find his brother after so many years…"

"Really…?"Asher turned away for a moment and sighed, now that he was caught in this little catch.

"We hoped you would at least have some sympathy for Sparx since you both share a common goal."Hunter pushed a bit and played the sympathy card to open Asher's heart a bit.

"How do you know he won't just quit or cower away when things get rough?"Asher questioned from what he heard about Sparx's past adventures with Spyro.

"Because I grew up from that life,"Sparx manage to fly in through a crack in the door along with a book,"And I got more reason to go on this little search of yours than I do to just stay here!"

Sparx struggled a bit, but managed to slap down the book on a small table next to the bed. Before flying right in front of the dragon with his arms crossed, bravely willing to argue his case.

"Me and Cynder never exactly got along well together, and you're clearly no gentle dragon yourself,"Sparx pointed out the annoying similarities Cynder and Asher had,"But I got a brother out there that I trusted your sister with, just like you're hoping that Spyro is treating her right."

"Yes… That's true… But what's your point…?"Asher questioned the dragon fly on something else other than the obvious points between the two of them.

"We both got siblings we want to see more than anything, and like it or not, you need me,"Sparx made things just a bit more clear for the dragon as scoffed lightly,"So, I'm going with, and I'll make sure big bad dragon doesn't get lost in a cave or a jungle by accident."

"Is that so…?"Asher slowly laid back and grumbled at the thought of dragging such a small insect behind him.

"Yeah, that's how it's going to be."Sparx replied and Asher chuckled in response with sudden amusement.

"We'll see if you can back all that up then, fruit fly."Asher challenged but accepted the idea of Sparx tagging along with him and Hunter.

"Sure, whatever you say, but until then. The guardians have a little something for you,"Sparx informed before slapping the book down on Asher's thighs,"You are to read this so you can get a good grasp on every area in the dragon realm. There's no knowing where we might end up in the world."

As the nurse finally finished his face, Asher was at least able to use his tail to grasp the book. This seemed to be a book on the areas through out the realm, from their histories to the creatures they held. This seemed a bit over the top, especially while Asher was too injured to be bothered with this. But then he realized, he was stuck in bed for at least a week before he could try to even walk again. So while he was trapped in bed, perhaps it would be vital to start learning a bit about the world.

"I thought this kind of stuff is what you were for?"Asher remarked and Sparx only gave him one hard laugh in response.

"You will need to learn this so you can be more familiar with the creatures we may face,"Hunter explained the importance that the creatures and foes were learned,"We will then be able to deal with them more accordingly without taking anything risky and costly like you did with the guardians."

"And once you're able to walk again, the masters would like to simply help you learn how to use that fire of yours like a pro."Sparx incited that Asher's fire ability was in need of some tutoring if it was to be used as well.

"I thought that was something that only Ignitus could do for me,"Asher pointed out that only another fire dragon could teach him ho to harness his natural ability,"How are different elemental dragons gonna teach me how to control an element they know little about?"

"They have their ways. There's a reason they got along like they did, regardless of their differences."Hunter insisted that the guardians could help him control this powerful fire he held within himself.

"Fair enough… So I guess I'm just trapped here reading books… Rather than going out to find Cynder,"Asher sighed and gentle placed the book to the side to slowly open it up with his tail,"I can already tell that this is going to be an absolute hell for the next week…"

"Yep, so you better get settled in for it big bad dragon. This will be your chance to get to know your new team better!"Sparx teased and Asher responded by simply putting a pillow over his head.

"There we go, now you don't exist in my view…!"He muffled and continued to read the book they were so insistent that he read.

"Wow...! Really mature there big guy. You really showed me who's boss,"Sparx scoffed but Asher appeared not to hear him through the pillow, and it even started to annoy him,"I'm still here, you know! You can't hide behind the pillow forever!"

With this, Asher was willing to accept the lengths he would have to go to before he was ready. Ready to seek out the sibling that was lost so long ago, for that he was willing to do anything. Even accept the help of others on this journey, whether he like it or not, it was his best bet. So he got settled in, reading and learning everything he could to be ready for the journey to come. One that would push him to his utmost limits, and possibly beyond them, while a new enemy was growing.

 _ **Ok, apologies for the wait, but I had to slow down a bit since I have quite a bit of stories to work on. So I'm going a bit slower, perhaps that will improve the quality of the chapters for every one. But rest assured, I'm not abandoning this story, so no worries. Stay awesome every one.**_


	12. Chapter 11:Bitter Work

Chapter 11:Bitter Work

The first week was not too difficult, but it was boring beyond belief. All Asher could do was rest and read, confined to a bed until his wounds healed enough that he could walk again. It was a daily thing, closest thing to a high light was getting some tlc from the nurse when it came to bathing. Hunter stopped by to speak, but there wasn't much else they could really say to each other. He dared not try to strike up conversations with Sparx, for that dragon fly would never stop.

At the very least, he did catch up on the needed reading about the areas of the realm. From the swamps to the Artisians, places where most of his common merc missions were. As well as the lesser known areas like the Glacierscar, and The Old Munition Forges where weapons of war were made. Even the curious White isle was insisted upon, it was like Cynder didn't just look around the inner world. It sounded like she was even going as far as to the edges of the world in her search.

If this was true, then he needed to be ready for these lesser known parts of the realm. There was no knowing where Cynder would take him on the journey she herself went on to find him. So as boring and painful as this in bed reading was, he paid close attention, and read his books thoroughly. Basically he would read until he fell asleep or some one arrived to check on him. The visits were rare, but they were helpful for support, as much as he hated to admit it, he did need help.

Suddenly, in the middle of the week, he got a much different type of visitor. It happened at sunset right when he was starting to get tired of reading a whole book about the well of souls. After finishing a page, he gave out a deep breath of relief that slightly turned to a groan. He placed a book on the table next to him, before laying back to slowly fall asleep to pass another day and night. Only to shoot up and hurt the side of his body, thanks to a window creaking and tapping.

He looked to the window in question, and watched it frantically open up with a struggle. He lifted his right arm as high as he could, but it was not completely recovered from it's injuries yet. Thankfully, he could lay down his arm once he realized who it was, and shook his head.

Leo the archer struggled, but got the window open before rolling through the opening. He landed on all fours, and pulled out his bow to scope out the whole room with an explosive arrow. Once he verified that the room was clear of onlookers, he slowly put away the bow, and greeted Asher.

"You look like you've seen better days, Asher. Enjoying the bed rest?"He greeted with a chuckle and playful mockery of Asher's current state.

"Look into my eyes…! Does it look like I enjoy being in this bed like a slob?"Asher groaned and tried to sit up more.

"That nurse seemed to help you feel a lot better about being here."Leo incited and Asher scoffed at the notion.

"What are you doing here? Trying to give me another lecture like Grit?"Asher decided to end the small talk and get to the point of Leo's visit.

"Now what ever gave you that idea? You think I'm interested in doing something Grit would do,"He made another questioning joke before suddenly relaying some recent news,"Grit was actually executed shortly after he returned to Cheetah Town…"

"Really? Finally pissed off the wrong cat or beast?"Asher questioned, knowing Grit had quite a few people with grudges against him.

"No… He was actually killed by Felious himself for some sort of betrayal."Leo answered and made Asher go silent for a moment at the response.

Grit was a weasel of a shrew, cowardly and nasty in his own right, but betrayal? If there was ever one redeeming quality that the coward had, it was loyalty to the Alphas. And several days ago, the fiend got done yelling at Asher for leaving the Alphas for his own personal path he needed to take.

"That doesn't sound right at all. What could Grit have done for Felious to kill him,"Asher asked Leo and even asked himself this question,"They're really this upset at me for leaving?"

"Yep… And even I have no idea what Grit could have done… Somethings going on,"Leo warned as he slowly pulled out a letter he got a day ago,"He wrote a very weird letter to me… Sounds like something you hear from the unstable hermins from those huts in the Ashlands."

Asher reached out, willing to take up the letter to see this weird behavior for himself. Leo kindly gave him the letter, it felt like a good sign to notice Asher's lingering concerns for the group. Once the dragon started reading, it was getting harder and harder to believe that this was Felious's writing.

 _Leo_

 _Grit has been taken care of for his betrayal, but now I need you on more than a mere recon over Asher. My boy… He's not in his right of mind… He's going to kill the Alphas with his actions. You must stop him, convince him not to go on this journey to find Cynder. I don't wish to kill him like I did Grit…! Do everything you can to stop him, please…! I'll await your next message, and either the Alphas are going to go dragon hunting, or my boy will be returned to me…!_

 _Felious._

"What the hell…? I never had a thought in my mind to attack the Alphas. Unless they got in my way."Asher felt a growing outrage in his chest to hear such thoughts of a fight between him and his mercenary family.

"Well, Felious doesn't know the difference anymore apparently,"Leo warned while Asher crumpled up the letter to toss it,"He really means what he says about hunting you or bringing you back…!"

"If he's going to stand in my way, then I will fight him off. This is my destiny!"Asher showed that he was not backing away from the path he chose to walk.

"I know…! But I honestly don't want to see the Alphas destroy themselves over a misunderstanding,"Leo yelled and then sighed to keep himself composed,"I need to at least give you the option to turn away from this path…! Unless you're certain that you can do this!"

"I can and I will! My sister has done the same thing I'm about to do! And she's still out there risking life and limb to find me,"Asher roared and manage to slam down a fist before slow pain would make him regret it,"If she's willing to search all of the world for me, then what the hell kind of brother would I be if I couldn't do the same for her?"

Leo went silent, his hood stayed over his head as it lowered into deep thinking. Asher remained convicted to this path, and this new insight into Cynder herself immediately changed his thoughts. It sounded like this black dragoness was being just as set on the search for Asher as he was for her. It reminded him of how Felious once was a long time ago, for he was once a family cat himself. Felious would do the same thing for the family he once loved, before dark times settled in.

Finally, he crossed his arms, knowing that there was nothing more to say now. This was the choice that Asher was going to follow, and for once it was something of a noble journey he was going on. In a way, he had to give Asher the respect he deserved for doing something warm blooded for once.

"Then I guess I can't stop you from doing what you believe is right,"Leo agreed to Asher's decision with a nod,"This is your family… Your…true family. I won't stand in your way, not if what you say about your sister is true."

"Thank you… Feel free to pass that on to Felious when you see him again."Asher remarked before he was able to gently lay back down to relax and prepare for pain in his arm.

"I am to stay here until you either change your mind or be on your way. So… Can't really go anywhere,"Leo chuckled and leaned against a wall,"At least I can offer more enjoyable company. Unless you're starting to enjoy Hunter and the dragon fly's company."

"Hunter is not so bad…! And all you gotta do is learn to tone Sparx out."Both Leo and Asher were able to exchange a round of chuckles.

"I would hope so…! That banana bug has a bigger mouth than the frogs that eat them!"Leo followed up with a joke of his own.

"Aaaagh!"The pain was coming back in Asher's arm from earlier, and the laughing caused aches in his chest.

"Going to hard as always, I presume?"Leo questioned the dragon's actions that clearly put him in this position.

"Just had to prove a little something to the guardians. Wasn't a fan of being treated like a naive student."Asher admitted while groaning and trying to relax his body.

"I know, I saw the war zone you and them old dragons caused all through the area,"Leo admitted that he spied on the fight Asher engaged in with the guardians,"They're right, you know? About you being a little too reckless in battle?"

Asher immediately groaned and slowly turned around to his side away from Leo. He got this lecture before and he got it again with Hunter, now Leo needed to remind him of old lessons. No matter how strong he was, the only way he ever survived as long as he did was because a team was behind him.

"You succeeded in endeavors with the help of others most of the time,"Leo gave him the lecture, regardless of how many times Asher already got it,"You're strong, but you're not invincible. You pull that kind of stuff out there. You'll end up in an early grave."

"I know…! You told me that as a kid, and I got done getting that lecture by Hunter,"Asher growled and shook off the lecture,"I'm already being forced to bring Hunter and the fruit fly with me for back up!"

"Wow…! That's it? Just some white knight wannabe archer and a bug are your back up,"Leo was lost for words at the idea of a cat like Hunter, and a mere dragon fly being Asher's allies,"They call the two of them your crew members on thi-"

Suddenly a knocking came to the door, and he was quickly alarmed to the sudden arrival. He wanted to argue this idea, but now he needed to wait for another time to talk this over. For now, Leo bolted for the window, he vaulted through it and vanished before the door opened. Allowing the nurse to enter the room with some special ointment, pills and new bandages. This time, Cyril came in right behind her, for a decision was made to speed up Asher's recovery to gain more time to train him.

"We've come to redress your injuries and help with your healing."The nurse informed while Cyril stood by the tabel to give her space to work.

"Ok… Then what is he for?"Asher asked while Catra lifted his left arm to get started on the mystery ointment.

"I'm here to cut your recovery time in half, starting with this ointment,"Cyril explained while the nurse began to apply it to the effected areas,"We'll need all the time we can get to help you learn your element, so we need to speed up the healing process."

"The ointment will control temperatures in your body and blood, so Cyril can freeze them."The nurse explained, and gently rubbed in the ointment from his wrist to his shoulder.

"How is coating me in ice going to heal me faster. That sounds just like a quicker way to die."Asher remarked before noticing the weird feeling of warmth being trapped in his arm.

"I will coat your body in a thin sheet of ice. The ointment will keep you from freezing,"Cyril continued on as Catra worked on the other arm,"Meanwhile, the cold itself will chill your nerves and your blood. Allowing the cells in your body to be stimulated, allowing them to duplicate quicker through the body."

"English, please?"Asher requested.

"Your injuries will heal much faster. A couple days is all it will take after he applies the ice."The nurse explained as she quickly did the other arm.

"Geez… All this special treatment just to teach me how to play with fire?"Asher questioned the curiosity the guardians were slightly showing for him.

"You'll need all the help you can get on this journey. You have an impressive fire that burns hotter than we've ever felt before,"Cyril explained while Catra dared to start working on the upper and lower body,"But it will take time to teach you how to use that fire like second nature, especially since it works completely different from your physical abilities."

Asher could not remember it precisely, but he did recall some talk about how his fire worked from Ignitus. He spoke about the spirit being the true torch for his fire, his physical talents was very different from fire. But he looked to the guardian, hoping to hear some clarifying information on how he will learn to harness his element.

"It won't be easy, but you must learn to let your spirit reign free and strong. Your heart, mind, and spirit are the source of your fire,"Cyril explained the difference between Asher's nature power and his physical power,"Your physical abilities only constrict and hold your fire back, closing out your spirit to true power."

"My spirit? Why do I feel like I'm about to get introduced to some hipster crap?"Asher asked before Catra finally finished coating his body in ointment.

"It will require some meditation and a calm mind, but it also requires a strong heart,"Cyril admitted and started working in some of the details,"Your heart is the release for your spirit, and all it will need is focus and a strong enough purpose to drive you, to unleash your fire."

"Great…! Sounds like a whole lot of fun…!"Asher scoffed at the idea of a completely different form of training, one that tested something he rarely ever used before.

"You shouldn't be so quick to write it off as a nuisance. Your heart will always be stronger than any amount of muscle you can hope to muster,"Cyril turned the explanation into yet another lecture,"Spyro was a natural with fighting with his heart. For he always put the lives of others and the realm itself before his own desires, even when darkness threaten to overtake him."

"What's the point of bringing your precious student into this?"Asher retorted after disliking the sudden comparison Cyril tried to do between him and Spyro.

"You can do it too. Your heart clearly desires to find your sister, yet you hold it in to preserve this sort of mercenary mentality,"Cyril went on to come out with it and tell Asher the problem with his fire and spirit,"Your overly tough mentality that you adopted from the Alphas forces you to close your heart to emotion and drive beyond money."

"I see… So perhaps the reason my fire is growing and sparking recently is…"Asher finally took a moment to think about it, and realize what was triggering his fire recently.

"Your desire to find Cynder is guiding you. It's what your heart wants, not your muscle,"Cyril explained the key to helping Asher wield his power over fire,"So we will need to help your mind focus, help you find peace and willingness to let your heart open up. Allowing your spirit to unleash, along with your element."

Cyril slowly stood up as the nurse removed the sheets, she immediately began to wrap him up in bandages. When that was finished, Cyril was able to start unleashing his icy breath. The breath came gently, the cold still spiked a bit through Asher's bones as the ice began to form. It was thin, forming like a second layer of skin rather than frost or blocks, it was enough to send shivers within the black dragon. But the ointment was already doing it's job, keeping his body warm from the inside.

The shivers soon gave away to a sudden rush of adrenaline, it was like his body was kicked into full gear. His heart was pumping, he could feel the blood rushing through him faster than before. It was like he took quite the strong drink, or even a stimulating elixir meant for muscle enhancement.

"Are you willing to trust us, and open your heart to our teachings? For the sake of your sister?"Cyril asked as the pain numbed, and Asher was able to sit up, breathing rapidly to bring this stimulation down a bit.

"Holly hell…! Feels like the moment before I first had-"Asher was unable to finish that statement by Cyril interrupting him.

"Asher? Will you please accept these teachings?"Cyril asked once more, and the black dragon looked to him.

This form of training still felt sketchy, and it was going to be so much more different from his mercenary training. But he proved to himself that his fire could be used, and it was all thanks to his desire. So if this training could open him up to greater strength, and ensure that he would find Cynder. Then he was willing to take this training to heart if he must, and try his hardest.

"Yeah…! When do we begin?"He asked with new found eagerness.

"Soon enough, Asher. Soon enough…"Cyril promised, and he delivered on that promise two days later.

* * *

After two days, the training had finally began, Asher was moving around at almost a hundred percent. Aside from some twitches and hesitation in his wrists when flexing his claws. Even then, this training was everything Cyril warned it to be, physical requirements were not so vital. This demanded great patience beyond what he normally needed to have, as well as a calm mind. He currently was sitting in an open ground, being directed towards the sun as his means of focusing on it's heat.

He needed to know the feeling his fire will give him once he opens his heart and lets it flow. Too bad that was much easier for Spyro than it was for him, he was already starting to get jittery. He did not like this simple laying straight like a rising flower and staying in place to soak in the sun. He wasn't even permitted to move till he felt truly warmed up to the point that even he could sweat. But his patience was wearing thin within two hours, the heat seemed to barely have any effect on him.

His head shook, his eyes wanted to snap open and cease his focus from the painfully boring activity. This ancient monk training was already feeling like a waste when he could be somewhere else. And when Cyril started talking, his mind already lost it as he collapsed with a growl.

"Remain focused…! Let go of all things that make you close yourself away from any feelings,"Cyril explained as Asher's growls turned to groans of frustration,"Sorry for the interruption, just remember. Keep an open mind and heart, don't ever close it."

"I was trying before you INTERRUPTED ME!"Asher yelled and pounded the dirt with a solid fist.

"Calm down…! Just try again, we have all day to help you learn how to-"Before Cyril could finish, Asher was already at the door and storming back inside.

Cyril sighed, and shook his head at Asher's struggle to find complete patience. This was already looking like quite the strenuous dragon to teach, Spyro was a walk in the park to teach compared to Asher. Twenty years of being a merc was definitely going to fight him and the other guardians tooth and nail. But they were patient, much more patient, so he took this in stride since he at least knew the limit of the black dragon's patience. As they continued on to the next part of his training with Terrador.

This one was directly working with how strong his fire was willing to flare, and how much they could improve upon it. Once again, a lot of focus was needed, and only his fire was required. All temptation to use any amount of muscle was to be resisted, he needed to find his drive without it. All he could think about was succeeding and being ready for this journey. This proved a bit troublesome, for only his mind was in this, not his heart, and this would end disastrously.

Asher and Terrador stood side by side, a gentle breath was all Terrador needed to start creating a small mound. The earth and dirt formed like a statue going through split second evolution. It was nature in perfect harmony and tranquility, the gentle side of it's power. This was not the case for Asher, he could barely get a flame going as he tried to breath and blow as hard as possible. But his mouth would only spew a bit of a flicker of fire and a lot of heated air, almost like a gas leak.

He strained his body, which was a serious mistake and only tiring him out. The more he put in some chest muscle, trying to force more air out, the weaker the flame got. Until it went completely out, and he was only blowing hot air. That did not stop him from trying, he repeatedly tried blowing and putting every ounce of breath and chest muscle into it. His eyes were almost bulging before Terrador saw him and reached out to cup his claw against Asher's mouth to make him stop.

"Enough! You're going to explode if you keep that up! You're using your chest muscles again,"Terrador informed him aggressively for his stubborn use of raw power,"Use your heart! Not the muscles around it!"

"I'm trying…! But all I'm getting is a little flame and a lot of gas…!"Asher ranted and panted before standing back up.

"Then don't stand too close to me…!"Sparx joked as he crossed by the arena holding his nose.

"SHUT UP!"Asher did not approve of the toilet humor.

"Pay him no mind…! Concentrate and try again! With heart this time,"Terrador demanded and Asher groaned before he attempted to try and start a fire again,"Think of something that gets your heart beating. Something that penetrates through the stone heart of a mercenary! Something that makes you feel!"

"We're not going start hugging and kissing, are we? You're a bit too old for my taste…!"Asher mocked the idea and way Terrador talked about feelings.

"That all depends…! You want your sister to be hugging you or hugging your dead body?"Terrador shot some mockery back towards Asher for his comment.

"Excuse me…?"Asher blasted hot steam out of his nose, the minute his sister was brought up in a very upsetting position.

"It be very disappointing if she only had your body to love other than you yourself,"Terrador decided to help give Asher a bit of a push towards opening up a bit,"Then again, perhaps love isn't something you're…IN to… Since you're such a mercenary…!"

"You saying I don't care about my sister?"Asher questioned as his fist steamed and suddenly sparked with fire surrounding his limbs.

"You just said it yourself, I never said that at all…!"There was sarcasm, but the mockery became regrettable as Asher exploded with outrage.

"Go to hell! I wouldn't be here if I didn't care! I wouldn't have left the Alphas if I didn't care,"Asher's body began to steam as smoke and heat was preparing to erupt from his jaws,"And you know what else? IF I DIDN'T CARE! I WOULDN'T ACTUALLY BE WASTING MY TIME WITH A BUNCH OF OLD GEEZERS THAT TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE, BECAUSE…I…DO!"

The black dragon suddenly sparked like an explosion ready to go off at the touch of static. The fire around him erupted while his chattering mouth suddenly blew out a ball of fire into the ground. An explosion went off, blasting smoke and dirt into the air while Asher went flying. There force carried him through a pillar and cracking a stone wall with his back, pieces of the ceiling came down. Littering him with rubble as Terrador simply stood there with black smoke and char covering his face.

Asher slowly sat up and coughed while trying to brush off the dirt and the dust from the rubble. He then sighed while waiting for the rest of the smoke and dirt to clear out from the room. Before he would be looking at a black faced Terrador with complete lack of amusement, shaking his head at the results. He admitted that he was a bit in the wrong for provoking Asher, but at least he now realized how to give Asher a little bit of drive. For now, all they could do was clean up and prepare for the next part of his training.

The third part of his training had the boring demands of patience along with dance. Asher was forced to be on all fours for this one, and performing a slow dance of Buddhist like feeling. Volteer insisted that this dance was to exercise peace in his body and openness for his spirit to flow. However, all it was doing so far was making him feel like he was losing muscle and masculinity with each minute of dancing. He was getting bored, and the dancing was getting mocked.

Volteer before too long was already circulating lightning around his body like a harmonic serpent. While Asher was still getting nothing, his mind once again to distracted by boredom and lack of feeling. Other than feeling annoyed and embarrassed, he was holding it all in. He grumbled and was showing less enthusiasm as they kept a going, and that's when it happened. Sparx flew in carrying towels for when the dragons needed to clean off any sweat and cool their heads.

"Just keep a good flow going, let your body remain calm and relaxed. Opening the path ways for your spirit,"Volteer instructed as Asher looked at the ground, starting to think that planting his head through the ground was starting to look like a good idea,"The fire will flow and it will bind to your will as your physical powers do."

"Yeah yeah…! Dance like a hipster so I can play with my fire. I get it…!"Asher groaned before he then heard the restraining snickers of the dragon fly, and shot a look to him.

"Pay no mind to Sparx, any mockery he gives will usually come back to nip him…!"Volteer tried to keep Asher from being distracted by Sparx.

He growled, but attempted to show some patience when being mocked by the dragon fly. He could see it coming, a wolf whistle and money being tossed at him like he was a lady dancer. Sounded like something Brutis and Swifter would do, but Sparx was more than willing to fill in for that. The minute Asher returned to the dance, Sparx made it over to the door to leave. He then slowly turned around, put two fingers in his mouth and made the infamous wolf whistle to tease Asher.

"Looking good! Ladies might pay good money to see that!"Sparx called out before screaming and bolting.

He made it inside just in time before a large ceramic jar shattered against the door. Asher was already heated, while Volteer just sighed and shook his head at the lack of restraint. Asher needed to find a sort of peace in mind before he would be open to the possibilities, and find his complete drive. For now, they were at least able to slowly get back to the dance for just an hour more. After that, it was finally time for Asher to relax and have some dinner, while he thought about how the training went.

* * *

This bitter work had continued on for four straight days with all the same results. The guardians were growing frustrated, but they were not deterred from training Asher as best as they could. Their problem as his mercenary mentality keeping him bottled up stone hearted. They needed to find a way to break the black dragon of that, but to do that would require at least one form of actual emotional connection. They needed to find something that could reach Asher's heart, something connected to Cynder perhaps.

Meanwhile, Asher ate quietly in his room, a nice roasted lamb would fill him up and reinvigorate his muscles. Then again, the training wasn't about his physical prowess or brute strength, this was about letting his heart show. But how could he do that in the open when feelings have proven to simply be a means of weakness? Weakness and feeling was a useful tool to be exploited when torture was administered. Felious himself once cracked under interrogation because he got emotionally connected to Asher.

He sighed, and decided to add the only encouragement and emotional support he was willing to accept. The photo was pulled out from the bracelet and placed next to the tray his food rested on. Just so Asher could see his sister, remembering who he was doing this for, and who he would search the entire world for. He tightened the grip he had on a rack of lamb bone he was holding. Before slowly continuing to eat, it did offer comfort and some confidence for the struggles ahead.

Little did he know, Hunter was secretly watching him from a crack in the door. He smirked, now that he realized the way to start making some progress and opening Asher's heart with drive. For now, he simply left the dragon to his dinner to inform the guardians of the idea to help the black dragon.

* * *

Another day arrived, and Asher was not looking forward to more dancing, more meditation, and blowing smoke. He already arrived to the palace gardens where Cyril was awaiting him. He stood in front of the opening gate where they could directly witness the sun's burning glow. He groaned, wondering just how painfully long this session was going to be before he was fed up with it. Only for Cyril to kindly greet him with a small bow, ready to help give Asher the proper push he needed.

"Are you ready for your next session?"Cyril asked while Asher already sat down, just wanting to get this session over with.

"That's why I'm here. Let's just get this over with…"Asher insisted with a sigh, only for Cyril to snatch up his right arm to reach into his bracelet.

"Not so fast, Asher…! Let's try something just a little bit different."Cyril suggested before pulling out a photo of Cynder in her younger days.

"Hey! Claws off the photo, snowflake! That doesn't leave my possession!"Asher snapped and grabbed at Cyril's wrist to squeeze it tight, hoping for the guardian to release it.

"Easy…! I'm just putting it, right here…!"Cyril insisted as he gently placed it against Asher's right forearm.

He laid the photo out nicely like a sticker for children, and patted it down. Before gripping the arm and letting a brisk cold coat the arm in frost and stick the photo tightly to Asher's arm. He cringed a little bit from the cold touch, but it didn't last any longer than a mere second.

"There! Now we have some incentive to open yourself up a bit more."Cyril took pride in this new step towards Asher's elemental training.

"What did you do this for?"Asher demanded an explanation for the photo being frozen to his arm.

"Simple, when you start to lose patience. You will look to that photo for drive, after all. She's the one you're doing all this for, correct,"Cyril explained and Asher had no choice but to ease up and slowly nod to the question,"Then let this photo remind you of that. Let it guide your heart rather than go with your mercenary instinct alone."

"You saying… I should think of her rather than the task…?"Asher looked to the photo and felt the way he always felt when he looked at her.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Let her guide your mind towards opening your heart,"Cyril slowly walked pass Asher to simply go inside and leave the younger dragon to his session,"After all, she's the one who will be guiding you through out the dragon realm!"

He stopped at the door and looked back to Asher, watching as the black dragon had yet to even look away from the photo.

"It's already starting to work…! Get to it them, Asher! And remember to focus!"Cyril shocked Asher out of his thoughts and got him look back to the ice dragon.

Asher sighed, looking to the photo once more and nodding to it before accepting the older dragon's words. This allowed Cyril to leave with a bit of confidence in the younger dragon. As he went inside and left Asher to his session, the former merc clenched his right fist for the photo. He then walked to the red gate and took in a deep breath as he slowly laid on his belly and started concentrating. He raised his head to the sun and started to focus, letting the rays gleam down upon his body.

For two hours he remained in that position, and nothing seemed to be happening. He felt that ache for something else coming, the boredom and irritation was daring to creep up on him again. His agitation caused him to growl, and one of his eyes opened, threatening to throw him off balance. This time however, that one eye caught the sight of the photo stuck to his arm. Immediately, a deep breath replaced the growling he was bellowing, and calm came back to his mind.

He just needed to think about her, Cynder's face, her eyes that they both shared. The beautiful dragoness she had become, he could not let his rage damage a dragon he loved, even when he never truly met her. In a way, he still loved her regardless, and he wanted to finally be with her. The pain and torment under Malefor threaten to destroy them, but they held strong. However, they were ripped apart by time and destiny itself, and he needed to find her after all these ages.

So he began to close his eye, only to suddenly realized he reached a moment in his meditation. He gasped, as he shot his eyes open to find himself in a vision, something only possible when the mind has reached enlightenment. He looked around, tall grass surrounding his feet with flowers dancing wind. A great sky watching over the land with mighty clouds moving with the wind. The mountainous areas and the vast clusters of woodlands and forests, this appeared to be Avalar Valley.

He recognized the animals and the far reaching rivers that separated parts of the valley. He was even staring at the river where he took out the hermit in one of his final missions as an Alpha. The memories he once shared with the Alpha's themselves were mounting. From the fishing, to the hunting, to the climbing and even to the flying, this place still felt like home, even in a dream. Then, his mind became side tracked by a sudden pair of shadows swooping over him.

He looked up a second too soon, but a flap of wings got his attention further through the sky. Once he had focused on a cloud, he then witnessed two great figures bursting out of the clouds. A closer look distinguished them to be a pair of great dragons, one was purple and about his size with a bit more bulk. His great gold horns and rattle snake like tail was an immediate dead give away. It was Spyro the dragon himself, the purple dragon of legend at long last before his eyes.

He had some features identical to the guardians, but he was definitely a lot younger. Maybe ten to fifteen years older than Asher, no spikes or perhaps facial hair like features on his chin. His wing span would make the largest of eagles green with envy, as the purple dragon suddenly came in for a landing. Before he then witnessed the dragon that was right behind Spyro. It was Cynder herself, and she looked no different than she did when she visited the palace for some help.

As Spyro came to a landing right next to Asher on the left, Cynder herself came in on the right. He looked at the both of them, Spyro was a couple inches shorter, but he was definitely at least a medium build, but his body type was a bit different. Cynder was sleeker, but she was the same height. To see them both in comparison was quite the surprise, his sister standing at his side. As well as the legend himself, the destroyer of Malefor, and the savior of the Dragon Realm, Spyro.

"Is this just a dream? Or is it a vision? Fake or real…?"Asher wondered before the two dragons then began to talk.

"We're here…! Seems like a long time since we came here, doesn't it?"The purple dragon displayed a gentle yet surprisingly masculine voice.

"Yeah. I needed this flight around the Avalar Valley… The memories have been coming back to me,"Cynder admitted as she slowly sat down and watched the sparkling river rush,"Some even more so than others… Your company has…helped me so much…!"

"Every one deserves a second chance, Cynder. I was never going to give up on you."Spyro reminded the black dragoness of his loyalty and trust he had for her.

"I know…"This was her only response as she stared at the river, riding out the flow of memories.

Both Asher and Spyro noticed the strange behavior that Cynder was starting to display. It seemed a bit solemn, as if she realized that she was starting to realize that something was missing. A claw went against her heart as she then looked toward the sky, watching the clouds roll across the mountains. Once she swore that a cloud took the shape of a dragon, a sigh left her. For there was no more hiding a little secret from Spyro, especially since he was already on to her.

"What's wrong? You don't get like this unless there's something bothering you."Spyro pointed out after years of knowing her, and being with her.

"Nothing gets by you now a days, does it,"Cynder asked before finally letting Spro in on a secret that she had just learned from her memories,"While we were flying through the skies… We had passed right by Gaul's old base… And… I remembered something I…shouldn't have even dared to forget…"

"Oh… What was it?"Cynder seemed hesitate to give Spyro the answer.

"I… I have a brother…!"She answered him, and needless to say, he was surprised.

"Really?! I mean…that's great! That means more dragons that survived Malefor,"Spyro became supportive and happy to hear that Cynder had family,"In that case, did you…perhaps wanna go out and look for him?"

"That's the problem… I don't know where he is. He was with me in Gaul's base,"Cynder began to explain what she could remember from her days under Malefor's tyranny,"He was frozen in a prison of amber. Like the one you put us in to protect us before."

"Then we go back to Gaul's base…! See if he's still there,"Spyro insisted, and did not dare allow Cynder to dive too deep into her dark past,"If he's trapped in a prison of amber, then he'll still be alive and just waiting for some one to find him."

"But Malefor is dead. The prison he was in would have probably crumbled away by now,"Cynder worried about what they could find if they went back to Gaul's den,"And without it… What if he's…"

"Cynder…"Asher saw that fear coming a mile away, after all it was honestly a miracle that he did survive.

He slowly reached out, wanting to comfort her and perhaps even touch her for the first time. But it all fell flat once his claws faded right through the dragoness's cheek, reminding him that this was not real. He lowered his arm, and lowered his head, feeling a bit upset at her fears for his safety. No matter how grown up they were, she still proved to show a deep innocent care for him. She seemed so strong, yet she showed that she was a lot more than a strong and powerful dragon.

It was then that Spyro walked over to her and nudged her chin up with his nose. Hoping to keep her chin up and holding hope, rather than giving into fear and falling into despair.

"It can't hurt to go in and see. Maybe he made it out? He is your sibling after all,"Spyro insisted that this was at least a worthwhile thing to investigate,"If he's anything like you. Then he won't go down so easily…!"

The flattery was surprising, Spyro was willing to actually push her into going on this trip. Which would ultimately lead her into going on a journey of her own to find him. This definitely earned Spyro some respect, as Asher tried to put his claw to the purple dragon's shoulder.

"You don't know how right you are, Spyro…"Asher responded as he stood with the dragons, feeling a sense of peace and even happiness to stand alongside this legend and his sister.

From outside the vision, back in good old reality, Cyril witnessed progress at last. Asher finally found peace, and not only embraced the warmth, but even made warmth of his own. As his body finally opened up and fire flickered and surrounded his entire being in a strong blaze. With this moment of enlightenment, Asher now opened the door towards finally mastering his element. Once the guardians made sure of this, that's when they would deem him ready for the adventure that awaited him.

"Well done, young dragon… You are finally on your way to becoming a true dragon."Cyril nodded before leaving the younger dragon to at least one more hour of meditation.

 _ **It's almost time, the Lost Dragon's Journey is soon about to begin, it's just around the corner. And it's going to be a journey to remember, full of hardship, pain, even friendship. Nothing is accomplished without such things, an Asher will learn that once they have gotten started. Also, try not to take some of that harsh character behavior during training too seriously, wasn't trying to bash characters, it was all for some humor. Be ready every one. Stay awesome.**_


	13. Chapter 12:The Time Is Near

Chapter 12:The Time Is Near

From that point on, Asher had the drive he needed, and the training grew easier as time passed. Once he had found his drive and peace of mind with Cyril, his fire began to rise. The black dragon was more focused than ever, breathing down a small stream of fire as best as he could. Alongside Terrador he was now finally showing promise, flames were coming out and burning hot. While pillars rose around the guardian, hoping to promote Asher to go even further and bigger.

Asher collapsed, losing his breath as he fell onto all fours with completely winded lungs. He tried to breath deeply and slowly to recover, as he witnessed Terrador's manipulation over stone. Large pillars raising all around him while a ring filled with pebbles and rocks spiraled around him. He was the epitome of a dragon that was at peace with his nature element, and a master of it. That proved to be quite the challenge to keep up with, but Asher now had a secret weapon.

With one last breath, he slowly looked to his right arm to see the photo of Cynder. Thanks to Cyril, it was frozen to his forearm where Asher would always see it, and find his heart for the journey. He slowly turned his head and stared at the photo, looking to his sister as she stood elegantly in the sunlight. Her darkness fading away from the light that Spyro himself showed her. Now it was Asher's turn to rise and become strong enough for the journey that awaited him.

So he slowly stood back up and relinquished everything he was feeling from that one glance of the photo. He took a strong deep breath in, thinking of Cynder, putting her in his mind to warm his heart. He clutched his claws and breathed out with all the lung power he could. With this strong breath came fire, great fire, it streamed out like the fire of a true fire dragon, and it burned so hot. It's heat radiated like the sun, enough to shine and cook the very stone beneath their feet.

The fire bashed against the sand and dirt, scorching it all to black and crispy. As the flames spread and rolled like tiny waves across the grounds, threatening to peel red paint from the wood of pillars. Finally, Asher lifted his head up to raise the fire towards the sky and wave it around. Letting flames fly through the sky, symbolizing the triumphant victory of a true dragon. Terrador nodded and continued with his own show of nature, only for the center of the roof to suddenly come down.

The roof remained partially intact but smashed up some good dust and dirt clouds. This was all thanks to a misdirected wave of the flame that immediately crumbled and scorched the red pillars. They went black and fell apart to embers, forcing sections of the roof to come tumbling down. What wasn't completely destroyed was smoking, proving that there was still some work to do. He was starting to harness his fire, but now another requirement was needed, he needed some self control.

And with some easy flow through a spirit freeing dance, he would surely get it. He danced free on all fours, as he mimicked the movements of Volteer, and once again the guardian showed his talent. Letting lightning circulating and coiling around the electric dragon, knowing who was in control. This was a bit difficult to accept with humility, seeing such a chatty dragon display such power. Normally annoying people were not known for such abilities and power over elements.

This was embarrassing, and him not being able to do as Volteer did hurt his pride. Even after an hour of dancing, his fire was not willing to be at peace and accept the will of it's vessel. This irritation finally forced Asher to give in after thirty more straight minutes of dancing. He dropped down to his belly, and could only raise up to a kneel while panting from the nonstop movement.

"Not bad, but you must remember your drive. Release your spirit and feeling,"Volteer tried to instruct him on what to do if he hoped for control over his fire,"Your emotion will bring it forth, but then it's a matter of acquiring peace in your mind, and control over your feelings. Only then will your fire alight and bend to your will."

"I appreciate the spiritual talk…! But I'm a guy who's trained to go into a rage when facing great challenges…!"Asher argued, showing that his mercenary life was still very much a part of him still.

"This isn't the mercenary life any more, Asher. It's time to let all that go,"Volteer insisted that Asher's mercenary mind was cleansed and a new view took over,"You must become a dragon, let your once cold and hardened heart become warm and open."

"That's not something a guy can just do. Purge twenty years of mercenary training?"Asher insisted that he could not possibly change what he was raised to be.

"Then at the very least, you can purge the hate and anger the training left behind in your heart."Volteer pushed him a bit more, hoping to get Asher fighting and accepting inevitable change.

Asher growled, not liking the idea of pushing away some of the things that helped him survive. His mercenary mentality numbed him to any pain or weakness when battling the enemy. Allowing weakness to be shown seemed like a death sentence, but he was desperate to learn and finally go on the search. So he took yet another good look at the inspiration for what he was doing. A long moment of gazing at the photo of Cynder softened up his heart, and made him think of the visions he had seen of her.

With her voice and her image within his head guiding the former merc's heart. He slowly got back up onto all fours, he closed his eyes and focused on the mere image of a free and happy Cynder. And that's when he felt that it was time to try again, so he gazed to Volteer, wanting to continue the dance.

And so they did, Volteer took the lead and Asher followed his movements once more. He let out a deep breath and followed his movements, dancing and swinging with the gentle breezes. For another hour there was nothing but pure focus, elegant moves, and unfaltering peace. Then at long last, Asher found his peace in the form of a small vision of his fire around Cynder. Masking her and protecting her from the darkness around her, something he had once done when they were mere eggs.

He watched his flames circulate around her, almost like a parent holding it's child. Ready to kill and burn away anything that dared to attack her, this was the will of his fire and the will of Asher himself. In that moment, the fire and Asher's will became one, their intentions were the same. So they came together for the sake of defending the dragoness, the fire had at long last awakened. It swarmed around his body, turning his scales from black to bright red while his horns carried the great flame like a torch on his head.

His body had become so bright and surround by serpent like swirls of fire, he had managed to appear like the sun. Just like his time with meditation, he was at peace and letting the fire form. But this time, it formed by the strength of his heart and mind, rather than raw feeling. This was a dramatic next step in his training as a dragon, as long as he kept this desire to find Cynder. He would improve more and more, until he was a complete dragon reigning through the realm strong and proud.

"Excellent! Simply excellent! Finally we are getting somewhere with this dragon,"Volteer admitted his own impressed feeling for the younger dragon,"You would have made a curious sibling student for Spyro…! Who knows what the two of you could have accomplished together."

These more recent stride in Asher's progression were the start of his true growth. Once his fire had been manifested and brought under his control, refinement and combat training could begin. At first, two more days of the same training was in use, until Asher's fire truly was stable and flowing. Once they were certain of his progress with the element of fire, it was time for some refinement. For he now needed to craft and learn how to properly weave and use his fire in the real world.

Cyril started him off with some simple target practice with white and red ringed targets. Accuracy and speed needed to be improved so he would not misfire or miss his shots of white hot flames. So he was brought out towards the landing strip, where there was plenty of space for target practice. Cyril over saw this section of training as Asher stood near the entrance to the palace. Looking out towards the the half a mile stretch of landing strip, where ten targets were set up at different distances.

Ten feet, twenty feet, thirty five feet, fifty feet, seventy five feet, ninety feet, and the final four were a hundred feet away. Seven different distances he needed to focus on and shoot with great precision. Thankfully his mercenary training did allow him to shoot tiny wads of magma like fire from at least sixty feet. Though that didn't help his confidence and hitting targets at a hundred feet. The first four targets would be easy, but once he got to seventy feet, that's where the struggle would start.

"Remember to focus, start with accuracy before improving on your speed. Take all the time you need!"Cyril instructed and Asher released a deep breath before taking a glance at the photo.

With that encouragement, he unleashed his fire in small balls of fire, bigger than his wads. He hawked and spat four balls of fire, and they made their precise mark on the closer targets. They shattered and erupted into flames, incinerating within seconds and crumbling apart like dead leafs. Then he made the mistake of blasting another at the seventy five foot target with over confidence. This mistake caused the fire to miss it's target by several feet, it barely even cooked the paint.

He growled, upon coming down from his bit of confidence before, he was reminded of where his accuracy was limited. Cyril nodded, now the he had also learned the limit of Asher's accuracy. The younger dragon expected some wise dragon words along with a lecture, but this was actually an easier fix than most others.

"Do you recall the training you underwent with the Alphas?"Cyril asked, and Asher groaned before turning to him and slowly nodding.

"Take the time I need, and use all the power I need to reach my target…"Asher panted and took some time to catch his breath.

There was more than just that to his target training, it required a strong mind. And a mind set that helped to deeply focus and make the target seem so easy to hit from the furthest reaches. It was a combination of killer instinct and imagination, gazing at the target of choice for as long as he needed. Until the mind envisioned it closer and closer to his eyes, as if the target moved towards him. Once the target was as big as a melon in front of his face, then the time came to shoot.

With a sigh, he began to focus and get himself into that mental state with little struggle. The only struggle was when he needed to focus on a target way further out than what he was use to shooting. This would take more time than normal, and whatever focus he could muster to hit the target. Cyril patiently wait for him to shoot, but ten minutes passed by and so far there was nothing. The ice dragon was even ready to go back inside and leave Asher to it, but then it was finally happening.

He felt the target grow in his vision, it's colors widening as it drew ever so near. He needed to take a few breaths to remain cool and collective, letting his eyes and mind bring the target into the perfect shot. He fought every desire to tense up his muscles and shoot from the chest. Before he then unleashed another orb of pure flames as far as he could shoot it, this one nearly took his breath away. But it thankfully paid off, as his fire demolished the seventy foot target in a flash of flames.

"Excellent! That will be all. We'll continue this tomorrow,"Cyril decided to end it there until the next day, when Asher was completely revitalized,"Once you're able to perfectly hit the four targets at the end, you will be ready!"

"I have plenty of accuracy for shooting targets at a distance. I normally don't let enemies get too far,"Asher insisted after worrying about how much time was spent on this training so far,"They run away, a little run will close us back together. What's the point of sharp shooting from that far away?"

"Well you just never know what you may run into out there,"Cyril incited before slowly walking away with a simple chuckle,"It be wise to avoid close encounters that would end in severe harm to yourself and others!"

Asher groaned, trying to hold back the irritation of the training he still required. He was dying to finally get out of the palace and go on the search, but these guardians were persistent. He even dared to think that they might have been obsessed with him, like he was just the dragon they needed. It was strange, but he was the first dragon they had seen in a long time, and they were masters. So after a moment of thought, he made a decision out of respect for himself and the guardians.

"Fine…! One more day…! After that, I'm leaving. Whether they like it or not."Asher decided before he went back into the palace to rest up and move on to the next piece of training.

This one was more up his alley, and it only required a mix of his skill and his fire. A simple sparring session with Terrador was all it was, and he needed to know how to use his fire in the heat of combat. The challenge was somewhat obvious, Asher was too use to using physical strengths. Using them in close combat was easy and natural, but using fire in combat was different. This would challenge his self control over his muscles and his element of fire, they needed to be used as one.

So this sparring session was taking place for Asher to learn how to harness his fire when in a heated fight. So far, Terrador was not holding back on him, perhaps this would be revenge for the first fight? As they started with a simple yet very vague difference in claw to claw combat. Asher was immediately struggling with how different four legged combat was compared to two legged combat. This made him hesitate and a bit slow to understand Terrador's four legged form.

That would cost him, as Terrador would jump side to side to avoid his hooks and jabs. That momentum would carry on and Terrador would throw some swift hooks of his own. Asher would quickly put up his forearms, using them as shields that would deflect, but also bruise from the blows. As a guardian of earth and stone, his blows felt like stone as they smashed against him. A back stepped allowed Asher to evade and jump forward to land a jab to the jaw.

Terrador was able to take it however, and returned the favor with an uppercut to Asher's jaw. He followed up with a round house tail whip, smacking Asher in the chest, sending him skipping into a wall. He stuck there in the hole he made in the wall, before slowly pulling himself out. The young dragon yanked himself out and fell to his knees, panting after the surprising fight Terrador was putting up. It was starting to look more and more like some much wanted pay back.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were sore about the outcome of our last fight!"Asher yelled out while very slowly standing back up with a hard groan.

"Hmm… We are masters, Asher. We do not hold grudges no matter the reason. As masters we must present ourselves as good examples for our students,"Terrador denied the claim before Asher stood tall again,"Combat skills are average, not as effective as they were before. Struggling to find the balance between fire and physical combat?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"Asher was heavy with sarcasm as he wiped his mouth and popped his knuckles.

"Your heart is the strongest muscle you have, and it always will be,"Terrador insisted that there was a sort of similarity between a heart and muscles,"Your heart is the source of your strength. Let it's drive bind it with your muscle, rather than let it close out your fire."

"So now all of a sudden, my muscles need to be working with my heart? What happened to using your heart, not your muscle?"Asher questioned the odd turn his training had now made.

"That was for the awakening of your fire. Once it was awakened and your heart was guiding you, then your muscle could return,"Terrador explained the reason for the previous training that Asher went through,"Now your heart must be in sync with your muscle to use your true power…! Much like what had happened in our bout."

"Wonderful, I'm getting tossed back and forth with lessons like an over ambitious school boy…!"Asher growled and decided not to stand for this change of tactic with his abilities.

He simply grumbled and walked away, not ready to deal with getting his hide kick just to fuse his abilities. He stormed into the palace and slammed the door behind him to take a needed break, While Terrador sighed and held back his own frustration for such a complicated student. This really was not working like it did with Spyro, Terrador was too use to students being naturals at training. This was in truth his first complicated student that struggled, and it was quite the weight to carry.

Meanwhile, Asher went inside and quietly made a move towards his room to relax. As well as make some plans for what he vowed to do in two days whether he was ready or not. The black dragon manage to sneak his way up the stairs and get into his room where he could be alone. He slammed the door shut and started by peeling the photo of his arm to put it back in the bracelet. The photo stung quite a bit coming off, but he manage to get it off and put it back where it belonged.

"I'll just need an outfit and some food for the travels. Can't take anything from the palace, they'll start to suspect something."Asher planned out how he was going to ready himself to leave when the time came.

He rushed to his own closet to pick up something that Asher wished to be made. During his time here, he had gotten himself a brand new Avalarian inspired cloak made by Warfang's finest. Long sleeved and short legged, reaching all the way to the wrists of his claws while the other end only reached down to half of his back legs. A cape was attached to the back, and it was thick enough for even the most coldest regions. A nice black hood topped it off with silver lining just like the rest of the outfit.

It would serve him well as a form of light armor and a show of civilized was a necessity that he would always keep as a dragon raised by Avalarians, plus they did feel cozy. He took the outfit out and folded it up to place on the corner of his bed, preparing for a quick pack up and departure. He sighed deeply to remain cool and calm, remembering everything he needed to do. Only to cease up the moment he heard knocking on his door, he quickly threw the outfit under the bed.

Hunter had then entered the room quietly and slowly as Asher stood with his claws behind his back. Hunter took a quick glimpse around, as if he was being watched, or at least wanted to be sure he wasn't. Once the ghost was clear, he shut the door to face Asher with what he already knew.

"You're planning on leaving soon, aren't you?"Hunter asked, and Asher slowly turned around with his arms crossed.

"What would give you that idea?"Asher challenged Hunter's assumption, seeing if he really thought that Asher was going to leave.

"The guardian's ancient ears may miss a few words, but mine hear everything around the palace,"Hunter responded and spoke of actually hearing the words that Asher spoke of to himself,"Are you sure it's wise to be leaving before your training is complete?"

"I'm… I'm not going to waste any more time that I already have here, Hunter,"Asher sighed and pulled his outfit back out to lay on the bed corner again,"I need to get out there and find my sister. I don't want to wait any more, and I can't keep her waiting any longer."

"I know… I just want you to remember and be ready for the dangers that lay ahead of us."Hunter understood and offered some last minute caution to the black dragon.

"I'm well aware of what is lying in wait for me around the world. I've read about them non stop for almost a week straight,"Asher reminded Hunter, and the ally agreed with Asher's insistence,"Now if there's anything else you need to know, say it so I can get back to preparing for the trip."

"I only have one more thing. When and what would you like me to start packing as well?"Hunter asked, enforcing the idea that he was more than up for coming with Asher.

The young dragon paused and looked to him, not knowing how to feel about the Avalarian's loyalty. No matter what he did, Hunter was insisting on aiding him however he could. They came from completely different lives, one was a mercenary raised by only the most vicious and rough. While the other was raised with culture and a deep sense of humility, honor, and respect. Yet some how, the two of them found mutual trust and friendship with each other, it felt all too strange.

"Well… Wait till tomorrow night to pack some food, small weapons and water. Try to travel light,"Asher sighed and finally gave in to Hunter's persistence,"Tell Sparx at the same time so there's little chance he'll mouth off about the plan in front of the guardians."

"Right, and where will we be going first?"Hunter asked to know the first location that awaited them.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find out once we get out there and use the crystal,"Asher responded and looked to the window, looking out to the wide open world they would venture into,"For now, play it natural. We'll talk about it more tomorrow after another round of training."

"Very well, I'll leave you to get situated for dinner tonight."Hunter decided and strolled to the door to leave, and give Asher privacy.

"Yeah…"That was Asher's only response before Hunter was off to ready himself for dinner.

With Hunter taken care off, Asher took the time he had to look towards his bracelet. A part of him was thinking of going to the main hall and using the crystal embedded in the bracelet. He could learn early on where Cynder was going so they could make a quick escape into an adventure.

"They seem to go to sleep these days around eight or perhaps nine,"Leo suddenly chimed in as he sat on the window sill with his arms crossed,"Their old, so they can't stay up as late. Perhaps an hour after they go to bed would be your best bet if you're going to pick up the trail."

"Thanks… You're really trying hard to be my fairy god mother, aren't you?"Asher questioned and turned to his comrade.

"Well the mother part is more or less a bit of a stretch. Last time I checked, I was all man…!"Leo joked and he chuckled, as did Asher.

"That has yet to be determined…! You tell Felious my decision yer?"Asher stopped the laughter and turned serious when it came to what he decided.

"I decided to wait off on sending the letter till you were absolutely sure,"Leo Answered and lowered his head to think for merely a second,"Seems like you have. So now you could say I'm worried about what may come to pass."

"As long as Felious stays out of my way, there shouldn't be an issue."Asher made his thoughts on the Alpha issue clear.

"He won't stay away, that's the problem. The guy's gone mad, Asher,"Leo tried to make the dragon understand what was unfolding with the Alphas,"You go on this journey, and he will pursue you relentlessly. He won't stop until you return to them or die…!"

Asher growled quietly as he slapped his claws down on the bed with stress. The information he was forced to hear was heart throbbing, his own mercenary family giving him an ultimatum. He was going to be labeled for death if he did not return to them, this was the choice he was given. He gripped at the bed, trying to contain the stress and frustration this information was providing. Slowly, Asher looked at Leo, shaking his head before pounding at the bed once and deciding.

"Just…send the letter…! I don't care any more, just send it already!"Asher breathed deeply and pushed to make his decision final, regardless of the consequences

"Very well, I was just making sure you-"Leo was interrupted by Asher suddenly snapping at him in frustration.

"I'm well aware of what I have to do! Now just…stop trying to convince me to turn away!"He yelled with outrage while Leo remained silent.

The archer realized that any further pushing would ended in possibly violent confrontation. So to prevent Asher from being provoked any further, he simply nodded and quietly walked to the window. He hopped through the window and hung on the side before looking back to Asher.

"Well… I guess… I'm glad you decided to make your own decisions for a change,"Leo admitted and looked away for a moment, not knowing if he really meant what he said,"Just… Don't get yourself killed. And you better treasure what you'll have with your sister when you find her."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon…"Asher answered before walking over to the door to leave for dinner.

With that, Leo had no more desire to argue the case or try to make Asher turn away from the adventure. He sighed and slowly left the window, allowing Asher to continue on his path. He still had no idea why this dragon was so determined to seek out his sister, he had even chosen a path that made enemies out of the only family he knew. Yet he was still willing to walk it regardless. As strange and confusing as it was, he still could not help but respect the heart Asher was putting into this journey.

"Where did this sudden heart and warm blood come from?"Leo wondered before leaving for the inner walls to deliver his message.

Half an hour later, all dragons, Sparx and Hunter sat down to piping hot racks of ribs. Sizzling and smoked, meat as succulent and juicy as fresh melons, a dinner fit for large dragons. It smelled as good as the perfect Avalarian vixen, and even that barely effected Asher much. For he was bothered by the choices he was making, the choices that would anger the Alphas. He sat at the end of the table while the guardians sat to the right together, while Sparx and Hunter sat to the left.

They all dug in, eating without any restraint and savoring the well prepared food. No bit of meat was left behind, but Asher's silence was starting to bother and slow their enjoyment in eating. His strange silence was a bit new and worrisome, almost as if he had suddenly tapped into emotional conflict about his choices.

"Something troubling you, Asher? You don't seem to be eating like you normally would."Hunter decided to be the one to question the troubles of the black dragon.

"Yeah, aren't you the one who usually eats like the biggest barbarian at the table?"Sparx recalled the few times that he ate with Asher, and remembered the absolute mess Asher made at the table.

"I'll remember that one for later, Sparx… And… I've just been starting to think a bit,"Asher admitted since there really was no hiding too many things from the guardians and his new comrades,"The choices I've made were all my own. I had never made my own decisions before I finally left the Alphas."

"Well that's a good thing! You're becoming your own dragon! You are following your own path,"Volteer joined in and tried encouraging Asher to accept and embrace this change,"A dragon can be guided towards his or her path, but it is up to them to decide which path they wish to follow. It all starts with YOUR choice, no one elses."

"And recently I learned that my choices have caused my own mercenary group to turn on me,"Asher finally took a bite of his ribs while the masters went wide eye and silent,"They demanded that I either return to them or die. I chose to continue my path, and now they want my blood…!"

"I'm sorry but… WHAT?! So does that mean we might…?"Sparx was taken back, hearing this information about Asher's old group.

"How do you know of this…? We've seen no other among the palace that you were familiar with?"Cyril questioned the knowledge Asher revealed to them.

"Lets just say the Alphas have good sources throughout the realm, and that's part of how they get around so much,"Asher responded to the question before revealing more,"So perhaps by tomorrow they'll be aware of what my decision is, and they'll come here with the intent of killing me…! My own family wants me dead…!"

"You mean…that by tomorrow there's gonna be a bunch of large, burly, dangerous mercs coming to Warfang, looking for a fight,"Sparx exclaimed and imagined the pain such vicious mercenaries would put him through,"What were you thinking?! Why did you even bother telling them anything?! You could have just NOT talk to them ever again!"

"They would have come either way! Only in that case, they'd assume all of you were the enemy holding me captive!"Asher shot out of his chair to snap at the dragon fly for daring to blame him for the Alpha's threat.

"Well you could have at least tried saying, _hey I gotta do this but I'll be back soon after I find my sister!"_ Sparx mocked and tried to make up an idea of what Asher could have done.

"The Alphas don't fall for such things. They demand that choices are made, and silver tonguing their ears doesn't work,"Asher tried to explain how the mercenaries worked due to Sparx lack of knowledge about criminals,"Why are you even caring, they want ME! They don't want you! They want me! So why are you weeping about it like some skittish coward?!"

"Well maybe some of us don't want mercenaries chasing us all the way to our siblings,"Sparx continued to argue, even when the guardians stood tall to try and break it all up,"You ever thought about the idea that we may lead them to Spyro and Cynder? You could very well end up getting them killed!"

"That's enough, Sparx! You know this was not Asher's intention, and he did give us fair warning before!"Terrador roared at the dragonfly to stop his ranting on the matter.

"What part of it's ME they're after do you not understand!? Are you that in love with only listening to yourself,"Asher slammed his claws down, and put a small crack in the table,"I'm the one who's going to be putting my neck out just so you can see your brother again! I'm the one who decided to fight the Alphas should they get in my way, family or not! How about you shut up and stop being a coward once in your life!"

"Asher! Calm yourself!"Cyril demanded and Asher growled, slowly and deeply breathing with anger.

It took a moment for Asher to relax himself, his body was puffed up to half of it's true size. Steam dared to emanate from his fists before he gripped the table to squeeze it and force out his stress. Once he was breathing and expunging his frustration, he began to come back down from his rage. His muscles deflated and shrunk down to their slim yet tone figure around his whole body. Before he quietly stormed out of the dining hall, leaving the rest of the group to look at Sparx with disappointment.

"What?"Sparx seemed confused about the scowls and disapproval he was getting.

"Asher spoke more truth than you think Sparx. He really is the one taking the most risk here…!"Hunter decided to school the dragonfly on what he personally understood about the black dragon.

Meanwhile, Asher had burst out of the room and slammed the doors behind him. Before stomping out into the middle of the dimly lit main halls, flickering with small torches for light. He grumbled and snarled and growled at the ignorance of the dragonfly, the lack of gratitude was mind blowing. He felt no regret for his choices, but not only did his choice make him an enemy to his only family. But now his choice was being slandered and ridiculed, as if the path he was on was ruining the lives of others.

This of course would mean nothing to him back in the days of being a stone cold merc. But ever since his heart began to open for his spirit to grow and his fire to rise to the surface. Asher began to feel things he did not feel before, anger and frustration were common, but then a new feeling struck him. It was powerful, forcing him to slowly walk to the nearest pillar and sit down. Before lowering his head and letting this feeling settle in, it was like a sharp cold weight on his chest.

He gripped his chest, fearing that it could perhaps be a heart attack or perhaps heart failure. But then he felt his face dropping from it's previous rage and fury, into something else. It was like a form of sadness, maybe like the sadness his sister felt when she spoke to him the last time. Was that the feeling he now felt?

For a solid five minutes he sat there with his claws against his chest, panting and fighting this feeling. Watching the glimmering moon starting to rise in the sky to prepare for the night. Wondering how he was going to come to grips with this emotional struggle. It felt like a part of him was dying, and he had less within himself to fight for, it even dared to cause some regret. But he new better than that, he just needed some way to heal what was going wrong inside his chest.

"Grief is never an easy feeling to understand, is it,"Cyril had suddenly emerged from the dining hall and found Asher sitting against the pillar,"Especially when all your life, you as a mercenary had been forced to suppress it."

"Is that what this is…? It usually has no place among the Alphas…"Asher tightened the grip against his chest and shuddered.

"But now that your heart has opened for your fire, it has fought for a spot deep in your heart,"Cyril pointed out the cause for these sudden emotions he was able to feel,"But know that these feelings are strong and cannot be allowed to destroy you."

"I know… It just takes time for me to-"

"But do not forsaken them and try to suppress them."Cyril interrupted Asher with insistence that these feelings should some how be embraced.

Asher slowly looked to him, not liking the idea of these chaotic feelings getting defended and even pushed upon him. These feelings hurt, they made him feel weak and incapable of even moving. Yet, Cyril praised these feelings as if they meant so much more than they felt like they did.

"It hurt, there's no denying that. And it is true that your feelings could destroy you,"Cyril admitted that much as Asher looked back to the night sky once more,"But when you're able to embrace these feelings and overcome them, they allow you to tap into power you've never known before."

"You're saying that feeling like miserable trash will make me stronger?"Asher questioned while slowly looking to his bracelet.

"Not the feeling itself, but mustering the strength to over come them will,"Cyril incited while Asher blankly looked to his bracelet, contemplating what to do next,"What you chose will always have repercussion and sacrifices, but they're yours to make however you wish, Asher."

Asher sighed, and slowly pulled out the photo from his bracelet to look at it once more. Hoping that somehow it would help him embrace his choice and put away any thoughts of regret. It did appear to dull the pain, as his chest got a bit light thinking about the idea of seeing her face at long last.

"And willingness to sacrifice things can also be a show of great strength…"Cyril squeezed in one more bit of wisdom while Asher continued gazing at the photo.

He laid against the pillar for the longest moment of his life letting the mere picture do it's thing. It did seem to heal this apparent grief in his heart, it even took away the cold and replaced it with warmth. The very same warmth that his body felt when surrounded by his own fire. With one deep breath, he gripped the photo tightly and finally found that strength Cyril spoke off. As he finally began to stand back up and shake away the grief, allowing a brighter and warmer feeling to take it's place.

Cyril nodded at his sudden revival from the moment of emotional distress. Watching him rise from an inner struggle was like seeing a new mighty dragon rising to the occasion. The photo went back into the bracelet when Asher was satisfied, and decided to raise his bracelet into the air.

"I was planning to wait till all of you were asleep to do this, but I suppose I don't feel like waiting any longer."Asher admitted before the red crystal did it's thing and brought forth the old memory he had seen before.

Red light filled the hall and crystallized the room before Cynder appeared before them. This time however, Asher rushed to her side as she was walking away to leave the palace. He followed her as she stopped and spoke the words, f _ollow me,_ before taking off into the sky towards her own journey. Once again, he followed her this time, rushing out of the palace with Cyril behind him. As they burst through the door, Asher kept his bracelet raised to keep the vision going.

As they made it outside, they witnessed Cynder taking a most peculiar change in direction. She curved to the right and made a full turn to go over the palace across the back of the city. She appeared to be heading north, several locations were in that direction, from the infamous Mt Malefor to the Burning Lands and even the Magic Crafter Lands. This meant he had a lot of ground to cover. So much awaited him on this path, so many towns, homes, and great lands.

"North… Guess I know where to look first now."He admitted while watching her vanish to the north, where both of their adventures would soon begin.

"Indeed… There is quite the grand adventure awaiting you young dragon…!"Cyril admitted as he watched the memory fade so they could see the twinkling stars of a hope filled night sky.

 _ **Sorry to end it there, but the real journey begins next chapter so be prepare for one tough trip. We're about to explore the furthest reaches of the Dragon Realms just as Spyro did in the days of his legends beginning. Now it's Asher's turn to follow the path of his sister, and create his own legend just as the great purple dragon did. Stay awesome every one.**_


	14. Chapter 13:The Journey Has Begun

_**A correction to apologize for, I learned that the Ash Lands spoken of is actually called the Burning Lands, sorry about that. Never trust deviant art made maps...**_

Chapter 13:The Journey Has Begun

The anxiousness was mounting during yet another day of training that was starting to pass. Asher was waiting for the moment that night would come to this day so they could at long last leave. He had it planned out their moment to leave the palace when the time was right, it would be the start of night. They would wait for the moon to be fully risen, then it would happen in the middle of the night. They would start packing up once night fell and the guardians went to bed.

Several hours would be quietly waited out until Hunter deemed that the guardians were deep in their sleep. They would then quickly make their way out of the palace and make for the north where it would begin. Until then, they needed to remain natural and treat this day as all the others. And they did so, Asher was simply going through another day of target practice. He was currently making improvements and starting to learn much more precise accuracy with his fire.

He was chipping the sides of the target that stood ninety feet away, but the four one hundred foot targets were untouched. This was irritating to say the least, but Asher began to understand something. Frustration will only make his accuracy worse and more unstable. And besides, he already had the plan to depart ready, so there was no point stressing the training anymore. In fact, when he thought about it, there was no lingering stress when it crossed his mind.

With that, he had then found confidence in his ability and skill for the journey. With one more powerful breath, he had then suddenly got the aim just right and made his mark. As a much larger fire ball was unleashed, and incinerated the current target, and struck the stone before the final ones. He chuckled and fist bumped to himself, seeing the improvement his aim underwent.

"Well done, now you just need to master the final length before you are ready."Cyril complimented, then immediately went for the throat reminding Asher of the final targets.

"I'm aware of that…! Though I don't understand the difference these distances make. I'll hit them either way."Asher still felt that all this shooting with fire was unnecessary.

"Over confidence will not help you here, Asher. The further you can shoot, the less likely things we'll need to come to physical blows,"Cyril explained the intention of having Asher learning to use his fire at a distance,"The weaker they are from afar, the easier it is to overcome your foes once they're up close and personal."

"Maybe I prefer my enemies up close and personal. All I'm doing is spewing fire from far away,"Asher decided to impose the way he usually prefers to fight his battles,"How is that any fun? Just throwing fire from a distance like a coward? That's just not how I fight, Cyril."

"But it's the safest way to fight, and it will get you further than you might think."Cyril imposed right back, insisting that safety was more important than the battle itself.

"No matter how one can fight, there's never such thing as safety in the world,"Asher sighed and decided he needed to stand his ground against what was being pushed upon him,"I don't plan to just stay here forever learning everything you guys have to offer, while all your wisdom gets shoved down my throat!"

"I never implied that you would be staying here."Cyril defended that idea that it was not their intention to keep him at the palace.

Both Asher and even Leo snickered to themselves, as the archer watched from the roof. They did not buy that for one moment, a black dragon related to Cynder with a fire element ability. How could they possible not want such a dragon under their wing for as long as possible? Asher did have much to offer to the guardians, just like he did when he was a member of the Alphas. They valued him for his physical prowess and ability to fly across the lands, performing all manner of work to many more areas of the realm.

"All we implied was that you weren't quite ready for such a journey yet, we only want to teach you,"Cyril pushed the idea that they were there to help him, not keep him as their own,"Any other would be glad to have our tutoring at their disposal. I would think you'd want to be a bit more grateful than you have been lately!"

Asher growled at the notion that he was not ready, and as he recalled, he never arrived to them asking to be trained. All he wanted before was to learn about Cynder and be put in the right direction. To be suddenly dragged into being a student then be told that he was ungrateful, he did not take it well. His blood boiled like the heat that was then starting to form in his mouth. His heart beating as those very thoughts swam in his head, awakening his fire with a bit of anger.

His jaw slowly opened as if he was threatening to stream some fire onto Cyril. Cyril slowly spread his wings, ready to freeze Asher's trap shut, but thankfully it never got to that moment. For Asher had then turned his head and let the fire roar and flow from his jaw, burning to a nearly white color. It flowed like a glorious giant serpent of flames as it whipped pass all the other targets. Where it then smashed and burned away the one hundred foot target, crumbling them to black dust.

He let the fire whip and snake around, cleaning off any remains of the targets. Once there was nothing left of the irritating obstacles, he slowly brought it back in his mouth. Sucking it all up like the worlds largest noodles, his fists popped before the black dragon manage to swallow his fire. Smoke gushed out the sides of his jaw as he was left panting from the spectacle. As he slowly turned back and looked at Cyril.

"I am ready…!"He responded to Cyril's lecture before turning away to leave.

"Ugh… You're not ready… Not with this defiant behavior…"Cyril sighed and decided to follow the black dragon back into the palace.

Hours later it was back to Terrador, sparring and trying to harness the power of his fire in combat. And this time, Terrador was going to give it hard to Asher after hearing of his conduct. Volteer was fortunate enough not to be involved in any further training with Asher, he preferred to keep his mind calm and optimistic. The more he tried to work with Asher, the more irritated and more negative he was growing. But he was more than happy to see Asher get his punishments for his conduct.

He was already jabbed in the gut and tail whipped clean through a pillar. The stone guardian refused to go easy on him this time around, his disrespectful behavior needed an adjustment. So as much as he insisted that they needed to be a good example as masters, this was the exception. He grabbed Asher by his head and started smashing it against another pillar till it cracked and crumbled. He then through a combo of two jabs to the lower body, two to the chest, and one to the nose.

Before he then jumped into the air to drop kick Asher across the arena sands they sparred on. He skipped like a stone and dragged through the sand till he slammed against the steps. Surprisingly, Asher remained resilient and sat up, spitting out blood and spit while trying to stand back up.

"You're still trembling and struggling to find the balance in your abilities,"Terrador slowly approached while sternly pointing out the trouble with Asher's ability to control his fire in combat,"You have heart, but you keep closing it back up, wanting to use your muscle. Once your heart opens back up, your muscles fail and it leaves you vulnerable."

"Doing all that at once isn't as easy as you're trying to say it is!"Asher yelled, only to get a right hook across the jaw that cracked his head against the steps.

"Only to you… And yet you're so certain that you're ready for what lies ahead."Terrador mocked Asher's overconfidence that he showed to Cyril before, as the guardian went to grab for his head again.

This time however, Asher shot up with a rising uppercut that smashed against Terrador's nose. He then followed it up with a kick before falling to his sides when he no longer had any balance. He rolled away and onto his feet, looking to the guardian he manage to tag, but this fight was different now. Terrador was ready and his defenses were high, as he shrugged off the punch and kick. It was like his jaw had gotten far stronger, and he was far more refined in his skills, almost as if he had suddenly become young again.

The green dragon snickered and charged at him again, hugging Asher and throwing hooks into his gut. Spit flew and his breath was being cut off with each brutal punch he took. He then lifted his thick tail and clubbed Asher straight in the forehead, dazing him and blurring his vision. This made the younger dragon stumble back, confused and unable to see what was coming next until it hit him. A solid headbutt with a plate of stone smashing against his own forehead, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Volteer looked away from the headbutt while Cyril remained firm and nodded to Terrador. This prompted the green dragon to continue with his secret disciplining action. As he made his approach again, letting stones and pebbles levitate and meld to his claws for extra power. He then grabbed at Asher's neck and began lifting him up to give him a good beating once more. This time however, Asher had a bit more fight in him this time, and finally brought his fire into the fight.

With one quick roar, flames flash out and into Terrador's face, blinding him from the light of the flames. He was forced to release Asher and pat the flames away from his face. Allowing Asher to pull a slick slide under the guardian till he got behind the guardian, and grabbed his tail. This time some pure muscle was brought into the brawl, as his muscles puffed up and filled with strength. He growled and manage to lift Terrador off the ground, as he took the green dragon on a ride, slamming him back and forth into the ground.

His spine rattle and rang when he was slammed on his back, and his jaw trembled and chest jolted when he got slammed on his front. Asher yelled and roared as he continued slamming Terrador back and forth. Pain fueled his rage as he kept swinging Terrador around like a rag doll. Shock over took the other guardians, seeing the fighting spirit continue to push Asher onward. Terrador felt his mind getting fuzzy and weak, he needed to get the upper hand in this fight again.

With a quick plan coming to mind, he waited till his face was slammed to the sand again. This time around, he quickly dug his claws in as deep as he could, and brought something with him. Asher was too carried away with finally smashing Terrador into the dust, he didn't see it coming. Once he had lifted Terrador up one last time for a slam to his back, Terrador struck. Using the biggest chunk of stone he could pry from the very ground itself, he war cried and threw it down.

The boulder came down with thunderous forced, slamming into the back of Asher. This forced the black dragon to release Terrador before the rock exploded and turned to dust and rubble. Piling up on top of Asher and covering him in a cloud of sand, while Terrador rolled in the sand and struggled to stand back up.

"Too close of a call there…! Stubborn dragon…! It's just like before."Terrador noticed that once again, Asher was stubbornly refusing to give up on the fight and accept loss or a lesson in respect.

Slowly, Asher was digging himself out of the pile of rock piece and rubble. Groaning and trying to shake off the agony he was currently in, the guardian was giving him quite the beating. But he was a proud dragon and refused to give in, he was going to show them that he was ready, no matter what they said.

"Why must you continue to be so complicated…!"Terrador growled and rushed Asher once more.

Asher raised up his arms to block, but Terrador snaked in a jab straight to the nose. This got Asher backing away before he was able to block off the incoming barrage of fists and kicks. Asher felt the force of each one rattling his mind, bruising his arms, and pushing him back towards another pillar. Asher was now back to being on the losing side of this brawl and getting worn down fast. He growled, trying to show his resilience, but this time Terrador showed some resilience of his own.

This time around, he would not let the younger dragon get a single advantage. Asher was going to get pinned and pounded into submission, if a mercenary leader could do so, then he could do it as well. Finally, Terrador began to break Asher's guard and work in a phew punches to the head. And once his back met the pillar, it was then a game of being a punching bag. Fists and kicks were getting through, tagging him in the chest, the sides of the face and even the soft spots of his limbs.

Each kick his legs felt bruised and nearly put cracks in the femurs that held him up. The pressure was on, and the stone fists of the guardian were chipping away his strength and time. Asher was in this situation before, and if he was going to win, he needed to endure and figure out his foe.

"Where was all that confidence when you berated and continued to fight against us,"Terrador questioned now that Asher was getting everything he deserved for his disrespect,"Suddenly your mercenary mentality no longer serves you well! I hope a lesson is learned here today!"

"Right…! I wish you knew how wrong you were…!"Asher objected to that as he noticed how soft looking Terrador's belly looked compared to the rest of his body.

He realized this, just as he also remembered the days of sparring with Felious. The beatings he got were equally as brutal and punishing if not more, for mercenaries knew no remorse, even to their own kind. Eight years old was when it started, he could recall every bare knuckled fist. Each one that crushed against his face and body, quaking his insides to the point that they were almost mush. The amount of times he was knocked down could not be counted, but each time did give him lessons.

" _You're not solid! Your defenses are too weak and wavering! The key is to never waver!"_

He could hear the echoes of Felious's teachings sounding off as he felt a strong beat in his heart. Regardless of where they stood now, Asher would never forget what he learned. The Alphas taught him many terrible things, but their teachings also taught him many great things as well. From survival, to fighting without end, and endless pride for who he was and what he could do. Defeat would never be an option, you might as well be dead if you were to fall to the enemy.

" _Know who you are! Remain firm, and never give up! And show your foe what you are capable off!"_ This voice came as Asher's guard broke and he took a hook to the temple, chipping the spike that protruded from the side of his left jaw.

Everything was a blur to him as he fell to his butt and appeared to go unconscious. He sat there looking up at the ceiling, as Terrador finally stopped his brutal rampage. Realizing that the black dragon was out cold, he waited for a few seconds to ensure that this wasn't a trick.

" _You understand why I do what I do, right? You're strong…! And I want you to grow stronger."_ Felious began to explain something in the back of Asher's head.

" _Doesn't feel like it. Feels like I'm just a punching bag at this point! I'm just…not worth that much…!"_ Asher recognized his own words as he recalled an old and vital talk they once had.

" _You're worth more than you know, my boy…! Time will be the proof of what you can do,"_ Felious insisted that there was so much more Asher than the young dragon thought," _If it means something… you're not worthless to me… You've been…quite important to me…"_

" _You're not just saying that to make up for beating me till I could barely stand?"_ Asher slyly question, trying to show the sense of humor the Alphas had.

" _These years… Ever since what happened to….her… It hasn't been easy_ ,"Felious could not speak much further on what had been troubling, but Asher understood what it was," _I'm not going to lose you like I lost my little girl… So everything I'm doing is for you to get stronger…! I'll make you so strong, that nothing will be able to beat you. Not even us...! You will never die by the end of your training."_

" _I won't die… I promise…"_ The young dragon promised that he would not die like this supposed other did.

" _Good… That's my boy. And you always will be…my boy…!"_ Those words announced themselves through Asher's head, and consciousness began to return to him.

A quick deep breath brought his vision back into play as his eyes scanned the area. He found Terrador hovering over him, checking Asher for any significant injuries he may have sustained. Then he quickly stepped back the minute he saw that Asher had come to after several seconds.

"Has a lesson finally sank into the thick skull of yours?"Terrador questioned while Asher responded by slowly standing, his heart beat like a drum.

His fists slowly clenched before fire began to suddenly form around them. His arms and legs slowly puffing up with strength before turning bright red and white with heat. Asher growled, his right eye could not open much from the swelling, but his left eye was wide open. As his muscles went to their full size before flames swirled and erupted from his body like hell fires. Steam came first from his mouth, but smoke quickly took it's place, his throat mimicking a fire pit.

"Yeah…! Now let me give you a lesson of my own…!"Asher growled, letting blood bubble and steam away from his mouth from the flames.

He took one last good look at what his new target was, the soft underbelly. Terrador's four legged stance kept his stomach defended, while Asher's belly was hardened and worked to endure. Since Terrador proved to have a strong jaw, it was time to hit him where he wasn't so strong. Terrador became outraged at the continued resilience, and made for another brutal rush. This time however, Asher was ready for everything this time, Terrador started with an earth shattering breath.

Blasting up rocks and stones that tried to pelt away at Asher, but the results were much more different. The stones could not even touch him before melting and or turning to ash upon approach. When that did not work, Terrador went with close combat once more. He even allowed stone and sand to coat and solidify around his claws for more pain and power. Asher studied the blows that were coming, and he knew just the trick to avoid and punish the green dragon.

He simply ducked and swung his body down, letting Terrador go way too far with his swing. The jaw was exposed and his flaming fists were ready to start swinging, it was time to expose the belly. He lifted himself back up and started with a scorching upper cut to the mouth. It stung the guardian, forcing him to back step away, but Asher was not going to let him escape this time. He lunged forward and threw another uppercut that crushed Terrador's lower jaw, spit flew into the air.

This caused Terrador to lift up onto his back legs from the force, and that became his biggest mistake. Once a lighter hook followed up and hit him in the chest, he was forced up even more. His belly was then exposed, and Asher had his target in sight and the power he needed. He roared as the first fist drilled into the guardian's liver, it felt like a white hot hammer crushing his body. His fists unclenched from the searing pain as another hook tagged him in the stomach.

His innards quivered and already felt soft from the blows, but this was merely the start of a barrage. Asher charged in, and unleashed a non stop rush of hooks to the liver, the intestines and the stomach. The fists rocked him and forced him back, he gagged and started to lose the ability to breath. Asher had no intention of quitting, Felious's teachings remained strong within him, and wavering was no option. Even when his vision was weak, he just kept striking those vital spots on the body.

While the fists thrashed his insides, the fire scorched his scales and boiled his blood to dangerous levels. Until it started spurting and dripping out from the side of the guardian's mouth. Finally on his thirtieth punch, he decided to end it with a a little trick no four legged dragon could do. Once he finally stopped the assault on the body, if Terrador recovered, he would defend that body. But this time, Asher lifted up and swung his right leg for a merciless kick that crushed against Terrador's jaw.

This flying roundhouse finally broke through that strong jaw, and drove the guardian clean across the sands. Before smashing deep into the solid floor, until he was buried in marble and rubble. In that moment, Asher fell to a kneel, struggling to catch his breath and recover from the desperate attack. While watching the chaos settled to show Terrador damaged and struggling to stay awake and focused. Cyril was worried and shocked, watching the turn that the tide made once the fire arrived.

The two exchanged a moment of stares, both injured and in a lot of pain. The humiliation was real, both looked like a complete mess, but a sudden atmosphere over took the tension. There was a strange growing sense of respect, the first ever fight was one thing, but this one was different. One punch ended the first brawl Terrador had with Asher, hardly something one would call a fight. As if there was no respect for a fellow fighter, and not treating one another like equals.

This time, there was a real fight to take from what started as a simple spar. True strength was displayed, and bravery in the face of doubt was once again showed by the black dragon. As Asher slowly stood back up, panting and deciding to finally end the spar, he turned around and began to walk. No words were said, this sparring session took a lot out of the dragon and he needed to rest. He took a glance to Cyril, it was dignified yet exhausted, and it hid the next thing that was on his mind.

This allowed Terrador to slowly pick himself up and out of the rubble, sore and slow. Once he manage to stand back up and dust off the dirt, he started breathing gently and slow. His body was viciously assaulted and both sides of his lower belly were pounding with agony, he needed to go easy on himself.

"I'll… Need… Medical attention…to ensure that these injuries do not become… Fatal,"Terrador gently placed a claw against the spot where his liver would be,"He manage to stop before his attack before it could kill me right on the spot…! But he still needs more training."

"Indeed… He lacks complete self control, and a sense of humility or acceptance,"Cyril agreed and then sighed, for he was starting to catch on to something,"But I doubt he'll give us much more time to work on him…"

While Catra quickly rushed out to tend to Terrador, Cyril could only watch Asher with a sigh. As the young dragon went inside the palace, where he could rest his body an await dinner. All it really became was a waiting game, for it was almost time to leave this palace at long last.

* * *

Hours later, dinner did arrive, but Asher decided to remain in his bedroom. Eating juicy roasted chicken, he was quiet and deep in thought, realizing how close he was to the beginning. At long last he would go on the search for his sister, and there would be no stopping him. For now, he just needed to wait a little bit longer, the guardians had to be asleep before he could leave. Last thing he needed was the guardians trying to stop him, or even going to extreme measures to keep him here.

With time to kill, he savored what might be the last home cooked meal he eats. New thoughts came to mind, wondering what meeting Cynder would be like, she never even saw his face or heard his voice. Would she be worried or even fearful, knowing the life that he lived? Being recognized would be easy, after all they shared very similar looks and breed of dragon. He just didn't know what to think or how to feel when he would ultimately meet her after all this time.

Suddenly, he awoke from his thoughts when he heard the door open. Catra the nurse then entered, carrying a couple bandages, rags, and alcohol to treat the damage that Terrador did on Asher's face. However, she was also there for another reason, she needed to at least try one more time to keep him here.

"Terrador will make a full recovery, but you did quite the number on him."The nurse explained upon entry, while Asher tore a chunk of meat from a drum stick.

"So… I guess it's my turn then?"Asher asked, realizing that he still needed some medical work done on his face.

"I do see swelling around the eyes and cheeks, as well as a gash across half of your forehead,"She pointed out the damage he sustained with a keen and professional eye,"Don't worry, you'll get back that pretty face before you know it."

"Right… I lost the chance to have a pretty face the moment I grew elephant tusk spikes on my jaw."Asher joked about the tusk like spikes that protruded from the corners of his jaws.

"Even so, you still don't look all that bad for a dragon raised by mercenaries."She suddenly began to push this sense of encouragement of attractiveness, a strange but small change for her.

"If you say so. Do whatever you can… I plan on turning in early this night."Asher replied and let the nurse start getting to work on the injuries he sustained.

"I plan to…"She agreed and sat the supplies on the bed before sitting down as well, right next to him.

The gash seemed more significant and required immediate attention to avoid infection. So she applied alcohol to a rag and started to clean it up, but oddly while crossing her legs, letting her dress slide up a little. Asher spotted the sudden action, and let his tail start to gently swing. As she began rubbing at his forehead to clean the blood and stave off any chance of infection. She let out a gentle sigh, letting her legs lift up more till he could see her legs as she went for bandages.

Once Catra saw his tail going a bit, it appeared that whatever she was doing started to get him excited. So she continued her friendly gestures, as she started to tie bandages around his head. Allowing him to heal from his gash, now all she needed to do was take care of the bruising. She used another rag with alcohol, but this rag was cooled to freezing temperatures. Allowing it to be pressed against Asher's eyes to reduce swelling, but she made sure he could see her nice and clear.

As she kept the cold cloth to his cheek, his tail flickered and even started to curve. As if he was preparing it to curl around her, then she went in for the final act of temptation. She switched cheeks after several minutes and leaned closer to get his other cheek rather than just switch sides. This allowed Asher an easy position for him to see down her white nurse like dress. However, as tempting as her attractive gestures were, she failed to realize that he was far from that sort of guy.

With her arm around the back of his neck, pressing against his cheek, her face was nearly touching his own. While her free paw began slowly brushing down the side of his strong arm. Before it then went to his leg, caressing and rubbing it softly while she began to whisper to him.

"Better…?"She asked, rubbing the cloth into his cheek to feel the swelling go down.

"It's better than it was… I appreciate your tlc during my time at this palace,"He admitted and played along as he went to grab for the paw on his lap,"There's a lot of things awaiting me on this journey, some good, but many that are dangerous and challenging."

"That is why it was vital that you trained for as long as it took to ensure your success on this journey..."She insisted while gently trying to move her paw up his leg.

"Indeed… And I've learned more than enough to ensure my success. So I'll politely ask."He smirked, then tightly gripped her wrist to stop her from going any further.

Suddenly, his tail whipped and scared her before drilling into the floor a foot deep. While Asher slowly stood up and lifted her up by her arm, his expression changed from it's smirk. He seemed displeased as he forced her paw back to her side while growling at a sense of displeasure.

"Are the guardians aware of my plan? And how are you aware of it,"He revealed that he was well aware of what she was doing and why she was seducing him,"A lady doesn't do such things with a patient or guest without an important reason or request."

"What plan?"She asked, confused by his sudden defensive stance against her seduction.

"You know… I may come from a group of cold blooded killers for hire. But that does not mean we all think alike,"Asher decided to make something clear to her about thinking she could seduce him,"Not all mercs are easily seduced or even interested in ladies. I've got more on my mind than simple pleasures with the vixens. Now lets not be coy about your intentions…!"

"I… Overheard you and Hunter. You both agreed to this plan. And Hunter is currently speaking to Sparx about it,"She decided not to play dumb any longer and admitted to her subtle eavesdropping,"I was hoping to…convince you to stay a bit longer, and complete your training."

"I see… And about the other question. Do the guardians know?"He slowly released her wrist after giving her the other question again.

"No… I did not dare to spark any more tension than there already was between you and them."She wisely chose to keep this plan a secret from the three masters.

"Good… Now I will answer your request. No, I have no intention of staying any longer."Asher decided to inform her of his final decision to leave Warfang.

"But you have yet to fully master your element and learn complete control,"The nurse attempted to reason with the dragon as he walked away to the window,"I know you and the guardians do not see eye to eye on things, but you yourself spoke of the danger the Alphas pose, and now they're coming to kill you."

"Your point?"He questioned her worries for the imposing threat of the Alphas.

"You'll need all the help you can get to defend yourself against them and all other dangers on this quest,"She pushed for some rational thought of remaining among the guardians to complete his training,"Leaving now will be risky, and there's no guarantee that you will survive this journey."

"Would you rather the Alphas all come here, and slaughter everything in sight,"He raised his voice and reminded her of what the Alpha's most likely move would be,"And if you think the guardians can stop them, you clearly never paid attention to what I said about them. I'd be doing your guardians a service by leaving."

"How so?"She questioned his explanations.

"They'll pursue me rather than stay here and brutally torture all of you for answers! Or until I come out of hiding…!"Asher responded and slowly turned back to her with a grim stare.

"Why don't you just tell me why you really want to leave…?"She knew there had to be something deeper to him throwing patience aside for the journey.

It was partially an act of heroism he meant to do for the guardians so death would not come to them. The Alphas would certainly torment them in numerous ways, each one worse than the last. From stripping small chunks of flesh, to hammering nails directly down through the fingers and toes till they touched the knuckles. The designated torturer, Shadist, a black panther of the group was in charge of such things. And after twenty years, there was still no end to his creativity, the guardians would not last long.

However, there was something else that made Asher want to leave more than anything. It was the one thing that he never forgot from the days before his birth, the days he spent as a prisoner of Gaul and Malefor. And that was the torture and the screams of Cynder, such things that could never be forgotten.

"I still dream of her, you know…? Back when I was merely an egg?"He suddenly revealed an old trouble that haunted him from the day he first heard his sister's voice.

"Do you…?"She asked, not entirely aware of disturbing experience he was about to reveal.

"I was frozen in amber, but I was still alive and always listening… And I could hear her,"He confessed and grimly spoke of what he remembered hearing from within an egg,"Every scream, every whimper every cringe of pain she let out, every dark influence that pierced her head. Poisoning it with darkness… I listen to those apes and their scum of a dragon lord torment and twist Cynder back and forth like a puppet… Unable to do anything to stop them."

He dared to think of those moments he laid in that egg, listening to Cynder's torment. He could only imagine what kind of things that did to her, things that would break her sanity. Forcing the dragoness to accept the darkness of Malefor, becoming his new disciple and concubine.

"I shivered… fearing the things that were being done to her. And she was forced to take it, less I'd be the target of Gaul's rage,"He continued explaining feeling a strong pounding in his chest when he started to think of her,"I only heard her once give me some requests after finally getting her chance to speak with me."

"And what were those?"She curiously awaited more answers.

"To remember her…for what she was… Not the monster she would become,"It took the dragon a moment to finally come out and say what he remembered,"And to live a life away from darkness, to know fall into the same things that she was forced into… Ironically enough, I already failed that wish."

Her expression was slowly dropping as he looked down and away from the nurse. Remembering the life he lead as a cold hearted merc, killing those who did and didn't deserve it. Living a bitter life that consisted of scum baggery, pain, blood and money, he basically spit on her requests.

"I can't remember her for what she was other than from the stories after she was cleansed,"He went on to admit the things that violated his sister's wishes,"I pillaged, hunted and murder everything and every one, whether they were guilty or innocent. When she did such things… She did it to protect me…while I did terrible things for myself…!"

"And she did it out of love, not out of expectations or needs from you."Catra corrected, proclaiming what Cynder truly did her deeds for when it came to Asher's safety.

"Her service to him protected me from any torment or even simple death by Gaul,"He was grim when admitting this truth, and this truth placed him into one inevitable path,"She protected me, and I soiled my chance at life. Now it's time I made up for my sins, and make it all up to her after what she sacrificed for me."

"You really wanna believe that you need to meet her just to make up for some bad choices you made,"She questioned these bizarre intentions he had for when he met his sister, "When Cynder herself understands what it means to make poor choices?"

"Meeting her…and doing everything I can will make it up for not fulfilling what she wished for me."He replied, admitting something most surprising, absolute submission to whatever Cynder wished for him.

"You really think your sister would want that? She would never expect you to be a servant, especially to her,"The nurse felt a sense of disbelief that Cynder would ever want that fate for Asher,"From what I know, she knows what it means to thrive in darkness like you do. And she knows what it's like to be a servant."

"Well what would she want from me? Her lost brother she suffered for?"He questioned.

"Nothing…! She'd want nothing FROM you. She'd only just…want you."She insisted that his mere appearance and presence in her life would be everything he needed.

Asher went to argue, but stopped the moment he saw a flash of light from a tower out in the distance. He rushed to the window to look, before he knew exactly what it was. The time had finally come, the moment he was waiting for.

"Even If she did have any expectations for you. It would simply be to live the life you see fit, no matter what you-"She was suddenly shushed by Asher so he could check the light uninterrupted.

"The guardians are asleep…! Now's are chance. We need to get going quickly,"Asher quickly rushed and reached under the bed to pull out his garbs,"I appreciate your kind visit, but nothing is going to change my mind, and I'm not waiting any longer to go out and find Cynder."

"I know… That is why I won't stop you any longer."She decided to relent on her attempt to keep the dragon here.

"Good… I won't forget your services to me, and I appreciate the comfort you brought during my training,"He admitted while frantically dressing in his outfit,"Hunter and Sparx must be packing food and survival gear right now. I need to be out there for them to meet me before we leave."

Once he was done dressing, he once again took the appearance of an Avalarian. Aside from his tail, his claws and his feet, he was back in a more civilized form, it felt appropriate to appear as such. He showed himself off, hoping for an opinion on his look.

"You look…as ready as you're going to be for this. I pray for good fortune on your journey,"He nodded to the nurse's kind wishes as he made for the door to leave,"And as I was saying… Your sister wouldn't blame you for the path you've chosen… She would just be happy that you lived a life away from Malefor's darkness. And she'll just be happy to see you."

He stopped at the door, finding merit and understanding for her words about Cynder. Suppose the life he chose was just fate, something he could not help since he was Cynder's twin. Perhaps a checkered past was inevitable, but he now had the choice to do something worth while with this life now. He looked to the side with deep thought, and nodded before swinging the door open. The black dragon casually walked out of the room in silence, as Catra gave one last final wish.

"Be safe… And take good care of Hunter."

His heart grew strong and excited, beating hard as he felt the excitement of the beginning. As he made his way down the steps, his fists clenched to try and keep them from shaking. There was much to do any so many areas to explore and search, so much of the world to see. And at the end of it all, he would meet the sister that suffered and survived it all just for him. After decades of torment and mystery regarding Malefor and his obsession with finding Cynder, it was finally time to find her.

Once he was down the steps, he made his way down a hallway, taking in this civilized palace one last time. Deep breaths were taken in to steel him for the adventure, he truly felt ready. Nothing was going to stop this, it was time for the ultimate path to be walked towards true family. He shoved the next door open, and he was out in the main hall like he promised to be. Now all that was left, was to wait for Sparx and Hunter to arrive with the supplies needed for this adventure.

The hall went silent for the longest time, nothing but the flickering light of the torches fighting away the darkness. At least it gave him peace and seclusion to continue this mounting thoughts and excitement. After all, it was finally time to be on his way, and find his true family at last. His head slowly turned to the first torch that was perched against the column lighting his way. He looked deep into the flame, seeing himself and seeing the sister he longed to see, flying together.

He sighed, still thinking of what she would think of the life he lived up to this point. He wanted to trust in Catra's words, but the real judgment would come from Cynder, and perhaps even Spyro. As soft and different as him and Spyro were, he was clearly a dragon that deserved respect for what he did for her.

"I'm coming… No more distractions…"He promised before he heard the slow creaks of a door opening.

Sparx was the first thing to arrive, for he did indeed pack light like Asher requested. He even had a tiny little sack full of things almost the size of a pea, and something tiny and pointy on his back. The great yellow light he gave off was an interesting feature Asher had yet to see. So at the very least, the dragon fly showed that he would in fact be a useful guide, especially within darkness. Though some of the things Sparx appeared to have packed were a bit questionable.

"Is that a tooth pick?"Asher noted the tiny spear like weapon on Sparx's back.

"It's a spear…! Made it myself from some solid oak wood."Sparx crossed his arms to defend his weapon of choice.

"So it's a tooth pick. What are you going to poke someone with it? Annoy them to death, perhaps?"Asher questioned how Sparx was going to make a difference with such a tiny weapon.

"At least I brought something, and not playing Avalar dress up…!"Sparx argued back and mocking Asher's outfit.

"What did you pack? A sun flower seed? A grain of sand?"Asher mocked right back while Hunter quietly exited a room that lead to the kitchen.

"Try…a map…! So we don't get lost, sulfur breath…!"Sparx corrected, only to get Asher snickering at him.

"A tiny map that only YOU can read. Plus, I already have the map we need right here…!"Asher argued and raised his bracelet to the dragon fly before Hunter shook his head at them.

"That's enough…! This fighting cannot continue on among ourselves,"Hunter finally chimed in and broke up the fight between the two once again,"We are now a team, and we must treat each other as such if we are to survive and operate as a team."

"I'm aware of that… I've worked with a team before."The dragon simply responded and crossed his arms.

"Then this should be no different for you than it was with the Alphas,"Hunter replied and gave a large back pack to Asher to carry while he had one of his own,"I've packed us plenty of food and survival gear. We should be fine until we reach a proper civilization."

"Very well… I brought my canteen and a knife as well… We make for the north,"Asher decided on where they were going first as he shouldered the back pack,"The Burning Lands and The Swamps will be up for debate on where we go."

"What about Mt Malefor?"Sparx asked as they finally got moving.

"No…! That will be the last place we ever dare to investigate."Asher quickly brushed aside the notion as they made for a back gate that lead to the north.

"Why skip the mountain? Isn't that around the area you and Cynder were together last,"Hunter questioned as Asher kept his face forward, trying to ignore the question,"If there's any place Cynder would go first, it would be to the place where she remembered seeing you last time."

"I said no, now don't ask me again!"Asher snapped and raised his voice to put an end to the question.

"Ok ok! Just keep it down…! And you were worrying about ME being loud."Sparx insisted before Asher suddenly stopped cold and put an arm out to stop Hunter.

"What is it?"Hunter asked.

Asher sighed, lowering his head at the noises he manage to hear approaching him. In the back of his head, he should have known they would catch on regardless of the secrecy. They were old experienced masters after all, to think he could be sneaky around them was admittedly foolish.

"You're not going to stop us from leaving…! You all had your chances with me!"Asher suddenly called out while even Sparx went silent, listening to the approach of the guardians themselves.

"We know…! You still lack patience and your fire still needs some refinement."Terrador was the first one to respond as they all appeared in the light of the torches.

"We would prefer it that you stayed and complete your training, perhaps even learn everything that we know."Volteer added wile Terrador began to make the doors to the back open thanks to their stone properties.

"But we are masters, and we are only here to help show you the path and prepare you for it as best as we can,"Cyril incited the most important words that Asher needed to hear,"You choose where, when, and how you wish to walk the path, just as Spyro did. So we will not stop you, Asher."

"Good… I was planning on fighting tooth and nail all the way out the door."Asher admitted before staring back out to the night sky he could see pass the door.

"I see… If you truly are going through with this, at least remember to practice with your fire when possible,"Cyril decided to offer some final words of advise for the younger dragon,"Keep your skills sharp out there, and watch after each other. Together will you all survive."

"We will… I have something to tell you as well…!"Asher looked down for a moment, then turned around.

He then walked to the guardians, he needed to at least show a bit of gratitude. He was well aware of the danger, but then he remembered the greatest danger that was currently awakening to the news. So he needed to at least ensure the safety of the guardians if that danger was to come here.

"Just tell the Alphas where I'm going, and tell them that I forced you to teach me what you knew,"He stood before the guardians that lit up with shock for the request,"You say that you were concerned about me using my fire after seeing it, but I threatened your lives if you dared to refused. They'll believe it, and let you go without consequence."

"What? That's pure deception! And the people of Warfang will believe it as well if that word gets out,"Cyril was more than shocked for the sudden push towards deception,"We speak of such lies, and the people will think you truly are a criminal that treated us like slaves. They might never forgive you…!"

"It's better than what will happen if the Alphas come here and think that you guys had any control over my teachings,"Asher insisted that it was more important that the guardians weren't harmed by the mercenaries,"Tell them that I was forceful and threaten to make you suffer if you didn't teach me. You saw that there wasn't much you could teach me, I got mad and forced you to do so!"

"Why? Why would you want us to demonize you? That would only save our own skins, and make you an enemy to Warfang."Terrador questioned the priorities Asher was showing.

"What these citizens think of me doesn't matter. What Cynder and your Spyro thinks does matter,"Asher admitted what and who he was doing this for,"I'm certain Spyro would not forgive me if he learned that I got his beloved masters tortured and killed by my mercenary family."

"It doesn't feel right to do that to you. We promised Cynder to help you, not make you an enemy."Volteer insisted that this felt like a betrayal against Asher if they dared to lie about this.

"It doesn't have to… Just do it… And we'll all be better off. Take this, get out of death card as my token of thanks for teaching me what you could."Asher insisted that they went with this story, knowing it would spare the lives of the guardians.

"Are you sure you're willing to go through with this?"Cyril still needed to push a bit to be sure Asher was up for all the things that would come to pass.

"I've made it this time, and I'm sick of waiting and living in questions about her,"Asher assured that he truly felt ready for this journey,"It's time I got my answers, and find my true family after all this time…"

Asher then turned around and walked away towards Sparx and Hunter, the two comrades he now had. Once he was standing among his team, they exchanged a round of stares. Knowing that there was nothing stopping them now, it was time, time to venture out onto Cynder's path. Asher did the honors of raising his bracelet to the air and letting the crystal shine into the took a moment until it showed the image of Cynder passing right over the palace and flying off towards the north.

"She's heading towards the cliffs. Spyro is probably waiting for her there,"Asher assessed her flight pattern and direction as the crystal image ended after a mere moment,"So we get to the cliffs and we go from there."

"If that's the direction we've been given, then we shall follow it with haste."Hunter agreed to the crystal imagery and directions.

"Well lets not stand around any more, it's been ages since I went on a big adventure!"Sparx got in front of Asher and prompted them to make haste.

Asher nodded, before slowly walking forward with Hunter and Sparx at his sides. They were determined, pumped, and ready for a long awaited journey, one that would reinvigorate their hearts and souls. They took this long walk until they reached the steps that lead down into the back of the city. Before Asher leaped into the air and sprouted his wings, while Sparx zipped off right behind him. Hunter was able to keep up, as his quick feet carried him down the steps, and leaping to the roof tops of the house.

The guardians rushed to the steps to see the three new friends on their way at least. Going on a long awaited adventure, much like Spyro did the moment destiny came beckoning to him. A new story was now unfolding, and it truly began with this adventure Asher took on.

"Good luck, Asher. A great adventure awaits you."Terrador gave his wishes for good fortune.

"There will be struggles, but after how stubborn and powerful you've proven yourself to be. I think I'll believe in you after all."Volteer admitted as they all began to disappear into the horizon.

"And may the ancestors watch over you, Asher…!"Cyril concluded before they would soon retire to their beds, leaving Asher to his long awaited quest.

 _ **It's time every body, ready for quite the adventure? I'll do my best to make this immerse, nostalgic, and an intense journey across the realm of dragons. Old character? Old enemies? Maybe… Just maybe. Old places, you know it. And so much more, you just wait. Stay awesome every one.**_


	15. Chapter 14:To The Burning Lands

Chapter 14:To The Burning Lands

"Oh…man! It actually feels amazing to be out in the world again! I can't believe I missed the rush of adventure this much,"Sparx started to chat up a storm ten hours after the group of three exited the city of Warfang by vaulting over the wall,"Can't wait to be fighting apes! Climbing mountains, solving puzzles, checking out the sights! And who could forget seeing Spyro and Cynder again?!"

Asher looked to the dragon fly, as the both of them flew through the morning sky towards some cliffs. That was where he expected to start looking around for the first direction Cynder was taking them in. And while he was flying up through the clouds with a chatty dragon fly, Hunter was down below. Running at impressive speeds that would rival some of the fastest members of the Alphas. And he got the opportunity of being peacefully alone with his thoughts, how fortunate for Hunter.

"I'm sure we're gonna encounter all sorts of monsters, treacherous lands, you name it,"Sparx continued talking, showing some actual spunk for a long awaited adventure,"Wonder if it'll be anything like it was with Spyro? You don't seem too big into jokes or having a good time, but I can always pick up the slack."

"Do what you wish. But I have some rules for this new found companionship,"Asher warned while rubbing at his ear to stop it's irritation from all the talking,"One, you will do what I say, when I say it. No ifs ands or buts. Two, we save chatting for traveling across the lands, and we focus on the missions during our stay in an area."

"Geez…want me to get ya a list while you're at it?!"Sparx huffed at the dragon's sudden strict rules for their relationship.

"And three, Try not to be a smart ass, and at least attempt not to talk so much,"Asher finished and responded to Sparx's sarcastic question about his rules,"Too many questions, and the wrong words may trigger the wrong sort of attention from others…!"

"Fine, whatever you say, dad…"Sparx mumbled before Asher looked to him.

"Now repeat what I just said so we're both clear."Asher commanded for a reciting on the rules.

"What you say goes and will be done no matter what, save the chatting for travel, and try not to chat as much,"Sparx repeated in his own way with a slight sarcastic tone,"Anything else you'd like to demand your majesty?"

"Yeah…! Stop breaking the rules already, smart ass."Asher replied before he looked down, and decided to dive down to meet with Hunter.

As he flew down from the clouds, Sparx followed him in kind down towards the open fields. Like a hawk, Asher scoped the plains and spotted Hunter still running at full speed across the grass. He was hoping for a better conversation, perhaps a discussion on their plans for the search. They were all going to be together for quite some time on this journey, so they might as well try to talk. Perhaps Hunter's words will help smooth out Sparx's, and perhaps there was hope for this fellowship to work.

It took a moment, but he manage to make his way down towards the ground to fly at Hunter's side. While Sparx hung above their heads to listen in, Hunter however did not notice them at first. Till he felt the shadow of Asher at his left side, he then turned to meet the dragon flying at his side.

"Fast and light on your feet don't you think?"Asher questioned as Hunter let a chuckle go before responding.

"It's the best way to travel, good for your cardio and heart. Something we need to discuss?"Hunter replied and questioned, seeing as Asher came all the way down to see him.

"Well we do need to figure out where we need to go?"Asher incited that plans for the future needed to be made.

"Fair enough, so we already got the options of The Burning Lands and The Swamps,"Hunter was more than happy to start explaining the options for Asher and Sparx,"You already decided we will save Mt Malefor for a much later time… So it's a fifty fifty decision."

"Yeah, and if you recall, The Burning Lands isn't exactly easy to traverse, if you remember,"Sparx decided to bring up one issue about the Burning Lands,"You remember what happened to Ignitus… Right…?"

"I always tried not to… Or at least… I try to remember the reason he did it."Hunter admitted, remembering the moment he learned of Ignitus's sacrifice.

"He did it to get Spyro and Cynder through the fires to challenge Malefor,"Asher revealed that he learned of the story of Ignitus's noble sacrifice for the destruction of Malefor,"He knew what he was doing, and his sacrifice went towards a good cause. We can leave it at that…!"

Hunter was willing to brush the quick thought aside, thinking Asher simply did not want to dwell in the past. But even Sparx had a deep respect for the dragon that truly helped Spyro become what he was. To think so simply of Ignitus and write him off that quick as a mere dragon that did what he needed to do. Asher showed where his priorities were, and his lack of respect for the guardians still remained. He wasn't going to let go of that remark so easily, and he was going to give it to Asher.

"He wasn't just some soldier or merc that was only doing his job…!"Sparx decided to snip at Asher to defend Ignitus's honor,"He was a strong master and friend to me and Spyro. He gave up everything for him and your sister, so maybe it wouldn't be best to start talking about him like he wasn't all that special."

"Wouldn't be best? Is someone going to stop me if I continued to do so?"Asher coldly replied to Sparx's warning, not liking a tough act coming from one that wasn't so tough.

This silenced Sparx, but it only made more friction between the two of them. Hunter feared that the continuation of these issues between the two would end in tragedy. So he had no choice but to once again be the one to bring an end to the conflict.

"Enough! This fighting has to stop or we will only destroy each other if these disagreements continue,"Hunter spoke out and silenced Asher as well,"Asher, show respect for the master that helped redeem your sister. You disrespect Ignitus, and you disrespect your sister all the same. Are we clear?"

Asher grumbled, but he knew Hunter was a cat of impressive skill and speed. He was bold enough to oppose the Alphas, so he was some one to at least take seriously, so warnings from him were to be heeded. And seeing as this simple subject was getting them nowhere, he decided to end the conversation.

"Very well… I can can get us through the Burning Lands if the fire walls are the big problem."Asher relented and incited that there was a way for them to traverse the borders of the Burning Lands.

"How? Ignitus could barely get Cynder and Spyro through the flames before falling."Sparx reminded while Asher spotted the cliffs coming up in the distance.

"I've manage to traverse the fire walls for clean up detail on some left over grublings,"Asher explained that he was capable of passing through the great flames,"Alphas even wanted to make the Burning Lands into a base, but it was too hot for any one else to handle."

"It must be your fire. The guardians spoke of your fire being abnormally hotter than most others,"Hunter looked forward towards the cliffs Asher was looking towards,"Perhaps it's hot enough to combat the heat of the fire barrier. That still doesn't answer how me and Sparx would enter the Burning Lands."

"I'll explain it when we get there, trust me."Asher ended the conversation as they made the approach towards the cliffs.

Upon their approach, Asher made a ninety degree turn towards the sky. Flying against the side of the mountin while Sparx hung back with Hunter, waiting till the cat jumped to the cliff side wall. He landed solidly, and ran up the side of the cliffs to try and catch up with the black dragon. With Hunter quickly catching up, Asher snickered all the way up the nearly one hundred fifty foot cliff. He look to his bracelet, and it was starting to flash the moment it detected Cynder's past presence at these cliffs.

They just needed to get to the top of the cliff and let the crystal do it's thing. So he went to full speed, and he was up and over the cliff before he could even blink. He even got a spin in before diving down and preparing to land, it was only a minute more as he landed that the others made it. Sparx flew up and over, while Hunter simply climbed the rest of the way up. Where they met up with Asher, standing with his arms crossed and his back turned to them, waiting patiently.

"The bracelet was already going crazy moments before reaching the top,"Asher informed as they approached him to see the bracelet flashing red,"So she's clearly been here, and it's where she decided to figure out her first plan of action."

"Then lets find out where she chose to go. We'll let Cynder decide where we go next."Hunter decided to let the past event of these cliffs decide the future of their travels.

"That's the idea I had in mind rather than a map."Asher responded before holding out his arm to let the crystal do it's thing.

It twinkled and glittered, before the light burst forth from the gauntlet and began covering the area. A twenty foot radius was made and coated in illusionary crystals to set up the imagery. Before the past event was displayed, and it began with the appearance of an impressive looking dragon. The twisted horns on his head that were translucent from the crystals, but matched his rattle like tip of his tail. The body type was that of the guardians, but much younger, and more firmly built.

His face was not aged, but it was tough, and he didn't even have a chin beard or tendrils. Asher began circling and walking around the imaged dragon, as the dragon himself looked out towards the sky. It looked like he was waiting for someone before he would soon leave the cliffs.

"That's him! That's my bro, Spyro! Holy cow did that guy grow!"Sparx interrupted by pointing out who this dragon was.

"So this is the legend they speak of… The destroyer of Malefor, and the peace bringer of the dragon realm,"Asher walked around the made out legendary dragon,"I thought he'd be a little taller. Though them strange twisted horns are quite the feature on him."

"For the longest time I thought he was just crazy over weight before learning he was a dragon."Sparx chuckled at the childhood assumptions he always had about Spyro.

"You sure he wasn't just stronger? Muscle has been said to be heavier than fat."Asher offered a fun fact for the both of them to take in.

"Does that mean you might be overweight too?"Sparx boldly went with another smart and witty comment that made Asher want to smack him into the grass.

"Shh, someone is coming."Hunter warned the two of another's arrival onto the vision.

They went silent, and watched as Cynder herself flew in from the direction that they came from. She made a round all around the cliffs, while Spyro watched her with a sense of dignified grace. With a sigh, he watched as the black dragoness flew in from behind and landed with haste. The group of three watched as the two approached each other, they seemed happy to see each other. That became more apparent once the two dragons nuzzled and rested their chins on each other's shoulders.

"They said they'd keep a look out in case my brother was discovered, I did everything I could to pave the way,"Cynder let out a deep breath to steel herself while savoring this embrace with Spyro,"Are you still ok to go on this journey? I understand if this seems a bit extreme, but I have to do this."

"I know…! This your real family, Cynder. You need to find him now that you're both free from Malefor,"Spyro understood her need for this trip through the realm to find her brother,"And you won't need to do this alone. You'd do the same for me if Sparx was lost, so I'm with you on this."

"That's a bit of a stretch… But yeah… I would try to help find Sparx,"She admitted before they finally parted from their embrace,"Let's start with The Burning Lands, that place had many hiding spots. The apes spoke of wanting to hide him there, seeing as he's an apparent fire dragon."

"I can get us through the fire wall, I've grown strong enough to take wall's harsh flames."Spyro agreed and informed that he too managed to gain the strength to traverse the flames.

"Are you sure?"Cynder made sure Spyro was confident for this idea of traversing the Burning Lands once more.

"I'm sure… For you, and for your brother. I'm sure."Spyro insisted that he was more than up for this journey.

"Then lets go…! The guardians will be watching for him, while we search for him ourselves,"She sprouted her wings and flapped them to take into the air,"Try to keep up now stud!"

"I haven't let you down yet, have I?"Spyro chuckled and took to the sky to catch up with Cynder.

They flew towards the north and straight towards the Burning Lands. Asher and his companions watched them disappear into the sky, understanding that the Burning Lands were their first stop. Without any more arguments, they had their first destination, and there was no time to waste. So once the illusions ended and the crystal died down for reality to come back. Asher and the guys exchanged a round of stares to each other, there was no longer any doubt or disagreements between them.

"Well… To the Burning Lands it is. Hope you boys like the heat."Asher sprouted his wings and walked away towards the other end of the cliffs.

"It's not the first time I've engaged in creatures and areas of fire and magma."Hunter was sure with where they were going, so long as Asher was able to get them through the fire wall.

"I just hope my wings don't get cooked off from the flames. Bug wings are a delicacy to some sick people out there, ya know!"Sparx called out and followed the two towards the cliff edge.

With their comments said, Asher leaped from the ledge and took flight. Sparx followed him in kind while Hunter leaped, and even got a front flip in before running down the cliff side. And thus, the group began to make their way towards the very first target of their search through the realm. The Burning Lands was now their destination, and only time would tell what awaited them in such a desolated land. But Cynder's journey beckoned them to follow her, and they did not wish to disappoint.

* * *

 _Cheetah Town_

But while they were on their way to the great land full of unquenchable flames. There was even more unrest back in the Cheetah town, there were no songs, no laughter, no joy. For the town was being shaken to the core by the unstable mind of Felious, his corruption had met new heights. And I was effecting the mercenaries, the obsession with Asher was taking it's toll on them. They were not as high in spirit and they couldn't even enjoy their pleasures of ales and vixens.

Until Felious received the word, he was in a state of isolation from the others. They could do as they wished, but the unhealthy state of this obsession made them worried for Felious. But last thing they wanted was to interfere or dare involve themselves in his personal obsession. So they kept their distance, leaving Felious to sit in the very seat that Asher always sat in. Letting his grief and obsession feed the dark presence that hissed dark magic into his ear from the gem.

"It's happening…! The letter will be here any moment, and it will say EVERYTHING you feared,"The voice growled and foretold of what was soon going to come,"Face it… You can't save him, and you could not save your child…! Your heart grew too soft, and now you suffer for it…!"

"You think I don't know…? I tried to be something more than just a petty merc."Felious grumbled as he reached out and picked up a cup of rum rather than an ale to drink.

"And look where you now sit…! Depressed, lonely and looking so pitiful, it makes my stomach curdle,"The voice would not end it's obnoxious comments that tore away at Felious's soul,"It's time to close your heart, and be the only thing that will no longer feel this pain and anguish. A monster…!"

"I know… No matter what… I won't deny what I really am. A cold…cutthroat…and powerful killer,"Felious understood and turned to a nearby window just in time to see a hawk landing in the window sill with a note in it's left foot,"Speak of the devil… The note of the hour."

He grumbled, lifting his head up to bare his illuminated green eyes before reaching for it with his free paw. With a slow sip he yanked the note away from the hawk and brought it to his face. He placed his cup down and unrolled the letter to start reading, and it was just as the voice predicted. Asher was going on this journey whether they wanted him to or not, so said the words of Leo. And it even warned that if the Alphas dared to interfere, Asher would not hesitate to kill all who stood in his way.

This was what he feared the most, Asher was against them and willing to kill his own for this long lost family. This was the final straw, as he slowly dropped the letter and clenched his trembling paw into a fist. A growl left his lips as the fist pounded down and shattered his own drink. Rage was boiling to the surface, and dark thoughts of death plagued his mind, all involving Asher. The merc now had a hostile dragon against them, and regardless of what he was, Asher had to suffer the consequences now.

Felious stood tall, and walked towards the nearest column in silence. Some of the other mercenaries took notice, while others avoided eye contact to prevent any more tension. But once Felious slammed his fist against the column nice and loud, they were all forced to look to him. For this meant that there was something that needed to be done, and it involved all of them. So once the Alpha leader got their attention and full silence, he spoke out.

"Alphas! Prepare yourselves! We have a traitor that has now swore death upon us,"Felious announced, and some of his more loyal mercs stood up with shock,"Leo has verified it. Asher has abandon us for another family, and swears death upon us if we dared to stop him! This rebellion cannot stand!"

"Asher is against us…? This just can't be…""Swifter found this to be a very difficult pill to swallow.

"Face it… If what Leo said is true, then clearly there's no doubt about it,"Thoranos threw down the cards they were about to play and broke it more clearly to Swifter,"Asher has abandoned us… We're dead to him, and we WILL be dead if he ever sees us."

"We have no choice now! We must go on a hunt for Asher, and destroy him,"Felious continued yelling the adventure that was before all the Alphas,"This deeply pains me to say, but we must kill him before he kills us. I'm sorry… But this must be done…!"

"Damn… And after all the work we put in to raise that scaly sack of leather…"Brutis groaned and stood up as well, showing his support for Felious.

"This is a mission for all the Alphas, for it will take everything we have to bring Asher down,"Felious instructed the importance's and dangers of hunting the black dragon,"So gather your weapons, and gather all the enchantments, your good luck charms, and all the sober skill you can muster!"

This prompted the Alphas to get up and out of their seats with haste while the waitresses stared at them in awe. Watching as they went to their rooms or built in barracks to retrieve what Felious demanded. Never did they think this would happen, not to a most beloved member of the Alphas. But it was happening, and they got to watch it all unfold from all around them. As the Alphas collected their things and began to march until they were before Felious, who hid his glowing eyes.

"What a curious army of brute strength mercenaries…! Perhaps they will be more useful than I had thought,"The voice spoke quietly and witnessed the mobilizing mercs that carried grim faces of discipline,"With Asher full grown and made powerful by this group, I must rely on them to destroy the rejected prodigy. Or else he may become the very feared destruction I felt him to be…!"

"He must be destroyed…! Or everything I ever made will be ruined…!"Felious mindlessly followed a similar intention that the voice possessed.

"As humiliating as it proves for me to be trapped in this gem and following filthy mercs,"The dark gem hissed and realized a golden opportunity with the Alphas,"These fools might just be what I need to rise again, but for now… I will play along and help them hunt their Asher."

"This will be one of or greatest challenges! Asher knows our skills, our strengths, and our weaknesses,"Felious gave them all serious final pep talk for the mission before them,"It'll be hard to fight him, both emotionally and physically. He'll put up the biggest fight we will ever know!"

These words suddenly struck some nerves that brought out heaviness in the hearts of the group. The things that Felious were now saying came from a place of dying love for the dragon he saw as his son. Some including Swifter looked away until they could get a grip on their feelings. But the memories continued to make them struggle, remembering the good memories of their dragon. The black dragon that they raised and even loved, the dragon that finally made them a thing that actually matter.

As stomach churning as the feeling was, it was better than the pain that replaced it. The dragon they grew to care for was now their enemy, and Felious demanded his blood to protect their mercenary group. It was very painful to accept, but they had to accept it, and be at their leader's side.

"Steel yourselves, and lets move out right away! Collect some food while you can,"Felious demanded while kicking open the door towards their mission,"We make for the city of Warfang, Leo will be awaiting us with more information."

It took only a few minutes for the Alphas to gather whatever food they could easily find. Before bundling it all up and trusting the stronger members of the group to carry the supplies. They then began to follow, as Felious stepped outside to take a good look at the very sky Asher was most likely flying through. There really was no other way in his mind, they needed to hunt the dragon down. With a clench of his fist, he looked back one more time to see his Alphas mobilizing.

He gave only a simple nod before he remained in front and lead the march through the town. They would simply go through Prowlus's secret shortcut towards Warfang, after all the old cat remained a push over. There was tension among the mercenaries, but once they had their mission, they either succeed, or die. The eyes of the town's folks watched the feared mercs march. Before some would quickly go inside to hide from whatever wrath they were clearly allowing to show.

Three guards even dared to stand before the marching mercenary group. But a mere look of death and torment from the most fearsome of Alpha's forced the guards aside. Allowing them to make an uninterrupted arrival to the secret passage way, where their own journeys would begin.

"We shall see where these mortal mercenaries will take me…! So long as they slay that twin of my failed apprentice,"The voice growled and finally released a laughter that was far more familiar to an experienced ear,"I… The fallen master of this world, Malefor! Demands it!"

* * *

Many hours passed since their departure, and the sun was soon about to set. The miles were long and arduous for the group of three, after over fifty long miles of travel on foot and by flight. Exhaustion was starting to settle in, though Asher would never admit it. He was ready to keep going for several days straight to find Cynder, but that could not be the case any more. He now had two companions with him, and they needed taken care of if they were to help him effectively.

Thankfully, they saw the first sign that they were nearing the destination they decided on. The burning glimmer in a far distance, sparkling from three miles away like a burning red star. It flickered and twinkled, and once they had started to get closer, he felt the first wave of heat. That was the moment that made Asher stop right on the spot, it took Sparx a minute to come to a halt. The same was said for Hunter as he spotted Asher stopping from above, clearly something was going on.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?"Hunter called to Asher as Sparx scrambled to get back to his companions.

"We're like two or three miles away from the Burning Lands. What's the hold up?"Sparx questioned before Asher flew down and landed right next to a pair of trees on a hill.

"We'll enter the Burning Lands tomorrow at full strength. For now we'll rest here for tonight,"Asher decided after understanding the time that passed since they left the cliffs,"We were traveling for twelve hours straight, I can tell that we're all tired. And weariness is a death sentence in a place like the Burning Lands."

"So…we're gonna save it for tomorrow? And here I thought you were completely careless."Sparx joked as the two of them joined Asher at the designated spot for camp.

"With that said, you can go ahead and find a creek, Sparx. And fill this with water,"Asher gave Sparx his hefty canteen to carry and fill with water,"Go on, you gotta carry your weight around here too if you really want this adventure so much."

"Whatever, be back in a minute."Sparx groaned and flew off to find some nearby water.

Once he was out of the way, him and Hunter were able to start unpacking supplies. Hunter gave Asher the food to sit on a small rock while setting up some smooth stones in a circle. Once the food was handled, Asher went to the twin forked trees to cut them down for fire wood.

"That won't be necessary. My father warned about cutting down twin trees,"Hunter pulled out some professional chopped up wood to take the tree's place,"It's very terrible luck to destroy trees that are intertwine with each other, and we'll need all the luck we can get."

"Very well… I'll cook then."Asher reluctantly agreed as Hunter set up the wood within the circle of stones.

"You know how to cook?"Hunter asked while giving Asher his sleeping mat to sleep on.

"Of course I do, every Alpha knew how to cook when it came to traveling,"Asher answered while laying out his sleeping bag just as the sun was starting to set in the west,"Felious taught me his cooking techniques. He didn't trust any one else with his recipes."

"A prominent father figure. Strong, stubborn as can be, and brings out both your best and worse,"Hunter concluded what he learned about Felious from experience and Asher's words,"Suppose his teachings of combat and survival helped you grow strong and live a respectable life for all this time."

"Not sure if you could call it, respectable. But it had it's charms, and he was like a father I suppose,"Asher admitted while snapping his claws together till sparks flew towards the wood,"Believe it or not, Felious actually was a father little more than fifteen years back."

"Really? I had no idea. Mercenaries usually don't have room for any sort of family."Hunter was a bit surprised by the knowledge that Felious was once a parent.

"Kittith was her name. She was about a year older than me at that time, we got along well,"Asher admitted and watched the sparks start to create a blaze for the camp fire,"She actually taught me a bit about how to climb. Proved useful in a few situations."

They went silent for a moment, allowing Asher to pull out some fish for their first meal as a team. He waited till the fire was going, and placed two whole salmons and one half salmon. He laid them against the wood, closer inspection revealed the wood to be a type of cherry wood. With that, the fish wold gain a sense of sweetness to them, something fish would need without dill, butter, or lemon. While the fish began to cook, Hunter finally decided to continue with the subject.

"So what happened to her?"Hunter asked, curious to know a story about the Alphas.

"Well… She died...in a very unpleasant way."Asher answered before hearing the wings of Sparx approaching.

"I see… We shall continue this later once we're settled in for the night."Hunter decided before Sparx flew in humming a tune with a canteen filled with water.

"I got the water! And I even found us something special!"Sparx announced while lugging around the canteen and a wild lemon on his head.

"Good. You just helped dinner get a little bit tastier."Asher took the lemon off Sparx's head while Hunter took the canteen.

"I just need a knife, and a couple minutes. Be on lookout for travelers or threats."Asher instructed while going over to Hunter's bag to find himself a knife.

"Can do…! Geez, this feels more like exploring with my old man than a journey with Spyro…"Sparx grumbled and flew out towards the branches of the twin trees to look out around the plains.

Once Asher cut the lemon up into four quarters, he gave three to Hunter for safe keeping. While he began juicing the other quarter lemon, spraying it on the sides of the fish that were really starting to cook. He then flipped the fish, and did the same to their other sides letting new flavors dissolve into the meat. All that was left to do was to wait for a bit till the fish was ready for eating. And as night finally fell upon them, the sizzling of the fish signified that they were done.

Once the smell hit them, there was no holding the two comrades back from the food. So he let them take their fish and dig in immediately, satisfaction quickly took over the atmosphere. As Asher took his own fish and enjoyed it quietly, it was very shocking that it wasn't as bad as he expected.

"This first day as a team… It had a patchy start, but it's definitely not my worse,"Asher broke the ice and admitted that Sparx and Hunter weren't all that bad of companions,"No, that honor still goes to the quadruo of me, Leo, Thoranos, and stubborn as hell Curage…!"

"Really? Do tell, we got the camp fire we need for stories…!"Sparx muffled through the chunks of fish he was still chewing.

"We were on my third ever mission. I was only thirteen, and the guys needed me on a business trip,"Asher decided to let all it out in the open to get to know the new comrades he had,"We were trying to set up a guild by the swamps. And almost EVERYTHING was going all to hell."

"Disagreements on how to set up your guild?"Hunter asked as Asher shook his head with snicker.

"More like everything we did was a mess. Curage just like to fight and shake people down,"Asher explained a lesser known and lower ranked member of the crew,"He just shook down any bugs or tribes that passed by, tried carving crap into the stones and wood we were using. Thoranos was no better."

"Thoranos? Sounds like a big guy. Bigger than you?"Sparx asked before taking another bite of meat.

"Thoranos… The large one with the twin axes."Hunter took a wild guess from what he observed from his visit.

"Yeah, back in that time before I had gone through my growth spurts, and he loved reminding me of how small I was at the time,"Asher scoffed at the days of being so much smaller than he was now,"Yanked any ladder I used out from under me, kept pushing and pointing out fake flaws in the building till I snapped at him. I even got paint on myself when he kept smacking it out of my claws."

"And Leo?"Hunter manage to suppress his laughter while Hunter immediately lost it.

"Leo… He wasn't nearly as bad… A bit bossy and always trying to be a holier than thou wise one,"Asher admitted, before his recent encounters with Leo came to mind,"But… He knew what was best, and he knew how to support us where support was needed… He's probably the only reason we didn't kill each other on the job…"

"A mercenary with common sense and rational thinking…! That's almost too good to believe."Sparx chuckled some more and nearly choked on the fish.

"Believe what you want, but in Alpha standards. He's one of the good ones."Asher responded before Hunter cleared his throat to grasp his attention.

"Indeed… Now about that story with Felious and his daughter. Care to continue that story?"Hunter incited the story of Felious, hoping for both him and Sparx to hear this tale.

"Well… This is oddly serious for the first night… I…suppose it's a story to start off with."Asher sighed, knowing this one may be a bit heavy, even for him.

"A heavy story? Better put the fish down for this one."Sparx decided before struggling to heave his fish onto a rock for safe keeping.

"I was five when it happened. I was taken with to serve as a "ransom", when the apes took her,"Asher began to explain the story that Felious would never want to be reminded of,"They took her after learning that the Alphas looted their old base at the well of souls. So they kidnapped her."

 _15 Years Ago_

It took a moment to remember, but before long, he recalled the event. They stood just outside the great Tall Plains, home of the Atlawas people, Llama beings that were once enslaved by the apes. The two parties of Avalarians and Apes met at this border with their items for trade. The Alphas had a lot of gold, old weapons, and Asher himself with rope tied around his wrists. The demand was clear, if they wanted to get the daughter of Felious back, everything they took needed to be returned.

A young Asher was brought forward, glaring towards the group of flea bitten apes. While Alphas remained silent, containing their rage for the acts the apes committed against them. Most of the chimps were hooting and screaming like the out of control monkey's they were. While some of less excited apes finally brought their hostage forth, a small Avalarian girl in a simple brown gown with a flower on her left ear. She too was bounded up and appeared to have been crying before her arrival.

The stripes down her head and across her face resembled a bit of her father. And her father seemed worried sick, he could try all he wants to bare a brave face, but there was no fooling Leo. As he stood a top a lone tree, hidden in the leafs, ready to take the shot the moment the trade was made.

" _It was to be a simple "trade". Me and all their old ape stuff from Gaul's base in exchange for Kittith. Guess they felt that i was property as well, considering my imprisonment by Gaul himself."_

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up, Avalarians…!"The lead ape wearing the chest bone armor of a comrade and the skull made helmet of an Atlawas.

"Then you apes clearly don't know us as well as you think, now about my daughter."Felious was quick to demand the release of his child before giving anything to the apes.

"That's not how this is going to work. We are in charge here, not you, kittens…!"The ape remarked before pulling out a stone knife and putting it to the girl's neck.

"Father...!"She cried, making Asher jump a bit before the knife pressed tightly against her neck.

"We got the prize, and all we have to do is reveal your thievery, and anything that happens here will be justified for us,"The leader black mailed with the idea that the apes would get away without any punishment in both scenarios,"Now you will hand over the treasures and the dragon, and we will give you the child!"

Felious went silent, his heart was freezing with cold fear, the apes were meaning business. So it was vital not to tempt the apes any further, he had no choice but to give into their demands. But not before kneeling down and placing a paw to Asher's back and closing his eyes.

"You know what to do, Asher. This is your very first mission…"He suddenly whispered to Asher and the young dragon quietly nodded once before being given a small push.

" _I did as I was told, and went to the apes. The plan was to wait till Kittith was free and in Felious's protection. Then Leo would take a shot at the group with explosives, while I got the honor of sinking my teeth into the leader's leg. And Felious would be ready to take his head clean off. We were so certain that we had these bastards check mated, but things went wrong…"_

Asher did as he was instructed, and began to slowly walk towards the crazy apes. Kittith looked on with fear to see the small dragon giving himself up just for the chance to save her life. He made his walk long and painful to watch for all, even the apes, who eventually grew impatient. So he instructed a grunt to simply walk out and forcibly yanked by his arm into the group of chimps. Asher still didn't say a word, it was part of his instructions to show bravery in the face of a lethal enemy.

"You can't do this…! They'll just lock you up again. You'll never be free…!"Kittith begged Asher not to accept his imprisonment.

"Quiet!"An ape demanded along with a back hand against the back of her head.

"Don't worry… It's going to be ok…"Asher responded quietly while shooting a small look to her from the corners of his eyes.

"Now! Don't forget the gold, and the heirlooms you stole from Gaul's chamber!"The ape demanded what was left to be returned for the girl.

Some of the Alphas were hesitate, and they even looked to each other, not wanting to give up their goods. But a sharp stare from Felious loosened their grip on greed, and they emptied their pockets. Tossing out all the gold, plates, daggers, and every thing they stole from the old lair of Gaul. The monkey's jumped and chattered, watching all their old gear finally return to them after so many years. Once the Alphas emptied their pockets, it was time for the ape's side of the bargain.

"There it all is, all the money and items we took. Now release my daughter!"Felious demanded as the apes began to collect their treasures.

"Sure…"The leader replied and took his knife away from her neck before pulling her forward.

"Why do you even want, Asher? What's he worth to you?"Thoranos could not help but question the reason for the apes wanting the young dragon.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that this one is dangerous,"The head ape forced Asher right behind him, right where the dragon had hoped to be put,"There's a reason Malefor had this one sealed away… And you could have easily destroyed everything and Malefor releasing him."

"Thankfully, the purple dragon Spyro already did Malefore in, so-"Another grunt tried to announce before being dragged back in and slapped.

"Shut up! These are lowly mercs! They're not suppose to know anything!"The ape was scolded by others to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes… In fact, a lesson needs to be learned here for the thievery and thoughtless looting,"The leader suddenly put the girl in front and looked like he was going to give her a shove towards Felious,"Your greed nearly destroyed an entire race and a once mighty lord of all the realms. You even dared to raise this little demon."

"He seemed ok to us. So far he's proving to be a well obedient dragon with much potential...!"Felious denied the claims, not believing the notion that Asher would do more harm than good.

"That is what we were afraid of… So perhaps a little lesson in thievery is required,"The ape incited as Asher noticed his knife being raised and positioned for a slash,"You stole from us… Took away everything we had left in Gaul's abode. I'm thinking…you need to learn what it's like to lose important things…!"

"What do you me-…? No…! Don't you do it…!"Felious took a minute before figuring out what those words meant.

"Don't do what…?"The ape responded, before Asher's heart dropped the moment he saw the knife raised in front of Kittith.

The shine of the knide gleamed in Felious's eyes as it whipped against Kittith's throat. And the blade's shine was the last thing she ever saw, as a sharp gasp passed her lips. The blade slid viciously against her neck, opening it up and splashing her own blood against the grass. Everything went dead and silent, shock overwhelmed all Alphas, including Asher. The young dragon became sick to his stomach, he even nearly lost the ability to breath as the knife swung up.

It showed the blood that stained it from the child's neck, a sick grin grew on the ape's face. Eyes were wide with horror, as the ape shoved the young Avalarian forward into the dirt. Where she tried to utter words, but she could only choke on blood and suffer the horrific moment of death.

" _I was horrified, disgusted, I may even had been traumatized, but above all else… I was angry, I watched Felious shatter and nearly die from the shock I could see on his face. He fell to his knees, his whole body just started shutting down, emotions were fighting within him. Then anger boiled over in me… I lost it… As did the other Alphas…!"_

As Asher stood there with shuddering breaths, he watched Felious on his paws and knees. He was trembling, trying to scream as he looked to the dying child he loved. It became too much, and Asher lost it, as a scream of pure grief and rage erupted by the small dragon. His claws needed to only twist and pull, before the ropes snapped apart, all thanks to the Alphas for precutting the rope. This would allow Asher to do what he was told, and now he could do it with much pleasure and rage.

The other apes did not see his claws free themselves, only the scream got their attention. But none of them could stop Asher, as he immediately rushed to the lead ape and grabbed at his leg. He then opened wide and sunk his teeth as deeply as he could into the back of the leader's leg. With the sharp teeth of a dragon, they more than did the damage they needed to do, as the main ape screamed. He felt as flesh tore and ripped right off the bone of his leg, while the Alphas erupted with rage of their own.

"KILL THE FILTHY APES! KILL THEM ALL!"Thoranos roared before all the others roared with the wildest anger the apes had ever seen.

The Alphas drew their weapons, and a furious Leo war cried as he took his shots. Two arrows stuffed with black powder and lit fuses flew like the wind, splintering through the air towards the murderous apes. The two made their mark, and exploded on impact, apes flew in all directions. While others were made deaf by the loud blasts of flame and smoke. Many were lost even before the Alpha's charged into the apes, Thoranos did the honors of swinging both axes and taking the lead ape's head clean off.

The Alphas clashed with the apes, some of the primates were even sent flying from the violent collision. Asher managed to duck down and crawl away, spitting out a piece of ape that he pulled off. He rolled to avoid the monkey bodies that were already starting to fall. Some came down with spears in every place imaginable, some even fell from simple broken necks. The little dragon struggled to get out of the Alphas path of destruction, knowing that a blade could be coming right for him.

" _Arrows and blades swung and splintered in all directions, and all I could do was panic and crawl for my life. I found it hard to breath from all the shock, watching my family spill so much blood. So many apes falling, some even falling in pieces from my rage filled comrades. I could barely stand the sight, so I managed to crawl to the one bit of peace and comfort I could find. But she was already gone…"_

Young Asher rolled from spears and swords stabbing the ground around him. Then he finally saw the body of Kittith within the mess he was in, and he desperately wriggled his way over to her. He stopped for a moment as another body fell in front of him, he looked away and crawled over the body. It wasn't much longer before he manage to make it to her, and began to shake the girl. Hoping to get her to respond to him, but she was already cold and limp to the touch.

"We gotta get up! Just brush off the pain and start crawling!"Asher yelled for the girl to move so they could get out of the massacre.

His pleas were met with silence only before he tried shaking her awake again. Finally the dragon rolled her over, hoping to give her some courtesy slaps to the face to wake her up. Only to see her gray eyes and the open slash wound across her neck, her brown gown was all stained in blood. He fell silent, grasping her cheek and tapping it for a response, but nothing happened. Death was a new concept to him at the time, in fact, the dead apes that fell around him were the first he had ever seen.

"Wake up…! You can't be sleeping…now…!"He begged for a response, but there was no waking her up from this eternal rest.

He began to quiver as he tried to shake her one last time, and like before, she gave no response. He bowed his head, his breath shuddered as the young dragon began to learn this truth. Only to bury his head against her chest, trembling and trying to resist the tears that burned at his eyes. He was told that there was no place for pain, no place for emotions or softness among the Alphas. But all that would soon go into question as he held back the urges to weep, in order to hear mournful moans.

Slowly he lifted his head up, only to see Felious towering over him. His face was full of grief and horror, the moans he heard appeared to be from Felious himself, as he dropped to his knees once more. He knelt before the dragon and the daughter that had died right in front of him. He bent down and reached out to touch her forehead, while Asher looked away and struggled with the feelings that clawed away at his heart. He could only listen and close his eyes as Felious finally screamed.

But this was not a scream of rage or lust for blood and revenge, this was something more. This was a scream of grief and unfaltering sorrow for a parent that just lost his child. This was a pain many would never be able to understand, this would change a parent in the most irreversible way. Asher would not realize this till he had reached a proper age, like the one he currently was. As he decided that the story was at his end, and decided to conclude it for his comrades.

"Felious was never the same after that… He was harden, and obsessed with my training,"Asher explained the changes that came with the death of Kittith,"He never held what happened against me, but insisted that I was trained as hard as possible… Even to levels that seemed impossible…! Until I was strong enough…! Till I had surpassed them all!"

* * *

Asher opened his eyes, finally pulling himself out of his mind full of old memories. Seeing the solemn yet curious faces Hunter and Sparx sported, this story left quite an impact for them. Allowing the two to understand a bit about the Alphas, and what made them special regardless of their deeds.

"The Alphas may be mercenaries that do a lot of bad things for a pretty penny,"Asher started and was ready to drill this insight into his new comrades,"But each one has his story, and each one has many experiences that make them the strong and illustrious fighters the people kneel to in fear…!"

"And now we have them following us…with a vengeance for taking you away from them,"Hunter understood and bowed his head, learning of the importance of this old family,"If it means anything… We're sorry for putting you in this dilemma. You'd still have this family if I chose never to visit you."

"Don't be… No matter what… Some things are just not meant to last,"Asher sighed and looked up to the stars that twinkled in the night sky,"At least I had a family to enjoy… While they lasted…"

From that moment on, bridges were starting to build between this new team. As the three of them stared to the sky with hopeful thoughts, wondering what could have been and what will be. Only time would tell, but for now, it was time to settle in and be ready for the Burning Lands that awaited them.

 _ **Hope you're all enjoying this adventure, if there's some things you'd like to ask about, feel free to pm or review, it be nice to get some extra insight to make this story better. This will have some deep moments, a lot of rough moments and tests of shear will power. Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the journey, and please stay awesome every one.**_


	16. Chapter 15:A Land That Always Burns Pt 1

Chapter 15:A Land That Always Burns Pt 1

A blazing sun was glimmering across the horizon as it raised from the east. And it brought forth a light that began to warm the cold grass that endured a brisk night, and got covered in morning dew. The dew glittered from the welcoming light and warmth of the sun, as it stripped away the blanket of night's darkness. But the dark scales of Asher were unwavering, as he stood awake and alert. Cleaning up the supplies they had unpacked for dinner and slumbering last night, it was soon time to go.

As he packed up the gear, he took a moment or so to look to the comrades he was stuck with. Both of them still sleeping even at the break of dawn, Sparx even boldly slept on Hunter's nose. It gave the dragon an odd sense of ease, at least it was more ease than it was confusion for such behavior. But it was soon time to leave for their destination, Cynder's guidance beckoned them towards The Burning Lands. So he needed the two on their feet and wings, wide awake, and ready for the lands.

"Hey! Rise and shine, cuddlers. We got a burning land to investigate,"Asher announced and applied a light kick to Hunter's leg,"Come on! The sun is rising, and that means we need to be rising from the sack! Get up!"

Hunter wiggled his snout and groaned with morning weariness before his eyes could open. That was the moment Hunter saw the yellow dragon fly sleeping on his nose like a furry bed. He sighed, shaking his nose and blowing Sparx off his nose, this quickly awoke the dragon fly. He woke up flailing and screaming before face planting into the wet grass, muffled groans left his mouth. Before Sparx was able to lift his head up slowly with a mouth full of grass and dirt.

The dragon fly flew up and spewed out everything, rubbing his tongue to get any remaining dirt out of his mouth. He looked around, noticing that it was barely dawn, and they were awake. This was an uncalled for requirement, and he was ready to demand some answers for this early morning awakening.

"Ok, there better be a really good reason for waking us up this early in the morning."Sparx grumbled and flew into the air in front of Asher's nose.

"How's this for a reason? We got ground to cover and a land of fire to search,"Asher said in a low and demanding tone,"We don't have time to sleep in like a bunch of pigs on a humid hot day! Sleeping in will make us lazy and unfocused!"

"Right… Didn't know we were in the military now. How about some food, drill Sargent?"Sparx demanded some sort of breakfast if they were going to get moving this early.

"You want food?"Asher questioned and rushed for the bag Hunter had started to pack up.

Hunter allowed the dragon to quickly scavenge in the bag till he pulled out some thick Warfang white bread. He fried two in one hand and one in the other with some natural heating of his own. Once he had toasted the bread to a nice crispy brown, he was already digging into his own pack. Until he pulled out a little bit of his favorite morning snack, a vial full of honey. With a quick pour of honey that spread over each slice of toast, he gave Sparx one and two to Hunter in the form of a sandwich.

All he did now was cross his arms, drilling in the idea that the toast with honey was their breakfast. It was beyond a quick thing to make, gave the necessary filling they needed, and the honey would serve as their means of energy. As clever as it was, Sparx was less than pleased with it.

"Very funny, big guy. Now how about the real food?"Sparx asked, not liking the notion that honey toast was their breakfast.

"That is breakfast. All that toast will be enough for you, and it won't slow you down,"Asher responded to the spoiled behavior before hearing the smack of lips from Hunter,"At least some one appreciates a quicker and lighter meal…"

"Catra feared that I may be putting on weight.. So I…may as well try to correct that,"Hunter admitted while eating what he was given,"It's not bad… Convenient and doesn't require much in ways of supplies."

"Indeed… Now eat up, and get ready to leave for the Burning Lands…!"Asher instructed while walking away for a bit of alone time to gather his thoughts.

They both watched him quietly walk off, so quiet, they could hear the grass crunch. Once he had left, Sparx looked at the toast he was struggling to hold up on his own, and sighed. No amount of staring at the toast was going to make it disappear, so he had no choice but to make do. He began eating it, and after only two bites, he groaned with a saddening conclusion that hurt his ego. The honey toast was delicious, and he would be filled up by the time he finished it, Asher was right.

And that dragon was currently walking down the hill, looking to the surrounding mountains in the distance. One of which was pouring water down from a top it's icy looking peak. That water fall it made brought down a stream that flowed right in a cavernous underside of the hill. The very spot that Sparx must have gotten water from, the rushing water of the creak was loud, but oddly soothing. It definitely fitted the sort of background he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

So he took a seat right at the opening of the underside, and right by the creek. For once, he sat like a normal dragon would, watching the flow of the water as it glittered like fine sapphires. The stream was pure and cold the moment he dipped a claw into the water and swished it around. Hoping to disturb the flow, see a ripple, or perhaps even scare out a fish for the next dinner. A sigh passed through his sharp teeth as he stared aimlessly into the stream, and finally cooled down his head.

Once he had done that, that's when the thoughts came in with echoes of questions. Will this all be worth it, or will this end in great humiliation? Was it truly the right thing to do when he left his family of mercenaries? What will he really achieve doing this, and what will be the consequences?

" _Do not concern yourself with what was or what could have been, Asher...!"_

Asher shot up, hearing that very familiar voice he had only heard in a dream before. He looked around, and he could not find the source of the voice, he grew alarmed and vigilant.

"I don't like games…! Come on out, and stop playing games, old timer!"Asher demanded before a splash was heard from the water.

He looked down, seeing that there was not one drop of water that splashed up from the stream. He looked deeper, letting out a small huff before sticking his claw in the water once more. This action seem to do just the trick as a small ripple from his claw suddenly revealed the dragon from his dream.

"Ignitus…?"Asher responded as the water revealed an image of the dragon himself in the water.

"You need to be cautious, Asher. Any form of doubt will hinder you, and cause a great pain within yourself,"Ignitus immediately started to speak as if Asher was his own student,"You must let go of doubt, do not cripple yourself with any lack of confidence. You have two very good comrades at your side that will follow you to whatever end…"

Asher looked away, as he heard Sparx ranting and talking all kinds of crap with Hunter. As new as they were, the idea of them remaining loyal to him when he was once considered an enemy. Not to mention their confidence proved even more so than his own since this journey started, he didn't know what to think.

"What if I can't…? What if I end up giving in…?"Asher sighed, and asked the most honest question he's ever asked in a long time.

"Then let them help you find the strength. You're are not alone, and you never will be,"Ignitus instructed and encouraged some trust upon Hunter and Sparx,"Try your best, young dragon. And remember who you are doing this for…"

With those final words, a great ring and a ripple from the water made Ignitus's face disappear. Only Asher's reflection remained, straight, stern, but hiding his doubt within. He remained in silence, trying to shake away the doubt that continued to linger in his head. The dragon would then need to be forced to throw it aside the minute he heard a solid landing to his left. Where Hunter now stood, completely packed up and ready to go, but the question was, was Asher ready to go?

"We're all packed up, and fed. Just say the word and we will move out to the Burning Lands."Hunter informed, and Asher steeled himself before giving him a nod.

"Let's do it…! No more looking back…"Asher agreed and stood up to leave with Hunter.

Swallowing his troubles, the both of them went back to Sparx where Asher could get his own pack to carry. With that, the three comrades finally moved out, two took flight, the other started running. No words were shared in this final home stretch, just determination, and self preparation of the minds. For this land held great significance in the past, and it had some stories to tell. But that could be saved for another time, until then, they needed to be ready for anything that awaited them in the Burning Lands.

Anything could be possible, from Grublins, to Apes, and maybe even petty cutthroats. So they needed to be head strong, their minds focused, and their combative spirit must shine. It was then that endurance needed to be tested as well, the flames and heat of the lands struck them once a mere mile stood between them. Asher barely felt a sight raise in the temperature, but Sparx and Hunter were a different story. They could feel the heat almost immediately, embers nipped at their cheeks, and the air burned away at their energy.

Hunter could feel his fur starting to dry out and singe, while Spark's wings started to struggle with moving. A groan came out before Sparx suddenly felt his wing's seizing up and even steaming. With a gasp, Asher saw him start to drop, and went for a quick grab to save the dragon fly.

"I gotcha,"Asher made the grab and held Sparx in both claws to assess the issue,"Your body is already heating up…! The fire's here are too strong…!"

"No…! Don't you…even think about…taking me back…!"Sparx groaned and struggled to stay conscious.

"You'll overheat, and you will die! We have nothing to keep you cool…!"That proved to be untrue, as an idea came to mind from the mere word, cool.

With Sparx almost ready to pass out, he thought fast, and decided to make a sacrifice. He growled and pulled out the canteen of water Sparx collected for him, he was quick to take a drink of it. Before he would then leave it at half full and put Sparx inside the canteen itself. With a small poke of his claw, he made a ventilation hole for the dragon fly to breath through the cap. Sparx saw darkness closing in, before it suddenly shrouded him instantly, along with water and cooler temperatures.

Once he had rubbed his eyes and felt the spike of cool water around him. He shot up with a gasp and looked around, seeing only metal walls and clear water illuminated by a small red ray of late. This light of which that came from the very fires they were about to approach.

"Hey! Did you really just put me in here?"Sparx yelled out for an answer, as his voice echoed through the flask.

"There was nothing else we could use to keep you cool!"Asher yelled back, getting only silence as he was then able to come to a stop.

Hunter came to a stop, and was in short of breath from the heats draining dry air. He was sweating, but he manage to brave the heat as Asher flew down to meet up with him. So they could both look at the very thing that killed Ignitus himself, the great wall of fire that safe guarded the Burning Land. Once they were side by side, they looked over the great scale of the wall's size. It was all too new for Hunter, while Asher had witnessed this wall before, but not with the knowledge he now had.

The heat did prove strong, forcing Asher to put Sparx away in his cloak for safe keeping. While Hunter decided to take some precautions for traversing this deadly wall of flames. That was as simple as removing his cape and his shirt, he folded both and placed them on a soft pile of ash. This left him bare chested with only his bow and quiver on his body.

"So… You spoke of a way for us to get through these flames. Without ending up like Ignitus…?"Hunter questioned, and Asher slowly nodded.

"Get close to me, and no matter what happens. Don't let go…!"Asher instructed briefly, leaving Hunter a bit hesitate to do so.

"Uh…what exactly are you going to be doing?"Sparx echoed from the canteen.

"Just hold on tight to me, and don't let go! Unless you wanna burn to death!"Asher yelled and pulled Hunter right up against his body before running.

Panic threaten to overtake Hunter as Asher rushed straight for the fire wall. But the dragon's quick warning allowed his mind to steel itself and prepare, just as the scales around Asher began to glow red. Steam was emanating from his scales before Hunter closed his eyes and braced for extreme heat. He waited, as he heard the great flickers and roars of the blazing wall rumble his ears. But there was no searing or blistering pain, or the sound of his flesh bubbling and melting away.

He only heard the flames, and felt the bright red glares of the fire light against his eyes. Once he had finally opened his eyes, Hunter witnessed the absolute impossible. He was traversing the great belt of fire without so much as a singe or burn, his body remained completely untouched. As he noticed the steam from Asher was around him, protecting him like a thick blanket. The steam dampened his fur, showing him just how he was able to move through the fire alongside Asher.

His body radiated a heat as hot or even hotter that blocked away the heat from the flames. And the steam kept the both of their bodies from getting dried up by the dry heat, as long as Hunter remained close to Asher. He was safe from the heat and the threat of dehydration.

"Unbelievable…! You really are full of surprises."Hunter admitted, and Asher gave a small chuckle while remaining focused.

"Hey! How far did we make it? Are we at the wall of fire yet?"Sparx yelled for an answer, and finally got one.

"Let me put it to you this way! Unless you wanna die a fiery painful death, don't come out of the canteen!"Asher yelled as the fire became a bit more intense.

Asher felt his body grow heavy from the flames, but this was hardly the first time this happened. It only meant he was passing through the worse of the flames, and soon they would be through the wall. With a growl, he kept going, only to stop the moment he saw a strange blue light nearly side swipe him. At least it was what he saw, while Hunter was almost ready to soil himself from the abrupt stop. One slip, and those fires would cook him alive, he looked to the startled dragon, as Asher looked around for the strange light.

"Asher! Now's not the time for stopping! We must get across the wall while you have the strength to endure the fire!"Hunter yelled to draw Asher away from his oblivious searching.

"What? You mean you did not see that?! The blue light?!"Asher yelled before realizing how intense the fire was getting.

"All I'm seeing is a lot of fire that's only getting stronger and more hostile!"Hunter warned, and got Asher to understand the rising danger.

"Dammit! Hold on!"Asher shook his head, and focused back on the task at hand.

Flying as fast as he could, panic crept up on him the minute he felt the heat agitating his scales. He felt himself starting to grow hotter with each second, and he did not dare to see how much heat he could handle before it became too much. So the moment he saw the opening, he rushed for it. At full speed, a roar began to rise from him, revealing some of the panic he wanted to hide. This promoted Hunter to yell out in a moment of fear as well, before they made the close call.

Asher flew out of the wall at last, and slammed into a mound of ash and blackened rock. The land was hot, but not nearly as hot as the wall, so Asher's steam was able to cool the both of them down. They laid there, collecting themselves and coughing up the ashes the face planted into. With a groan, Hunter was the first to stand up and assess their surroundings. It felt like a hot summer day rather than a giant furnace, so the inside of the land proved easy to walk in.

Asher was next to stand back up and dust himself off from the emergency landing. He took in the surroundings as well and let out a strong deep breath, for they had all made it without an issue. There was a mild scare during the last length, but Asher got them through the fire all the same.

"Well… Can't say I'm completely use to close calls like that completely…! I'm use to a more controlled situation,"Asher admitted another difference he felt between these new comrades and the old ones,"Are you both well?"

"I'll be fine. Sparx?"Hunter called out, and the dragon fly pop the cap off to peek his head out.

"I'm good! The water kept me cool. Boy… It's hot, but at least it's not painstakingly hot here."Sparx admitted and flew out to look around the ashy landscape.

"Of course. This place had to be inhabitable so that grublins and disciples could live and work here,"Asher explained why the actual land itself was able to be handled with ease,"If it were as hot in here as it was in the wall or that brutal heat wave outside, nothing, not even grublins could have lived here."

"Fair enough. I guess the only question left is…where do we start looking?"Hunter asked while looking around the bare looking lands covered in ash.

"Just start looking around high and low if you have to. I'll follow the bracelet's directions,"Asher planned out the search accordingly while aiming the bracelet forward,"We'll find some sort of clue to where they went. If we're lucky, we might just run into them here."

"Don't know if I want that to happen or not. That would just make this trip boring."Sparx admitted while the other two just shook their heads.

"I'll take the east. Sparx can go towards the west. Asher, you can take the north,"Hunter decided to designate the directions they would take through the Burning Lands,"If we run into any sort of trouble, we all have a means of signaling each other."

"What? I don't get it?"Sparx was dumbfounded by the assumptions.

"I can shoot fire arrows into the air, Asher can breath fire into the air, you can fly into the air and glow."Hunter explained further while Asher nodded towards the idea.

"Oh… Sounds good! Let's move out then."Sparx pointed to his direction and slowly flew off towards his own escapade.

"Agreed… Good luck, Asher."Hunter wished the best of luck to the dragon before he too left off in the opposite direction.

He looked to the dragon fly, and then the Avalarian, watching them vanish from the left and right. Inevitably, he ended up on his own to investigate the path forward towards the mountain. He was nervous to go anywhere near the mountain, but he simply reminded himself to stay in the ashen lands. There was no need to visit the past within that mountain, so he took a deep breath in. Before he began to walk to the north, but fate had something else to show him, and he needed to see it.

And fate started with a simple flower of large curved red pedals with fiery orange edges. It's yellow center stigma was the shape of the tiniest flame, while the anthers and filaments were orange with red dust glittered on them. This flower looked stunning, and it grew in the Burning Lands. He did not know it's species, for nothing had ever grown in this land before. But there were many flowers just like it sprouting up towards the north hills of ash, this felt like a sign.

So he decided to kneel down, and pick this fiery looking flower to see it up close. It's scent felt like a mix of something hot along with sweet honey, a quick whiff confirmed such a smell. He then began to simply gaze at the flower, while everything around him grew calm and still. The only form of sound was the flickering flames of the wall behind him roaring away. But the flower kept his attention for just a bit longer, as he sighed at it's beauty, even when it was alone, growing far away from the others.

Suddenly, a small breeze made the flower move a bit, before the bracelet began to glow. This alarmed Asher, and he darted his eyes towards the glow to see it do something a bit different. Rather than a red color, the glow went from red to green, and suddenly shot a ray of green light towards the fire wall. Asher shot his head towards the wall, and did not hesitate to rush towards the wall's edge. Where he waited for this strange anomaly to do whatever it was trying to do.

Then the very same visual set up happened around Asher and even a large chunk of the area within the wall. The light was even able to pierce the flames to reveal a different memory. One that came from an even deeper past, long before Asher was officially born. Not only did he witness the blue light he saw before, but now he could see what was in it, and he was shocked. Within the light was not only the red dragon Ignitus, but he could see that he was carrying a much smaller Cynder and even Spyro with him.

"They look so…young…!"This was all the black dragon could say before disaster struck.

"Ignitus! Let's turn back. There's got to be another way!"Spyro tried to push his master into turning around, but his orb of protection was already fading.

"Spyro…! Cynder…! I've never done right by either of you,"Ignitus struggled to even speak, as he admitted his guilt for the things these two young dragons suffered through,"Allow me... To do this…!"

"What is that old dragon doing?"Asher asked himself, knowing that the old master was weakening, and almost out of strength.

"What are you saying?"Spyro asked of his master with just as much confusion as the present onlooker.

"My path ends here. But yours lies beyond this… Draw strength from each other...and follow your heart…!"Ignitus's words were weak, but it's truth shook all of the young dragon's to the core,"It will never fail you…"

Asher shook his head, as Ignitus began to focus every last bit of energy he had. To see the true colors of what the guardians were, to see how much they truly cared for Spyro and Cynder. It was a completely different side from what the Alpha's taught him, and now a guardian was sacrificing everything before him.

"Now go…! Go…! GO!"Ignitus yelled with his very last breath, and exited the protective barrier.

The barrier then carried the two young dragons forth, and launched them out of the fire. Before they manage to land on the more solid obsidian ground, but Asher did not even pay them any mind. For he was still focused on the master of fire, as he ultimately fell into the flames. His body vanished within seconds, leaving a stunned Asher to witness the guardian's demise. He manage to compose himself, but Spyro was quick to draw his attention as he rushed to the edge of the wall.

"Ignitus! NOOOOO!"The purple dragon shouted with grief and shock.

"Spyro, stop! It's too late,"Cynder rushed and tried to hold the young Spyro back before he tried something crazy,"You can't do anything for him now…!"

"No…! He isn't gone!"Spyro insisted and even dared to make a leap for the wall, thankfully Cynder was able to grab him by the arm to keep him where he was.

"Spyro… Let it go…"She begged Spyro to let go of Ignitus and accept this noble sacrifice.

He could see the purple dragon trembling, growing sadder at the loss of his beloved father figure. His teeth gritted, and his mind fought for acceptance over ignorance and denial. But ignorance was not easy to overcome, no matter how strong the mind was, and Spyro could not accept it. So his grief turned to rage, and rage awoke a great and dark power within his heart. One that once corrupted Cynder and fed off hatred, anger, rage and despair, it blackened Spyro's scales and whitened his eyes.

"NO!"He denied this heart wrenching truth with a voice that echoed like a hellish demon.

"No! Spyro, don't!"Cynder pleaded with fear as he flew up and dared to pull himself and Cynder into the flames.

"You can't stop me!"He defended his right to go in and try to save his mentor.

"No…! You damn fool…! Just let it go already! There's nothing you could have done!"Even if they could not hear him, Asher reacted on an impulse, and yelled to the darkened Spyro.

"You're right. Only you can do that. Please Spyro, don't do this…!"She continued to beg, seeing the pain that grew on his face from her persistence.

"Your master did this for you! Because you were the future, and he was willing to do anything to assure your future,"Asher ignorantly continue trying to speak to the images of this great past,"You have to honor this sacrifice, and do what Ignitus hoped you would do for the realm! Just…let it go…!"

Tears began to flow bright with white glistening shine from his bright eyes. Flowing down his cheeks like the tiniest stream as Spyro's head lowered towards the ground. With acceptance finally taking over, the young dragon floated down and softly landed before Cynder. Where he regained his true eyes and purple scales, but the tears did not waver as his eyes closed. Quiet sobs and attempts to hold back this grief could be heard, as Asher's eye shined with a sympathetic stare.

"We…have to go on… He wanted us to…"She spoke softer, hoping to calm his soul and show compassion.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this,"He finally manage to speak, trying to remain calm and prevent any shaky words,"I feel so alone…"

He admitted these feelings that kept his face to the ground, allowing his tears to drop to the hot ground. Forming steam as he stood their in a great misery, a dragon he saw as family was now gone. Without his mentor, he felt lost and incapable of doing anything, and so many enemies surrounded him. He felt like a dragon that was now stuck fighting a war all on his own. Asher knew these feelings, and reached out, wanting to console or support this legend.

"You're not alone…"Cynder was there however, and as she walked to Spyro and wrapped a wing around Spyro, it was clear that he wasn't truly alone.

She gave him the comfort he needed, letting his tears flow until the purple dragon could finally gather himself. Asher could only sigh deeply, realizing just how much she grew to love Spyro. This truly was a special bond, and there was no doubt in his heart about the lengths these guardians and this purple dragon went to.

"And you never will be alone…"With these words, the green illusion finally shut down the moment her cheek touched Spyro's.

The illusion ended, and Asher now stood in silence a the edge of the band of fire. To see these things and learn the kind of dragons the guardians were, the kind of guardian Ignitus was. Even more respect grew within the black dragon, as he stared into the blaze that claimed the master's life. He stood there for the longest moment, regretting the things he had said about Ignitus before. What he said disregarded and disrespected the red dragon, and everything he sacrificed for Spyro and Cynder.

He felt a need to make amends with this mistake, and looked to the flower he still held. It seemed like a perfect show of mistake, a flower that grew from a land of fire for a fire dragon. It seemed appropriate for this moment, so with one more sigh, he knelt down to the edge. Before gently placing the flower down and writing a secret message in the ashes to show his appreciation. With his respects paid, he stood up and offered a parting nod with only a few kind words.

"Thanks for looking out for her, old timer…"He responded, and turned around to quietly depart for the north of the Burning Lands.

As Asher walked away in the distance, he never got to see it, but his gratitude was answered. As a blue claw reached out from the flames, and grasped the flower ever so gently. From out of the flames, the face of a familiar dragon all colored in blue smiled and looked to the flower. He was flattered by the show of respect, for it had been a long time since any one dared to even come here. Let alone pay respects to him for his sacrificed, it was starting to look a lot more brighter and hopeful for Asher.

"You're welcome… Asher…"Ignitus himself responded before flying back into the flames, and disappearing off into the horizon in the very blue light Asher saw in the flames.

* * *

 _South Of Warfang_

As their adventure began, trouble had finally arrived a mile south of Warfang city. From the cliffs came Felious himself as he reached the top of a cliff and marched to the other end of it. He looked forward towards the city itself, while the other mercs were slightly slower to arrive. Upon arrival, they were caught up on another sight, from the violent destruction all over the cliff. To the broken chunk of rock missing from the cliff, it was clear that a chaotic battle occurred on these cliffs.

Brutis kicked a piece of rock over the cliff, and Swifter tried to investigate the destruction. Thoranos however made it to Felious's side and looked out towards the city. The big cat was in full focus mode, and he was determined to rampage that city for everything on Asher.

"He was definitely here. The big boy was in a nasty fight here, and clearly won."Thoranos decided to make some small talk with the leader.

"It was a golem of pure stone. Look down the side of the cliff."Felious showed off his thorough viewing of the scene without taking his eyes off the city.

Thoranos nodded, and slowly looked over the cliff edge where he did in fact find a golem. It was laying dead at the bottom of the cliff all broken to pieces and collecting dirt from the cliffs. He whistled with respect at the damage, imagining how much muscle Asher must have been putting out for the beast. This would make most of the newbies around the gang green with envy. This would normally fill Felious with pride, but it only made him angrier inside, realizing just how strong Asher proved himself to be.

"Hey boys! You wanna see the source of all this chaos? Look at what Asher killed down here!"Thoranos called to the crew, and they all gathered to look at the great beast below.

"This is worse than I thought… You trained this dragon well…! TOO well,"The dark one snarled with anger that infected Felious as well,"You fool! You couldn't just leave the dragon be…! You had to raise it and teach it your ways! You may have very well destroyed yourself and this crew!"

"Quiet…! I know you fear him more than anything…! Do not act as if you care for my mercs,"Felious demanded silence from Malefor as his eyes began to glow,"This is all about you and your fear for Asher…! I only taught him what I felt he deserved to know."

"And look at the damage he's capable of causing! This can't go on…!"Malefor demanded for actions to be taken for this disaster.

"I know…! And I'm already doing so. So just be silent, and let the Alphas work,"Felious silenced the gem imprisoned dragon before looking to his crew,"That's enough looking at Asher's mess! We make for the city of Warfang! There we will find some shelter until night fall."

The mercenaries cheered for the suggestion, for they had not stopped moving since they left their guild. They were growing tired and hungry, they needed a place to rest up and fill their bellies. And it was vital to keep a happy and healthy crew, especially if they were going to be attacking three dragon masters.

"How will we approach the palace when the time comes?"Thoranos walked back to Felious's side, wanting to know the strategy for getting the drop on the guardians.

"Leo will be waiting for us at the front door. He has the keys to the palace thanks to his snooping,"Felious informed of their favorite archer's conduct in the palace,"We just walk in the front door and ambush the masters while they slumber."

"And what happens if they dare to resist or withhold information about Asher?"Thoranos questioned, even though that answer was more than obvious.

"I don't think you really need an answer to figure that one out,"Felious decided to let Thoranos figure that one out for himself,"Now mobilize the crew. There's no more time to waste here."

"Of course, Felious. Let's go you tabby cats! Felious says we need to move out!"Thoranos did the honors of moving out the crew for a nice climb down the cliffs.

"I want to feel pride for what you did here… But my mind is made up, Asher,"Felious lowered his head to stare to the golem that laid dead at the very bottom,"You must be stopped…! Whatever it takes…! We will destroy you."

 _ **Hopefully this is accurate, but I've added a lot more emotion and action towards the scene of Ignitus's death. I think we can agree that the acting and scene was a bit…lacking. But I wanted to bring that scene to life, and really set the tone for this adventure, and what was to be expected of this story. So I hope you all enjoyed, and stay awesome every one.**_


	17. Chapter 16:A Land That Always Burns Pt2

Chapter 16:A Land That Always Burns Pt2

Asher now walked alone, only the distant roars of the fire belt sounded in his ears. As he explored uphill towards the direction of the infamous Mt Malefor in search of Cynder. With Hunter searching to his right and Sparx looking to his left, there was bound to be some sort of progress. The Burning Lands was a large place, but easy to explore since Grublins appeared all but extinct around the area. So Asher felt no further threat after the wall of flames, it was only a matter of patience.

All there was to do is walk and look, he was ready to move the moment the bracelet started to glow. This did in fact make him tense and alarmed, even the light crispy crush of ash under his feet made him almost jump. On top of that, the mere sight of the mountain was making him on edge. The memories and noises he remembered threaten to claw their way to the surface of his thoughts. So he forcibly kept his eyes to the ground as often as possible, searching each stone and ash.

He even gave a small kick to knock up some ash as the silence began to get boring. Nothing but ash, fire, lava and obsidian to keep him company, and soon he came upon a flat piece of land. Every inch of it was covered and surrounded with large chunks of stone and obsidian. All of which were hot to the touch, but Asher saw something more out of the rocky field. Boredom could make him on edge, unfocused, and over confident, a quick means of releasing that boredom was needed.

So he made it into the middle of the field and slowly cracked his claws with a slow breath. He then went still and solid for a moment, before taking off towards the first rock he saw. The first incoming punch already helped him loosen up, filling his heart full of steam to cancel out the boredom. The molten rock shattered, sending smokey pieces of stone flying with a bit of fire. He then side stepped and swung a mid kick that split a piece of obsidian in two with a loud crack.

"This is going to take a long time…! Need to let out steam!"He spoke to himself as he rushed to the rock, punching and kicking each one with a respectable amount of power.

He let his attacks flow with each other, swinging in one direction before spin kicking in another. Some were even kicked into the air before he jumped and struck them in mid air. He would shatter them with well timed fists and land before the rubble and pebbles landed around him. It wasn't too long before he was running out of rocks and obsidian to break, thankfully he was starting to feel more calm. He just felt the urge to smash one more piece of rock to cool down and reestablish his patience.

He easily spotted a lone slab like piece of obsidian sticking out, and he immediately went for it. The slab looked a bit smaller than the others, so less power seemed necessary. But as he connected with a leaping jab against the slab of obsidian, it showed a stunning resilience to his punch. He became immediately alarmed and jumped back to assess what just happened before his eyes. Obsidian was a surprisingly solid material, but this piece felt like the purest of steel against his knuckles.

He stood there for a moment, wondering about the cause of this one's strangely more sturdy mass. So he decided to test it further by running to the strange piece of obsidian with a strong kick. It rattled the slab, making it vibrate and wriggle, but even a solid kick barely even made a scratch in it.

"What the hell…?"He expressed some confusion as he looked at both sides to assess it even more.

He then decided to offer just a plain old knock against the slab of obsidian as if it was a door. It vibrated again, and this time, Asher could see it move a little while a smell suddenly began to emanate. It smelled of ash, embers and smoke, but there was something else he could not make out. So he offered yet another knock, and this time, more than just the obsidian slab moved. He felt the field beneath him start to rumble and move like the slab, and that's when he realized what was happening.

"That isn't a piece of obsidian!"He concluded, and quickly flew up and out of the field of destroyed rocks.

He landed, and looked back just in time to see the slab disappear into the field of ash. Once it had vanished, the ash started to jump and fly all over the place, as if something was trapped under the surface. This prompted Asher to back away as the ground suddenly pulled away from him. Before the ash started rolling off what appeared to be some sort of giant serpent emerging. But a closer inspection of it's shocking size and tip full of colossal sized obsidian slabs, it was not a serpent, it was a tail.

As the ash and rocks cleared off it, spikes began to appear from the top of the tail. As it lifted up slowly, showing off It's enormous size that could be compared to a whale. It swung down and slammed into the ash, causing a wave of the substance to rise up and rush towards Asher. He was quick to fly up and barely scale over the wave of ash, before looking back to see even more. The tail revealed it's red color with black stripes going down alongside the spikes, the black dragon was surprised.

But his viewing of the tail was immediately interrupted by a rumbling that raised from right behind him. He turned around, and met a wave of ash falling off an even bigger mass. He raised his arms up to keep the ash out of his eyes, while peeking through to see what he was facing. The shadow of what rested below the land finally came forth, before blazing red and orange eyes opened up right in front of him. These were the eyes of not a serpent or lizard, but the eyes of the last creature he expected.

With a deep and thunderous growl, the fire light of the Burning Land's barrier revealed what he faced. Even when flying and facing it from fifty feet up, it greatly over shadowed him. As the face was freed from ash, revealing immense jaws with a smoking snout tipped by a horn. Tiny spikes were crowned around the sides of it's head, it had no horns like the others, but it's size was unique. Once it's gargantuan wings sprouted out from the ground and nearly covered the sun, there was no mistaking it.

"A…dragon…?"Asher stammered as the giant dragon revealed itself, standing very tall, possibly hundreds of feet in height.

The more it raised out of the ground, the more detail he could see as the dragon looked down to Asher. It took a big breath, it's red torso with streaks of black expanded with it's mighty breath. There were small tears and holes in it's fanned out wings, but they appeared to be capable of flying still. The underbelly was orange with a diamond shape spot of black in the chest as the dragon exhaled. Before bringing it's giant head as close as it could possibly be brought in front of Asher.

"The guys will never believe this unless they see it… Ok, real question now… Are you friend or foe?"Asher wondered about how to make contact with the gargantuan dragon as it's throat rattled.

"EN VEN EFTER AL DENNE TID! OG DET ER EN DRAGE IKKE MINDRE,"The dragon spoke with a booming deep voice that was strong on the ears,"ER DU DEN ENESTA HER?! ER DER INGEN ANDRE?!"

Asher was frozen in place for a moment while his ears rung like bells. He needed a moment to rub at his ears before looking up to the mountainous reptile, as it waited for an answer. But there was one issue, Asher did not know the language the dragon suddenly spoke in place of English.

"Uh… You wouldn't perhaps know English, would you? That's all I know!"Asher decided to test the dragon and see if he really did only know this different language.

"GRUBLINS ER NAER, DE MA IKKE KENDE MINE ORD,"It responded to Asher's reply, while it's eyes suddenly scoped around the entire Burning Lands,"JEG MA IKKE TALE ELLER BLIVE OPDAGET AF DISSE DAEMONER!"

"All I got out of that was Grublins! Are there Grublins still in the Burning Lands?"Asher caught wind of one word, and decided to see what else he could get out of the gargantuan beast.

"JA! OG DE HAR JAGET MIG SIDEN MALEFORS DOD,"There was a bit more pep in his voice once the questions about the Grublins came into the picture,"DE VIL FANGE MIG OG BRUGE MIN KROP SOM ET MIDDEL TIL AT GENOPLIVE DERES MORKE HERRE!"

"Malefor…? You got some sort of tie to the dark master? You his friend or something?"Asher noted the mentioning of Malefor, but he certainly mixed up the relationships between the dragon and Malefor.

"INGEN! JEG VILLE ALDRIG TJENE ELLER VAERE VENLIG MED SADAN EN ONDSKABSFULD OG GRUSOM MONSTER SOM-"The dragon released a moment of rage in his response before stopping itself with a deep and somber sigh,"UGH… DER ER IKKE NOGET MERE JEG KAN SIGE TIL DIG… IKKE MENS GRUBLINS ER PA PROWL!"

"I'll take all that as a no then?"Asher safely assumed while rubbing at his ears to bring the ability to hear back into them.

The dragon's expression slowly turned solemn as he started lowering his massive head. His wings lowered and slapped down into the ashen grounds along with his club like tail. Ash splashed all over it's body as it wriggled and shook to dig it's body into the ground to cover it up. It grabbed claw fulls of ash and spread it all over his head, but this time it kept it's eyes and mouth uncovered. As it laid down on it's belly like a dog, and remained in place as Asher flew down from the air.

He landed before the giant and stood before it's snout while it's eyes watched him. Asher did not know what else to say, and it looked like the giant dragon was done chatting up with him. But this was a unique and interesting being that stood before him, and perhaps he had information that Asher sought. But there was also the issue about the language barrier between the two of them. He did not know the language the dragon spoke, and it appeared that it was the only language the dragon knew.

"Look, maybe there's a way for us to help each other! Can't you at least give me a sign or something,"Asher questioned, but this time the dragon did not respond to him,"Come on, a minute ago you didn't want to stop blowing out my ear drum, and now you're all quiet?"

The dragon chose not to speak any more, but he was still willing to listen to the black dragon. After all this was the first some what friendly contact he's had with anything in a long time. So Asher was at least worth listening to instead of going back to sleep under the landscape.

"Look, if you're not a friend of Malefor, I take it you're not a fan of Grublins either,"Asher assumed as he got a snort out of the dragon before steam left it's nostrils,"Maybe I could destroy them? In exchange, maybe you can at least tell me about any other dragons that passed by?"

The offer was tempting, but after what the massive dragon witnessed of the Grublins. He showed a bit of fear for what they might do to Asher if he was found, this dragon knew their cruelty all too well. So it remained silent, and this started to irritate the black dragon by the lack of cooperation.

"Look! I got a sister to find, and the gauntlet I wear said she came to THIS area,"Asher started to yell at the dragon as his own tail whipped around and struck the ground he stood on,"Can't you tell me something?! Anything?! What happened here?! How did you come to be here?! Why are you hiding from probably the last of the Grublins?!"

Once again, there was no answer from the dragon as it released a breath full of smoke. But then a thought struck, and an idea came forth from that thought, a way to speak with Asher. So the moment Asher scoffed and turned his back to take a seat, the dragon decided to try the idea.

Asher simply ignored the dragon, wondering what came next since this appeared to be a lost cause. While the dragon cracked it's mouth open and took in a big deep breath that nearly sucked in piles of ash. Before it was able to release a stream of white and red outlined flames into the ground. It's eyes focused as it began to carve and draw in the ash itself, Asher didn't even notice it for the first few minutes. Only by a small hot spark hitting the back of his head manage to stir up Asher.

The spark felt like a mere slap to the back of his head, and it annoyed him. He shot up and turned around as the dragon finished his drawing, his jaws closed up and he went back to staring at Asher.

"Is there some sort of issue you have with me?! Because I can give you one! Size don't matter to me!"The giant found intrigue in the black dragon's boldness and even took a tiny bit more precaution with his new friend.

He then simply shot his eyes down towards the ground, gesturing to what he drew with his fire. It took only a second for Asher to notice the gesture and look down to see what the giant dragon saw. And what it drew was certainly impressive, it looked a lot like a portrait full of pictures. Each piece of the portrait appeared to be telling a story, much like those comics the children read these days. He looked to the giant dragon, and decided to humor the big fella by finding where the story started.

He found it at the top left of the portrait, and started to piece the story together.

"So… You lived here many ages ago, even before Malefor's time. Everything was different,"Asher read the first picture that had a drawing of the large dragon breathing fire towards the mountain,"The belt of fire didn't block you off or destroy all that visited you. But then Malefor came."

He went from one picture to the one next to it, where a dark colored picture of Malefor roaring from the mountain appeared. While tiny specks that were deemed the Grublins marched down from it, the giant looked on in fear. The third picture was below the first one where the dragon ultimately took shelter under the ashen landscape.

"With his darkness corrupting your land, you took shelter beneath your home,"Asher read the pictures as a soft groan left the titan like reptile,"You knew his darkness would do to you what it did to your home. You made a good move to keep yourself from becoming a formidable foe to the realm."

The forth one was the most interesting, for it appeared that the dragon did in fact witness Spyro and Cynder. Their tiny pictures were hard to miss as they traveled through the lands to face the dark master. And once they had left the vicinity, the sun began to shine for his land once more. This was the sign that Malefor was defeated, and his lands were free from his tyranny. But there were Grublins that manage to stay behind, desperate to find a host to revive their fallen lord.

He went to the fifth and final picture in the portrait, and it was the more obvious picture to be understood. It was a simple picture of the dragon waking up to meet Asher in the air. The first bit of contact that he's had with a friendly face in many years, it was all that he could recall.

"This actually explains a lot. But… Why are you still hiding if Malefor is dead now?"Asher still had one more honest question after what he learned.

The dragon grumbled before Asher remembered that it mentioned Grublins. But that was hardly an excuse to continue hiding long since the danger passed years ago, it made no sense.

"You're not going to hide from Grublins are you? They're no threat to you,"Asher persisted and began to annoy the dragon by pointing out his fear,"What are a few Grublins gonna do? You could crush them under your feet with no effort what so ever. You could tear a golem in two if you got up off your ass and do something about your home."

With Asher going on a tirade about the dragon's choice to keep hiding, regret was starting to kick in. But now that he had talked up an ear splitting conversation, it was Asher's turn to talk. Whether he liked the criticism or not, it was better than the Grublins ever finding him.

"Your home isn't going to get better unless you stop hiding and start fixing it,"Asher continued on while the dragon closed his eyes and try to block out his voice,"You can ignore me all you want, but it won't fix the issue… I've tried that before, and it didn't work. So I'm trying something else."

Asher waited for an answer, but it didn't come, only a big ash kicking sigh left the dragon.

"You won't get your home back unless you do something about it… If you really care about this land, you'll stop being afraid and save it,"Asher pushed one last time to get some sort of guts growing in the dragon,"If a dragon my size can willingly search this whole realm for his long lost sister. Then a titan like you should easily be able to take back your home…!"

"JEG VILLE ONSKE DET VAR SA SIMPELT…"The dragon grumbled out his words as quietly as he could before laying back down.

Asher gave a scoff, and decided to just ignore the dragon while taking a seat in the ashes. As interesting as the giant was, so far he proved useless and pitiful to look at. His fear for a group of Grublins felt like an insult to dragon kind itself, he wanted to just get up and leave the fearful titan of a dragon. But something about this old dragon forced him to remain with the giant reptile. So he decided to at least give it ten minutes before moving on, just maybe, the ancient dragon would find the guts to take back his home.

* * *

Meanwhile at the east of the Burning Land's, Hunter was also on his own little search across the land of ash and fire. He was breaking into a sweat and he only had so much water at his disposal. He remained strong however, and remained focused on the task rather than his current condition. He was not experiencing any form of dehydration or heat strokes, so he was more than capable of handling the land. Plus a break from Sparx and Asher fighting was quite a nice touch.

Never did he think that he would actually be in this land that was always burning and blanketed by ash. Yet here he was, traversing the nearly impossible Burning Lands to find his old friends. And this was only the first of potentially many places that he would go to on their search.

"Hmm, I wonder if a book should be written to document this journey…"He stopped for a moment and wondered if a small activity would be necessary to let this journey be known to all of the Dragon Realm.

Suddenly, he heard some distant rumbles in the distance back towards the north west. With it came the deep rumbling sounds that sounded like words, these were quite the loud words. His eyes widen, for he actually knew this language from his days of deep studying in school. He easily translated the loud words, speaking of Grublins that were on the prowl, searching for whoever owned that booming voice. Curiosity was beginning to show, Hunter had to see what was speaking in the distance.

"I'm sure Asher probably found whatever is speaking these words. Surely he wouldn't mind my back up."Hunter admitted his curiosity, and decided to start making his way towards Asher's location.

However, he only made it about four steps before he froze in place to a change in the atmosphere. As hot as this land was, a sudden dark chill tingled the back of his head and neck. Once the fur on his neck was raising, the warning signs set him off, and Hunter immediately drew his bow. His keen eyes darted all around his current field of vision, looking for the enemy he sensed. Then he heard the grumbles and the laughter before the ash was kicking up and moving from behind.

He whirled around, sweeping out an arrow from his quiver and pulling it back in his bow. Just in time to see the expected creatures of the hour, Grublins, disfigured, vile, and demonic scum. They dug their way out of the ashened land, growling and grumbling with daggers drawn. Some immediately roared and sneered, seeing an Avalarian of all things in their old home. They began to speak among themselves, wondering how Hunter was here, and how they were going to dispose of him.

"So there really are some Grublins alive in the Burning Lands. How interesting."Hunter looked around, wondering which Grublin would get the first arrow through his skull.

"Avalarians shouldn't be here…! They're aren't known for taking the heat very well."A Grublin decided to be the one to speak to Hunter in a mocking tone.

"I'm managing just fine. You Grublins however look a bit worse for wear."Hunter noticed that the Grublin group of twelve appeared weak and even a bit cracked and crusty from old wounds and age.

"The passing of the dark master has made us groan frail and sickly. We barely live any more…!"Another Grublin ranted before others growled at him for talking.

"We need our dark master back, so how's about it? Why don't you help us and we will spare you in kind?"The lead Grublin at the front of the pack decided to offer a chance at safe exploration.

"Dealing with Grublins usually isn't my style… But… What exactly is it that you want?"Hunter was skeptical of their half baked deal offering, but curiosity for their endeavor took it's place.

"We need a dragon host for our master! A big and powerful dragon! We've been searching for him!"The Grublin responded as Hunter's eyes turned sharp and defensive.

"We lost the big dragon ages ago! We can't find him anywhere! He was deemed a perfect new body for Malefor."Another grunt of a Grublin explained further, while Asher came to Hunter's mind.

"You help us find the dragon, and we let you scower our land for loot!"One more grunt tried to sweeten the deal, but Hunter only put up his defenses even higher.

"Well now… I think it be best that we remain enemies. Especially if you're after Asher."Hunter decided and swung his bow over to a red hot chunk of rock that came from the mountain.

His arrow lit on fire, and he swung it back towards the crowd of Grublins. At first he felt he could fight the Grublins himself, but he was out numbered, and these ones looked experienced. They may be weak, but experienced foes were the most formidable, he could not be brave here.

"Then it looks like we have an Avalarian to burn…! You were a fool to raid our home base!"The lead Grublin sighed and pulled out a scimitar to accept Hunter's challenge.

"The only fools here… Are the ones standing before me…!"Hunter remarked and made his move by aiming his bow into the air.

He fired the burning arrow into the air, letting it soar into the sky where it's glow would be spotted. Sparx had found nothing in his flight to the east, and was easily able to spot the arrow. He gasped, seeing it was an arrow, warning that it was Hunter that was in need of assistance. He was quick to fly to the west, hoping to do what he could to help, even when all he wielded was a tooth pick like weapon. Asher on the other hand nearly missed the arrow if not for his new friend seeing it first.

The giant felt the glint of the arrow hit his right eye before looking up to see the flare like signal. He growled at first, only to remember the new friend he had at his side, so perhaps he could help. Nothing a quick growl and grunt of foreign words couldn't do to gain Asher's attention.

"PIL PA HIMLEN! NOGEN ER I BESVAER!"The giant dragon's voice shook Asher out of his thoughts and startled him to his feet.

"What?! Look pal, I don't understand what you're saying! You really try to learn how to talk the eng-"Asher ranted, but pause the moment he saw the burning arrow disappear behind the ashen hills,"Hunter…! Looks like he found the Grublins you were talking about…!"

The dragon's eyes widened, just hearing that the enemy was growing near. But Asher popped his knuckles and scoffed at the giant the moment he saw the titan grumble and even quiver.

"You can just lay down, hide in your ash like a coward and do whatever. I have comrades to save,"Asher decided to leave the behemoth of a dragon with some cold hard words,"I expected more from a gigantic dragon of your obvious strength and experience."

Strong air blasted out of the giant's nose as he groaned at the harsh words of one so small. On top of that, the only company he had was now leaving for a friend of his own. More than likely, this was the very Grublins that were currently hunting for him who now may have found Asher's friend. The shame only grew, and it's head started to bury in the ash to hide what he did. But it was then that Asher was trapped in his own little situation as the ashy landscape exploded in front of both of them.

The black dragon jumped back just as even more Grublins were sprouting right before him. Some were red, some were green, but all of them looked weak and frail like the others. Then an even taller one burst from the land, he looked to be in far better condition than the small ones. But he was much more hideous, with large needle like spines poking up through his spine and a lower jaw longer than the upper jaw. This gangly tall Grublin sported a crown of elk like antlers on his head.

It was easy enough to tell that he was clearly the leader, seeing as his height nearly matched Hunter's. With a sigh, it immediately recognized what stood before him, an old prisoner of Malefor. He growled while pointing a bony and twitchy finger directly at Asher.

"You…! You finally made it out of your egg…! And long after Malefor's passing no less,"He hissed with an elderly voice that could match that of an old witch,"Just how did you manage to escape? The amber was never meant to break, regardless of it's age…!"

"That's my business, wanna tell me yours and I might do the same?"Asher offered, and the Grubling grumbled before complying with the request.

"We're looking for a dragon. A big one in particular."The large demon like creature decided to admit their business.

"Well, I don't know what kind of big you're talking. I'm a solid ten feet if that means anything."Asher assumed it was him they were after, given he was a prisoner of the dark master.

"Oh no… We're talking big…! Bigger than any dragon has ever been before,"The lead Grublin decided to slowly approach Asher as he foretold of the dragon,"We're talking a size that matches that of great titans children hear about from the depths of hell…! A dragon full of immense muscle and size that crumbled everything in it's path! Smolder The Goliath Fire Dragon!"

"That's a nice title. Hardly deserving of it though… What do you want with a giant dragon?"Asher questioned with a raised eye brow, learning a bit about the giant dragon.

"Our master may be gone, but his soul still remains. Looking for a way to return to the Dragon Realm,"The Grublin explained their purpose for being on this hunt,"The Well Of Souls allowed us to retrieve his soul, but now there's no body to put it in. At least until we first caught a glimpse of Smolder."

"So…you wanna use a gigantic dragon's body to revive a twelve foot power hungry jackass,"Asher concluded with a less than impressed look that wanted to burst with laughter at how illogical it sounded,"That's never going to happen in a million years. There's no way a soul could take over a body that big."

"Well there's always our recently discovered second option, standing right in front of us,"The Grublin laughed, while his chuckling lackies drew their scimitars and falcions,"Now either tell us where Smolder is, or we'll just use you instead…!"

"Really? Ok, I tell you where he is,"The massive dragon held it's breath in fear, thinking he was about to get exposed,"He's down the road of, screw you! And around the corner of, go to hell!"

"Well… We have our answer, and our new host for the dark master…!"The leader decided, and pulled out a jagged and twisted bastard sword from his back.

"Right… Let's just see how well that works out for-"The black dragon stopped, and moved his shoulder down to avoid taking a thrust to the shoulder.

He locked the blade in between his shoulder and head, taking a small cut to the cheek in exchange. He let his left arm puff up before gripping the leader's arm, locking him in Asher's grasp. The shock was real, for they had never experienced such keen timing and speed since Spyro and Cynder.

"Not bad, almost got me there. Now it's my turn."Asher responded before clenching a right fist up.

His right arm expanded with muscle, allowing him to throw quite the jab. It's impact shattered the Grublin's nose and destroyed his left eye before sending him flying back. The force was enough to make him slammed into his group of Grublin minions, while his arm remained in the grasp of Asher. It was no longer attached to it's owner, so it served no other purpose as he tossed it aside. Letting it burn away, leaving his sword to lay in the ground as the Grublin frantically stood up.

"You'll wish you had never left the confines of your egg! Seize him!"The Grublin held his injured eye while yelling commands to his group.

The grublins roared for blood, and charged at Asher as he readied for a fight. At last he was about to get a lot more to destroy, and it was a band of Grublins no less, perfect for getting some pent up rage out. On top of that, he now understood why Smolder the dragon was hiding all this time. It still was not justified, but at least he understood the situation, and he knew better than to let such scum do anything to his own kind. So with a leap that allowed him to kick a jumper's head into the ash, the battle began.

He manage to slug two on his left and one on the right before grabbing another. He just avoided getting his arm slashed before swinging Grublin into another and jumping to avoid a stab in the back. He then leg swept two and kicked one into the others while the other was able to slam to it's back. Only to get his head smashed to pieces by a strong curb stomp, it's magma like blood sprayed against the ashes. Smolder only looked on with one wide eye, witnessing the strength of a dragon who was so tiny compared to him.

Grublins stilled approached, jabbing and trying to put pressure on Asher. They still had the superior numbers, and operated as such as they searched for an opportunity to strike. While their master was able to walk over and retrieve his great sword, and wield it once more in his left hand. He saw that Asher was focused on the minions, and found the opportunity to strike. He got into a thrusting stance, and charged with all his might towards the back of Asher, hoping to land the crippling blow.

His hope was to take out Asher's means of flying away, if it was possible, he hoped to take him alive. But Asher was not about to let that happen, and barely caught a glimpse of the incoming attack on a dagger. He reacted by smacking the dagger out of it's holder's grip, and catching it in the air. Before turning around to block and divert the sword into the ground where it stuck. Before delivering another swift punch to the lead Grublin's nose to force him back again.

This however proved costly, for his back was then open to another Grublin's attack. The opportunity was taken, and a

Grublin leaped over it's brothers to drive a scimitar into Asher's shoulder. The dragon roared and braved the searing pain as he snatched the attacker up by his neck. The rage his wound filled him with allowed his fist to alight with fire before he put it to use. Squeezing his back stabbers neck till his head popped like a toothpaste cap.

He then kicked the grublin away before yanking out the blade in his shoulder. Before backing up a bit to assess all the enemies before him, at that moment, the leader recovered from the blow. Before he walked in front of his team of Grublins, and pointed the sword at Asher.

"Just like your dear sister, Cynder. Fighting the inevitable to the very end,"The large Grublin sneered as Asher stood tall and tossed the scimitar aside,"I hope challenging us was worth it, young pawn…!"

"Trust me, the only thing that's going to end here is you!"Asher warned before both parties ran to each other to clash once more.

 _Time to fight some Grublins, and get a little pay back for Cynder. It's time for some more action, and it's time to protect a colossal dragon from Malefor's servants. Hoping you're all enjoying the story and how it's kicking off. So stay awesome every one._


	18. Chapter 17:A Land That Always Burns Pt3

Chapter 17:A Land That Always Burns Pt3

Grublins were rolling like dogs doing tricks in the ash after flying through the air, All a tribute by Hunter kicking and punching those who dared to get too close, but a distant attack was no better. For he knew how to use his bow and arrow, using it like a club for the Grublins that got too close. While he was able to draw his arrows and shoot before a whole second had passed. The numbers were impressive, but as long as he remained firm and focused, he could hold them all off.

Three charged, and he simply smacked the away with his bow. Before letting an end piece of his weapon drill into the back of one Grublin, giving him a stable and steady paw to fire. As he shot two arrows that splintered the other two Grublins in the back of their heads, just before they could stand. He was quick to back flip over another that leaped with a dagger at the ready. Hunter was able to draw an arrow out and fire, piercing the cretin's heart from the back.

Once he had landed, Hunter immediately had to start swinging in every direction. Grublins attempted to swarm him the minute he dropped, some took the wood of the bow across their faces. While others managed to back step away, letting Hunter yell out in a war cry when his body felt the pulsing rush of battle. The fight went from a range battle, to a mix of other battles. It was much more like a single animal fending off numerous animals, and he was ready to fight to the end.

"It has been long since I felt my heart beating so hard and wildly…! The threat of death… The urge to survive,"He assessed his minor scratches and bruises, as well as the intense rush his body had not felt in decades,"It's actually quite…exciting…! It's like I'm a young cat all over again…"

"Like a cornered fawn, surrounded by the pack of wolves, ready to die…!"A Grublin mocked Hunter as he raised his bow at them to continue fighting.

"I'm far from ready to accept death… Not when I'm so close to the start of this journey."Hunter denied the idea of surrendering himself to the scourge of Grublins.

This defiance was only met with a dagger slicing right across the back of Hunter. He screamed, feeling the rush of blood fly from his back as a stray Grublin rolled to his side. Holding a dagger stained by his blood, the devilish critter licked that very blade to savor the taste of it's prey. Only to suddenly get an arrow clean through his eye thanks to the Avalarian's quick draw. The remaining enemies jumped for him, taking full advantage of their now injured foe.

Hunter growled, and swung, smashing the skulls of two Grublins, but missing three others. Those other three manage to climb on Hunter, one tried to put him in a choke hold. While the others hung on the sides of his chest, one punching his stomach, the other drove his curve sword into his shoulder. His screams fueled the Grublins blood lust as they started moving in. Hunter swung his bow wildly, trying to keep them back, but the rising pain in his shoulder was making his right arm grow numb.

The fight was nearing it's end, Hunter fell to one knee and started to waver. He manage to shake off the one around his neck and stomp it's head in till it oozed with it's vile orange blood. But two more took it's place, holding him in place by it's neck while the lead Grublin prepared to make the kill.

"This could have gone nice and easy. But you Avalarians always have to be so dignified and bold,"The Grublin mocked as he readied to ram a small knife into the stomach for a slow death,"We just wanted to know where the dragon was… All you had to do was tell us…!"

"And condemn my comrade to being a prisoner to you dark servants of Malefor…? Never…!"Hunter continued to defy them to the very end.

"Comrade, eh? So you befriended that giant oaf, Smolder, did you?"The Grublin suddenly revealed a name that was not the name of the dragon Hunter traveled with.

"Smolder…?"Hunter did not recognize the name, but it certainly did not sound like they were talking about Asher.

Any confusion he was feeling in that moment faded with the threat of dying right on the spot. And right after he had finally manage to stretch his legs and plunge himself into great adventures again. He waited for the searing pain of a blade going into his gut, spilling his stomach contents out. And dying of the internal burning pain of his stomach acids frying his insides nice and slow. Thankfully, there was more than just Asher accompanying him on the search for Cynder.

And he finally showed his worth as a vein suddenly opened in the side of the Grublin's neck. His eyes widened at the sudden pain and rush of blood spurting from his neck as he grabbed it. Just as Sparx suddenly flew up from behind, wielding his small tooth pick of a sword stained in blood. He flew back down, as the Grublin staggered away from Hunter, confusing his cohorts. Before Sparx flew in to the right, and plunged his weapon as deep as it could go into the right side of the Grublin's neck.

He dug it into the flesh, before yanking it out, ripping open another vein. The devilish Grublin gagged and began to choke on his blood as blood spurted out the other wound. He went into a panic, trying to grasp his neck and stop the bleeding, but the blood was squirting out. Filling his throat and staining his chest as he finally fell to his back, flailing and struggling with the blood he choked on. He scratched at his neck and pounded his fist against the ground, before he finally passed out.

With that, the Grublin would be dead within minutes from blood loss and suffocation. Knowing that, Sparx rushed to Hunter's aid while the Grublin's looked on in confusion. They did not understand the sudden appearance of the dragonfly and the death of their group leader. This gave Sparx the openings he needed to get behind the Grublins and start killing them fast and effectively. He did this by simply stabbing them in the back of their heads, just deep enough to pierce their brains.

The two Grublins that head Hunter's neck immediately dropped, a sharp pain in their heads forced them to let go. Just before they dropped dead just a second later from the tiny stabs into their heads. The rest let go, but Hunter saw this as an opportunity to capture a live prisoner. Once he had grabbed one Grublin by the back of his neck and headbutt him to the ground. He used his bow to leg sweep another and whack the last Grublin in the back of the head, forcing him to go out cold.

While Sparx finished off the other stunned Grublin and manage to thrust his weapon deep between it's eyes. This killed the fiendish Grublin instantly, leaving Hunter to slowly sit down. His body exhausted from his injuries as well as the heat of the fiery lands making his limbs start to cramp.

"Thanks… You got here just in time…!"Hunter panted and sat back to relax, collecting himself,"Asher will never believe that you just saved my hide."

"Yeah… Spyro probably wouldn't believe it either, but I did it…!"Sparx replied and cleaned off his weapon before looking to their unconscious prisoner.

"We need…to go find Asher immediately…! There's…another dragon here…!"Hunter caught his breath, and shrugged off the wounds before tying up his prisoner.

"As in…the good kind or the bad kind?"Sparx froze and was hesitant to ask the question.

"Don't know… But if the Grublins want to find him then we want to keep him safe and hidden."Hunter explained while picking up and throwing the Grublin over his shoulder.

"Maybe sleeping beauty will know something when he wakes up."Sparx gestured to the sleeping Grublin they now had in their possession.

"And Asher will be able to interrogate him much better than we could,"Hunter insisted and looked towards the north west, where he expected the black dragon to be,"Come… Lets go see what our friend has gotten into while we were busy here."

Sparx followed Hunter cautiously, noticing the wounds he took in the back and the shoulder. As Hunter walked with their victim dangling on his good shoulder, hopefully the heat was merciful. For an injured being in a land like this would easily just die right on the spot before long. So Sparx was watchful and hopeful, hopeful that Asher was having better luck than they were. Thankfully that was starting to be the case, for Asher was in a Grublin fight of his own, and the odds he faced were greater.

But he proved a lot more dangerous and challenging for the Grublins that found him. Grublins flew and slammed to the ash land when they dared to charge in to capture Asher. Any who dared to grab at him met a worse fate, from broken necks to smashed up skulls. It was looking like there was going to be a stalemate, if not an inevitable end to the Grublins. The dragon realized this, seeing their numbers dwindle while he remained defensive, attacking when they made their dismal moves.

"You're not going to win this…! Your Grublins can barely hold their weapons properly,"Asher decided to offer up some choice words to convince them of an impending defeat,"And half of them are scared to approach…! I can see their knees trembling."

"Hah! Your bravado is impressive as well as repulsing. You really were better off in an egg!"The Grubling leader grumbled and scoffed at the dragon's bravery.

"Do you really say that out of mockery, or is it really out of fear for how this will end,"Asher questioned as the Grublin furrowed his look, finding annoyance in the boldness of his enemy,"Because I'm not the one sitting back and watching my comrades fall around me."

The leader growled, the bravado was starting to actually make his stomach curdle. Before the curdling turned to a boil, filling him with rage as he watched a dragon that was once so vulnerable suddenly so cocky. It started to raise the blood lust in the old Grublin, he wanted to see his blood be spilled.

"We need the muscle if we're going to bring down our friend here…! Has he reawaken yet?"The large Grublin questioned to the minions that stood behind him.

"Yes, it's just taking him a bit to traverse through the fire belt, Enard."A minion finally responded to the leader by his name.

"Take the rest of the Grublins and guide him here. I'll do my best to keep this dragon here,"Enard quickly formulated a plan for the other Grublins to follow,"Well don't just stand there, get going…! I'm not certain of how long I can occupy this sibling of Cynder."

"Yes sir."The minion responded, and tapped the shoulders of his comrades, convincing them to follow.

Asher tilted his head, taking notice of the grunts running off and leaving their leader to face him alone. As much as he wanted to believe that this Grublin was simply being abandoned by a cowardly crew. He knew there was more to this than it appeared, they were up to something and he needed to keep his guard up.

"Going for back up? That just means more Grublins I can take some aggression out on."Asher offered up some more mockery, antagonizing the enemy, maybe fooling him into spilling out his plan.

"You'll see soon enough. Till then, I am your opponent…!"Enard challenged and aimed his blade at the dragon.

"And here I thought you Grublins were just a bunch of cowardly devils,"Asher snickered at the sudden bravery of the Grublin leader,"As brave as it is to face me on your own, it will only end up getting you killed."

"By the end of this fight, you will be the one killed by the best of the beasts…!"Enard bravely stood his ground, even when the words Asher spoke felt true.

"Right…"Asher responded with great mockery and skepticism.

This resulted in finally prompting the Grublin to go on the attack after all the hiding he did. With a growl, he charged, thrusting his blade forward, only for it to lock into Asher's wrist spike. He tried to push, but the large Grublin did not have the strength to even approach Asher's. The black dragon took advantage of the lock in and grabbed his enemy's wrist to yank him in. He punched him in the nose, nearly knocking him away, but Asher only needed to yank him back in before turning Enard into a punching bag.

Each yank was followed up with a jab that cracked and crunched up the Grublin's nose. Blood began leaking out of his face, his lips splitting up and swelling from the barrage of fists. Until Asher felt him getting weak in the knees, and decided to flip him over and slam Enard on his back. A cloud of ash puffed up like a tiny explosion from the slam, while the Grublin was in a daze. He grasped a handful of ash to keep himself conscious, dying this fast was not an option.

Thankfully, he was ready to fight dirty and do whatever he must to buy time. So the ash he cupped up was put to good use the moment the cloud of ash settled, the first thing Asher saw was Enard's hand. Before ash littered and pelted Asher's eyes, blinding him with burning substance. He yelled out, growling and frantically rubbing at his eyes with boy claws, before Enard leg swept him. Asher was taken by surprise as he fell back and slammed to his back, while Enard readied his sword.

On instinct, Asher put his arms up to block an obvious follow up attack, even when it was a sword. He felt the hot blade slam down on both arms, he felt the bleed slowly start to cut in deep. He tried to sense his foe's heat, hoping his flesh would keep the Grublin in place till Asher found a way to see him. Sadly, he needed to roll away the minute Enard ripped his blade out to slash again. Once Asher got to his feet, he learned there was no sensing the Grublin's body heat, thanks to the land that they fought in.

He only had sound to work with, for his tongue could not taste or smell this enemy. Everything was volcanic and burning ash in both smell and taste, too strong to use on the Grublin. Thankfully, Enard wasn't the most stealthy Grublin in the world, his tall and lanky size made him loud. Asher could hear the patter of his feet in the ashes that went poof with each step he took. This allowed Asher to spin when Enard went to take off his head, avoiding the blade completely and even countering his foe.

His left wrist spike had just enough reach to slash upwards and across Enards chest. Before he stopped and back handed the Grublin's sword clean out of his hand before raising his fists to Enard. Challenging him to a more physical fight, see who was truly the stronger of the two.

"Oh… Is that what we're doing now…? Very well."Enard accepted the challenge and crackled up his fingers as they curled into jagged fists.

The Grublin rushed in, throwing in some curving hooks that Asher simply back stepped to avoid. Before he rushed in and countered with three jabs that stung Enard's nose and lip. A hook then followed up, smashing against the side of his head to knock the Grublin back. Enard quickly rushed back in with quite the reeled back jab, and Asher simply stepped to the side. Where he could start throwing hooks that rattled the sides and stomach, finishing with a strong punch to the gut.

Oozy orange blood blasted from Enard's mouth as Asher yanked him back in front. Delivering a hard jab that sent the Grublin flying and cracking open a boulder with his back. Enard fell to one knee as Asher rushed in for a kick to the head, but Enard lunged back up and caught him with a hook to the jaw. He then crushed his follow up uppercut into Asher's gut, breaking two fingers to force Asher back. He rushed in once more to crack another hook against Asher's jaw, daring to grow cocky from making a couple marks.

Once he exhausted one more hook, Asher manage to bring his leg up and knee the large Grublin in the stomach. He got a painful yell from Enard in response along with orange blood staining his scales. As the dragon then gripped his head and started smashing his enemy's face into his knee. His face began to crack with each knee he took, blood gushed from his nose and eyes. His mind and body wavering, threatening to force him out cold as he tasted so much of his own blood

With one more knee that stunned Enard, he was released to stumble back in a daze. Only for Asher to get a good running start and swing a merciless hay maker with just half his full strength. It was enough to launch Enard back, and smash into a large slab of obsidian. He was stuck in it, as his head lazily looked around weakly, while Asher only needed a deep breath before continuing. He rubbed his shoulder and started to make his approach to the defeated enemy.

"You're not experienced with being a leader, are you?"Asher questioned, while Smolder the giant dragon looked on in secret with so much fascination.

Enard began to get his bearings from the fight, but he was slow to start moving around. He struggled to even get out of the obsidian piece, as it's broken sharp edges tore at his body. Asher ultimately had to be the one to yank the Grublin out of his predicament and hold him up by his neck.

"You don't start a fight, unless you know you'll win this fight. The sacrifice was noble I'll give you that,"Asher admitted as Enard slowly grasped at the dragon's arm to stay firm,"But it was in vain, unwise, and it accomplished nothing…! It was simply a waste."

"Like you would know the first thing about sacrifice… All Cynder cared about was her own redemption. It was never truly about others,"The Grublin chuckled and looked into the eyes of Asher, seeing the same eyes as Cynder,"You're clearly no different…! Everything you've ever done has been for yourself…! And even now, it's all about what you want."

"And you think doing something for someone like Malefor is any better? A dragon with a dark heart and a god complex,"Asher questioned, letting his grip tighten while Enard started to smile,"These are the words of a truly sad and pitiful pawn…"

"At least… We can fight and die… For a greater purpose… While yours is pointless and will only end in disappointment,"Enard defended while his blade had been recovered before he was picked up from the ground,"But… The offer to die for a purpose… is still on the table…!"

With that, Enard brought up his sword and rammed it right into Asher's right leg. The dragon screamed before taking a head butt in the forehead, knocking him to his back while Enard was freed. He then quickly raised his blade and rushed in, leaping and landing right on top of Asher. Before attempting to dive the blade right into the chest of Asher, hoping to mortally wound him. Smolder's shock turned to horror, as he looked away, not wanting to see what could happen next.

Asher grabbed it by the blade itself, letting his claws get sliced up in place of his chest being pierced. As the two of them were now engaged in a fight of endurance and strength to determine the outcome.

"You could end up dying to bring our mighty lord back to this world…! You would become a god,"Enard spat and rambled about what he believed to be the highest of honors,"Instead, you want to walk the same path as your worthless sister! Living in a meaningless realm, desperately in search of nothing that will redeem your soul!"

"Cause you Grublins know all about having a soul, don't you?"Asher spat as they continued to fight for control of the blade that touched his chin.

Enard only responded with laughter as the sword trembled and dangled before the face of Asher. Any sort of weakness or wavering would end in getting skewered like a pig. It felt like hours, when it was merely one long minute of struggle, before the blade threaten to take an eye. Thankfully, an arrow became the saving grace of this struggle as it splintered over Asher's head. Before it drilled nice and deep into the shoulder of Enard, forcing him to fall back with an agonizing yell.

This allowed the dragon to quickly roll to his feet before Hunter and Sparx arrived to his side. He looked to both of them, noticing Hunter sporting a couple significant wounds like himself. While Sparx appeared to be untouched, for him, it seemed easy to figure out what had happened.

"Let me guess. You got jumped by more Grublins and Sparx was off on his own little fairy ride."Asher assumed as Enard ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and began to stand up.

"More like I got to Hunter just in time to save him…! What's your excuse?"Sparx defended and snipped at Asher for his mockery.

"I met a giant dragon they were searching for and I started fighting this guy while his minions ran off."Asher explained while Enard chuckled at his constant assumptions.

"Interesting, this one said something about a giant dragon by the name of Smolder!"Sparx rolled the Grublin they captured off Hunter's shoulder, letting him crash before Asher's feet.

"Forgive me, Enard…! We let our tongues loosen out of confidence for the odds."The small Grublin apologized while Asher looked down on him with pity.

"Yeah, they want Smolder to revive Malefor. Apparently his giant body would serve as a powerful host for Malefor's soul or something,"Asher explained further from what Enard spoke of,"Imagine a gigantic Malefor with muscle to spare and a lot of fire. Sounds like a lot of fun, right?"

"WHAT?! NO!"Sparx fell for Asher's sarcastic tone before sudden rumbles in the ash began to thunder around them.

"That can't be good…"Hunter feared, and he had every reason to fear these thuds and heavy rumbles.

"Hehehe…! Back up has arrived…! Tell me if you can recognize this old enemy, Hunter."Enard mocked before the three of them felt the shadow of a great giant arriving to the fight.

As the horde of Grublins returned from their retrieval, they brought along the last of their forces. An old enemy Hunter immediately recognized, thanks to it's missing left eye he himself destroyed. The beast roared as it's three prong legs stomped forth far behind the Grublins that approach. They all chuckled and snickered with deviant glee, feeling a boost of confidence from the return of the fiery earth golem. This half blind beast had a history with Sparx and Hunter, as well as Spyro and Cynder.

It roared as it cast a great shadow over the trio that nearly covered the light of the fire belt. It's burning eye gazed upon the targets in the distance, while Sparx and Hunter looked on with a touch of doubt. Asher looked to them, sensing fear and faltering confidence before such a large beast.

"We can take it…! We can't let them have Smolder. A giant Malefor is not what this world needs right now,"Asher decided to pep up his comrades to brush aside their doubt,"If he doesn't have the stones to defend himself, then we'll just do the fighting for him!"

"You're cracked! We can't fight that! Spyro and Cynder could barely beat that thing!"Sparx dared to continue doubting as Enard weakly aimed his sword at the three.

"Says who? It may be big but it's slow and more clumsy than you think."Asher encouraged as the Grublins readied for a final clash with all three allies.

"Asher, at least think about this before you just charge in and start fighting-"Hunter tried to preach a bit of rational thinking and strategy, but Asher silenced him by saving his neck by catching a knife that was about to go between the eyes.

The Grublins immediately ran forth with a battle cry, ready to swarm while golem came in slowly from behind. Enard stayed back to nurse his wounds, letting his minions take over the fight. One look from Asher, and his two comrades were officially on the same page when it came to the dragon threw the knife back, returning it to the skull of the enemy that threw it. While Hunter quickly drew out his bow and fired off three arrows to splinter the chests of three Grublins.

While Asher lunged toward the group, using his fists to crush the heads of two more unlucky fiends. Sparx flew above him, looking for opportunities to sneak in and attack quickly. He flew in once he saw Grublins trying to get around Asher to strike a blind spot. His tactic was the same, a simple poke up through the skulls and scramble the brains, letting them drop like stones. While Asher simply fought on all fronts, blocking fists to the left till he grabbed a Grublin's wrist to use him like a weapon.

He growled, swinging the Grublin like a rag doll, while his purpose was similar to that of a mace. His spine cracking every time his was twirled around and smacked against a comrade's skull. His own skull cracking after Asher kicked one back before using him to uppercut another into the air. After several more were whacked away, their legs broken, and their heads smashed till dazed. The helpless living weapon was no longer living, after his head completely broke open from a repeated bashing.

Their battle was growing admirable, a group of three fighting the odds for him. Only then did his admiration slowly turn to guilt for not fighting his own battles, cowering while others fought for him. He turned away, once more Grublin blood sprayed in the air from arrows that pierced their skulls. Before Hunter once again had to use his bow like a club to smack two Grublins away. This distracted Hunter from Asher, as he slammed his used up weapon down on another Grublin.

Only to be grabbed by the throat from the side by a jumpy shrimp of a Grublin. Thankfully, Sparx was there to plug the back of the creature's had with his needle like sword, he was dead immediately. And fell before Asher and Sparx met each other face to face, proving their was more to the dragonfly than Asher thought.

"I just saved your hide so hard!"Sparx bragged a bit, only to get a snicker in return for his boasts.

"Right… You just wait, and I'll be the one saving your hide a thousand times over by the end of this journey,"Asher laughed and decided to put up a challenge for these bragging rights,"I'll tell you what. If you can save me one more time in this adventure. You'll get my full respect from here on out. How about that-"

Before he could finish his challenge, a giant three fingered punch drilled into him. Asher stuck to the fiery giant fist like a fly against a high speed carriage, Sparx barely saw the mighty blow. While Asher growled and struggled against the force of the golem's punch. He manage to grasp the fingers before he felt himself slam against a sturdy hill of ash, a shock wave erupted. Blasting a giant dense cloud of ash that flew to the air and flowed down the hill, covering the last of the combatants.

Sparx took the advantage, his glowing body gave him all the vision he needed. As he flew among the ash made fog, making what remained of the Grublins drop like flies from pokes in the neck and heads. A sharp grind was the only thing heard before bodies dropped in front of Enard. But he never saw his minions fall, for he was more worried about defending himself from any more injuries. It was only when the blinding ash cleared after several minutes did Enard see how quickly the tides turned.

The first thing he saw once the ash settled, was one final minion standing before him. Only to immediately fall back and slam before his feet dead, his blood from the neck stained the ashes. While Sparx hovered over the body with his arms crossed, Hunter had also readied his bow and his sights were on Enard. The tall Grublin began to back away towards his only remaining minion. The very golem that seem to have Asher dealt with, but even that hope was tarnished immediately.

"No…! I will not fail my lord! I am to revive the dark master!"Enard roared, his battle cry signifying his blind defeat.

"You already failed, pal!"Sparx pointed his weapon at Enard while the Grublin dropped to one knee against the golem's leg.

"And you're foolish if you think we'll ever allow Malefor to walk the realm again!"Hunter added before the golem's fist began to tremble, and it's strength began to waver.

"And you're insane if you think me or Smolder will happily become that jackass!"Asher roared from under the giant fist, his body completely bulk and inflated as he began to lift the fist away.

The ground threaten to crack and give away to his weight and the force of the golem. But Asher stayed strong and kept pushing, until finally, he held the fist in place with one claw. While the other curled up into a fist, power already poured into his own punch as he reared it back. The impact of his own punch was great, as he swung it strong and slammed it against the golem's fist. The beast's hand completely crackled and folded, his fingers broke into many different places.

While the force of Asher's punch made the golem stumble back a bit, nearly crushing Enard under it's feet as the force nearly blew out every one's ear drums out. It roared with sharp agony before looking to it's broken fingers, crooked and bent in all the wrong directions. It turned back, and unleashed a quaking roar of both rage and pain. Both Hunter and Sparx stood their ground after rubbing their ears. Waiting until Asher had joined the both of them at their sides, ready to settle this fight.

"Wretched…interloping…meddlesome bastard! KILL THEM ALREADY!"Enard roared with outrage and desperation, nearly earning him some pity points from the three combatants.

The behemoth of a golem roared to the sky, flames bellowed in it's throat. As it's eyes conjured the black static like magic of darkness, the very darkness Malefor had mastered. With both hands raised in the air, the darkness began to form within it's clutches into a great ball of shadows. One of it's strongest attacks the golem had on reserve, and now it could finally be unleashed. Even then, Asher and his allies stood their ground, ready and already formulating a plan to counter this next move.

Thankfully, their fight was already about to conclude, as the ash hills behind them exploded. Spreading tinder and embers into the sky as another mighty roar sounded into the air. As the head of Smolder erupted and lifted into the sky when he roared, Enard was taken back by this sudden arrival. The three comrades looked behind to see Smolder as his whole body crawled out of the ground. Before his giant head lowered and his burning eyes glared to the giant golem.

"Is that…?"Sparx started off as the gargantuan dragon roared and charged at the golem.

"Smolder? SMOLDER?!"Enard gasped and stumbled back as the dragon finally found his courage and went in for the kill.

"JEG HAR HAFT DET MED DIG GRUBLINS! JEG ER FAERDIG MED AT GEMME SIG!"Smolder roared with a wide open jaw, clamped down completely on the golem's head.

The giant golem's eyes widened before vanishing into the dragon's mouth, he immediately tried to grasp at Smolder, hoping to pry him off, but Smolder showed immense strength. Holding his arms in place to the point that they were breaking away. Before the dragon suddenly yanked with extreme force, and ripped away the golem's head. It slowly broke off like a fragile statue, before it was crunched to pieces and spit out as rubble. The giant reptile then finished it, by grabbing at the belly and one of the legs to lift the golem up and over it's head.

"DET ER TID TIL AT VOKSE LIDT TARM OG TOGE MIT HJEM TILBAGE!"Smolder stated as he roared and began to pull with every ounce of strength he had.

The golem body struggled and strained against the might of Smolder, and it was all in vain. For the body constricted before the headless torso was violently pulled clean off the lower body. With one more mighty roar, Smolder held up both pieces of the fallen foe to signify his victory. Before he only grumbled and growled, tossing the body parts in opposite directions without any sort of interest. With the golem disposed of, there was only one last piece of trash to clean off his home front.

"Say hello to a friend I accidentally made…! Smolder the giant fire dragon…!"Asher introduced the giant dragon to his comrades, as his eyes slowly darted down to Enard.

"SIGDEN DEN MORKE MESTERS ALDER. JEG HAR GEMT SIG SOM EN SMALIG FE, BANG FOR AT GORE NOGET FOR AT REDDE MIT HJEM,"Smolder growled at the lone Grublin as he fell back and tried to grovel away from the inevitable,"NU ER DU LOGN…! FORDI DU IKKE JAGER MIG MERE…! JEG JAGER PA DIG!"

He unleashed a mighty roar, pounced down with an open jaw ready to chomp. Enard could only scream and pitifully hold his hands up to protect his face, before Smolder's head slammed down. Smashing up a tidal wave of ash and cinder as the Grublin vanished into his gullet. While the three comrades masked their faces from the ring of ash that battered and pelted their bodies. They waited for nearly two minutes, allowing the ash to completely settle before Sparx screamed like a lady.

While Asher and Hunter were given a complete surprise to meet Smolder up close and personal. His giant eyes able to see them perfectly while his snout nearly pushed up against Asher's chest. His mighty wings flapped and folded in, while gusts of wind blasted up more waves of ash.

"So…! You finally grew a pair and took back your home, huh?"Asher questioned and relaxed before Smolder did one of the most miraculous things yet.

"IT TOOK A SMALL YET STRONG NEW FRIEND TO HELP ME FIND MY SPIRIT TO FIGHT,"His accent was heavy, but Smolder began to speak loud and clear English,"THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE. I'M SORRY I EMBARRASSED MYSELF BEFORE A FELLOW DRAGON."

"You could speak English this whole time?! Why did you speak all gibberish before?!"Asher was a bit mad after the ride of confusion Smolder took him on.

"It wasn't gibberish, it was actually a rare and elegant language known as Danish,"Hunter suddenly pointed out from experience and crossed his arms,"Regions where the language is known tend to be very frigid and cold, so it's a struggle for the native creatures. Unless you're of course a giant fire dragon."

"APOLOGIES FOR USING MY MORE NATIVE TONGUE. GRUBLINS AND GRUBLIN ASSOCIATES DO NOT KNOW MY LANGUAGE,"Smolder apologized as he curved his tail around his three newest friends,"I HAVE SECRETS AND KNOWLEDGE THEY COULD EASILY LEARN OF, AND THOSE GANGLY BUGGERS DESERVED NOTHING FROM ME!"

"You-"Asher had an insult ready after the trickery Smolder pulled, but a paw to his shoulder stopped the dragon.

"Will you be ok to fix up your home with the Grublins gone now?"Hunter concerned themselves with Smolder's safety and the future of his home.

"IT'LL TAKE SOME CLEANING UP, BUT I'LL MAKE THIS PLACE A SAFE HOME AGAIN,"Smolder reassured the group while Asher cooled down and pulled back the frustration,"I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT THE THREE OF YOU! IF THERE'S ANYTHING I CAN DO TO HELP YA, PLEASE SAY THE WORD."

"Uh…ok…! Interesting you should say that! We actually do need a little help,"Sparx decided to be the one to talk of their own needs and mission,"We're looking for Spyro and Cynder! Our lead tells us that they came through here recently looking for this dark look alike!"

"SPYRO AND CINDER? OF COURSE! AS I SAID BEFORE, THEY WERE HERE SCOWERING THROUGH THE LAND, LOOKING FOR SOMETHING,"Asher huffed at the explanation he repeated before but in his Danish language,"FINALLY THEY MET EACH OTHER ON THE HILL TO SPEAK BEFORE HEADING TO THE WEST!"

Smolder pointed to a high hill that gave off a large view of at least half the fire belt. They all turned to look at it, and that became the spot to go after Asher raised his bracelet to it. The red light did in fact shine it's rays upon the hill, causing lights to pulse from the hill.

"We got our next lead, lets get up there and watch!"Asher decided before a shadow amassed over their heads.

Before they knew it, Smolder had gently curled his claws around them and gave the group a lift. He barely needed to even stretch his arm out before hovering his hand over the hill. He then released them, allowing Sparx to fly out without an issue while Hunter and Asher landed on their feet. Before the bracelet glittered and began to do it's thing, shrouded a large space in red and crystal like images. Asher lifted it higher before Cynder and Spyro appeared before them, allowing another piece of the past to play for them.

"He's not here…! Guess it shouldn't be too much of a surprise."Spyro admitted as they both stood at the edge of the hill.

"Ugh…! I was hoping to find him right away! I even went back into that mountain…"Cynder admitted, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Hey… No one said this was going to be easy. A lost twin brother somewhere in all the Dragon Realm,"Spyro was honest, even if it upset the dragoness,"Chances are this is going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"We need to find him, Spyro…! There's no knowing what he's endured on his own,"Cynder insisted that they needed to find him as quickly as possible,"I…can't lose him. Not now, not this time…!"

"I know… We just keep looking then. There's plenty more in this realm to search through."Spyro insisted that this was going to be quite the adventure, and it would not end easily.

"Right… So where do you suggest we go now?"Cynder decided to ask of Spyro, his consultancy seemed to have potential for progress.

"Lets see about taking a breather and visiting an old home of mine. My mother will take us in,"Spyro explained the swamp he once came to as an egg, before he was raised by dragon flies,"There's plenty to eat and we can rethink where to search next."

"But we'll lose precious time to be out there searching for him…!"Cynder argued against the notion of taking a break.

"A little loss time will eat losing our lives if we got out there withered, weak, and hungry,"Spyro wrapped a wing around the dragoness to comfort her,"It's gonna be ok…! We're not going to give up on finding him."

This was a bit for Cynder to accept, she was not a fan of loosening up or relaxing. She wanted to be out there until she did what she set out to do, but as hard as it was to accept, Spyro was right. If she went out there weak, sick, hungry or worn out, she would potentially die. This would defeat the purpose of what she set out to do, and she would never again have the chance to see her twin. Cynder let out a deep sigh, releasing all her frustration, and began to slowly nod.

"Then let's go to the swamp. You'll love my mother's butterfly stew!"Spyro encouraged, and Cynder relented with a chuckle at her loves spirit.

"Ok, you don't need to sweeten the deal. We can go to the swamp."Cynder agreed and finally manage to pick up a bit of her own spirit.

"Great! Let's get going then. I got the strength to get through the belt!"Spyro assured as he sprouted his wings to take to the sky.

Spyro immediately took to the sky, and a chuckling Cynder followed him. As they flew off towards the west, just like Smolder said, this was the team of three's next lead. And as the memory faded away, Sparx was more than elated with what their next destination would be.

"Alright! They were heading towards me and Spyro's home town!"Sparx cheered as the magic returned to Asher's bracelet.

"The swamps, huh? Guess that explains it a bit. Plus it is one of the more peaceful areas of the realm,"Asher admitted and looked out to where his sister vanished off to,"Will your people be as courtesy as Spyro seems to proclaim?"

"Of course! We were brothers, our mom will totally accept the three of us into the swamp!"Sparx insisted, confident that they would be welcomed in the forest.

"Plus if they learned of your sisters endeavor. They may be helpful to our journey."Hunter added and promoted some better thinking from the dragon.

"I would hope so… Fine. We'll go to the swamp, and see if they can help us,"Asher decided and remembered the belt of fire,"We may have to wait for a bit though… Nurse ourselves back to full strength before getting through that fire belt again."

"THAT LONG WAIT WON'T BE NECESSARY, MY FRIENDS!"Smolder suddenly bellowed and twirled his gigantic body around to face the belt.

Smolder decided to help them one last time, and even help his home just a bit more. He stood tall, till his head could easily peek over the belt itself and gaze into the horizon. He then tightened up his body, feeling and embracing the heat of his home before he felt the sting of the dark fires. The belt was evil, a construct to shut out the land to all others, and it needed to be disposed of. So Smolder took a big deep breath and with that inhale, the fires of the belt were being pulled.

The inhale was engulfing the flames, they spiraled like wind tunnels and tiny twisters. Allowing the belt to slowly shorten and weaken the flames, the group could only watch in awe. As the belt began to shrivel and fade away, like a small fire deprived of oxygen till death. The gaping jaws of the titan like dragon swallowed the fires as if they were his own, until the belt had finally vanished. With it, the dark clouds began to separate, allowing the rays of the sun to finally start smiling upon the Burning Lands.

Smolder witnessed the smiling sun gracing his home after decades of darkness and evil. The rays seem to turn the cruel scorching burns of the dark clutch into a warm comforting embrace. This freedom to his home filled the giant with pride, as he reared up and unleashed his most proud and longest roar. This became quite a sight to see, as Asher's first search with his new crew concluded. But there was much more for them to see and many more lands to search through for Cynder and Spyro.

"Not bad for our first time working together. And in the Burning Lands too."Sparx admitted as all three of them crossed their arms in somewhat of a triumph.

"Yeah… I guess you guys are pretty good for this journey. Just hope you can both keep it up,"Asher responded and lowered his head for the future of their travels,"Spyro said it best, there's plenty more in this realm to search through. So get your game faces on, and keep them strong."

"So long as you do the same, Asher… We will not waver. As they are doing for you,"Hunter decided to establish just how loyal and strong they were ready to be,"We will go to the ends of the realm to find them…"

"Good… Then when we're done taking in the view… Lets move out!"Asher decided, while enjoying the change of the land for just a bit longer.

 _ **Yeah, these chapters may take longer, but I can promise better quality in exchange, and I'm thankful for your patience. It's onto the nostalgic area where Spyro's legend first began, so stay tuned every one, and stay awesome.**_


	19. Chapter 18:The Hunt Begins

Chapter 18:The Hunt Begins

The night was settling in for the city of Warfang, and to the guardians, it was setting for Asher as well. It had been almost two days since they departed, and they never stopped praying to their ancestors. Hoping that the black dragon would eventually find his sister, especially with the help of Hunter and Sparx. The three stood before a shrine they had set up behind the palace. Where they could give praise and wishes to the ancestors, they may have been old, but they weren't too old to be honorable dragons.

They always made sure to give best wishes to their ancestors, hoping for good graces in return. This night they had no clue how much they would need that good grace, as they sat in silence. Bowing to the shrine, many golden dragons spiraling and hanging around a red gate like shrine with candles lighting up the writing the dragons circled around.

"May our ancestors watch over us, as we wish to watch over their peaceful slumber in the world beyond."Terrador concluded with the prayers as the three of them slowly stood up.

"And may they watch over Asher and his friends on this journey…"Cyril added before their time at the shrine had concluded.

"Well! Now that all that is over, what say we all turn in for the night,"Volteer suggested, hoping to lighten the mood with some rest and humor,"Catra will start fearing for our health if we're not going to bed early enough."

"I suppose your right… Have we really grown that old?"Cyril asked after sharing a mild chuckle about their loyal maid.

"It does only feel like yesterday at times that we once stood before a young Spyro, training him for the journey that was ahead for him,"Terrador admitted as they exited their room of prayer and entered the main hall,"Now a days our biggest dangers have been petty thieves and what remains of Malefor's dwindling forces."

"Do not forget about the mercenaries. Asher himself warned of their chilling talent, and blood lust,"Volteer reminded them of the danger that remained with Asher's old crew,"They may very well be here as we speak and are just waiting for the opportunity to ambush us…!"

"Asher merely overestimates what his crew of mercs can do. We have the skill to deal with such a foe,"Cyril wanted to denounce such a threat, seeing as it was boasted of by a younger dragon,"They are merely mercs after all…"

"That's reckless thinking, Cyril. It may not be wise to overestimate your foe."Volteer warned of such skepticism for an enemy.

"Just remember what Asher was capable of before we trained him, he learned all that skill from these mercenaries."Terrador agreed, remembering the very skill Asher used against them.

Suddenly, Volteer stopped, feeling a change in the air around them, it was morbid, fear enticing. It made the hairs in his beard twitch and tingle with tiny spark circulating through it. His eyes scoped around the room, looking in every corner and space in the room, before giving his warning.

"Speaking of the mercenaries…!"Volteer responded, as his eyes darted to the open roof top, where he could spot a flame flickering off an arrow.

They all turned just in time to the ceiling, right as the arrow was let loose at them. It's high pitch soar shattered the wins around it, but Cyril was faster than the arrow and breathed a stream of icy wind to intercept. The arrow was frozen at the first contact with with the ice cold breath. It dropped like a stone, but the fire already reached the end of it's fuse. And caused an explosion the moment the arrow hit the ground, causing shrapnel and a mist to burst forth and obscure their visions.

Cyril was quick to open his mouth and begin sucking in the brisk evaporated mist. This manage to cease the obscuring fog, only to reveal Leo standing in the middle of three guardians. Right as he released another arrow sparking with fire, letting it soar right into the main doors. Where they then blasted clean off their hinges, allowing for three Avalarians to rush into the palace. Leo was quick to put a regular sharp arrow right to Terrador's neck to keep him still, while the less physically strong masters were left to defend themselves.

"They're here!"Volteer yelled, alarming the mole guards they had through out the palace.

The guards immediately rushed out, the first two immediately taking two twin axes to the skulls. Before the cross bows were out, and firing in waves at the door and through the smoke. Leo immediately switched priorities, and pulled out an electric arrow to deal with the firing squad. One shot right under Cyril's arm struck one guard in the back, and the lightning did the rest. Chaining through ten guards to the left, scorching their insides till the shock finally stopped their hearts.

They dropped to the floor, and Terrador grabbed Leo's arm at the same time. His grip was already crushing it, and Leo thought fast, as he quickly drew a normal arrow out and jabbed Terrador in the shoulder like a dagger. He let out a roar, and in return Terrador tossed Leo across the room.

Leo was quick to on his feet, and pulled out his last electric arrow to shoot down the last line of guards. He let loose the arrow with the best aim he could muster, before crashing against a pillar with a grunt. Thankfully the arrow made it's mark in the back of a guard's neck. Before it chained it's static through all the rest of them, killing them in the same fashion. Once the bodies of the guards fell to the floor, that was the moment that the Alphas began their assault.

Two rushed in, tossing small black ball bombs across the walls of the main hall. Letting them blast pieces of the room apart to seal off all the open door ways, while Thoranos and Brutis rushed to the guardians. Thoranos yanked his axes out of the heads of his previous victims. Just in time for Cyril to stomp his claws down, letting a sheet of ice quickly spread across the floor. They slid at first, but Brutis was faster than Thoranos, and simply took a big leap right into a flying right hook.

Terrador caught the hook, roaring as he body slammed the merc, while Thoranos hopped and slammed his axes into the ground. Letting them be his guide as he then slid on the ice. Using the ax blades to balance and help him turn, but Volteer was ready to follow up on Cyril's move. He prepared a breath of electricity to circulate across the floor to stop the advance of the Alphas. But Brutis was more than a big slab of muscle, and he knew how to come back from getting slammed.

He gripped Terrador's jaw upon getting slammed, and forced it close to avoid the breath. Before kicking the guardian in the chest, causing him to stumble back and slam into Volteer. This made Volteer close his mouth so he could prevent himself from stumbling. This offered Thoranos the opening he needed to leap and bring his axes down, one plunged into the shoulder of Volteer. While Cyril covered an arm in ice, and used it like a shield to defend against the other ax.

Volteer gripped the merc by his arm, letting his own lightning circulate through Thoranos. But this one rivaled Brutis in strength, and was able to summon the will to fight against the shock. He manage to flip over Volteer and yank the other ax out of Cyril's ice to drive it into the other shoulder. This allowed him to force Volteer to slam on his back before axes could be ripped out. Terrador wanted to help, But Brutis was quick to rush to his feet and slip on his cestus.

Before tackling Terrador, forcing him away from his fellow guardians and into a wall. He manage to punch Brutis away with an uppercut, but that only riled the fist fighting brawler up. He put his paws up, ready box, not realizing Cyril had him in his sights, and shot a dart of ice, hoping for a hit in the back of the head. But another merc objected to such a surprise attack. By swatting the dart away with a cross slash of his twin swords, and bouncing off Volteer to surprise Cyril.

Once all three guardians were distracted, the rest started to rush in with spears, hammers, and knives drawn. While outside, many guards were laying upon the stone floor dead. They never saw the Alphas coming until it was too late, and all them now laid dead on the outside. While the ones inside were freshly killed, leaving only three dragons open to a surprisingly coordinated attack. Felious was the last to enter the palace, just in time to see the carnage between his mercs and the guardians.

Brutis was brawling as he always did, Terrador was on the defense with his arms up. Taking every bone jarring jab the cestus laid into him with their iron studs making his arms ring. Finally he let out a roar to blast up the floor to blow chunks of marble and stone at the mark. He merely back stepped and unleashed his fastest jabs and side steps to avoid and punch through the rubble. Terrador had taken this opportunity to rush him, roaring and throwing a stone hard punch of his own.

He crushed against Brutis's jaw, tearing his hood to the point that it flew off his head. But the strong cat bared the pain and returned the favor with a low hook right to the belly. This forced Terrador away, for once again, his soft underbelly proved to be a weak spot for his foes. Something Asher noticed before, and now Brutis caught it right off the corner of his bruised eye. So he rushed in, throwing a feint jab towards the jaw of Terrador, only for the real blow to be an uppercut.

Terrador had put up a guard for his gut, but the uppercut broke it with a mind shaking uppercut. Spit flew up, and Brutis smirked as he saw the opportunity to go on a rampage against the guardian's gut. Swinging with very fast wide swinging punches, very similar to what Asher did before. It wasn't long before Terrador was up against the wall taking them to the stomach. Spewing blood and spit, when he guarded the body, all Brutis was needed some jaw cracking jabs to remove that guard.

Volteer wanted to help, but Thoranos had him locked in with a choke hold made from his axes. His legs wrapped around the torso, his arms crushing his neck while the blades were at the sides of his head. Ready to split the skull open if he dared to move or use his ability. This left Cyril to fight on his own, as he had hardened his arms with ice to trade blows with Swiftor. His ice held up, and he needed only one arm to deflect the swords that cross slashed and slashed at the sides.

Finally, Swiftor attempted a downward strike with both, and Cyril confidently caught both. But Swiftor thought fast and lifted himself off the ground to give the bold dragon a drop kick to the nose. This forced him back, and allowed Swiftor to take a step back to rethink his next move. He remembered that this foe was experienced, so he needed to be aggressive and tricky. He needed to be fast on his thoughts, for Cyril recovered quickly and roared before charging in with a breath of ice.

Swiftor got his strategy in line, and nodded before rushing the guardian head on. He jumped and manage to flip over the breath, hoping to drill the swords in like daggers into Cyril's shoulders. But once again, Cyril noticed this same trick and immediately grabbed for his arms again. This time, Cyril attempted to start freezing Swiftor's arms, preventing him from fighting any more. But Swiftor had more than just his arms for fighting, and exploited that by simply dropping his swords.

Before swinging himself just enough to kick the hilt of the swords into Cyril's hips. A roar from the guardian was music to his ears, as Swiftor was then released from his grasp. Allowing Swiftor to land, and smash the ice shackles on his arms against Cyril's head until they shattered. Allowing him to yank the blades out and kick Cyril in the chest, forcing him to topple over onto his that,, he lunged over and around, and drove the blades into Cyril's shoulders, making him roar with pain.

This pain kept Cyril in check in the same fashion as Volteer was with Thoranos. Terrador was quick to follow, after a two hit combo hook to the gut and final hay maker to the right temple dazed the dragon. Lights fluttered, the studs of the cestus felt cold and solid against Terrador's head. While his vision went blurry, and his balance became unstable, allowing Brutis to finish him. But hugging the dragon's sore gut, and flipped him over his head to drill him into the floor with a suplex.

He gave Terrador a follow up kick that knocked him towards the other guardians. Just in time for Felious to stand before them with his claymore drawn and pointed it towards them. Only when Terrador was put in a choke hold was Felious able to kneel down to their level. While his mercenaries lifted their heads up, so they could finally talk about Asher.

"So…! How was it? Training my boy in your ways?"Felious broke the ice with a question on Asher's progress with them.

"Well we couldn't teach him everything…! He just left a day ago, wasn't the most patient dragon we had under our wings."Cyril was quick to inform them of Asher's departure long before they arrived.

"No doubt a desperate means of escaping your agonizing lectures and sage talk,"Felious mocked their wisdom, making his crew chuckle at the mockery,"You wouldn't perhaps know where he might have flown off to, do you?"

"Well, it wasn't like he was actually willing to stick around and learn much-"Cyril tried to answer, but the complaint encouraged Felious to back hand him after his words seem to insult the Aloha's dragon.

"You must have a death wish to speak about the teachings I gave that dragon,"Felious admitted his offended feelings for the insults on his teachings,"That dragon is the most dangerous mercenary this world has seen because of MY teachings! MY lessons, MY training, MY guidance! And clearly it was more than even you guardians could handled…!"

"With a mad feline like you in his ear… Now we can see why he left…!"Volteer was bold enough to taunt, bringing up the reason that Asher left him.

Felious turned to Volteer, grazing the sword against his arm and neck, irritated by the bold mockery.

"He left because of this obsession with that sister of his! You're little petite dragoness,"Felious passed the blame onto Cynder, the dragon of Asher's obsession,"Ever since he learned about her, he was obsessed with finding her, then you send that pet, Hunter to speak to him. Then the next day he leaves!"

"He may have been raised by you, but Asher can make his own decision,"Volteer insisted that Asher did things of his own accord for his own desires,"It's like a young bird, eventually he must leave the nest and go on his own journey."

"Lies…! Lies from a bunch of old fools who bit off more than they could chew with MY dragon,"Felious spat and pressed the blade of his great sword to Volteer's neck,"Now no more words! You will tell me where he went, or so help me I will part your heads from your shoulders, and raise them on pikes for all Warfang to see!"

In his rage, Felious met Volteer face to face with eyes shimmering with green across the pupils. At the same time, the necklace had glowed like a great jewel, before Volteer could see through the merc. And could see a familiar, dark, and twisted old foe glaring back at him with a growl. The dark aura was all too familiar, his malice, his vengeful spirit, his desire for all out destruction. It sent an old chill of fear surging up and down his spine.

"No… Malefor…!"Volteer exclaimed quietly before taking a punch to the got, forcing him to the floor.

"Very well! Line them up! We're taking the heads of the guardians!"Felious announced and mercenaries did not hesitate to make it happen.

Thoranos and Brutis quickly picked up their two captured guardians and threw them forward. Brutis gave Terrador a couple slaps to the face to wake him up before holding them on their knees. Terrador looked around, watching as his fellow guardians were forced to be hunched over. Allowing their necks to be extended out and properly positioned for a beheading.

"What…? What's happening?"Terrador asked, just before he saw Felious stand at his side and warm up his sword strike with a couple practice swings.

"I'm afraid…this is the end for us, Terrador… We…have lost…"Cyril finally answered and closed his eyes to accept this execution.

"Oh dear…! And we had just retired not too long ago…! This is quite the way to go out at least."Volteer admitted and lowered his head to accept this death as well.

Terrador looked back to Felious, just in time for the cat to position his blade over Terrador's neck. He growled, and Felious shook his head in pity, but inside a darker voice was laughing. And only the three of them could hear it, and sweat, for they knew of only one being who had such a laugh. Terrador finally closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and grasped the floor with fear. So was the way death felt in the moment, a touch of pure and powerful fear was all too understandable.

Felious slowly lifted up and over his head, his grip tightened over the grip of his sword. His pommel shining as his aim was correct and sharp, with a twitch of his neck. He prepared to bring it down, Terrador could hear the wind of the sword's momentum, and braced for death.

"STOP!"A more gentle voice called out for peace, and it's female tone stopped Felious in his tracks.

His blade dangling half an inch from Terrador's neck, while their eyes shot open. The guardians quickly looked towards a door to one of their rooms, and there Catra stood. The owner of the reasonable voice that begged for peace and miraculously stopped the blood thirsty Alpha. The mercenaries slowly turn their heads to see this female Avalarian with growing smirks. Some even chuckled while Felious slowly stood tall and held the sword to his side.

"It's not their fault! Asher forced us all to teach him! He threatened us with death if we didn't comply,"The guardians gasped, for Catra chose to do something that they had decided against,"They chose not to train him after the danger he posed, but he overpowered them and forced us to! They're innocent!"

"And how would you know that, scullery maid?"Felious questioned this new person who dared to impede on their hunt for the black dragon.

"I was the maid treating his wounds and the wounds of the guardians as he trained,"She explained, even when Cyril shook her head against the decision, begging her not to go through with Asher's instructions,"I fed him, bathed him, even supported him, even after all he did here…!"

"Goodness, quite a tale of my boy's impulsive needs and desires, wouldn't you agree Leo?"Felious asked to the mercenary that currently had an arrow drawn back and aimed to the side of her head.

"Indeed, Felious."Leo replied and smirked and shook his head to shake off some rubble on his head.

"You were here watching them the whole time, perhaps you'd like to verify her story?"Felious asked of his spy, the eyes fell to him as he gave one singular chuckle at their shock.

"Of course… I was here the whole time, right under your noses, pleading with Asher to rethink his decisions,"Catra gasped at the reveal, terror filled her heart as the lie was about to be exposed,"But… So far her story checks out…! He was even a bit of an ass to me when we talked. He was not a nice dragon with these fools…"

The guardians were baffled, and their hearts dropped, there was a spy among them the whole time. And now he's suddenly going along with what Asher demanded that they do. Catra slowly looked to Leo, and he simply kept a straight face while Felious took a moment to think.

"Hmmm… Well now… It's worse than I thought then. He's out of control,"Felious feared and slowly sheathed his sword to determine what was happening here,"He's going to find this sister of his, and by the description of this behavior. He may very well return to destroy us with this family of his…!"

"What?!"The mercs panicked and exploded into murmurs and concerns for their guild.

"How the hell…? When did this become the idea…?"Leo personally saw confusion and some sort of madness for what Felious decided on.

"Enough! If what the wench says is true, then Asher truly has gone rogue,"Felious decided and gestured his mercs to gather around him,"We must find him and put him down as we had planned. He's verified who he's loyal to, and that makes him our enemy!"

"This is madness…!"Volteer exclaimed, and Cyril was quick to shush him to prevent any further violence.

"Leo…! You've done well. Now we need you again! We need you to track him,"Felious called to Leo and gestured him with a wave of his paw to come forth,"You must have seen where he decided to leave for, correct?"

"Yes… Of course,"Leo was a bit hesitate to say after what he heard from Felious, he was slow to approach,"He's going north, towards The Burning Lands. Thought it be a good place to start his search."

"Good cat. We'll need you to track him once we get there. From that point we'll need you on his case,"Felious explained as Leo met him face to face,"Can we depend on you to hunt him up?"

"Yes… I can hunt him without an issue."Leo replied and looked toward the entrance towards the city.

"Good, then lets move out you kittens! We need to find that dragon and put him down,"Felious pointed towards the exit, and the mercenaries perked up and quickly ran for it,"We don't stop till the outskirts of The Burning Lands!"

Leo was slow to start walking, only when all the others left did he finally make his exit as well. Deep thought was starting to take place as he looked forward to remain unsuspicious. Felious didn't notice and waited till his crew had moved out before looking back to the guardians.

"Today's your special day. You get to live and rot away as the old geezers you've all become,"Felious warned and pointed to the three old dragons with the shimmering of green magic in his eyes,"You got off easy compared to the young dragon. Now you can all live with the guilt of what will now happen to Cynder's dear brother…"

"Malefor…?!"All three of them recognized a change in the mercs voice.

Felious merely chuckled and slowly turned around to leave them to their fear and shock. Only when the leader disappeared from sight did the guardians slowly rise to their feet. Contemplating not only this heart stopping and embarrassing defeat, but an even darker and dangerous revelation.

"Malefor…! How is this possible? He was taken away, his body destroyed by the spirits!"Volteer expressed his horror and lack of understanding for this daunting return.

"Possession perhaps? His soul merely leeching off the life of another?"Cyril theorized, but Terrador incited that there was more pressing matters to be concerned with.

"Whatever is happening, Asher is in danger. And the enemies are now hunting him,"Terrador warned his fellow guardians before turning to the maid that saved their necks,"You had heart, but what you did just put Asher, Hunter, and Sparx's lives at risk."

"Forgive me, but as Asher put it. Cynder would not forgive him if you all died because of him."Catra bowed and apologized for her conduct against the Alphas.

"Curse it all…! We need to get a quick message to Asher and warn him. You are dismissed Catra."Terrador chose to simply dismiss the maid rather than scold her.

She bowed once more, and left with not shame, but pride in what she did for them. She respected Asher's wish and the hearts of Spyro and Cynder themselves by saving the guardians. One had already died, so it became necessary to prevent the others from dying in such brutal ways. So she was willing to accept any punishment for her actions, even when punishment was the last thing on their minds. Volteer already prepared himself for a quick trip to catch up with Asher and his companions.

"Hopefully, you can reach them before the Alphas do…."Cyril prayed for Volteer to be quick and efficient with traveling across the land to deliver the message.

"I can travel like lightning. It won't take long at all…!"Volteer insisted.

"Good… Hard to believe there was a spy right under our noses watching everything,"Terrador groaned, a bit more insult to add to their injury,"We really are getting rusty and weak…"

"Yes but… There's something that is bothering me even more so,"Cyril admitted, and immediately thought of the spy and his sudden play along,"If he was the spy...and he saw everything… Why did he play along and agree with the lie?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher and his two allies were now a solid mile to the west of The Burning Lands outskirts. Without the belt they could leave without an issue, thanks to their giant new friend. As he roared to the sky in the distance, the three could sigh with relief to be out of the heat. The night was still young but it already grew cool, a refreshing change from the unmerciful fires. They needed to at least clear half a mile more before stopping to relax and set up camp.

At the very least, the long walk helped them to cool off and enjoy the nightly breeze. Sparx flying and darting around, catching fire flies and moths for food and Hunter quietly walking with his paws together. Asher in the meantime remained stern, but quiet, trying to find comfort enough to soften his defensive self. They still bared the wounds of their previous battle, but he preferred that they persevered. Licking wounds once the initial dangers have passed and they could settle down somewhere.

And finally, they spotted a lone tree, tall and full of leaves that cast a great shadow. It's trunk thick and splintered in the middle, showing that it has seen much battle and destruction. It was the perfect place to settle down for some calm after the storm, so he looked back to his comrades.

"That tree should do for a spot for camp…!"Asher decided and pointed to the tree.

"Sounds good to me!"Sparx was more than happy to agree, only to get caught by Asher by his wings.

"We'll need you to treat our wounds."Asher implied to Sparx while letting Hunter go in front to reach the spot first.

"Why me?!"Sparx questioned, and Asher snagged his small weapon in a flash.

"Because you got the tooth pick weapon that can do a perfect stitch job and really get into the wounds,"Asher started moving again and explained how the treatments were going to work,"You can either do that, or you can get the firewood and start the fire. Pick your poison."

"Ugh…! Whatever… It's a sword, not a tooth pick."Sparx mumbled before they made it to the spot in time to help Hunter build the fire pit.

They assisted with building the circle of stones for the pit before Asher and Hunter got to work on the tree. Sadly, it's days finally needed to end as Asher pulled it up and threw it over. Where him and Hunter could break and pull it apart for fire wood, it was a two hour grueling process for such an old and strong tree. But it would serve them well as they piled a bundle of sticks and a thick log piece into the pit. And Asher only needed a small puff of flames from his mouth to get a fire going.

With that, they could sit down and finally lower their guards for a bit and enjoy the night. Letting a cozy campfire light their way, and help their bodies relax from their time in The Burning Lands. But by doing so, it allowed them to finally register the slow burning pain of their stab wounds and cuts.

"Ok… Sparx, now would be the time to get started on the stitching!"Hunter nodded, and Sparx sighed before standing up to receive string and fresh cold water for cleaning the wounds.

He grunted and summoned the strength he needed to start with Hunter first. Asher was immensely strong and his wounds were more fresh than Hunter's were, so the Avalarian needed them more. So he got to work on his back, having to gently pour cold water on the large cut on Hunter's back. He tried his best not to gag or dry heave, watching loose blood and dry blood wash away. It started to make Sparx realize just how lucky he and Spyro were when they went off on their adventures.

"Oh…oh…god…! Ooh…this is just so wrong…! Ugh…"Sparx whined as he took a rag to soak up the blood and clean off the wound.

"Oddly squeamish for a fella who agreed to be a part of MY company."Asher mocked Sparx while Hunter flinched a bit from the dry rag soaking up his messy injury.

"Well I didn't think I'd be playing the doctor in this team as well,"Sparx scoffed as the wound gradually closed up on Hunter's worse wound,"And don't forget who saved your neck. Me! That's right, this guy. Other wise you'd be piled up with Grublins eating you alive…!"

"What? You want a parade or something? Yes you saved me, and that's a good start,"Asher stood up and was not going to let Sparx get away with a self righteous demand for praise,"But don't think for a second that I'm gonna drop down and worship you. I've had others save my neck and I've saved their necks, and let me tell you right now, it ain't about doing stuff to get praised or trying to be some show off hot shot!"

"Well how else am I suppose to show you that I can be a good member of this team?!"Hunter yanked the string and Hunter almost meowed in pain, fearing for a dangerous blow out for himself.

"Do it because it's the right thing to do! Not because you want appreciation and attention,"Asher argued back and slowly sat back down just as Hunter's stitching finally ended,"And stop acting like a flustered and sheltered child. Be tough, and don't let personal emotions control your actions. You damn near ripped open Hunter's wound with that kind of stitching…!"

"Pfft…! Whatever…"Sparx scoffed and cut off the excess stitching before going for the smaller remaining stitches.

Silence took control of the atmosphere around them, bitterness had started out the night. As Sparx and Asher never stopped looking each other in the eyes with an unsteady feeling between them. The other injuries were easy compared to the one on Hunter's back, and were finished in half the time. His hands all covered in blood as he rinsed off the blood on Hunter's wounds, then washed off his hands. Before taking the stitching string and needle, his fists clenching tightly around the needle.

It started to tremble as he slowly flew over to Asher, exchanging glances with each other. Finally, Sparx sighed, he almost didn't want to bother with fixing Asher, but finally just relented. Asher's words finally drilled through his tough insect body, much like how his father's did when scolding him for getting into trouble. Asher sighed as well, and slowly presented an old iron pine needle to Sparx.

"Use this… Regular needles won't be able to get pass dragon scales. Pretty tough stuff."Asher offered, and Sparx took up the needle.

"I know…! I had a brother that needed similar treatment."Sparx reminded him and got started on the deep stab wounds.

Asher stood still, the stitching, the pain, it was all too familiar and easy to endure. So many times he needed stitches, bandages, remedies, and so much more from so many injuries. Half of which came from his training as a mercenary, so much pain, so many lessons deprived from that pain. He had so much that he could in fact offer some knowledge, perhaps that was the way to break the ice a bit better.

"You know… I couldn't count how many times I got patched up like this,"Asher attempted a lighter conversation to fizzle out the tension between him and Sparx,"Every stab, every cut, every bruise, every cracked bone, half of which happened during my training at a young age."

"A gift from your hard family of mercs?"Sparx questioned the obvious.

"More literally than you think… Because of taking all this pain, I can handle so much pain now,"He admitted while looking to his injured leg with a deep breath,"It made me strong, appreciative, but not dependent or whiny or weak… The only way to handle an uncertain world…"

"I wouldn't know too much. We only learn so much after leaving the swamp,"Sparx replied and finally stitched up the gash in Asher's shoulder,"Spyro did all the heavy lifting. And I was just a light source and moral support, I almost never stuck out my neck when things got rough."

"You got lucky… The Apes, the Grublins, the Pirates. A lot of formidable enemies in their prime."Asher nodded and heard the first wound get closed with a snap of the string.

"This was your first time shedding blood and getting into the fights, isn't it, Sparx?"Hunter asked, and Asher verified it simply by feeling the tiniest trembles in Sparx's hands.

"Your first blood… I get it now,"Asher thought of the first time he had to kill, and how tough it was the first time taking a life,"You did ok for the first time… Better than I did my first time, if that means anything."

"It's just… I didn't like how crazy and tense I felt when I started doing it. Felt like I was going to just…keep going, and not know when to stop…"Sparx admitted that his trouble was simply the thrill and blood lust daring to corrupt his heart.

"Blood lust… It can happen in the rage of battle. But you did fine, and you didn't let it get to you..."Asher responded, and Sparx finally gave him a nod and relaxed.

"A weaker mind would have crumbled and would become feral and mad for violence,"Hunter added and looked into the fire for a bit of spirit to ask the question,"What was it like to kill something for the first time, Asher?"

Asher sighed, and needed a moment to recall the memory that had the answer. He tilted his head, finding difficulty to find the memory, then it came to him in a moment of panic. He was young, screaming, being carried off by vicious thugs with sickening plans for him.

"Felious took me out on the town for a bit of food… We ate at a little Tavern, he had an ale with mutton, and I got a whole rack of lamb,"Asher started to spin the quick tale of a kidnapping turned to brutal slaughtered,"Some sickos had some ugly fantasies to fulfill about bedding a dragon, even if it was four years old. So they kidnapped me when Felious got occupied by a waitress."

"He chased them down like dogs, got into a scuffle with big bubba lion while a Lynx tried to drag me away,"Asher continued, remembering the moment he took up his enemy's weapon and defended himself,"I took his knife from the side holster, and stabbed him twice in the eye and throat. He dropped like a stone on top of me…"

He recalled being there for a whole minute, a dead cat on top of him giving off the death stare. Before Felious had snapped the lion's neck and quickly rushed to yank the lynx off Asher.

"He got me up, and I started to cry. Looking down at the life I took, Felious looked like he was having a parental snafu,"Asher explained the moment he had before Felious offered a form of comfort,"He said… It was either me or him… And I chose wisely. After a while I understood, and that's when they felt I was ready to be trained…"

"You're not looking forward to the moment you have to face them as an enemy, are you?"Sparx asked while finally finishing the patch work on Asher's injuries.

"No… No way in hell am I ready for that…"Asher answered and looked deep into the fire that burned away memories, for that very loving family, was now out to kill him.

 _ **Sorry it took so long, but it is finally here every one. The hunt begins, and now the adventure gets going into full gear. So expect much more to come, hope some of you are still enjoying the story, I really appreciate the support and I will deliver for you all. Stay awesome everyone.**_


	20. Chapter 19:A Warm Swampy Welcome

Chapter 19:A Warm Swampy Welcome

Another dawn was approaching with a rising sun of orange and glimmering yellow. The light immediately warming the grass that glittered with nightly made dew. Hunter and Sparx were still sleeping, but Asher was nowhere to be found, so he wasn't able to wake them this time around. But a single drop of water from a tree splashed on Hunter's nose, and stirred him awake. He shook his head before lifting it off a tree trunk, he needed to rub his eyes before they would open to take in the approaching morning.

The sun was shiny, flashing it's rays of light all over the grass and the mountains. The nightly sky giving away to the blue sky of day as he released a yawn before slowly rising up to sit. Silently, Hunter looked up to see Sparx sleeping on a tree branch rather than sleeping in the grass. He smirked and looked around, it took him a moment more before noticing that Asher was missing from the party. That was the moment that he immediately stood up, losing sight of Asher was dangerous.

He would never forgive himself if he allowed something to happen to Cynder's brother. He was quick to then shake the branch that Sparx was perched on till he quickly awoke. He flailed and groaned, before slowly looking to Hunter and rubbing his own eyes.

"What? Is Asher already trying to get us moving?"Sparx questioned before stretching and taking flight.

"No…! He's not even here. Did you see him go anywhere during your last nature call?"Hunter asked, and Sparx shook his head in response.

"Nope, but I did see a pretty nice oasis a quarter mile to the east. I'm pretty sure he saw it too."Sparx lazily pointed, and Hunter was quick to dart off in the given direction.

Hunter was fast, a quarter mile was easy, a sweat couldn't even break on him from such a run. But his heart was going quite a bit now that Asher was missing, it was his job to have the dragon's back. For all he knew, Asher was an inch from the oasis with a knife in his back, laying dead. He needed to be quick and hope that Asher was in the oasis and unharmed by all means. He immediately spotted the dense trees, bushes, and the light mist of a water source upon approach.

He stopped at the edge of the oasis and looked around and through the bushes and trees.

"Asher? Asher, are you there?!"Hunter called out, and wait for a solid minute in silence before rushing in.

He shoved the bushes and the low hanging branches aside, hoping to hear from Asher. He took a couple swings from the branches before tripping over a dense bush root. This caused him to face plant in a small spot of mud, it was cold and gritty, thankfully he closed his mouth in time. So a foul taste was avoided as he slowly lifted his head up with a groan of disgust for the muk. At the very least, his worries were put to rest by a chuckle of mockery from the black dragon himself.

The dragon simply sat before him and the edge of a crystal clear pond misting without a waterfall oddly enough. He had just finished collecting fish and cleaning himself up for the day. And now Hunter fell before him as if it was a purpose act of slap stick comedic relief.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? You certainly look it."Asher teased while rubbing out an old wound with water.

"I was looking for you…! You left without telling us, and we grew concern…!"Hunter was slow to stand up and try wiping off the mud.

"You say us and we, yet you're the only one who came looking for me in the end,"Asher chuckled at Hunter trying to credit Sparx even when he did nothing,"I just spotted this place and decided to go here to clean up a bit and fetch us some breakfast."

"You should still tell us where you're going before just vanishing off like that."Hunter advised, and Asher lifted his brow, detecting genuine concern.

"What's got your bloomers all twisted up?"Asher questioned, acknowledging the sudden concerns.

"I'm simply trying to look after you, under no circumstances shall I allow you to disappear or die on this journey,"Hunter reestablished his reasons for accompanying Asher on this trip,"As I said before, Cynder would not forgive me for letting you die out here."

"Nothing is going to happen, alright? Whatever comes my way, I'll handle it."Asher insisted, but Hunter had to voice his doubt for the dragon's abilities.

"No, you won't…! We made it through that mess with the Grublins because we were together,"Hunter felt the need to give a lecture over Asher's over confidence in his own abilities,"Even then, a giant fire dragon is what ended up saving our necks. And we already been injured significantly!"

"They're wounds that will heal with time!"Asher tried to denounce the fear of their injuries.

"But not instantly! You're not invincible, Asher,"Hunter finally yelled out to stop Asher's train of confident thought with a reality check,"Remember that… We are not invincible, and we can't be reckless…!"

"Just head back to Sparx… I'll be back in a minute with the breakfast."Asher lowered his voice, but growled in stress for what he saw as doubt.

Hunter sighed, but decided to cut the conversation short to prevent further issues between them. So he quickly splashed some water on his face quietly to get rid of the mud before leaving. Making yet another impressive sprint back towards their small camp to await the dragon. He was quiet in his return, while Sparx was simply hunting insects inside a tree. Until he spotted the Avalarian returning, he was quiet, and laying against the tree to calm down from the issue.

"So is our fearless leader doing ok, or is he in a ditch?"Sparx tried to joke around while eating a caterpillar.

"He's fine…! But his head is currently where the sun doesn't shine…!"Hunter scoffed, wanting to not speak too much on the matter.

"Well, what else is new? Asher has proven time and time again that he's a bit of a narcissist."Sparx admitted to the obvious traits of Asher.

"He thinks his experience and training make him indestructible. But it's making him reckless,"Hunter warned of a threat that he felt could not be ignored,"He could get ourselves or himself killed if he's not careful and underestimates the journey."

"You tried telling him that?"Sparx asked before they heard the strong wings of the dragon approaching.

"He doesn't want to hear it…"Hunter sighed before getting back up to get a small fire going.

Asher finally landed, and slammed down the fish by the small fire Hunter was starting up. They were silent with cooking the fish, Hunter dared not to continue with the tension between them. Hunter even volunteered to be the cook this time around, slow roasting the fish till it was nearly noon. Once they were ready, a silent and seemingly eternal feast of fish began. Sparx struggled to endure the awkward silence between the two big fighters of the group, but it was unsettling.

It was like a firm reminder that he was not with Spyro any more on an adventure. There were no playful arguments, fun or teases, this was serious and required grit to handle. But one more minute of this made him want to go pound his head against the tree, he finally needed to break the ice.

"Good fish, Hunter. What a way to start the day."Sparx admitted, and got no response for a solid minute.

"I'm…surprised you could eat a good chunk of fish after eating all those insects before,"Hunter was impressed with Sparx's pallet and stomach,"You must either be a favored or infamous customer at buffets."

"Don't eat too much…! You'll be slow and sluggish, desperate enemies will not be the same."Asher put a damper on the small talk with stern advice.

"Sheesh, your head really is up your hide today…"Sparx responded to Asher's rude snaps of irritation.

"Well apparently I'm being too reckless, so I'm trying this whole careful crap…!"Asher hissed and sarcastically spoke of a change of plans.

"It is for the best… Maybe then we'll get out of situations without serious damage."Hunter remarked, and Asher growled before whipping his tail clean through the tree.

It spliced in two, and slowly slid down the diagonal carved stump before tipping over. It slammed down and rolled down a hill before Asher grew quiet with the rolling log. He continued eating, wanting to drop the subject before he did something worse that they'd both regret. Sparx was more than satisfied with what he could tell was going on, and dared not to provoke them any further. So they ate in silence for the rest of the time being, when they were finished, they threw the bones into the fire.

Asher sighed and checked his bandages, nodding at the thought that they still seemed good to go. He waited, his back turned to them while looking over to the horizon to get a moment of peace. Instead he got an eerie feeling of a great danger several miles away, it made him clench his arms. He could feel it, the family he left behind, they were on their way, relentlessly hunting him. He sighed, knowing they were only following his trail, that means they'd be going towards The Burning Lands.

This gave him a solid four hours before they got to the previous area they were in. And there was no telling how long they would scower the lands searching for him, but it still meant that his own company had to get moving. Distance needed to be built between his companions and the Alphas.

"You guys better have finished packing up. We need to get moving towards this swamp."Asher said in a decently loud tone and immediately began to speed walk to the west.

"We're ready, but what's the rush? Excited to meet my people?"Sparx questioned and Asher groaned at the notion.

"They're already on our asses. We need to build some distance between us and my old friends,"Asher continued moving, exaggerating the danger only a little bit to get them going out of worry,"Hurry up!"

"Lets go…!"Hunter agreed and gave Sparx at pat on the back to get him moving.

"Don't need to tell me twice!"Sparx was quick to catch up to Asher while Hunter collected the last of the supplies.

They quickly broke into a run, rushing across the plains, simply going west towards the swamp. The threat of the Alphas being on their trail seem to work on pepping them all up. As they maintained a good run for a solid hour before coming across a river that almost looked to be gold. Sparx recognized it immediately and smiled before flying to the river, he put his hand into it. And he immediately felt a moment of pure nostalgia, the gold colored river simply shimmering from the sun light.

He breathed in the cool misty water, it was a clean river, the gold color simply came from the substrate the water flowed. It's unique minerals changed the water color along with the sun light's rays. With a laugh, Sparx finally removed his hand from the river and back to Asher's side.

"The river went to gold, we're not too far from the swamp!"Sparx informed and the dragon gave a nod, not slowing down one bit.

"A gold river? Sounds like something from a fairy tale story."Asher gave a thought, and Sparx just laughed at him.

"Well anything in the world is possible, right?"Sparx questioned and Asher nodded again before spotting the first line of trees.

"Twisted bushel like trees. The kind of trees you see in a swamp…!"He remarked and continued running while Hunter hung back a little.

He looked back, seeing nothing, yet Asher appeared so sure that the Alphas were on them. Even if they were, the last thing they would want is to guide blood thirsty mercs to a home of peaceful insects. His sharp mind immediately caught on, whether he was being mocked or Asher was serious. It appeared that he was taking Hunter's advice and being on the safe side. Mockery or not, he was just glad Asher wasn't being reckless since the Alphas were apparently on their trail.

Even so, they needed to be careful going into a place full of peaceful people with danger following them. It would not be right for good people to die because they helped them along their journey. Then again, it didn't look like their fearless leader had a care in the world for their safety. But since he at least thought cautiously, he wasn't going to bother any further with his actions. So they continued running until they met the line of trees that separated the plains and the swamps.

Asher looked to the both of them for a moment, making sure that they were still with him. Before he then jumped into the woods and went slow to start traversing the area full of mud and water. Sparx took offense to this amateur like rush through the swamp, for this was his home turf. So before the dragon and Avalarian could go any further and make a mess of themselves. He flew in front of Asher and swept up some cold swamp water into his head before slapping it against the dragon's forehead.

"Hold up there, big guy! You remember where we just stepped foot in, right?"Sparx decided to offer an idea by starting with a question.

"There better be a point to this…! Yes, we are in the swamps."Asher grumbled and replied to the dragon fly.

"Yes, but we're in MY swamp. My home! I know this place like the back of my hand,"Sparx flew around them to get a simple view before recognizing the area,"You guys will just get slowed down walking through the muck. It only gets deeper on your current path."

Sparx then fly pass them and found solid ground on the other side of the golden river they followed.

"Here's some solid ground, we follow the river on this side till we meet a down hill fork of streams,"Sparx called to his comrades as they fought to walk over to Sparx through the mud,"Once we get there, it's all a matter of looking for the blooming mushrooms that glow like lanterns…!"

"I hope he knows what he's talking about…!"Asher admitted and slowly climbed out of the mud and into the river.

They swam across the river that thankfully went slow and smooth, easy to swim against. But Asher was a bit cold and shivering when he finally got out of the river. Sparx could see him getting more grouchy as Hunter was next to get out of the river, he scratched his head. Chuckling at the wet and cold big boys before flying a bit down the river and calling to them.

"Hurry up! There will be plenty of warm fires and all kinds of tlc at my home!"Sparx called out as Asher sighed, rubbing his arms to warm himself up.

"There better be or I'm gonna make some fires that you might not approve of!"Asher yelled while lighting an aura of fire around his body to warm himself up.

Sparx assured that there would be no disappointment, but he had to take it slow. He was in his old home after all, and it has been quite a long time since he came back to the swamps. So he needed to take his old world back in, from the endless mushroom and swamp trees, to the rushing river. He watched the river for the longest time, flying right above it after remembering an old story from his father. The story of how a large purple suddenly floated down the river and into his family's life.

That purple egg was pulled from the river and soon hatched into what they deemed a dragonfly. When it was truly a purple dragon that would grow to become a legend among the realm. And he would follow that purple dragon to all ends of the world as true brothers in pursuit of Spyro's destiny. It brought tears to sparx's eyes as he laughed, letting them fall and blend into the golden river. The two watched him soaking in the old memories, laughing with nostalgic joy for another solid hour.

Finally, as they neared the apparent fork of streams, Asher was done letting Sparx go nostalgia crazed. They needed their apparent guide who knew the place like the back of his hand. Or else they could easily get lost in this swamp.

"Hey! Whenever you're done going down memory lane. Mind telling us if this is the fork you talked about?"Asher called out and Sparx immediately stopped solid and looked around.

It was indeed what Sparx spoke of, a divide of three streams and the main river. Two of the streams were small and sleek like a snake, while one stream was almost as wide as the main river. This appeared to be where a group would separate to cover more ground, but Sparx already knew where to go.

"Follow the big stream. My old home is only moments away from this fork."Sparx pointed down the large stream, showing the proper path.

"So far he seems to remember his old home well."Hunter admitted, and Asher only shrugged.

"So long as he stands by his promises, there won't be a problem."Asher responded, as he finally stopped the fires around himself.

Hunter shook his head, and directed his eyes towards Sparx to focus on the objective. Thankfully, it did not take long before they turned away from the river towards the mushrooms Sparx spoke of. The great blooming mushrooms full of a golden light that emitted particles that looked like fire flies. At first, Sparx was excited, but then he noticed that the area appeared to be empty. There were no other dragon flies to be seen, not sleeping in the mushroom trunks, nor flying around to find food.

"What…? Where is every one? It should be booming with dragon flies…!"Sparx was confused and flew forth, scoping out the mushroom trees.

"Maybe they moved on?"Hunter thought while Asher went silent, for he himself started to recognize the area more clearly.

"Hello? Hello?! It's me! Sparx?! Any body?!"Sparx yelled out in hopes of finding someone that lived here.

"Sparx…?"A voice suddenly responded to his calls.

A blue dragon fly was slow to exit from deep within a stem in a mushroom tree. Sparx spotted the lone dragon fly, recognizing it as a girl, smooth glossy ice blue lips, concerned effeminate eyes. He knew those eyes from childhood, and finally he realized who this was, a secret someone of his.

"Glitter…! I'm…surprised to see you again. I thought you left the swamp."He assisted her up and away from the mushroom.

"I thought the same of you… But…you're back…!"They held hands without them realizing it.

"Yeah, I got caught up in quite a bit of a series of adventures that took me to hell and back,"Sparx admitted and was the first to realize he was holding her hands, he was quick to release her,"Any who… I decided to pay every one a visit on my way through to another adventure."

"Really…? Guess…you did at least finally come back to say hi,"There was a solemness in her voice before she turned to the mushroom trees,"It's all clear! They're friendlies!"

Suddenly, a whole mass of dragon flies emerged from the trees with a glorious glow. Most of which made the sky look like it was filled with dense rainbows one would see from a fresh new spring season. They all flew down and dispersed a little, but a majority came down to meet Sparx. For he was still considered quite the bold dragonfly for the adventures he had with Spyro. The people were all buzzing both figuratively and literally, seeing a prodigal son return to his home.

"There we go, here's every one I missed dearly…!"Sparx chuckled while looking around to all the welcoming faces.

"Well… Sparx appears to have held up his promise, and we have our warm welcome."Hunter admitted, trying to get some sort of respect from Asher.

"Maybe for you guys, but I have a feeling it ain't gonna be so warm for me…"Asher decided to sigh and was ready to let Hunter in on a little issue.

"Why's that?"He asked.

"How's mom? She still kicking? And…why were all of you hiding like it's the end of the world,"Sparx questioned, and Glitter slowly looked to Asher, trying not to look him in the eye,"I was worried you either left the swamp or didn't recognize me."

"We recognized you… But we also recognized him…!"Glitter pointed pass Sparx and right at Asher.

"Uh…you know each other…?"Sparx asked in confusion.

"He's one of the oppressive Alphas…!"She made it more clear and Asher lightly scoffed.

"Yeah…he was one, but he's kind of freelance now… You wanna explain what-"

"I did nothing but observe and hunt some targets here, any oppression you went through was all on Felious,"Asher interrupted Sparx by answering in his own way,"Him and Curage were the supposed assholes in your home, so don't take it out on me…!"

"Your pursuits scorched half our swamp! It was lucky that the places could all grow back!"One brave dragonfly dared to point out.

"I did what I had to do. Be angry at the morons that tried hiding in your swamps!"Asher crossed his arms and turned away while Sparx did the same, but looked at him.

"And…I'm sure he's sorry, but he is not a part of the Alphas any longer,"Hunter made himself known and noticed by the dragonflies,"I apologize for simply barging in like this, but Sparx suggested this to be a place where we could resupply and rest for the journey ahead."

"You're not staying…?"Glitter asked of Sparx.

"Well… We're kind of looking for Spyro and Cynder. Asher here is…Cynder's long lost twin,"Sparx decided to be the one to explain as the two large fighters approached the dragonflies,"And he bailed on the Alphas to find her. So…he's trying to turn over a new leaf and all. We just need a place to stay and resupply for tomorrow."

"I see… Well…if that's all there is to it. You can stay and do as you like,"There was resentment in her voice for such requests,"Just keep your former Alpha on a leash…!"

"Careful fruit fly. Those kind of words tend to make bugs like you look a lot more tasty…!"Asher gave her a passive aggressive threat before bumping her aside to explore their home.

"You get use to him… He is Cynder's brother after all,"Sparx admitted, hoping to keep the peace within his true home,"So…about the other questions… How's mom? Is she still around?"

"Yes. She's just at the south end of our village giving prayers to your father,"Glitter replied and looked to Hunter, who had gotten the attention of the more interested crowd,"We will accommodate your Avalarian friend and the…dragon…! While you pay her a visit."

"Right this way…!"

"Come and see our home, Hunter…!"

"We heard so much about you from the stories…!"

"That's awfully kind of you all. I do hope we won't be of too much trouble."Hunter responded to the friendly dragonflies around him.

Sparx simply let his comrades go on to unpack and unwind from the travel over here. Once they had settled in and explored the area, Sparx took in a deep breath to shake off some nervousness. Before he decided to move towards the south end of his home, taking Glitter up on the suggestion. But it had been a long time since he saw her, he was working and thriving in Warfang for ages. For all he knew, his mother may have resentment since he merely visited his father's funeral, and left as soon as possible.

So he was sure to expect the worse as he slowly slew through the trees towards the south. He even passed by the very tree Spyro's egg was laid against till the day it hatched. From that day on, they were always playing together and toying with one another in so many ways, even during their games. He shook his head after memory brought up the images of Spyro playing the seeker in hide and seek. Only to notice another memory once he got further into the trees, where he spotted an old path he once took.

The very dark path that guided them into the clutches of the apes, and placed Spyro on the path of his legend. And to think, Sparx only did it because he thought it be a guaranteed win of hide and seek. He shook his head to avoid the image of him going in and Spyro hesitating to go after him. Just in time for the dragonfly to meet the south end of his home, and find an in ground small cave. He stopped at the entrance and took in a deep breath before exhaling, then he went inside.

Candles were on both sides of the cave, lighting it dimly, but offered a cozy atmosphere. He remained silent, for Glitter made it clear of what goes on in this cave. Sparx did not dare disrespect or even disturb this place, he simply kept going till he saw the collection of seven candles. Three on the left and right, and one on top of a carved out stone shrine. And floating right before the shrine, lighting two sticks of incense was the elder dragonfly of the hour, Nina.

Sparx paused before her, the blue complimented the red colors of her hands, back and head. Age certainly settled in, but she seem to remain all the same in some ways to the son. He offered a moment of silence the moment he saw a picture of his father's picture between the candles.

"Hey dad… Sorry I was away so much… I got lost in the realm for quite some time,"He thought to himself, lowering his head to offer prayers to his father,"I should have came back more… I should have visited you and mom more… I'm sorry me and Spyro were gone for so long…"

A gasp escaped the lips of the elderly dragonfly, even in silence she could feel the presence of another. Her eyes fell half asleep, her heart raced a little at the discomfort of being watched. However, she turned around, and was meant with something that washed away discomfort with a blanket of comfort. For there was no mistaking the yellow dragonfly with a glow of gold.

"Sparx…!"She gently called out, and Sparx only lifted his head to look to her.

"Hey mom… I'm back."He greeted and cupped his hands together, struggling to find the right words to say.

Thankfully, he did not have to say any more as she flew over to him and quickly embraced him. Holding her son in a hug that could possibly last a life time, he was slow to wrap his arms around her. But he closed his eyes and fought through the pulsing pain in his heart. As he embraced his mother, and finally shared in a loving reunion that was long been desired through the years. The son said nothing more, he simply enjoyed this till it was time to catch up with Hunter and Asher.

* * *

 _The Burning Lands Border_

As Asher would have expected, a long start to a hunt had arrived at it's first stop. The Burning Lands was already becoming so much more different than it was before. There was no fiery belt around the lands, and the heat was nowhere near as unbearable as it was before. This was a clear sign of recent activity due to the immense transformation this land had gone under. Felious was the first to take a step onto the border where the burning felt would be blazing for almost a solid mile.

Some of his top mercs walked forward to explore the blackened grounds, they were warm, but not hot. So they were ready to start exploring, but Felious scooped up some of the ash and burnt grass. Before he stood up and raised a free arm to halt their advances, confusion struck them.

"Why are we stopping? Shouldn't we start searching the area for him?"Thoranos questioned, and Felious responded by slowly letting the contents pour out of his hand.

"Take a look around…! The Burning Lands have changed dramatically,"Felious gave his crew a full minute to look around the ashy lands before continuing,"They were here alright, and it seems they've made an impact of sort here…"

"Yes…? They have. The lands have changed."Thoranos agreed before a roar sounded out in the distance.

They all backed away as the ground felt like it was ready to shake like an earthquake. They fell behind Felious as he looked to the great mountain in the distance, Mt Malefor itself. There they could see a gigantic dragon clinging to the side of the mountain, roaring with pride. It was bigger than any of them could ever imagine, even Felious dared not to approach the immense beast. But his eyes were quick to look towards the direction that the titan like dragon roared in.

His eyes narrowed, while his crew was agape at the shear size of the dragon. Felious remained focus, for he began to understand why and what the dragon was doing when he roared. Especially after receiving a personal tip from his new friend.

" _A dragon normally roars in the direction of another dragon, whether to signify territory, or call to a friend or mate…!"_ The necklace whispered to the mercenary as he gave a slow nod in return to this info.

"He roars to the west… And the west holds a complicated swamp made like a labyrinth for the foolish,"Felious deducted with help from the amulet he wore,"But Asher is no fool, and he must have aid with him if he dared to go towards the swamps… Shrill! Leo!"

Leo and Curage the sociopath of a cerval were quick to respond to their leader's calls. They rushed up to Felious's side and waited for further instruction, he twiddled his necklace for a bit. Then he slowly pointed to his left towards the west, and looked to Leo first.

"Can you tell that Asher has clearly gone to the west…?"Felious questioned and Leo was shocked by his sudden intuition.

He decided to verify it for himself as he sniffed the air and crouched down to investigate the ground. Slowly he nodded, defining an old trail from a slightly more recent one. Hours separated them, but once Asher exited the border, he clearly did go to the west towards the swamps.

"Yes… But why would he suddenly go towards the swamps?"Leo wondered, and Felious merely chuckled.

"He knows we're after him. And only two of us know the swamps inside and out,"Felious explained, and even admired this plan to a degree,"He also has friends with him, and they must also know the swamp. He's trying to lose us before continuing on…!"

"Clever…! But he forgot that we know the way, and the people of the swamp would not dare defy us,"Shrill finally voiced his opinion with a spine chilling and scummy chuckle,"You pull the wings off a few of the dragonflies and they open up nice and easy like a good book."

"Both of you will take the lead, we'll leave the Burning Lands be. Now that someone decided to claim it,"Felious decided and slowly turned to the west to face the next part of their journey,"We'll stop at the home stretch mile to the swamps before setting up camp. Then tomorrow it's time to found our boy…!"

"Very well…! Lets move!"Leo called out to the crew before Shrill and himself were the first to take off.

Felious allowed his crew to take off first, giving him some privacy to contemplate. Tomorrow he could be running into Asher, and either him and the crew or that dragon would end up dying. He was nervous at first, but then there was more words that the necklace decided to offer him.

" _You'll be undoing a mistake that I made… I had great plans for this dragon before you took him in,"_ Malefor spoke out while Felious slowly grasp the amulet tightly," _Whatever you hoped to have gained with him, I can offer even better gains with my shear magic and influence…!"_

"Can you now…? You can offer me more than Asher ever did…?"Felious was not sarcastic and defensive as he was before, there was now genuine desperation in his voice.

" _I can… I was once the mightiest dragon in the whole realm. My power knew no limits,"_ He lightly chuckled, boasting of his old power that he no longer had," _And now in exchange for some sort of means of survival, I can offer you my power and my visions to shape the world in your image…!"_

"Really? You can't live without me, can you…? And you have great power to offer,"Felious assessed what Malefor offered to share with him,"I might be tempted to take you up on that offer… After I finish my business with Asher."

Felious decided it was time to finally walk and catch up with his comrades. With his eyes closed, he decided to tune out the dragon within the amulet, a foolish idea. As Malefor was also full of ideas of his own, and Felious was already going by this plan without even knowing it.

" _Good… Just keep guiding me towards the dragon. You'll be giving me the opportunity I had sought for years…!"_ Malefor was quietly contemplating his own goals for this adventure, hoping to soon free himself from his prison.

 _ **They are nearing the long awaited meeting, and the journey will change for the worse, and the struggles will rise. It will take all the will in the world to endure what is to come for our trio. Be prepared all, for soon, everything will only get better or worse, depending on you the viewer's view of the story. Stay awesome every one.**_


	21. Chapter 20:Where A Legend's Story Began

Chapter 20:Where A Legend's Story Began

Dusk was growing near, the sky darkening across the swamp with a gleaming gold sunset lowering in the west. The fireflies emerged from their homes, making the mushroom caps glow. The natural light was bringing out the spirit of the dragon flies that were beginning a celebration. Cheering for the arrival of a long lost brother that once visited nearly the entire world. The very dragonfly that now searched for his brother, and lifelong legend he himself ventured with.

Hunter was currently making small flow bundles with the other dragonflies, hoping to show common courtesy to the people that were celebrating their arrival to the swamp. And so far, they were welcomed with open arms, food, drink, fires, and warm spirits.

Except for Asher, who chose not to be a part of the celebration due to tensions with him and the dragon flies. They clearly had a grudge with him still, and to them, he was still an Alpha. So they offered as little as they could without being seen as unfair, they offered him water instead of their traditional drinks. He politely declined by slapping their offerings away and growling at them. Their hate meant nothing to him, all that mattered was the mission, and nothing was going to break him.

So he simply looked to his bracelet, grazing his claw against it as he lay on a mushroom top, wondering what Cynder could be experiencing out there, alongside this legend. Where could she be looking now? How far ahead could she be? Did her and Spyro run into some hairy situations like he did so far?

Slowly his gaze went from the bracelet on his wrist to the mountain he could see in the distance. And like that, he already knew where he was likely about to search next, as soon as they were done here. He hoped it would be soon, because a night with passive aggressive dragonflies were cringy to watch.

Suddenly he heard the buzzing of wings, and was quick to raise his defenses for yet another dragonfly.

"Look, you don't like me, I don't like any of you. So you can go ahead and just piss-"Asher sighed and got through almost a full rant.

Only to see it was Sparx that had kindly flown up to check on the dragon after the tension between him and the other dragonflies.

"Nice to see you too… My people giving you a hard time? I thought you were telling me, they're just bugs."Sparx antagonized, but got no amusement out of Asher.

"They are. They're bugs with a damn attitude that's gonna get them killed."Asher looked to his bracelet.

"Look… I gave them a talking to, and I got them to agree on letting up on you,"Sparx decided to be forward and relaxed for a moment with Asher,"Just…feel free to come down from here and join the celebration. We're about to start a get-together to speak about the things that happened while Spyro and me were gone."

"We can't stay too long… We have my old family on our tails. They'll kill anybody who helps us,"Asher reminded Sparx of the Alpha's ruthlessness,"We need to be ready to leave by sun rise."

"Whatever you say, big boy. Now can you at least sleep on my offer?"Asher turned his head away in response.

With that, Sparx scoffed and flew back down to leave Asher to his privacy, giving him a chance to graze his finger against the bracelet, lightly tapping the gem. The gem nearly made him fixated on it's shine before laughter could be heard from down below.

He sighed, and leaned over to take a peek at the festivities, and there he saw Sparx, speaking of his adventures alongside his brother, his mother in front of the crowds of dragonflies, learning of all the furthest reaches Sparx and Spyro reached. From the coldest tundras to the wildest jungles they ventured, the only place Sparx wouldn't follow was Mt Malefore. Something he now thought about, and felt a sense of regret, not being there for his brother till the very end.

Sparx admitting this made Asher groan and rub his head, he was starting to get deep and humble. As much as that change up would be nice, even Asher hated that Sparx was doing it in front of his own people. So with a growl, he finally stood up and hurled himself off the mushroom tree.

"I mean… I don't know where he is… But I'm back now and…I'm gonna find my brother,"Sparx was concluding on his story before Asher landed behind him,"I got Hunter watching my back, alongside Cynder's giant burly twin, and believe me that dragon is…"

"Yes…?"Asher questioned what Sparx was gonna say in that regard.

Sparx got spooked a little bit by Asher's sudden and almost immediate appearance after their talk. This kept Sparx from answering, and this left Asher to assume another bit of mockery from the dragonfly. So the dragon just gave a huff and walked through the crowd to sit alongside Hunter.

"He's determined… And he doesn't show any signs of giving up…"Sparx finally manage to spit out what he really wanted to say.

These words only reached the ears of his own people, preventing them from offering more scorn to Asher. Allowing the black dragon to sit back on a stump alongside Hunter, sporting quite the fancy little flower crown.

"Didn't know you swung that way, Hunter? That flower crown making you come around?"Asher teased the one comrade he was starting to respect.

"Sure… Next thing you know, I'll be wearing a matching dress,"Hunter was sarcastic, and it got a chuckle out of Asher,"Just try to enjoy the evening while you can. This place is more special than you know."

"Really? How might that be? Will breathing in it's stink of decay and piss long enough grant me three wishes?"Asher questioned and waved away normal flies.

"No… This is where Spyro's story began. It started with him floating on that very river,"Hunter pointed to the main yellow river they had followed towards the village,"He was a mere egg, just floating away from the dragon Temple decimation. And fate just carried him here."

"This is where he grew up? A dragon among dragonflies?"Asher looked towards the crowds of dragonflies.

"That's what I'm told by the scriptures and Sparx as well."Hunter admitted.

"And it's all true,"Sparx mother suddenly intervened after overhearing the conversation,"Every last bit of it is true… From the day my Spyro was an egg, till he was breathing fire and searching for his destiny."

Asher looked to Hunter, and then back to the mother, torn between hostility and curiosity.

"Would you… Care to show us?"Hunter took control, and allowed curiosity to win the day.

"Of course… Follow me."She insisted and slowly floated past them.

"Really…?"Asher was not amused, having control taken out of his claws.

Hunter only snickered and gestured Asher to follow him as he stood up to follow the elder dragonfly. With the choice taken away, the dragon got up and followed the both of them. Leaving them to navigate through the muddy paths and the mix of mushroom and sharp trees.

Once she saw they were both following, she took them through a clusters of trees. Letting them relax and enjoy the rushing of the river, the crickets coming out and chirping, and the fireflies that lightened the path they walked, even lighting up an old broken down bridge.

"Ever since he was first hatched, we kept Spyro safe and happy. Him and Sparx played all the time,"She explained while casually crossing the gap,"And for years, our lives were peaceful."

Hunter and Asher looked to each other, and simply jumped with impressive height and air. Before making it to the other side, just before their guide made it to the other side.

"So…what changed afterwards?"Asher questioned, his curiosity finally peaked.

"This way…"She walked past the two and continued to guide them.

Asher gave a slightly annoyed huff, but they both decided to continue on the path. Even when the light began to fade from the sky, the fireflies continued to show them all the way. At least until the light stopped at an ominous entrance, one that was almost completely closed up by a strange sort of door. A door entirely made from the skull and jaws of a great and ancient beast. That was where the fireflies ended, and a great danger to the dragonflies now awaited, frog weeds.

"No…! Curse it all, I didn't think frog weeds could grow around those infertile grounds…!"The elder dragonfly stressed a bit on this issue.

"Frog weeds?"Asher had seen them before, but they never caused him trouble before.

"To us they may be a silly nuisance. But to dragonflies these plants are the bane of their very existence."Hunter explained, and it did in fact make sense.

"If I so much as get near those bloated, croaking monsters. I'll be eaten for certain,"She emphasized, along with the long tongued croaks the plants made,"Could either of you please-"

"Just give me a minute. I got this."Asher grumbled, but was willing to deal with the frog weeds.

Their faces were not so interesting to look at upon approach, those drooling carnivorous plant heads made Asher cringe. So he would get a kick out of crushing their heads in. Especially when two of five that stood before him suddenly went on the attack.

Their tongues suddenly shooting from their mouths and wrapping around Asher's arms. He got the initial surprise, but was then merely growling as his arms tightened up and pulled back. Ripping the croaking plants from their roots, and sling shooting them into his claws. Where he grabbed their heads and crushed them to mush and plant water that he shook off.

Before he then began to approach the rest of the frog weeds and raise a fist to his chest, letting it crackle with strength and firmness. The frog weeds panicked and shot their tongues, hoping to hit the face. But Asher raised his fist, letting the tongues wrap around it, just so he could yank their heads downward, leaving them completely vulnerable and helpless as he then stood before him. He towered over the puny plants, and stared them down as they groveled and groaned for their lives.

But Asher only offered a swift death as he roared out a dense wave of fire. Forcing them to scream and let out death rattles, while their bloated bodies, their stubby plant paws and all blackened to charcoal. Before incinerating away to ash and crumbled debris that floated in the soft breeze.

"Impressive. Not as light hearted, but this one knows what he's doing."she admitted, and finally decided it was time to move on.

"Indeed… I do hope that entrance won't be a tight fit."Hunter pointed out a small situation with the entrance.

"It won't be."Asher was on top of that issue.

With their very swollen muscles he used against the frog weeds, he went to work on the giant beast skull. Standing on the lower jaw, he gripped the upper jaw and began to lift. It was a firmly closed jaw, but Asher's back was more than capable of handling it.

With a stretch of his legs and the strong lifts of his pumped up shoulders the upper jaw opened. Even to the point that the joints to the jaw bone snapped apart, causing both jaw bones to come loose. But even then, Asher was then able to simply lift the upper jaw over his head, and give it a toss to the right. Where it gave a loud crash into the mud and trees that broke like twigs against the heavy bones.

"Now, are you two coming or not?"Asher questioned, while the old dragonfly was agape from the show of strength.

"Um…very well…"She responded, slowly flying over and through the open entrance.

Hunter silently passed by Asher before the dragon himself followed behind his comrade. And before they knew it, they were walking through a dark stretch of the swamps. Everything was dark, even the fireflies did not dare to enter this part of the swamp. Thankfully, Sparx's mother glowed with brilliant pink lights from her body, her very self being a guiding light in the darkness.

"The heck would a young dragon wanna come this far to the other side of the swamp?"Asher looked around to the dark trees and eerie noises.

"Sparx… He would do whatever it took to avoid losing a game to Spyro,"The mother explained what Asher and Hunter could easily imagine,"So he came through here, hoping to avoid being captured by Spyro during a game of hide and seek."

"What's hide and seek?"Asher dumbfounded his company with that question.

"I'll…explain it to you later."That was all Hunter could say about that.

The noises only got more and more eerie as they continued along the path. To Hunter and Asher, this was merely a dark and foreboding walk with potential dangers for the dragonfly. But for her, it was a trip down memory lane, a trip through the small story that began Spyro's journey.

She did not realize the dangers that her escorts were feeling, and began to wander off. Hoping to reach the spot where Sparx was first taken, and held hostage by the servants of Gaul. And before she knew it, all had suddenly went dark for her and only dead silence came after. She saw nothing but darkness, all she remembered was flying around the corner and getting far ahead. The mother felt around, trying to let her light glow nice and bright, and all she found then was deep red walls.

The walls were slimy and secreting in a substance, and below her was what appeared to be water. But then the sudden heat and stink made her second guess that contents of that liquid. Thankfully she didn't need to wait long before a hole was torn clean through the walls with a sharp iron arrow.

She screamed, as the arrow was suddenly yanked up like a dagger to tear a hole open. Allowing her to quickly fly out of her capture, a surprise frog weed hidden within a dead bush. She could hear it let out a death rattle before Hunter stomped it's head flat.

Only when she was caught in the claws of Asher could she finally stop flying. Taking in her slightly brighter surroundings and familiar woodlands, indicating that she was now safe.

"If this path is that dangerous, then maybe you should stay close. Don't make your son's mistakes."Asher suggested before letting her fly again.

"Apologies… It's been so long I forgot my own rules about this place."she admitted and slowly went forward, and passed Hunter.

She merely continued on, and this time it was a slow and steady pace, allowing her company to follow, and thankfully it was not much longer before they had finally arrived. Once they had passed another curve in the road, they were in that very opening with a small ledge against a mound.

They were slow to approach, and the mother did not know where to first look. This whole area was made famous around the swamp, the day a dragonfly became a dragon. There wasn't much for her tagalongs to see, except for a lantern like cage that looked older than the old dragonfly. Asher was more than willing to gently pick it up, even when the lantern felt hollow and crisp, like dead leaves.

"This is where it happened. Where Spyro discovered his gift for breathing fire. One of many gifts."she explained through the creaking old branches around them.

"Apes… They kidnapped Sparx and Spyro chased him through here, right,"Asher deduced after a look at the design and age of the lantern,"I know their taste in weaponry and item styles."

"Yes… Then the apes attacked. Out numbering my son, but he still persevered no matter the numbers,"The old dragonfly floated over to the lantern to put her hand to it,"Then…when the leader dared to try and kill Sparx. Spyro's anger rose, and his rage turned to fire that overwhelmed the apes. Forcing them to leave our home."

Asher gave a snicker, not as a sign of mockery, but one of playful envy. However old Spyro was at this time and he could already breath fire like a pro, then there was Asher. He only learned how to use his fire about a week ago from three old dragons who didn't even have fire as their element.

"Lucky bastard…"Asher sighed and finally dropped the lantern.

"I…imagine there was quite a bit of explaining to do when they finally returned."Hunter stated the obvious, and she nodded.

"It was… But we told him nothing but the truth, about what he was, and where he could go to learn more. After some consideration, we allowed him to go upon his journey,"She admitted and looked to the star filled sky of the night,"The journey…towards his destiny."

"Interesting, quite the bright and strong start towards the beginning of a legend."Hunter admitted, and looked to Asher.

The dragon only corner eyed him and looked back to the lantern, before he kicked it away. It shattered from the kick alone, for a sudden battle within his conscious was brewing. The shrapnel from the old lantern littered and splintered against a large rock as he sighed.

"I think I've seen enough… We should leave before more trouble shows up."Asher decided it was time to cut the trip short.

"Yes… The…story is over. We can leave now-"The mother agreed, but was interrupted abruptly.

Suddenly, a thunderous crack of stone rumbled beneath them, Asher and Hunter froze. The ground was shaking, the elder dragon fly could not feel it, but she could see leaves falling from the trees. The trunks were cracking, allowing a great stone mound to slowly rise from the ground.

She backed away while the two fighters stood their ground against the rising creature. While a sudden giant four fingered hand full of claws suddenly clutched out of the dirt. She was frantic, and flew onto the shoulder of Hunter before the hand burst free from the ground. An arrow shaped head then exploded before the Hunter and Asher, along with a decently long neck. With that rising head came an echoing rattle like roar as a slender lizard body unearthed from the trees.

Asher took to the skies to get a better look at what was rising from the swamp. Once the green and brown eyes that looked like giant round boulders opened wide. Asher barely recognized it from a book he read, this creature was rare and potentially dangerous if provoked.

"You gotta be kidding me…! An earth monitor?! Here?!"Asher had to fly back the moment the beast freed itself of the ground.

"Asher! We have to move! This creature is moving!"Hunter warned, and Asher understood this.

He was quick to fly as the immense monitor slowly began to walk forward with a stomp. While its two back legs slowly freed themselves as well, the black dragon was nearly crushed by the next big step. Asher barely manage to make it to Hunter before they both ran for it. Thankfully, the giant monitor appeared to not be interested in them, and more interested in walking towards the nearby mountains. But its shear stomps made it hard for them to run and avoid the chaos.

Its very body was knocking trees aside and even in the air like a twister. The trees slammed and crashed, splintering apart upon impact, nearly crushing the group at every turn. Finally, Asher simply picked up Hunter, realizing that flight was their best bet for escaping the chaos. So he held the Avalarian by his arms and flew with him, while their guide stayed right at their side. Taking to the skies and moving at full speed until they were far from the traveling path of the giant lizard.

Finally, after half an hour of collecting themselves and walking back from the trip. They were approaching the swamp village, where Sparx and a group of dragonflies were currently searching the area. Thankfully their search was cut short when Sparx spotted his mother and his comrades returning.

"Well, there you are! Where did you go? I was telling stories and everything, then you three vanish,"Sparx exclaimed and began to rant,"On top of that I see what looks like a one night stand Smolder would have walking over the dark side of the swamp."

"We just went on a little trip, just relax."Asher groaned and sat down to rest his legs for a bit.

"Sparx, pay these two respect. They saved me from some frog weeds during our trip."The notion from the mother roused interest of the other dragonflies.

"That's not necessary. You were willing to show us where Spyro's journey began, the least we could-"Hunter was cut off.

"Nonsense, I owe you both my life for your brave acts."She insisted on offering praise to both Asher and Hunter.

"If you insist, but it's really just what we do."Hunter admitted, then Asher spoke.

"Think nothing of it. We…just did what was right…"There was great thought traveling through the dragon's mind as he spoke such words.

Even Sparx went silent for a moment, as Asher sat at a burning fire made by all the dragonflies. Taking in Asher's sudden kind response to the old dragonfly. But then the silence became uncomfortable, and Sparx needed to break the uneasy silence.

"Okay! How about we close with some roasted butterflies!?"Sparx suggested to the crowd.

They promptly agreed, and moments later as the night was full in motion. The dragonflies were surrounding the fire with butterflies and moths stacked up on sticks. Roasted them over a fire till crispy and dark, like a natural BBQ. They shared more stories and jokes among each other, some ranging from kid stories to immature adult stories. Even Hunter admitted a story about a girl he once felt for when he was a novice hunter and teenager, while Asher quietly listened.

"So you actually got her behind the tree and then what happened?"Sparx was more than interested in Hunter's story.

"We spoke so long of times past, and our love hate relationship we had as children,"Hunter explained the relationship with a special someone,"She admitted that she hated what I did because it was dangerous at times. And she wondered when I might never come home from a hunting trip. It…scared her."

"She certainly has a weird way of showing it. Tying your bow and arrows together, hiding your quiver."Sparx was listing the ways a special admirer teased Hunter.

"What that girl did was do everything she could to keep him from danger. She was ready to do anything…"Asher admitted, and thought of the very cat that tried to bed with him to keep them all in Warfang.

"Uh…I guess. So what was the special cat's name?"Sparx asked.

"You already met her at the palace of Warfang."Hunter hinted, but Sparx being Sparx, he was puzzled.

"It's Catra, genius. The maid and caretaker."Asher groaned and gave it away to the dragonfly.

"How did you know?"Hunter asked, realizing that Asher knew long before Hunter said anything on it.

"I've seen the two of you at times in the palace… You both seem happy together."Asher answered and even complimented Hunter's relationship.

"Yes…we truly are."Hunter responded and started noticing the deep thoughts Asher was having.

Silence took over and Asher simply laid across a log to look up at the night sky. A sigh left him, and his thoughts felt clouded, all these stories of good people helping Spyro, the love Spyro shared with his family. Not to mention the love between Catra and Hunter, the things she was willing to do in hopes of protecting Hunter. All these things that were intended to protect and care for others. While all he did alongside with the Alphas was take and take and take, treating the weak like dirt.

For the first time in his life, he started to care about the actions he had committed. He looked to Hunter, his face confusing them all, to the dragonflies he looked to simply be tired. But Hunter could see there was much more to that look than weariness, but now was not the time.

"Well then… I think it's time for us to hit the sack! Asher's gonna have us up at dawn to leave,"Sparx decided to beat Hunter to defuse of awkward silence,"Best get as much winks as we can, good night everyone!"

Sparx was quick to pick out a tree to sleep on nice and high up off the ground. The other dragonflies were slower to leave the bonfire, now that their was only more mixed feelings for the black dragon. But they knew of his wrath from the past, so persisting with him was out of the question. So they disappeared, Sparx's mother was the last to leave, glancing at Asher once. Sensing the conflict that was growing in Asher's mind, especially now that she saw the better side of him.

Once she was gone, Hunter only remained silent and watched Asher. The crickets were all they could hear along with the chirps of tiny frogs barely glinting from the light of fire flies. The bonfire began to slowly die down, and once Asher took notice of the fire. Only then did he see Hunter watching him, his look was sharp and somewhat solemn.

"You feel guilty, don't you?"Hunter finally spoke, questioning Asher's conflict.

"Guilty? About what?"Asher grumbled and looked back to the night sky.

"You feel guilty about what you once were, and the things you did."Hunter pointed out what he believed to be the issue.

"I'm an ex mercenary. Mercs don't feel guilt or remorse, Hunter. Thought you knew that already."Asher passively defended against the notion.

"But like you said. You're an ex mercenary now. And now you know a bit more about your sister's savior,"Hunter retorted with details that proved the point,"You know what a good dragon is and how a legend came to be. He saved your sister and your actions you committed on his family is eating away at you."

Asher sighed and turned his back, hoping to ignore Hunter's words that were eating away at him as much as the actual guilt was.

"You can't stand that you treated Spyro's surrogate family like dirt as an Alpha now,"Hunter continued on, even when Asher clutched his stomach in irritation,"And above all else, you're afraid to admit these feelings cause Felious kept your mind locked in the world of a merc, but that's not you anymore, so-"

Asher couldn't stand it any longer, so he rolled off the log bench and kicked away the bonfire. Till only a charcoal pit remained, barely allowing a red glow to illuminate his enraged face.

"It's the life I got! It's the life I lived by! I wasn't privileged with the life of playing tag or this…hide and seek with dragonflies,"Asher snapped and revealed something else that was tearing at him,"I wasn't allowed to do things like play in the flower fields or mushroom trees till mommy called me home for dinner! I busted my ass, got my body pounded in to toughen it up, and I killed whoever and whatever I was told to kill!"

Hunter fell silent, guilt was confirmed to be a cause of this behavior, but envy was showing itself as well.

"I wanted a life like that more than anything…! A life where I could have been a kid like Spyro was, a life where I had no worries growing up,"Asher continued ranting and raving about his life and Spyro's,"I…wanted to know good people like this… To actually try to be good to other people like these dragonflies did. There was not a day that goes by that I wish I could do the good things your hero did, but we… We were born into completely different lives…"

Hunter remained silent, knowing that Asher needed to vent a bit more before he spoke.

"He got the life that taught him about caring for others and doing the right things,"Asher sighed and slowly went back to the bench to relax and lay down again,"I was only taught how to be cruel to others, kill who I needed to… And work for myself and my group…"

"That may be so… But that isn't who you are now… It's not too late,"Hunter insisted now that he saw Asher cooling down from the moment,"Your sister was once the same, and you saw in the stories how she turned her life around with Spyro's help. You can do it too."

Asher remained silent, whether he was listening or not was up to Hunter to decide. But after the moment they had, Hunter felt it was best to leave the dragon alone to rest.

"It all begins with choice… Trust in your conscious and heart when a choice needs to be made."Hunter concluded his words of advice before laying down to rest as well.

Asher closed his eyes and tried to sleep to the silence that followed, the chirps of frogs and crickets were all he wanted to hear. He got that wish as the night went on and the fire finally went out. The light of the fireflies were all the light he needed to sleep and still feel a sense of ease. But his mind only found more conflict that ate away at him, even his professed envy faded away to shear guilt. These were good people that raised the very dragon that saved his sister, and he repaid them with pain and cruelty.

And now within one day, half of the people were starting to come around to him, regardless of his past. His eyes finally forced themselves open while a slow sigh left him. He clutched his right claw into a fist and pressed it against his chest that felt cold, as if an icy hand was squeezing at his heart. He turned around a bit to try shaking off the feeling, but all he did was turn himself around to look to Hunter. Who was sleeping soundly, and yet it felt like his words were still coming.

The very words that preached for a chance to do the right things instead of what he always did. It only put more of a grasp on his heart as he looked to the fist that had harmed so many. While his wrist spike had spilled so much blood in the name of the Alphas, it was haunting. This guilt was now starting to evolve into self hatred, but then he felt something, a foul breeze shivering his spine.

His natural instincts flared, and a sudden unease began to crawl up his spine as well. Something that warned him of danger, a familiar danger that he once only felt for his enemies.

So he quickly got up and started sniffing the air a few times, till he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. A cologne he knew of from one person only, and that thought put him into a panic. So he ran for the nearest mushroom tree and started to climb fast for a bird's eye view.

He climbed the tree like a professional, even the apes would be impressed. His panicked state would only serve for his speed, as he made it to the top of a mushroom tree within seconds. Only to jump to other trees that were even taller, until he found the tallest one around.

With his bird's eye view made, Asher started searching around for the source of the cologne. And that was when he saw them in the damage, there was only three torches glowing about half a mile to the east, but he could see the activity rustling through the swamp trees. Asher felt the cologne get stronger, and that's when the worst possible scenario was approaching the village.

"They're already here…!"Asher feared, knowing exactly who was coming.

Felious was leading his platoon of mercs through the swamps, their weapons drawn and ready. The filthy cologne belonging to another designated tracker known as Night Raid, a panther Avalarian who was trusted with assassination and night time tracking. His hood and masked covered everything but his piercing yellow eyes as he sniffed and checked every tree they cut down. Asher knew trouble was coming, and it would arrive to the village soon in this case.

"No…! They might get to the village in the next hour. They won't stand a chance…!"Asher feared for the first time, then paused.

His mind screamed at him, and threw him into a sense of conflict once more. This time it was very one sided, a piece of him was begging him to abandon the dragonflies and leave quietly. But a bigger piece came forward along with the words of Hunter, reminding him that it was not too late to do the right thing. He looked back to the village and his comrades, then back to his former comrades. A decision needed to be made, so he closed his eyes and let his mind and heart decide for the first time.

While just half a mile away, Felious was leading his group through the darkness of the swamp. Some mercs were struggling to maneuver through the swamp and were assisted by the bigger members. Felious only kept his eyes forward and on their night time tracker, Night Raid. Who found some scratches on a tree that appeared to be of Asher's making. He then stopped and looked around, the breeze suddenly blew through his ears, and a sudden change went through the air.

"What is it, Night? Are we close?"Felious asked his tracker.

"I think so, but a sudden change in the wind is beckoning a new direction."Night admitted, but Felious was not convinced.

"What are you talking about? Our destination is the village, where we plan to interrogate the dragonflies!"Felious reminded Night of their destination.

"Yeah, yeah! We gonna pull the wings off them fruit flies till they start talking!"Laughed a lanky and short lynx with messy fur and no hood on his hunter outfit laughed wildly.

"Keep the madness to a minimum, Curage… Now are we going the right way or not?"Felious questioned again.

"Yes… We should be there in maybe less than an hour at this pace."Night sighed and finally carved down the tree with his sword.

"In that case, you should all be ready! The fight may very well begin here in the swamps,"Felious turned and addressed his crew of mercenaries,"Asher knows us to heart, and we know him! He's gonna fight like hell! Only together can we hope to defeat him!"

The Alphas roared and cheered, before some of their eyes began to glow green, just like Felious's.

"When we find him…! Show him no mercy…! Make him regret abandoning us all…!"He concluded, and got more cheers from it.

Before a sudden ball of fire made its mark in the water neck to the center of the group. Water and heat exploded from the fire ball, turning cheers to screams as three Alphas were sent flying. Two crashed into trees, falling unconscious while one was badly burned on the legs and chest. He laid there in the water till a medical merc rushed to his side to try and dress his wounds among the panic. The only ones that didn't go into a panic was Felious and Leo, and Leo was able to point out the cause of the sudden ambush.

Felious looked to where Leo was pointing, and that's when they saw him, their old top mercenary, Asher. Flying right above them, a solid twenty feet away, but their eyes were able to sharply meet. No longer as family, but as sworn enemies that were now ready to kill each other.

"There you are…! We knew you would be here, boy. You were always easy to track…!"Felious was the first to speak as the Alphas collected themselves.

Asher said nothing, for there wasn't anything else that needed to be said between the two of them.

"You know… I actually never thought it would come to this, Asher. You were our pride and joy,"Felious admitted as the eyes of his crew all met with Asher's,"But now… You went and broke us… Made us lost without you… And…I fear that is simply unforgivable."

The silence still remained, Asher darted an eye at the village and back to his old family. Knowing exactly what he needed to do now that a choice was finally made.

"So… You know what has to happen now. Are you sure you really want this sister so bad,"Felious asked, and Asher slowly nodded in response,"Then I guess… Tonight… We put a poor misguided Alpha to rest…!"

"We'll see about that."Asher finally responded and shot a smaller fire ball right at Felious.

Curage was quick to laugh and pull out his custom blade edged shield to defend Felious. Who had flinched from the sudden attack, and was thoroughly surprised by Asher's cold attack on him.

"If you boys want me so bad…! Come get me!"Asher yelled and quickly took off towards the small mountains that rested a few miles behind him.

Once Asher and his fellow Alpha members fully recovered from the attack, Felious was beyond outraged. And in a fit of rage that made his necklace vibrate, he roared in an echoing voice.

"Chase him down! Slaughter the filthy traitor!"His roars prompted his mercenaries to roar as well.

As they all began to give chase, leaving a medic behind to tend to the wounded. Their testosterone was through the roof and their emotions flared as they chased the black dragon. While Asher smirked and looked back to the village.

"Sorry guys… Just bare with me. This is my first time doing the right thing for a change…"Asher admitted and flew for the mountains with his mercenary family on his tail and out for blood.

 _ **Ok, it's been awhile since I wrote for this story, I know. It's just been a bit tricky trying to write for stories again, please just bare with me. I will eventually get back into the swing of writing, I promise I ain't leaving stories like this unfinished, it'll just take some time. For those of you still sticking around, stay awesome every one.**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Bonds We Sever

Chapter 21: The Bonds We Sever

There was no turning back now, he threw the first punch at the hornets nest, and riled up the swarm. Asher now flew at his top speed, knowing his old crew was now on his tail. He could hear the growls and war cries, the noises that demanded blood for satisfaction. From below they looked like furry bugs carrying torches and a variety of weapons. But the important part was that Asher was leading them away and out of the swamp, far from the innocent dragonflies.

"Dammit, what the hell am I doing?! This is so stupid!"His old instincts made him scream the obvious.

He once served in this group of mercenaries, and there was never a care in the world for the innocent. But his travels and stories alongside his new comrades was starting to rub off, stirring conflict within his mind that fought against the mercenary instinct he developed for twenty years.

These inner struggles clouded his judgment and senses, blinding him to the approaching danger. Arrows suddenly splintered into the sky, cutting at Asher's back and arms, the sudden pain burning from the paper like cuts woke him from his internal affair. He side swung and leaned both ways to avoid the incoming volley of arrows from a smirking Leo. Asher growled and looked back down to see Leo working that lightning fast right arm that sent swarms of arrows within seconds.

"You cheeky, prick…!"Asher growled and looked forward to see the small mountain in the difference.

The smirk made it worse as the dragon continued swinging side by side, and even barrel rolling to avoid the arrows. But then came the surprise package at the end of the latest volley. He barely saw the flickering spark from a capsule attached to the last arrow, his eyes widened in the moment before the final arrow exploded, and scorched the right side of his face. While shrapnel made from the bamboo capsule dug into his shoulder and head, he roared and lost altitude.

The burns weren't too bad and left no real injuries, but the shrapnel felt like glass deep in his flesh. His right wing twinged and struggled to stay spread out, as he felt himself descending to the trees. He needed his body's strength to pull himself up, and at least make some distance between himself and the treetops.

But before he could gain any more altitude, more explosive arrows went off all around him. Their blasts rang in his ears like bells as he tried turning and swaying both ways. Even plunging through the clouds of smoke that smothered him and blinded him to what lay in front of his eyes.

Once he emerged from the smoke, that's when he saw them far too late. Large four prong grappling hooks with fish hook like ends had been thrown into the air the moment he got towards the treetops. He couldn't move in time, and the hooks locked onto his right arm and left wing.

He felt the hooks go deep into his arm while his wing crinkled and folded in. The rope locking his wing down before several Alpha grunts began to pull him down. Asher tried to fight against their strength, but with his wing tangled by the rope, there was no fighting at this point. He growled and roared in vain as he plummeted down and through the trees, crashing through branches and sharp limbs. His teeth grit as he felt briers tearing at his face at high speed, he could barely see a thing.

He felt a branch shatter against his left leg, and it almost went numb as he crash landed. His face meeting a foggy and murky pond first, as he bounced through the water and lily pads. The dragon then came to a stop after slamming against an old tree that stood tall out of the water.

Asher laid there for a moment under the trees high roots to assess his wounds with feeling. His leg didn't feel broken, but it was badly bruised and bloody from that last whipping tree branch. When he lifted his head, he immediately started picking bamboo pieces out of his cheek. Each one felt like slowly pulling out a jagged piece of glass, and each piece was painted in his blood. Finally, Asher was able to slowly sit up and soak in the foul water to continue picking bamboo pieces from his face and now his arm.

Each one was hurt, it left behind blood and holes in his scales that burned from the heat of the explosion. But Asher merely needed to clench his teeth and breath nice and deep between each pull. However, licking his wounds was cut short the moment his wing and arm were suddenly yanked at. They raised up and forward, straining from the grappling hooks that were still locked around them. He went into the panic, and had a brief tug of war between the hook users and his own strength.

His arm was easy enough, after some pulling against the hook that was digging deep into his arm. He manage to pull back enough so he could put his jaws to work and bite the rope clean off his arm. He quickly then unwrapped the hook and pulled it off, taking some scales with it. Before he then focused on his wing that was also getting pulled at, and it was losing the fight. Tears began to form before he then grabbed at the rope to pull at it, avoiding any further strain on his wing.

But he had no time to think about this situation, because the party was already here. He saw the reflection in the water before Thoranos roared with his axes out to start chopping. Asher gasped and pulled just hard enough to avoid a plunging double axe attack that thankfully cut the rope for him. He back flipped away and quickly yanked out the other hook just in time to block with it. The hook locked in the two axes that Thoranos lunged with for an overhead strike.

He slammed his feet down into the water, and it was a stand still between the two of them. They saw eye to eye, fighting for the upperhand in the fight, but the real battle came from within.

"Found you…! Deserting bastard…!"Thoranos growled and Asher only snickered.

"Right… This is desertion. A dragon looking for his lost twin…! Felious might have had a few too many that night."Asher growled and started letting his muscle rise to overpower his old friend.

"You left us high and dry. Without you, we were nothing, and you knew it!"Thoranos roared and applied his full strength.

Allowing him to break a hook piece to free his axes and swing for the chest. The first one missed, but the second cut Asher's chest on the left as he back stepped away. Only to hear war cries from behind, and barely duck his head in time to avoid the twin swords of Swifter coming in from a leaping lunge attack. Swifter realized he missed and cartwheeled to regain control of his momentum before he landed right next to Thoranos, just in time for arrows to splinter right by their heads.

Asher widened his eyes, and instinctively raised the large hook to deflect some of the arrows. While others cut his legs and arms, thankfully they weren't too deep to cripple. But he knew there was no winning this fight or even defending with his current weapon.

He spun the weapon around and heaved the hook right at the two dual wielders. But Thoranos was able to catch in both of his axes and twisted them until the hook shattered. This was all the time Asher needed to pour his strength into his speed and run for the small mountain. He was fast and light on his feet, looking back to see the rest of his old crew arriving and beginning to give chase. They were fast in their own right as well, but for now, Asher had the head start he needed to avoid more struggles.

"He's not flying anymore…! We'll catch him in no time!"Thoranos offered some good news to Felious.

"Well don't just sit around with your peckers in the wind! After him!"Felious did not want to waste time and pushed his crew forward.

A chase ensued, and all Alpha members, grunts and elites were on Asher's tail with a war cry. Their spears flying and their blades drawn for a great dragon hunt through the swamp. While just half a mile away from the chaos, slowly it was stirring up the natives.

* * *

Hunter was the first to awake to the sound of the very arrow that exploded and injured Asher. His eyes shot open, quickly scanning his surroundings and seeing that Asher was gone. Hunter gasped quietly, as he stood up quickly to see the dragonflies awakening to the explosions. Their glowing bodies made the darkness fade away, while they murmured and started to feel a bit of fear. The blast was at least a half a mile away, but an explosion around the swamp was potentially dangerous.

Hunter quickly ran up the first tree he could find, and jumped with speed and height. He was light as a feather on each mushroom top till he had reached the top of the tree where he had a bird's eye view. And that was where he just barely saw the smoke in the distance, slowly fading from mid air. And then he watched as Asher was just now being latched onto by the grappling hooks. Before being yanked down into the denser and wetter area of the swamp, this sent Hunter into a panic.

As he quickly jumped down from the mushroom tree and quickly picked up his supplies. Once he had shouldered his bow, he quickly looked around till he saw Sparx still snoozing on the lowest mushroom top.

"Sparx! Wake up! Asher's in a world of trouble!"Hunter yelled, making Sparx scream in response.

The dragonfly flailed and screamed after being awoken so dramatically and sudden. He rolled off the mushroom top, and swung his fists blindly at the air before opening his eyes.

"What?! W-what the heck is… What's going on?!"Sparx exclaimed and looked around to register his actual surroundings.

"We need to go! Asher's in trouble!"Hunter yelled and gave Sparx his tiny sword.

"Awe…what did he mess with now…?!"Sparx grumbled and Hunter paused at the complaint.

"The Alphas… They must have came early and he…"There were only two thoughts going through his mind when it came to why Asher was being chased.

"Hunter…?"Sparx asked for answers, but Hunter did not have the answer at the moment.

"Just hurry and pack up! We need to help him before it's too late!"Hunter yelled and quickly started to run off in Asher's direction.

Sparx sighed and looked back to his people, the little flame he was leaving behind. As well as his mother who looked concerned for her son and the situation they would be running right into. But as much as he hated the idea of leaving again, he had a mission to do, and this time he would see it through to the end.

"I'll come back…! I promise."Sparx vowed that he would return to his true home.

With the promise made, Sparx flew off as fast as he could to catch up with Hunter, leaving his people behind, scared, but reassured that no harm would come to them.

"We know you will…"His mother believed in her son, watching him leave for his adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher was racing through the swamp trees and finally starting to approach the mountain. While Arrows and spears were flying just over his head, hoping to skewer him. Thankfully as he ran, no other throwables would hit him as he neared an exit from the swamp.

But then two more explosive arrows whipped right between his legs and struck a log. Their fuses were burning down, and Asher knew he had maybe three seconds to get over the log. So with closed eyes, he took a dive forward and barely made it over the log before a massive explosion went off. The force knocked Asher out of his momentum, causing him to face plant into damp grass and mud. His back legs nearly touched his neck before he fully flipped and skipped.

Slamming himself against a boulder back first after two skips in the mud, he felt the breath almost completely leave his body as he slid off the boulder that was almost the same size as him. He then laid with his back in the mud while his tail partially curved up and over the boulder.

He was out of breath, and a struggle ensued just to try and catch his breath right back. He even grasped at his chest before he was finally able to breathe properly. His heart pounded and registered his breathing, allowing him a moment to get a steady breath going so he could calm his mind and body.

But that minute truly was a mere minute, before he saw the shadows of the Alphas. This time, Felious was the first one to slowly emerged from the swamp with a stomp in the grass. He narrowed his glowing green eyes, rage and hate flowed like a raging river within his body. Seeing his former top killer in such a state did nothing to quench such hatred that brewed over time. As he then began to slowly draw his great sword and two hand it, a form of challenge to what he deemed a formidable foe.

But Asher knew better, there was no true honor in such challenges, especially after the rage he saw in Swifter and Thoranos. As he slowly rolled and began to stand up, he could see the rest of the crew arriving. Some were growling, others remained silent, but the rage was certainly there. The testosterone was high, and the vengeful blood lust was even higher.

"It doesn't need to end like this… You know that, Felious…!"Asher made a warning, but it was empty and full of doubt.

Felious said nothing, he only pointed the sword tip at Asher, silently demanding his head. Asher backed away towards the mountain, only to put his back against the boulder once more. He looked behind, seeing the rock stopped him in his tracks as the mercenaries slowly drew their weapons. It was obviously pointless to talk anymore, they knew what had to happen here.

So Asher accepted this inevitable fight, and decided it was time to throw the first punch. That simply came in the form of half his pure strength pumping into his arms. Giving him the power to grab the boulder and uproot it before throwing it like a baseball at Felious.

Brutis was quick to protect their leader with his full strength and his cestus. He felt a crack in his right arm, but his incoming haymaker manage to smash the boulder into chunks. Dust clouded his vision, just in time for a ball of fire to come flying at him, but Curage is next to assist. As his blade edged shield, it managed to take the fire ball right in the center of the shield. The fire and dust discouraged them, giving Asher the five second head start he needed, as he ran for the mountain.

The grunts started running after him, roaring for Asher's blood as they pursued the dragon. The rest needed a moment before they would join the hunt once more.

Asher growled, seeing the enemy already on his tail before long, he should have expected as much though. These weren't your typical bounty hunter or wanna be assassin, but he had a plan and he was still focused on making it happen. He just needed to make it to the mountain.

But they weren't making it easy, the grunts also had bows and arrows at the ready. Thankfully they weren't nearly as good of a shot as Leo, so he felt them easily miss his head and legs. But some in the far back of the grunt group of ten started throwing small fire bombs.

With small two second fuses, Asher needed to work against the cuts on his legs to lunge and cross jump. Narrowly avoiding the bombs that blew dragon size chunks out of the ground. Asher gritted his teeth to endure the light pieces of dirt and stone that pelted his legs, adding more burn to his cuts. As he spotted what he was hoping for, a small cave that was made by the french mining moles. A cave he was once told not to go near as a hatchling, due to its unstable conditions.

Once Felious and the others caught up, he read Asher's plan like a book.

"Stop! Cease the fire bombs! Arrows and sharp weapons only!"Felious roared out to the grunts.

They stopped, allowing Asher to tuck and roll into the cave entrance. Where some grunts started blindly firing the arrows into the dark mining cave in hopes of ending the mission quickly. But Felious only growled and shoved them all aside to stop the cowardly volley of arrows.

"Don't shoot what you can't see! Has Leo told you nothing?!"Felious yelled out loud among the silent crowd.

With the silence taking over, he was able to think for a moment and came up with two options. There was the obvious, pursue Asher into the cave with just the sharp non concussive weaponry. Or perhaps just set some bombs in points around the mountain, and close him in.

Sealing him in the mountain seemed like the better option, no danger or risk of themselves being closed in. But then it struck him, it be even riskier to just seal him in and leave. Asher has the will to survive, so doing something so practical would be sloppy, and the chance Asher would survive and escape would be too great. To ensure one of Asher's experience and skill is truly dead, he must be personally seen dead, they all needed to see him die before they could accept that he was gone.

So against his better judgment, Felious sighed and looked around to his Alphas.

"We're going in…! No bombs, no maces, no cestus. Nothing that may bust up the structures around the mine,"Felious instructed his mercs on the risky situation,"He's a dragon, so aim for the base of the throat for his heart. And you better make certain that you see him die, there's to be without a shadow of a doubt that he's gone when you strike him down."

They all quietly agreed, there was to be no mistake when fighting within such a fragile place. When they nodded their heads in agreement, Felious took the lead and slowly entered the cave. His top mercs followed him, and the grunts were the last to enter after removing their bombs.

There was an immediate wave of darkness that all of them struggled with upon entry. But after a few minutes of adjusting, their cat like eyes shifted, their eyes piercing the darkness of the cave. Already they saw some basic mining carts at the sides of the rocky walls with pickaxes laying against them. And in the middle of the path was a partially broken track, missing pieces of wood and the left metal track. This was a result of the mining cave being at least three hundred years old.

So it was no surprise that it was unstable, and they even needed to walk cautiously. For some stone pieces and boulders might not be as stable and solid as they first could hear the creaks of ancient wood, beckoning that they were ready to give at any time. This was unnerving for the leather armored grunts, but pressed on with the trust in the elites guiding their way.

The tiniest cracks in the rock walls allowed glimmers and lines of light to entered as they made a curvy right turn. The tracks then disappeared while their fur prickled a bit to hear the crackling skitters of insects on the walls. Felious was undeterred with all of this, his tiger eyes remained focused.

Suddenly, they saw what looked to be an actual large series of moon rays ahead. But Felious kept them cautious and slow, focus must not be withered or distracted with small things. So they remained together, and they remained slow to navigate the main tunnel. But when they finally did arrive to the source of light, they barely realized at first that they had entered the main source of the mining operations. A massive space that showed many levels of mining sites and tunnels.

They looked around, and Leo was even willing to shoot a fire arrow into the air. Offering a bit more help on scaling the size of the area, and by the time the arrow struck some rock. The rest were starting to think this room alone could go all the way to the peak of the mountain itself.

"It goes all the way up possibly."Leo quietly informed, and Felious slowly nodded.

"A lot of places for him to hide. And the darkness is his ally here,"Felious added and decided on what came next,"Grunts…! Groups of three or more and search the tunnels on the first level. The rest of you go together in pairs on the next level…! I will pick a tunnel and go alone…!"

"Are you sure that's a good-"

Felious growled and stopped Brutis right on the spot by staring him down. His look was as serious and personal as it could be, after that, Brutis nodded and they agreed on the plan.

So the top mercs went into pairs and climbed up a one story layer of rock to reach the higher tunnels. While the newbies went in groups and ventured into the first tunnels they saw. Felious waited till his mercenaries began mobilizing into the tunnels with their weapons drawn.

Then he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, before his eyes then immediately snapped open. Before he jumped at full strength, lunging up the walls and cliffs of the mountain. This finally awoke the curiosity of his necklace, as even he felt the rush of the sudden rush up the mountains.

"What are you doing…? Why go so high to start?"Malefore questioned Felious's actions.

"You'll see…"Felious asked and found his stop on the leap up the mountain.

He got the first smell of fire and smoke, and found the cliff where a lone tunnel awaited him. And before that tunnel is where he found a black mark made from the flaming arrow Leo shot. But there was no arrow any more, just a black smudge of burnt stone and smoke.

"Ah...! He was waiting for a weapon!"Malefor was impressed by the clever cat's experience and prediction.

"Yes… He carries no weapons of his own. Though weapons would be his saving grace in this situation…"Felious explained what he knew of the always intense, one vs many battles.

"I see… But… How was he already so prepared to receive the arrow for a weapon?"Malefor asked a question that roused interest in Felious.

His eyes darted back, looking down towards the lower tunnels with grumble. Before his eyes then moved back forward, his need to focus coming back rather than worrying over an interesting detail. For now, he walked forward with a firm one handed grip on his great sword to steady his breath. As he entered the dark tunnel that even his eyes had a small struggle to pierce through.

Felious went dead silent, an intensity prickled through his spine as he kept a steel mind. The prickling sensation meant nothing and could easily be suppressed. Not an ounce of fear was to be shown or felt, as he tried to offer it to Asher by dragging the tip of his sword against the wall. The teeth rattling grind and grit of metal scratching against solid stone walls. It was like a dark and foreboding version of nails against a chalkboard, it was now a game of psychological attacks.

"Come on out, Asher…! You know what needs to happen here…!You know what your actions would lead to,"Felious quietly growled, hoping to unnerve Asher, wherever he may be hiding,"Leaving the family that raised you? Cared for you? Made you into the killer that even the guardians would fear…!"

Felious followed up his words with a slash against the stone wall to cause a bit of hot sparks to fly.

"Now you just decide to take what you could and left for a sister you don't even know, a sister with an even worse past than your own,"Felious let out a decent bit of the enraging thoughts that guided his desire for this hunt,"I should have never allowed you to learn about her…! I should have known it would lead to this…!"

He heard what sounded like a piece of rock tumbling off the top side of the tunnel. So he responded by striking the other wall to let more sparks fly, this time it lit up the tunnel for a split second.

"I am sorry… I didn't want it to come to this, but after what you did that day. It has to happen,"Felious stopped after a long and slow walk through the tunnel,"You're my boy… And I will be the one to put you down…!"

His response finally prompted glowing green eyes to slowly slide open from right above Felious's a sharp stare, Asher began to uncurl and unfold himself from a deep crag in the ceiling. He drew out the arrow he snatched up from the cliff and readied it like a dagger.

This sudden shift of danger pricked at Felious's ear and he turned around towards the tunnel entrance. His ears lowered from growing intensity of the feeling, and the growing hostility. He finally looked up and glared, swiping his sword along the ceiling, barely missing Asher. But the sparks lit up the tunnel just long enough for Asher to appear from the shadows. Their eyes widened as Asher roared and plunged down on Felious, driving the arrow into the Alpha's shoulder.

Felious roared in pain as he was pushed back and slammed against a wall, dropping his weapon. He grabbed at the dragon's wrists and struggled against the massive difference in strength. He tried a few extended right hooks to the solid jaw of Asher, it irritated him, and the dragon threw him to the ground. He then threw a kick to the rib cage, but Felious hoped he do that.

He took the kick, letting the sharp jolting pain through his torso before grabbing the leg and punching it in the side. Asher growled and fell to one knee from a blow against the wounds on his leg. Felious growled through his own pain and grabbed for Asher's right arm. With a leap and a leg lock around Asher's neck, his legs smashed Asher's face into the stone floor. While the top cat had his boy in an unmerciful arm bar, the resistance was strong, but Felious now had the upper hand.

They were both growling and struggling against one another, and Felious realized this would not last. So he gritted his teeth and reached for his sword to take the arm with him. Asher widened his eyes once he saw Felious stretching out to take back his sword, he needed to think fast.

And before long his next idea was simple, just use more muscle and take a risk. Right when Felious retrieved his sword, Asher applied more muscle and manage to pick the merc up. He was able to slightly bend his arm and as Felious shouted and brought the blade down on Asher's back. The dragon roared and ran at full speed, slamming Felious as hard as he could into a wall. The wall exploded in a storm of rocks and dust, the cracks and thunderous blast shook the tunnel.

Felious let go, and felt the wind leave his body dead and cold, he fell to his side and went out cold. Asher fell back and quickly fell to his side with a scream, as he desperately grabbed for the sword. As it dangled from his back like an ax planted in the broad top of a tree stump.

He had no time to worry about such a wound, because the tunnel was starting to collapse. The smash was too strong for the fragile walls and support beams to handle. So he turned tail and ran for the exit, only to see Leo waiting for him with an arrow drawn and ready to fire.

But he never fired the arrow, and Asher had then ran him over before he exited the tunnel. Leo fell to his back, only to rollover and fire the arrow he hesitated to shoot before. Asher simply looked back to see the arrow coming and bent down to grab it as it barely missed his legs. He then flipped and dropped, leaving Leo to tie a rope to another arrow and shoot it at Felious. Letting it pierce clean through the leader's cape and hood for a tight lock on, he then proceeded to pull his leader out of the tunnel.

While Asher saw another surprise waiting for him down below, the mercs were waiting for him. The thought struck him, they never actually went deep into the tunnels to search for him. Felious merely played the role of live bait, and the Alphas waited for Asher to strike before returning to the main room. Now they had him cut off and trapped in the heart of the mountain. And all he had was an arrow for a weapon.

Asher tuck and rolled to the floor, and got to his feet, even against the lingering burning pain in his cut up legs. Just in time for the grunts to roar and charge him with their spears and swords ready. Asher accepted their challenge, and rushed for the crowd of newbies.

The first lucky kitty, took the full palm of Asher's claws grasping at his fist. He screamed the moment he felt the bony wrist spike drill into his right eye, forcing him to the ground. While Asher flipped over him and his group, landing behind them before grabbing another one's head from behind.

He bent the head back till it snapped and bent to the point that his ears could touch his rear. While Asher shot a small ball of fire over the broken merc, blasting a hot hole through three other grunts chests. He didn't stop to watch as he then back handed another, slashing out the throat of the unlucky rookie with the arrow. That arrow was put to further use as Asher ducked to avoid losing his head to a sword and an ax. Swifter and Thoranos were too eager to join the brawl.

Asher punished them by driving the arrow clean through Swifter's leg and headbutting him. Before turning and taking a deep chop to his right arm from Thoranos. He punished the big cat with several jabs to the nose that forced Thoranos against a large wood frame for a cargo elevator. Thoranos fought back by kicking the dragon in his cut up legs, giving him the lean way he needed. He had to go against Felious's orders, as he grabbed and snapped a thick wood piece off the frame.

Allowing the merc to smash it over Asher's head and force him down on one knee. Asher grunted and then yelled when a grunt drove a spear down into his leg to keep him down. Thoranos used this chance to collect himself and draw his second ax, Asher was on his knees in a perfect execution position.

Asher had a moment, as the rest of the former comrades exited the tunnels. Even Leo emerged with Felious propped up on his shoulders, they had all gathered to see it. The opportunity to watch and know that one of their greatest was about to die right before their eyes.

His arms were growing heavy, his body was bloody and tired from the fight for survival. He looked around slowly to them all, his breaths quiet and slow, contemplating the decisions he made that lead to this. His own family now about to kill him over a choice of his own desire. The remaining grunts aiming their arrows and spears to ensure he did not escape. Was this really the way it was gonna happen? Was this his death?

Suddenly, among the yells and sneers of rage and hate, a cry was heard. An old cry that never left his mind, weeps and anguished sniffles of Cynder from that fateful night. Before he never heard or saw her again, the grief that would mark the end of her sanity and good heart before it would be surrendered to Malefor.

'I will always…love you…'

His eyes widened, remembering the last bit of love he was given by his true family. This awoke a rush of will power and adrenaline, against the growing weight of his body. Asher roared and instead of running away, he charged, uppercutting Thoranos below the belt in the kitten makers.

The wind was gone from Thoranos, and he dropped his weapon before dropping to his knees. He couldn't breathe, and his stomach felt ready to puke up everything he ate today. Asher stood and turned to let a wave of flames spray out, blinding the grunts before he readied a right hook.

Thoranos panicked, and against the ache in his grundle and revolting gut, he manage to roll to the side. Just in time to see Asher's hook smash out both the front and the back of the elevator support frame. This caused the heart of the mountain to rumble as the elevator crackled and began to lose stability. The wood splintered and cracked like bones under great pressure, and before long, the weight balance ropes snapped. Causing the elevator to shatter upon impact, and bring down the weight.

The weight was made from a wood platform carrying several slabs of stone that were at least two tons each. And that balancing weight was coming down towards Asher and Thoranos. They both could not move, but one of them had allies for help, and that help was Swifter. Who had finally awoke and saw the incoming collapse of stone and wood, even the elevator began to topple over. Swifter rushed and made a last minute leap to grab Thoranos and pull him out of the way.

Asher and two other grunts were not so lucky, they got the full force of the stone platform. Both contraptions came down on Asher, causing the floor itself to suddenly give away. The loud crack and thunder of solid stone crushing and cracking in two drowned out the screams of the unlucky grunts. Dust erupted from the collapsing floor as others barely managed to escape.

The collapse rumbled the mountain and caused more dust to fall from the walls and ceiling. This was enough to awaken Felious, right on time to see the sudden damage. The floor gave a tremor and nearly made Leo lose his balance with his leader in tow.

"What the hell just happened…?!"Felious growled and shook his head before slowly standing on his own.

"Look for yourself…!"Leo pointed to the mess down below.

Felious was slow to move to the ledge, but was able to look down towards cavern below. There was nothing but dust and mercenaries screaming and yelling for each other to assess injuries. Then within minutes, the dust began to slowly settle and reveal the Alphas down below. Some were injured, others were just a bit rattled from the disaster, it seemed no one was dead.

At least that's what it appeared to be in the main cavern, but Felious was even more interested in what was down below. The large hole in the ground was the result of the sudden collapse. And that was where Asher was last seen, Felious sharpened his stare.

"Is that where he was last sighted?"Felious quickly asked.

"Yes…"Leo replied.

"Get the uninjured men into that hole and by my side. We need to make sure he's dead."Felious insisted upon the need for reassurance of death.

Against his own injuries, Felious jumped down from cliff to cliff with Leo right behind him. Until they met with Thoranos and Swifter who were recovering from their struggle with the dragon. They looked up to see their leader clutching his stomach a bit, but undeterred from the fight.

"Collect yourselves and let's finish this…! The rest of you, stay here and recover!"Felious gave his next orders to the crew.

Before he then looked to the hole Asher made and clearly escaped into. Leo silently took out an hour and got a fire started for some light, Felious barely waited for everyone else as he jumped in. Sliding down a large slate of rock and into complete darkness, only was it illuminated when Leo came down with him. With the fire lighting their path, only one grunt came down with them. Before the top mercs followed in kind, discovering the bodies of the two other grunts that were caught in the collapse.

One newbie was crushed by a boulder from the chest down with blood oozing from his mouth and nose. The other was face down in a puddle of blood with a sharp piece of rock through his back. The only one unnerved was the bold rookie that started to have regrets coming with. While Felious and his recruits were focused on the great sword of their leader laying before a trail of blood.

"He's definitely hurt, but it's obvious what he's trying to do…"Brutis growled as they stared into the darkness.

"He wants to make a trap for us? Then we spring his trap and we see who wins…!"Felious decided on a shockingly direct approach.

"You sure you wanna do that-"

"Of course I'm sure…!"Felious growled and silenced Swifter's doubt, and retrieved his sword.

There were no further questions as Leo took the lead and guided them into the darkness. The trail of blood was their lead as it shimmered against the fire, offering an eerie feeling that was lost to their iron will. All they heard was their own footsteps against the cold stone floor. As well as the light crackles of old stalagmites and the bugs that roamed upon them.

Then they were met with a musky smell and a sudden ten foot drop that Leo barely saw in time. They all froze, Felious even got a mild scare from almost walking off a ledge. They went quiet as Leo took his burning arrow and used his bow to shoot it out into the abyss. Letting the fire light their way to reveal a cave full of old bones, stalagmites from top to bottom, and an island rock surrounded by a small pond of water. The room was large, and was full of spots where one could hide.

Thanks to the arrow striking the center rock, it gave them all the light they needed. Against the dimly lit cave, the Alphas began their search the moment they jumped down from the ledge. They walked into a see up stalagmites, spreading out a bit but keeping formation tight. Their weapons were drawn and dead silence was needed for full focus to navigate the caves strong darkness.

While Asher was using what darkness he could find and hiding within it. Along with the help of a dead mole body he was now laying under, hoping to make his old family give up the search. He held tight to the floor, trying to squeeze his body against it, as if to try and blend into the floor. He resisted the urge to groan from the wound in his back and the hole in his leg, and he even tried to wash the blood off his body before hand. But it made little difference, and he was now feeling the great shiver of fear.

Hearing one pair of footsteps go right over his head and crack a few finger bones. Asher's teeth were gritting tightly, fear growing in his stomach as he heard the splashes of Alphas entering the water. He took a long big breath, struggling to keep it quiet as Thoranos suddenly heard the breath. He growled and turned away from the water while silently waving to Brutis and Swifter. He pointed back to the stalagmites and the three of them went back to investigate.

Asher had his eyes closed, and before long he felt and heard the footsteps returning. He clenched up a bit and braced as he felt them walking all around his body. He opened one eye and saw the back of Swifter's head and an open sword that was unbuttoned from the sheath.

What he didn't see was Brutis suddenly stepping in a small trail of blood. Brutis was alarmed by this and checked the blood with a sniff and taste, learning it was warm blood. His look grew sharp and persistent as he followed the trail of blood that grew larger as he followed it. Then he slowly stepped over a line of large stalagmites, and almost slipped on not a trail, but a puddle of blood.

And right after that puddle was the skeletal remains of the mole. He saw what he thought was a shadow under the skeleton, but it was awfully big for a mole shadow. Then he saw the moment green eyes slowly opened through the eye holes of the skull, and it was official.

Brutis stayed quiet at first, and clicked his teeth together to signal Thoranos and Swifter. When they turned around, they saw Brutis's eyes darting down at the skeleton, and they nodded. They read his gesture like a book, and they quietly walked over to the skeletal body with their weapons drawn.

Asher widened his eyes and realized they found him, so he made his next move. His tail flickered out of it's hidden position, whipping as it curved around the one sword Swifter should have drawn. He would regret it as Asher lifted the sword up and rammed it through Swifter's leg. He followed up with a kick to the screaming merc to send him through several rows of stalagmites. He then ducked out from under another sword and two axes that crushed the skull of the mole.

Asher grabbed a leg bone to crack it against the skull of Brutis to knock him away. But finally, Thoranos tackled the dragon through more stalagmites just as the Alphas saw the chaos. They were quick to go on the attack, running back from the island rock to help their comrades.

Asher roared and leaned back before grabbing Thoranos and putting him in a guillotine. He lifted the Alpha over his head to suplex him into the ground before quickly rolling. Avoiding an incoming spear from the rookie, right as Curage jumped from his shoulder with a crazy laugh. Swinging his bladed shield at Asher as he used Swifter's stolen sword to block side to side. He then back flipped to avoid a shield bash only to get two arrows cutting the sides of his arm to cripple them further.

He then rushed to Curage who readied to shield bash him again, but only offered a step up. Allowing for Asher to jump off from the shield and into the air, allowing him to spot a way out. It was in the form of a small tunnel where water flowed from the tiny pond and possibly out of the mountain. So he did his best to flap his wings and make a slow fly for the tunnel. Only for Felious to meet him into the air thanks to a boost from Night and Leo.

Asher met the challenge now that he knew there was a way out, as they clashed their blades together. They slammed their blades together as they plummeted, each strike jolting their hands. Their swings precise and their guards even more so as they clashed. Until the grunt got his spear back and took another mighty throw to hit Asher in the back. But this time he was able to fly back just enough to avoid while Felious had to slash the spear away.

Asher landed in the middle of the lonely rock and quickly looked around. Weapons were drawn from everywhere, he desperately tried to block and deflect every blow from every direction. Before taking a greatsword slash to the hip, painting the rock with a streak of blood. Then next swing knocked Swifter's sword from the dragon's claws, just as Thoranos jumped to go for the head.

Asher grasp the fresh wound on his hip and rolled off the rock, plummeting into the ice cold water. His blood quickly started to turn it red before he scrambled for the tunnel. His comrades poking out their heads to see him stumbling and starting to limp as Thoranos growled and took on the lead pursuit. Following the dragon into the tunnel as his comrades raced to catch up.

Asher was desperate to escape, navigating the tunnels was impossible. The dragon was running blind in the dark tunnels, he didn't even stop to think with a fork in the road. He immediately went left without thinking, and going left seemed to lead to a series of different tunnels. Thankfully it seemed that he lucked out once again, for this sudden labyrinth of tunnels appeared to be causing chaos for the Alphas. They were getting lost and mixed up in the sudden spread of tunnels.

The dragon tripped, only thinking about escaping the mountain and hoping to bring it all down. And then he saw it, the glitter of wavering moonlight pouring into the next right turn he made. The moon was settling in for the next dawn to soon arrive, it was like the heavens were answering his prayers. So with all the remaining strength he could muster he ran for the tiny exit. He could almost touch that sweet light of freedom, if it wasn't for a surprise tackle against a wall.

Thoranos finally caught up to Asher and side tackled him from a sudden right path. He punched at Asher's bloody hip to try and force him down, against weak breaths and a body ready to collapse. Asher Elbowed Thoranos in the back till his hold on the dragon loosened. Allowing Asher to growl and crack the cat in the nose with a knee, before tackling Thoranos against the right wall. He grabbed at Thoranos's neck, hoping to choke him out with both claws.

The fight needed to end right here and now, their next moves would decide this fight. So Thoranos acted with the little breath he could muster as his vision grew blurry. He strained to pull his axes back out from his sides, and thankfully, Asher failed to restrain his arms. So giant cat roared and brought both axes down on Asher's back.

"RAAAAAAGH!"Asher screamed, and it echoed through the tunnel.

The scream made the Alphas freeze and even felt a shiver of fear from the haunting scream of pain. As the dragon himself drop to one knee once more, and started to lose his grip. Thoranos took a moment to catch his breath and rub his neck, as Asher felt his body shutting down. His head lowering to look at the ground as blood streamed from the corner of his mouth. Staining his tusks as his mind began to go black, the cries of his sister even began to fade.

"Cynder…"Asher's whisper was weak and full of sorrow.

"Cynder is gone… She wants nothing to do with you or this world. You should have let it go,"Thoranos grunted while catching his breath,"No, you messed up… And now we have no choice but to do this…"

He grabbed the handles of his axes, and slowly began to pull them out. That pain jolted through the dragon's back, his eyes widened as he remembered the tortured screams of his sister. The pain she must have felt, it had to be no different than the pain he was currently feeling. If she could take such pain, why is he shutting down? The answer was simple, he shouldn't be, he should be fighting no matter what, just like her.

So the moment the axes were finally pulled out of his back, Asher roared one last time.

"RAAAAARRRGH!"Asher roared and stood tall to make his move.

The surprise was enough to shock Thoranos, allowing Asher to rush in and blindly drive in his wrist spikes. He meant to strangle, but the spikes did the job just as well. Allowing the dragon to pierce both sides of the Alpha's necks and crack his head against the wall.

All went quiet, and Thoranos began twitching as his arms trembled from the shock. He then slowly dropped his axes, letting them loudly clang against the stone floor. Splashing against the small stream of water as blood suddenly poured forth from the mercenary's mouth. Asher could barely see, but even his eyes widened and suddenly realized what he did. They stared each other down, rage slowly melting away to regret and solemness for both parties, and in that next moment, a tear left Thoranos's left eye.

"I...never...urg! Wanted this…"He spoke and choked on his own blood that poured over his neck like a waterfall.

Asher finally lost all feeling in his arms, and they dropped like anchors in an open ocean. Letting the wrist spikes slowly slide out of Thoranos's neck, allowing him to fall forward. Toppling over and right on top of Asher, causing them both to fall to the ground. But Thoranos was dead the moment he hit the ground, while Asher laid there and stared at the ceiling. Letting blood flow right over his body, holding his dead former friend and family.

"Neither did I…"Asher quietly responded, spending a full moment with his fallen friend.

Before he finally heard the voices of the Alphas approaching, along with panicked foot steps. This alarmed the dragon, looking down the path he came to hear them growing near. Now was the time for no more sorrow and regret, it was time to get back to surviving.

So he slowly pushed Thoranos off him, and rolled to his belly to start crawling to the exit. His body finally giving up and becoming dead weight that he had to carry with his right arm. As he grabbed at rocks and divets in the stream to drag his body towards the exit. The approaching footsteps put pressure on the dragon, forcing him to simply wait till he reached the exit.

Before turning his head and slowly building up one last fireball and aiming it at the ceiling. With a growl, he unleashed the soul sucking fireball at the tunnel ceiling. Causing it to completely explode and cause a sudden rock slide that smashed away the tunnel formation and fill it with rocks. The force was able to finally blast Asher out of the tunnel and send him falling with the stream. Knowing that he just sealed his comrades away in the mountain for some time.

It gave him a sense of peace as he slowly closed his eyes, allowing a sudden pond to take him in with a cold splash. Where it then began to carry his body away, letting fate decide if he would live or die this day. With his eyes closed, he fell unconscious, hearing nothing but the panicked voices above him and approaching the pond.

 _ **Finally, that was quite the chapter, was not expecting it to be so long, but I wanted this kind of scene and action to happen. Hope you all enjoyed it, hope the action sets a bar and definitely looks better than what I heard about it before. Hope you all enjoy and stay awesome.**_


End file.
